


Gotham Crusaders - A Batfamily TV Show

by BlatantBookworm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, David Cain just flat out sucks, Gen, I think I failed at that but I tried, I try not to tell character thoughts and only say what can be seen on screen, Jack Drake tries to be a Good Dad but he is bad at it and Tim deserves better, Not really but kinda it's POV audience member of a hypothetical TV show, POV Outsider, Sheila Haywood fails at being a mother but you know what she's sorry, Talia al Ghul does the best she can which is pretty good all things considered, by the end Bruce has four sons and a daughter, canonical child abuse (off-screen), honestly there is less character death than canon, odd considering this is forty percent a canon rewrite to be a consistent timeline, plus Babs and Steph who are not adopted but still family, the musical episode does not involve Batman singing and I apologise for any false advertising, the whole point of this fic is a collection of Batfam plots, there is much individual brother-sister-friend bonding both one-on-one and in groups, this fic is told entirely in dotpoints but the scene got remarkably detailed anyway, too many platonic relationships to properly tag everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantBookworm/pseuds/BlatantBookworm
Summary: A (more detailed than expected) idea of what a potential Batfamily TV show might look like, written in dotpoint and divided into six seasons with episode plots, scenes, and even dialogue. This fic is a mixture of canon adapted for the screen (for major arcs) and plenty of original/almost original ideas of my own. Starts from Dick’s final year as Robin, continues until Damian is well established into the role.Includes stories such as:Dick steals the Batmobile and makes Tim an unwitting accomplice; Babs has her first attempt at challenging the internet; Tim goes on a journey from failing gym, to acing it, to deliberately returning to failing; Jason can’t even go to the library without getting caught in a hostage situation; it’s not really Steph’s fault her identity gets worked out in five minutes but maybe if Spoiler fought more criminals than Cluemaster the search would be broader; Tim’s favourite crime show tries to frame Dick for murder; Damian successfully uses the phrase “Drake is not my brother” to be nice to Tim; Jason spends several months trying and failing to convince himself he doesn’t care; and Bruce collects more children than intended, fails to see this as a problem.And a musical episode!





	1. Season One - Robin Dick, Batgirl Barbara

  * The first scene, before the opening sequence, before anything, is a group of criminals unloading weapons from a boat. 
    * Batman interrupts them.
    * “He’s alone, we can take him!” Thug #1 shouts to his friends.
    * When Thug #1 turns around, Batman has already disappeared, before reappearing again behind him.
    * Batman looms. “I don’t need anyone else to take you down.”
  * Opening credits.



 

  * The first scene of the show proper is at a Wayne Gala. 
    * Dick Grayson (age seventeen) smiles at the reporters despite the flashing lights.
    * He poses for a photo, and escapes to the refreshment table. As soon as his face is hidden from the cameras, his jaw tightens.
    * “I see Brucie already gone tonight?” a socialite asks.
    * Dick’s smile returns instantly. “Yes, well, he had an urgent matter. A brunette, I believe.”
    * “But to leave you all alone, here with the sharks?” The socialite grins as she glances at the dancefloor. “He must really have faith in you.”
    * “Yeah, right,” Dick mutters bitterly. When the socialite glances back at him, he’s back to charming.
    * “If you’ll excuse me, I should check in on the catering.” Dick nods at the woman and slips off.
  * Dick brushes past Barbara Gordon (age twenty-ish) and her father. 
    * Babs is wearing a purple gown with a golden sash, subtle costuming with a very specific colour-scheme.
    * She’s chatting calmly with several policemen. Her head doesn’t turn as Dick walks past, but her eyes follow him.
  * He slips out the hallway. 
    * He ducks past the kitchen, sneaks into the library.
    * After checking the room is empty, he flicks open a wooden wall panel to reveal a screen and a keyboard. He taps in a five digit code, and scans his fingerprints.
    * A Robin _R_ symbol comes up on the screen.
    * Robin presses on the wall, and it shifts slightly open.
    * “Weren’t you supposed to be minding the crowds tonight?”
    * Dick jumps, shutting the door again automatically. He turns around to see Babs grinning at him, and smiles back. “Thought I’d leave them in your capable hands.”
    * “Hey, I’m just here for the ridiculously fancy crab-cakes. Babysitting is the hosts’ duty.” Babs closes the library door. “I take it you’re planning to crash a different party?”
    * “I know one that seems more fun than this. Wanna tag along?”
    * “Like I need your permission.”
    * “Unlike _some_ people, I like to extend invitations.”
    * Barbara’s grin is enough of an answer.
    * “Shall we get changed into something more practical?”
    * “Right behind you.”
  * Barbara’s phone rings. 
    * “Hey, Dad.”
    * “Where did you disappear?” Commissioner Gordon asks.
    * “Just the library. I needed some quiet, and Mr. Wayne said I was welcome anytime as thanks for helping Dick out with his math exam.”
    * Dick makes a face at her as she talks. Babs retorts with a tongue stuck out.
    * “Right. I need to go; do you want a lift home?”
    * “Wait, what? What happened?”
    * “Nothing bad,” Gordon assures her. “Batman just busted a crime ring and dropped the ringleaders off at the precinct. Apparently they’ve got leads to a drug-trafficking group that we’ve been searching for weeks, so I need to get down there now.”
    * “Oh. Right.” Barbara’s expression drops, but her voice doesn’t change. “Well, at least Batman winning is good news. Don’t worry, I’ll just bully Dick into driving me home or something.”
    * “Okay. Stay safe. I love you.”
    * “Love you too.” Babs hangs up and sighs. “B’s already done.”
    * Dick’s face is tight. “Of course he is.” It takes a moment for him to put on his smile. “Shall we return to the wolf pack?”
    * “As long as they’ve still got crab cakes.” Babs links elbows and the two walk back.
  * Later, Dick finds Bruce patching himself up in the Batcave. 
    * “You left me behind again.”
    * “Someone needed to be seen at the gala,” Bruce says dismissively.
    * Dick glares. “Why not you? You’re the one actually running the party.”
  * When the first episode finishes, the final scene is Dick in his room. 
    * He’s frowning at a map on the wall. Gotham is highlighted.
    * He draws his fingers along a road leading out. “One hour… two hours… two hours and a half… good enough.”
    * He picks up a pin and stabs it into the city of Bludhaven.



 

  * This sets up the first season’s overarching plot of Dick’s growing desire for independence. 
    * Dick is in his final year of high school, and is constantly arguing with Bruce.
    * He keeps trying to go off separately, which leads to Bruce trying to bench him, which only makes Dick react worse.
    * The arc word is ‘alone’. Normally used in the context of ‘ _I can do it alone!_ ’ or ‘ _I alone can help Gotham_ ,’ or the like. Occasionally ‘ _You’re going to end up all alone_ ’.
    * There is at least one touching moment where Bruce holds Dick and informs him ‘ _You are not alone_ ’, possibly as a flashback to a young, scared circus child.



 

  * A lot of villains are introduced.
  * Ra’s al Ghul, Talia, and Lazarus Pits are shown to exist fairly early on, for key plot points in Seasons Four and Five. 
    * Ra’s al Ghul is shown to have glowing eyes whenever he gets annoyed.
    * “Detective.” Eyes glow green, highlighting his face in the shadows. Still speaking very calmly, if tightly. “You are beginning to try my patience.”
  * Joker is also introduced, but he’s just part of the rogues gallery at this point. 
    * There’s no indication of a specific nemesis until the second season.
  * Maybe other heroes are mentioned, but if so they’re very much in the background. 
    * “You mean like that guy in Metropolis?”
    * “He can stay in Metropolis for all I care.”



 

  * Because obviously mainstream TV needs a romance arc, Dick and Babs get a continual _will they, won’t they?_
  * Gotham Prep has the Senior Prom approaching. 
    * “Okay, so the Maroni drug deal is going down next Saturday.” Dick taps at the report. “If you’re watching this exit, I can come in through the broken wall and—”
    * “You’re going to be there?”
    * Dick’s hackles rise immediately. “You’re not sidelining me again.”
    * “If you want to come, you may. I was under the impression that you intended to go to your prom.”
    * “Wait — that’s next Saturday?”
    * “Alfred has already arranged your suit.”
  * The next day, Dick is putting his books away in his locker when a girl comes up to him. 
    * She asks him if he’s going with anyone to the dance.
    * “Not yet.”
    * “Would you, um, like to go with me?”
    * Dick stiffens, as if it hadn’t even occurred to him that she was about to ask. “Oh, um, that’s… I… thanks, but—”
    * “Oh, okay.”
    * “It’s not against you, I swear, it’s nothing personal,” Dick blurts. “I just… I have someone I need to ask…”
    * The girl laughs, and takes it fairly well.
    * After she leaves, Dick leans against his locker and complains to no-one that he’s normally very good at being charming.
  * Dick spends the episode subplot trying to work out a way to invite Barbara to the dance. 
    * “So, um, BG. How’s… how’s college compared to high school?”
    * “So much better in every way. I don’t think I’d step foot there again if you paid me.”
    * “…Right.”
    * “Not that you should be discouraged, you’ve only got a few months before graduating.”
    * “Uh-huh. Thanks.”
  * At the end, neither Dick or Barbara end up going to the prom. 
    * Instead, Robin and Batgirl show up to stop the Maroni drug deal.
    * They stand in the middle of the warehouse, a dozen unconscious dealers lying around them.
    * Batman had been elsewhere to follow down the helicopter that took off, Maroni’s main buyer in it.
    * The two sidekicks are left behind.
    * “Sorry that you didn’t get a dance tonight,” Batgirl says finally, sitting down on one of the warehouse crates. “I know you were looking forward to it.”
    * “Oh. You knew about that?”
    * “Well, yeah.”
    * Robin shrugs. “It’s no big deal.”
    * “Hmm.” Batgirl glances around, smiles, and then walks up to him. She gives him her hand. “May I have this dance, Boy Wonder?”
    * Robin smiles, and allows her to lead him to the centre of the warehouse.
    * They don’t actually have any music, so instead Babs hums as they improvise a slow dance together.



 

  * There are indications throughout the season that Dick’s planning to make a change. 
    * In the opening episodes he’s looking up maps of the surrounding areas of Gotham, choosing another potential city to set up.
    * When Bruce walks into his room on one occasion, Dick hurriedly shoves his notebook into his desk drawers. There’s illustrations of what looks to be a new superhero costume that he quickly hides behind another book.
    * Another point, Alfred finds a sheet filled with random names.
    * _Bluebird… Bluewing… Nightprowler… Nightwing… Nightbird… Nightstep…_
    * ‘Nightwing’ is highlighted.
  * Bruce tries to talk to Dick about it. 
    * It doesn’t work well.
    * Dick gets defensive and insists nothing's wrong, it’s none of his business.
    * Bruce decides he doesn’t want to force another argument.



 

  * Somebody tries to make a Batman play. 
    * Obviously, the playwright has no idea of secret identities, or whether or not Batman has any superpowers, so they have to fill in the gaps themselves.
    * It is amazingly campy. High budget, with wires that send the actors soaring around the theatre, but campy.
    * From a meta perspective (because the in-story playwright has no idea), the play takes inspiration from the 60s TV show, along with various references to a dozen other versions.
    * During fight scenes, stage hands run out waving signs saying ‘Bang!’ ‘Pow!’ ‘Wham!’.
    * There’s even a Bruce Wayne character who gets kidnapped at some point. Not that they actually call him ‘Bruce Wayne’, but it’s clear who helpless-but-harmless-billionaire-playboy ‘Brett Lane’ is supposed to be.
    * Technically Brett Lane kinda helps save the day when he lends Batman his own personal jet in the climax.
  * A supervillain decides to swing in and complain about their portrayal, so the Bats have to turn up to save the day. 
    * Batgirl informs the Robin-actor that he’s pretty good, the _‘golly gee Batman!_ ’ is completely accurate, but he should probably know that Robin’s also got this adorable catchphrase, which slightly changes in every context.
    * _Holy Slander, Batman!_
    * And yes, she does describe it as ‘adorable’.
    * Robin is less than impressed, and responds the only way he can. By spending the rest of the episode actually saying it, as liberally as possible when around Batgirl, complete with ‘ _golly gee_ ’s.
    * Babs very quickly regrets saying anything.
    * At the end of the episode, there’s an implication that when Dick first started out as Robin, he really did used to say ‘Holy X, Batman!’, something that 17-year-old Dick is part embarrassed by, part nostalgic for.



 

  * At some point Batman annoys Batgirl, in the way that he tends to do often.
  * As Batgirl runs off over rooftops to patrol, she mutters under her breath about him. 
    * It steadily gets louder.
    * She lands on a skyscraper’s balcony to rant, complaining about Batman for over a full minute as she paces.
    * Despite also having ears on her cowl, she sticks a finger up over each side of her head to mimic Batman’s ears whenever she quotes him.
  * The next day, Dick congratulates her on the video. 
    * Barbara is horrified.
    * As it turns out, the owner of the balcony had filmed the vigilante outside his living room.
    * Batgirl’s rant isn’t just online, it’s viral. She’s trending on no less than three different platforms.
    * Babs drops her head down to the table. “What am I going to do?”
    * “I vote you say it again to his face.”
    * “You are not helpful.”
    * “It’s not like you said anything _that_ bad _._ Nothing mentions his secret identity or anything.”
    * “Batman can never know I told the internet his breath smells like pepperoni.”
    * “Yeah that was weird, he doesn’t normally go out with proof that he eats. He’s literally got Bat breath-mints for this purpose.”
    * “ _Dick_.”
  * Thus starts the episode subplot about Babs trying to ensure that Bruce does not see that video. 
    * “You’re going to try and hide this from Bruce. The World’s Greatest Detective.”
    * “He’s not some omniscient oracle that knows everything that happens online.”
    * “Well, no, he’s not. But he can basically see a secret from ten miles away. If we try to hide something from him—”
    * “Are you going to help or not?”
    * “Of course I will.”
  * Babs gets her first on-screen opportunity to really hack. 
    * First she has to break into the Batcomputer.
    * Bruce has it set up to filter through every mention of the names _Batman, Batgirl,_ and _Robin_ , but considering the sheer volume of internet that includes, he doesn’t exactly check in regularly if it doesn’t cross-check other alerts. Babs manages to remove any reference from the computer.
    * Then she has to try and hide it from the internet.
    * She successfully deletes the original post and cheers.
    * “Congrats.” Dick hums, sitting on the desk beside her. “What about the reposts?”
    * Babs groans. “You couldn’t have let me have one minute to celebrate?” She starts up a search for the video elsewhere.
  * Dick has to help her try to steal all of Bruce’s technology 
    * Because while Batgirl is a decent hacker, she hasn’t honed that specific skill yet. She doesn’t have the ability to scrub all traces of a viral video from the internet.
    * What she can (probably) do is ensure that his phone will not play it.
  * At the end of the episode, Batman informs her that of course he saw the video. 
    * “Batgirl, make a detour to the docks.”
    * “On it.”
    * “And try not to become an internet sensation tonight.”
    * She freezes. “You, um, heard of that?”
    * “I noticed that you accessed my laptop, among other digital trails you left. It wasn’t difficult to trace what you changed.”
    * “So, uh, got any comments?”
    * Bruce watches her for a moment. “You have talent with computers, but you can’t rely on talent alone. Actively work on improving that.”
    * “Yes, sir.”



 

  * One episode revolves around Dick Grayson, the billionaire ward of Bruce Wayne, getting kidnapped. 
    * Bruce is going frantic.
    * He can’t even leave because he has a dozen police with him at all times. It’s clearly killing him that Batman can’t go.
    * Batgirl on the case, though.
    * Bruce is trying to whisper tips about the detective work into his phone without letting Detective Montoya see him. Batgirl grumbles that she knows what she’s doing.
  * Dick, meanwhile, is very bored. 
    * He’s tied up on a chair, trying to entertain himself by untangling the knots. Whenever the kidnappers glance at him, he goes still again, not letting them realise his hands are free.
    * He makes it into a game, waving and pulling faces whenever they look away.
    * They don’t catch him at this, but when moving him to a new location, they put a blindfold on.
    * Naturally, Dick takes this off as part of his game. Just slightly, only barely enough that he can peek.
    * It has the added bonus of letting him see the kidnapper’s faces once they remove their ski-masks.
    * Less of a bonus when one of them comes over and sees the hint of Dick’s iris peeking through a gap.
    * The one that finds it curses violently, and tries to pull it back to where it should be.
    * “Just take the whole thing off; it’s not worth it if he’s already seen our faces.”
  * The kidnappers call Bruce. 
    * He’s sitting in the police precinct, waiting impatiently and frustrated that he can’t do anything.
    * When he realises who it is he waves over Gordon, putting it on speaker phone.
    * “I’m here. Where’s Dick — is he okay?” Bruce asks, an odd mix of frantic and controlled.
    * “He’s fine. Have you got our money?”
    * Gordon cuts in. “We want proof of life, first.”
    * “Alright, fine.”
    * Back in the warehouse, the phone is jammed to Dick’s ear. “Hi, Bruce.”
    * “Dick! Are you okay? Have they hurt you?”
    * “I’m fine.” Dick glares at the kidnappers.
    * “For the time being,” the lead kidnapper corrects, taking the phone back. “Have you got our money, Mr. Wayne?”
    * “ _Yes, yes_ ,” Bruce’s voice comes over the phone. “ _I’ll send it now; just don’t hurt Dick.”_
    * The kidnappers wait until their laptop announces that money has been paid into the account. The one sitting on the laptop nods at the one with the phone, while the third waits in the corner.
    * “Well, it looks like that’s all come through,” the lead kidnapper says. “Which means I’m actually really sorry about this, Mr. Wayne.”
    * Dick immediately stiffens. The boredom vanishes from his face.
    * “See, if all had gone according to the plan, we would have handed him over now. But unfortunately, someone put the blindfold on him wrong, and he saw our faces.”
    * Dick’s eyes widen as the man takes out a gun and hefts it at him. “Wait—”
    * “Please understand, this is just protocol.”
  * The scene switches back to the precinct as a gunshot echoes. 
    * _BANG!_
    * “No!” Bruce jumps to his feet, so hard that he nearly overturns the table.
    * Gordon goes white, and the rest of the police listening in look alarmed.
    * The phone keeps playing, sound of something crashing, a fight going on off-screen.
  * Shot changes back to the warehouse. 
    * A bullet is embedded in the wall.
    * Dick is standing in the middle of three unconscious men, breathing heavily. “Please understand, this was just _protocol_ ,” he mutters venomously.
    * He picks up the gun, unloading it before placing it safely on the table. Then he turns around to focus on the squawking phone.
    * “ _Richard, are you there?”_
    * _“Dick, Dick, talk to me!”_
    * _“What is happening?_ ”
    * He almost takes it, before he pulls back, glances at the unconscious men around him.
  * Bruce at the precinct is still looking sick before a new voice hits the speakerphone. 
    * “ _Batman, the phone’s still going.”_ The voice sounds muffled, as if whoever’s speaking is halfway across the room. _“Could you maybe get it… nope, heaven forbid you ever talk to anyone. Fine, I’ll do it.”_ The voice clears up as the phone is picked up. “ _Heya, this is Robin. Yes,_ that  _Robin._ _Don’t worry, Grayson’s safe.”_
    * Bruce lets out a long slow breath, and needs to clutch at the desk to remain standing. Colour begins to return to his face.
    * Gordon takes the phone. “Hi, Robin. Gordon here. Can we talk to Richard?”
    * Camera changes back to Dick, holding the phone.
    * “Heya, Commish!” ‘Robin’ says it cheerier than would be natural, his voice slightly higher than usual. “Sure thing, just give me a second. The kid’s, um, throwing up. But you know the first attempted murder’s always the hardest.”
    * “ _No rush_ ,” Gordon says in the precinct, checking with his eyes if Bruce is okay with that. “ _Can you tell me what happened_?”
    * “Nothing special, really,” Robin says, grimacing despite his cheery tone.  
“Batman and I tracked down these guys, and right on time. Stepped in before it could get ugly. We’ll leave them tied up for you at the scene.”
    * He reaches for his belt, realises he’s not wearing it, and goes for the rope that had attached him to the chair.
    * “ _Where are you?”_ Gordon’s voice is mildly scratchy — the signal isn’t great.
    * The question makes Dick freeze. He glances at the window, and can only see that they’re several storeys above the ground.
    * The shot changes back to the station as ‘Robin’ stumbles for an answer. “ _We are… hold on, one second I’m talking … just a minute… okay, fine, here.”_ There’s a stumble of movement as if the phone was being passed from hand to hand, and then a new voice comes on.
    * “ _Bruce?”_ The ‘Dick Grayson’ voice is quieter than ‘Robin’, soft and very shaken and not as high pitched. “ _Are you there?”_
    * “I’m here, Dickie,” Bruce says immediately. “Are you okay?”
    * “ _I’m — I’m fine. Robin and Batman got here just in time.”_ Dick’s voice hesitates. In the warehouse, he’s struggling to tie up one of the men who’s semi-conscious. “Robin was so cool when he broke in, he just took the guy out like _that_!”
    * In the precinct, Bruce can’t help but roll his eyes. But he’s smiling nonetheless.
    * Dick moves onto tying up next kidnapper, holding the phone at arm’s length. “You weren’t too bad yourself with that flip out of the way, kid,” he says as Robin. “Where did you learn to do that?”
    * Switches back to ‘Dick’. “The circus.’
    * ‘Robin’: “Well, nothing beats Bat training, but that was pretty cool.”
  * Batgirl bursts in through the window. 
    * She lands on the ground in a perfect spring, and then pauses to notice the unconscious men.
    * “Di—”
    * Dick shakes his head frantically, striking one hand across his throat. “Hey, Batgirl!” he says gleefully, his voice contrasting with his expression. “Sorry, I can’t talk right now. I’m on the phone with the Commish, talking about how me and Batman saved Grayson.”
    * “Right.” Batgirl nods once, relaxing against the wall. “Sorry I’m late.”
    * “No sweat. Batman and Robin are capable of doing this ourselves.” He winces when Batgirl raises an eyebrow. “Sorry Commish, gotta go, we’ll drop the Grayson kid off for you on the ground.”
    * He hangs up.
    * “ ‘Batman and Robin are capable of doing this ourselves’?”
    * “I know, I know, don’t mock me.” Dick rubs his hand over his forehead. “It was the first thing I thought of.”
  * They decide Batgirl should deliver Dick back to safety. 
    * Batgirl takes the phone back, texts an address to the precinct, and hangs up.
    * They finish locking up the criminals, and then wait at the window until they see a patrol car approaching.
    * “Alright. Let’s go.” Batgirl opens the window and holds out her arms to Dick.
    * “What – what are you doing?”
    * “Well, you can’t exactly swing down yourself, Boy Wonder.”
    * “Oh. Right.”
    * Dick is awkward about pressing himself so close into Batgirl, wrapping his arms around her neck securely. “Is this okay? Am I hurting you?”
    * Batgirl doesn’t even answer, just wraps one arm around his back and then other to her grappling hook.
    * They swing out the window. Dick gasps and clutches tighter without entirely meaning to.
    * They land behind the police car.
    * “Wow, that is terrifying when it’s not your line,” Dick whispers in her ear.
    * “Go.” Batgirl pushes him forward to the police rushing towards them.
    * Dick obligingly untangles himself from her and sprints towards them, collapsing theatrically to whimper when he reaches the patrol.
  * Bruce arrives later in Gordon’s car. 
    * Dick is sitting in the patrol vehicle, a shock blanket draped around his shoulders when he sees his guardian.
    * He jumps up and runs forward, hugging Bruce.
    * Bruce hugs him back.
  * Later, they’re driving back home. 
    * It’s the first time the two have been alone since Dick got kidnapped.
    * “In all honesty. Are you okay?”
    * “Yeah, sure. I’m fine,” Dick says dismissively. There’s no sign of the fact he’d been crying moments before he got into the seat.
    * “Good. I’m glad.” Bruce hesitates. “I was… worried, when I heard that gun go off.”
    * “Didn’t think I could handle it?” Dick challenges.
    * “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”
    * Dick’s jaw tenses, but he relaxes into the chair, finally safe. “Yeah. I know.”



 

 

  * There should be a flashback episode. 
    * Because if the show starts when Dick is already established as Robin, he needs a backstory.
  * Episode begins eight years earlier. 
    * A tiny Dick, bouncing around the rink with his parents in rehearsal.
    * His parents call him ‘Robin’ as an affectionate nickname that makes him groan.
    * When his mother calls a break and he leaves to find a bathroom, he overhears the Circus Ringmaster Haley in an argument.
    * “I will not be threatened in my own office, Mr. Zucco! We do not need your _protection_.”
    * Tiny Dick sees a tall man storm out of the room, fury radiating off his frame. “Believe me, Mr. Haley. You’ll regret this.”
  * Flicks back to the future. 
    * “ _You are going to regret this_ ,” Bruce vows in Dick’s earbud as the teenager speeds his motorbike through traffic. “ _Keeping your education up to date has always been part of your deal_.”
    * “Yeah, yeah, heard that before.”
    * _“Your final exams start next week.”_
    * “And I know everything they could possibly ask me.”
    * _“Including if they ask why you’re not in school right now?”_ Dick rolls his eyes, saying nothing. “ _I can handle this alone. Go back to class._ ”
    * “No.”
  * Because while the point of the episode might be the flashback, it still needs something to tie it to the place where it’s actually set. 
    * Dick is heading to a husk that Firefly recently burnt. He easily ducks around the bored policeman guarding the crime scene.
    * As he steps through the door, the world shifts.
  * One step is Dick heading into a ruin, the next is a younger Bruce stepping into a circus tent. 
    * Everyone is celebrating. There is laughter and dancing and young Bruce is very notably not smiling.
    * Instead, he’s complaining to on the phone that Alfred, he has work to do, this is a waste of time, he doesn’t even like the circus (said with a suspicious look at a clown).
    * “ _Well if you took more breaks of your own accord, I wouldn’t be forced to decide for you._ ”
    * “You’re welcome to have a night off without exiling me from my work.”
    * The lights dim and Ringmaster Haley steps into the spotlight. Bruce mutters that he has to go and reluctantly hangs up.
    * The circus begins. It’s a quick montage of acts, enough to suggest that there were clowns and trick riders and an elephant. Each performance Bruce slumps deeper.
    * “And for our next act—” the spotlight moves up to the roof of the tent, “—the Flying Graysons! Performing, as ever, without the safety of a net!”
    * It’s an impressive show, for the few minutes it goes on, with red uniforms and yellow sequins flying through the air.
    * And then, just as Dick swings up on the platform as another part of the dance, there’s an ominous creak.
    * The wires snap.
    * Tiny Dick screams.
  * Older Dick forces himself back into the present, and returns to analysing the crime-scene. 
    * He works out what the starter fuel Firefly was using this time.
    * He steps wrong on his way, causing the policeman to hear him. There’s a minor chase scene as an unmasked Robin has to escape notice.
    * He slips out by a hair’s breadth, zooming away on his bike, and goes back to the house.
    * Dick and Bruce argue about him skipping class.
    * It gets to the point that Dick, always expressive in his gestures, accidentally knocks an empty beaker off the table. It shatters on the ground.
    * Not an inherent problem, but the flashback takes the echo and uses it as another transition.
  * Glass shattering turns into a repeat of the wires snapping, and the circus audience screaming. 
    * Dick is still curled up on the edge of the platform, but this time the camera is from Bruce’s perspective in the stands.
    * People are panicking; some of the audience only just realising this isn’t part of the show. Sirens are heard in the distance.
    * And no-one else seems to have remembered the child on top of the ring.
    * Bruce jumps into the ring. He’s oddly unnoticed as he ducks past a panicked clown and starts to climb.
    * Dick’s curled up into a ball, but he stirs when a weight arrives.
    * “Hello. It’s Dickie, right?”
    * He sits up and nods. Tears are streaking his face, and he’s breathing heavily, but for the moment he isn’t hyperventilating.
    * “My name’s Bruce.” Bruce shrugs off his jacket, wraps it around Dick. “Do you think you can climb off this tower?”
    * Dick curls up smaller, already dwarfed by the jacket, and stares at him.
    * “That’s okay. You don’t have to. Do you mind if I carry you?”
    * Dick shakes his head.
    * Bruce climbs down one-handed, a small ten year old clutching his chest as he whispers soft words.
    * He never says anything not true. Bruce doesn’t promise that everything is alright, he never says that it’s okay. All he murmurs is a gentle reassurance. “I’ve got you.”
    * As soon as they reach the ground several other circus people bustle Dick away. They’re the ones who whisper that “it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s all going to be okay”, making sure to keep his head away from the corpses as he gets taken out of the tent.
    * Bruce watches him go.
  * In the present, Bruce is still watching Dick go, but this time he’s storming off. 
    * He turns back to the Batcomputer and starts researching potential locations for Firefly to burn.
    * Dick meanwhile turns to studying.
    * It’s perfectly ordinary class work studying, not even particularly advanced for a high school senior.
    * His flashcards are hurried but detailed, every hint of white covered in blue pen.
  * Dinner that night is slightly awkward. 
    * Bruce is coerced to the table by Alfred.
    * He ends up quizzing Dick, who answers everything easily. “If you’re going to ask me to write a practise essay, I will ask for a full hour and a piece of paper.”
    * Bruce looks to be considering it, and Dick throws his breadroll at him. “I was kidding.”
    * Bruce actually laughs, and the tension starts to ease.
    * Of course, it doesn’t last long and the argument starts to simmer again.
  * Bruce heads up to his office to remove himself from the situation. 
    * He glances at a framed photograph of him and Dick, and suddenly he’s back another eight years, still in his home office.
    * “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that circus kid,” young Bruce confesses.
    * Alfred continues puffing up the pillows on the office couch, mostly to avoid looking at him. “I suspect you see an awful amount of similarities between the two of you.”
    * “Do you think he’s alright?”
    * “Three weeks is a short time to expect that type of scar to heal; you know that better than anyone. But I’m sure he’s being well cared for.”
    * “Yeah. Right.” Bruce bites his lip, and brings up a new window on his computer.
    * Articles about the young Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson having to leave the circus come up. “He’s… in a group home.”
    * Another article, stating that he accused Tony Zucco but no charges were able to be filed — mostly because the crime boss wasn’t found yet — pops up after it.
    * Alfred looks up slowly. “I believe those are an even split between comfortable and not.”
    * “Right. I should… I should probably donate something to that. I’ll make Gotham foster care my next project.”
    * He leans back in his chair, swallows, and then stands up. “Alfred, I’m going to take a trip. Be back soon.”
  * Episode moves back to the future for appropriate pacing reasons. 
    * Future Bruce is also about to head out, for patrol instead of foster visits.
    * It’s routine and there’s no leads on Firefly yet, so Dick doesn’t actively fight the order to stay behind. “I’ll go through the files, but once I find a lead, I’m going.”
    * “You are absolutely not to go on your own—”
    * Dick’s glare isn’t intimidating, but Bruce takes the hint and stops arguing.
  * Part of Batman’s patrol involves soaring over a particular house. 
    * He glances down, and suddenly it’s a birds eye view of the younger Bruce Wayne parking his car on the same street in broad daylight. The sign on the door declares it to be a halfway house.
    * Inside tiny Dick is sitting with a Rubik’s cube, more for distraction than enjoyment. It’s a relatively clean room, nice and tidy, but the dark colours very much indicate his mood. The curtains aren’t opened.
    * “Richard?” the door opens and one of the social workers steps in. “Someone’s here to see you.”
    * “Oh?” Dick looks up as Bruce is let in. The door is closed again behind him.
    * “Hi, Dick.” Bruce takes a seat on one of the other beds. “Do you remember me?”
    * It takes a moment, but Dick nods. “Yeah.”
    * “How have you been?”
    * “You came here to ask how I am?”
    * “Yes. No. That’s a stupid question, I’m sorry. I know you’re not fine.”
    * “You don’t know anything,” Dick mumbles, drawing his knees up to his face.
    * “I really do.” Bruce moves to sit on the same bed, careful to keep a distance. “My parents died when I was about your age. I know how it feels. Like the sun is never going to come out again.”
    * “…Yeah.” Dick’s still curled up. “That’s about right.” He’s silent for a second. “Does it ever go away?”
    * “No. But… you learn how to survive in the night.”
  * The flashback doesn’t end, but the scene changes to Bruce outside the room, phone to his ear. 
    * “Alfred? I was thinking… how would you feel if I gave him a home?” He peers back through the door, where Dick is listlessly fiddling with his cube. “No, not like donating to the system, although that’s still on my to-do list. I mean, taking Dick home. Back to the Manor.” He’s silent for a moment as Alfred speaks. “No, I’m not sure I’ve thought this through. But he needs… I had you when my parents died. He’s alone.”
  * That’s where the flashback ends. 
    * Transition between Tiny Dick hunched over his Rubik’s cube to older Dick hunched over his reports on Firefly.
    * Batman, meanwhile, is getting information in a more direct way.
    * The woman who sold Firefly the very specific fire starter is dangled out a window by her ankle until Batman gets his information.
    * When Dick calls with a lead, Batman is already on his way to the exact same location.
    * “I can be there in half an hour.”
    * “And I’ll already be done.”
    * Dick rolls his eyes and hangs up. He doesn’t go for his uniform.
  * He heads upstairs. And suddenly it’s a much younger Dick in the same hallway. 
    * Tiny Dick is wearing much nicer clothes than he had in the group home, but he’s not smiling any brighter.
    * He runs into Alfred and tells him he’s exploring.
    * “One would think you’ve explored every nook and cranny in the past four months.”
    * “Yeah, but I keep finding cool stuff. Last week I’m pretty sure there was a secret passageway behind one of the fireplaces, but I can’t work out how I’m supposed to open it.”
    * “Well, perhaps it’s best not to play near open fire, Master Dick.” Alfred smiles. “But assuming you keep to all proper precautions, I see no reason to interrupt your study. Dinner will be in two hours.”
    * “Is Bruce going to be there?”
    * Alfred’s smile falters. “I do apologise, Master Dick, but Master Bruce is busy again tonight.”
    * “He’s always busy,” Dick mumbles.
    * “CEO is a rather demanding position,” Alfred says delicately. “And right now, Master Bruce is working on a particular project, one he is determined to solve as soon as possible. I’m sure he’ll be willing to spend more time with you then. And in the meanwhile, I hope I can make for passable company.”
    * “I love spending time with you!” Dick says, startled Alfred could think otherwise. “It’s just… this place is so quiet.”
  * And then it’s back to older Dick in the hallway, as alone as ever.
  * Batman is still searching. 
    * He breaks into an old building, abandoned, and discovers burn marks on the walls.
    * “Could be squatters,” he theorises, before tripping a trap.
    * Flame nearly engulfs him before he dodges. It takes a few tense moments and a well thrown batarang to break the automated flame-thrower before he’s safe.
    * “Or not.”
    * Batman starts proceeding with more caution, checking every part of the wall. He finds a secret entrance to a downstairs basement and smiles.
  * The shot parallels to a Tiny Dick, also examining a wall. 
    * He’s playing around in the empty fireplace, fiddling with the edges. “I know I saw this open…”
    * His eyes widen and he scrambles out of the fireplace, running to the bookshelf and starting to tug on the books. It takes some searching, but eventually he hits a lever.
    * The fireplace doesn’t open. It’s the wall beside it that swings into a set of stairs.
    * “Awesome!”
    * Bruce is typing on the computer, his cowl off and suit on, researching Tony Zucco. He pauses when he hears footsteps, turns around to see Dick gaping.
    * In the past, the Batcave was rather empty, having conspicuously blank spaces where souvenirs will one day be set up. But just the Batmobile is enough to make it recognisable, let alone the suits.
    * “You’re… you’re _Batman_.”
    * “Dick.”
  * The next flashback is of Dick sitting in the Batcave, Alfred and Bruce in front of him. 
    * “You can’t tell anyone about this.”
    * “I won’t, I swear.” Dick crosses his heart. “You’re going after Zucco, aren’t you?”
    * It doesn’t really need an answer. The files are still open on the computer, displayed for all the world.
    * “I want to help you find him.”
    * “What? No.”
    * “Please.” Dick stands up. “He killed my parents. He has to pay.”
    * “And he will.” Bruce kneels to place a hand on his shoulder. “And you can be there at the trial when he goes to jail. But you can’t come with me.”
    * “You can’t do this alone.”
    * “I have for almost two years now. I’m quite good at it.”
    * “But—”
    * “No, Dick.” Bruce squeezes his shoulder and stands up again. “And that’s final.”
  * Back to Batman in the firebug’s lair. 
    * It’s empty, filled with papers and plans dotting the walls.
    * “No, Robin, and that’s final.”
    * “ _If he’s not there yet then you’re going to need someone to help track the—”_
    * “I don’t. Need. You.” Batman growls.
    * Dick goes silent over the comms.
    * Batman picks up blueprints for another building and sweeps out of the room.
  * Dick is furious back at the Manor. 
    * He tosses his communicator at his bed, storming out of his room. “Well, I don’t need you either.” He heads down to the Cave. “And I certainly don’t need your permission.”
    * He reaches the downstairs closet and glares at his uniform.
  * The flashback returns. 
    * Tiny Dick is sitting in his bedroom, his Flying Grayson costume draped over his lap.
    * “But I can help,” he mutters sullenly to no-one. He tugs the sequined shirt up and pulls it against his chest. “I’ve got to help.”
    * He’s silent for a long moment, hugging himself, before he gently places the suit down.
    * Dick checks where Alfred is, confirming that he’s cleaning in the library, before sneaking back to the one passage he’d found to the Batcave.
    * He steals a utility belt. He looks through Bruce’s costumes and finds a cape that actually might fit him. A domino mask is pulled off a mannequin.
    * His haul tucked under one arm, he heads back to his room and picks up his costume.
  * Match cut to future Dick grabbing his own costume.
  * Meanwhile, future Batman is swinging to a Gotham account building. 
    * It’s owned by Wayne Enterprises.
    * Bruce Wayne has some of the finest fire protection measures in Gotham, designed to keep his employees safe. It was never meant to be a challenge.
    * It’s an office at night; most of the staff have gone home. There are still janitors and security guards, thus explaining why Batman swings into the lobby.
    * “Have this building evacuated,” he orders the guard by the reception.
  * While the skeleton staff streams out, Batman hurtles in. 
    * He finds Firefly.
    * A fight quickly breaks out.
    * Flames soar at him, which he has to duck behind his cape to avoid.
  * The battle makes for an excellent excuse for another cut to the past. 
    * This time it’s a younger Bruce (in a different variation of the suit — longer cowl ears, shorter cape, the armour is a little more grey) fighting Zucco’s men.
    * He’s outnumbered, although still handling himself very well.
    * Bullets are flying, as are batarangs. The light is flickering, and he’s ducking between every punch.
    * But he’s inexperienced. At some point Batman gets pinned.
    * An enforcer is hefting a gun at his face when a streak of red and black swoops down.
    * Grappling hook attached in the ceiling, a small child swings from the roof and kicks the enforcer in the face, soaring back up to land on the rooftop rafters.
    * The audience gets a clear look at his costume. Surprisingly, Dick’s uniform isn’t actually awful. The sequins are mostly hidden by the cape, his hair is pulled differently, and the shadows on his face mean that the mask seems to glow.
    * “Is that a kid?!”
    * Batman’s already taken advantage of the distraction to break free.
    * Someone tries to shoot Dick, who runs for cover. Batman has their gun removed in moments, continuing the fight.
    * After a minute or so Batman gets a gap long enough to grapple to the roof. “What are you doing here?”
    * “I can help!”
    * “No. Find someplace to hide, and stay out safe. I’ll find you when I’m done.” Batman swoops down to rejoin the fight.
  * Back in the future, Batman and Firefly are fighting. 
    * Nothing happens when a batarang hits the sprinkler alert. Firefly laughs. “Did you really think that wouldn’t be the first thing I—”
    * His boasting is cut short by another batarang thrown at him, which he has to scramble to avoid.
    * The battle goes on.
    * At some point, with a bit of luck, Firefly gets the upper hand, and is about to set Batman on fire.
  * Robin sprays him with a fire extinguisher. 
    * Neither Firefly nor the audience knew he was there beforehand. He just turns up, fire extinguisher in hand, and sprays.
    * Once the cannister is empty Robin slams it into his stomach as hard as he can manage, throwing the rogue to the side.
    * “I had him,” Batman says, getting to his feet.
    * “Yeah, sure you did.” Robin pulls a batarang out of his utility belt. “Of course it would kill you to say ‘thank you’ for once.”
    * “You disobeyed my orders to stay home.”
    * “And otherwise you’d be barbequeued.”
    * Firefly is already getting up, and the Dynamic Duo turn their attention back on him.
  * The Firefly fight is intercut with the past, showing the Zucco fight as well. 
    * Whereas the rest of the episode had been long stretches of history, this is cutting back and forth.
    * The two fights are objectively different, one being against a pyromaniac with a jetpack and the other being against a crime family. But there are parallels.
    * Present!Batman does an Indiana-Jones slide under a spray of fire, blurs into a shot of Past!Batman sliding beneath a Zucco goon.
    * Tiny, not-even-named-as-a-hero-yet Dick does a backspring and lands on a thug’s shoulders, pushing him into the ground. Robin does the same move, only he has to leap higher to get onto Firefly’s back.
  * Eventually, both fights are won.
  * The episode resumes in the flashback. 
    * Batman and the small child are sitting on the top of the Zucco hideout, watching the police drag everyone away.
    * “So Zucco’s arrested?”
    * “He is,” Batman affirms. “What were you thinking?”
    * “I was thinking that I can help.”
    * “Di — it’s not safe.”
    * “Nothing is safe!” Dick says, almost angry. “Maybe tomorrow the car will crash! Maybe the house will burn down! Maybe I’ll trip on the sidewalk! I can’t just hide from everything.”
    * “There’s a difference between existing in this world and putting yourself in front of bullets.”
    * “Then teach me. I can do this, you know I can. I was pretty amazing just then.” Dick pulls off his mask, the better to puppy-dog eyes his guardian. “And I want to… I want to make sure that this never happens to anyone else. I want to make sure people like Zucco don’t get away with it.”
    * Batman watches him for a long moment.
    * “You’re going to need a better uniform. Something with armour, and much less distinctive.”
    * Dick sits up straighter. “Okay.”
    * “And you’re still going to need to go to school.”
    * “Absolutely.”
    * “And you’ll have to promise to listen to everything I say. Everything I tell you do.”
    * “Yes, sir!”
    * Batman’s lips twitch in a smile. “And a name. You’re going to need a name.”
    * Dick beams. “Robin. I want to be ‘Robin’.”
    * Batman considers that for a moment, debating whether to ask, before he nods. “Batman and Robin. I like the sound of that.”
  * Then it’s back to them older, Batman and Robin as an established dynamic. 
    * And whereas before it had been triumphant victory, now the two of them are just tired.
    * “Don’t,” Robin says, before Batman does anything. “I’ve heard it all before. You don’t want me, you don’t need me, I shouldn’t be here.”
    * He leaves without another word.



 

 

  * The season finale takes place at Dick’s high school graduation.
  * The episode starts with Dick and Bruce arguing. 
    * It’s the same argument it’s been all season, wrapped up in a slightly different style.
    * They’re not getting along, and it’s coming through on everything.
  * Alfred is done with trying to play peacekeeper. 
    * Well, he hasn’t exactly given up on a peaceful household.
    * Instead, he’s decided that the best way of attempting this should be to act as if nothing is happening.
    * Calmly shepherds Dick out of the fight, not to separate the two, but because it’s time for Dick’s fitting for his graduation gown.
  * Dick finally admits that he’s planning on leaving Gotham. 
    * Bruce is blindsided.
    * “Alright. Where to?”
    * “Anywhere where I don’t have to be in your shadow,” Dick spits. “It’s _Batman and Robin_. Robin, the Boy Wonder, the kid sidekick, that brightly coloured performer who’s nothing more than the warning that the _real_ danger is coming in a few minutes.”
    * “You want to go out as a vigilante _alone_?”
    * “See? This is exactly my point! You don’t think I can do this, but I can! I’m—” The anger fades out of Dick abruptly. He sighs, his shoulders relaxing. “Bruce, I’m not the scared ten year old you picked up from the circus anymore. But you’re never going to see me as anything other than that little kid.”
    * “I don’t—”
    * “Don’t even try to deny it. And it’s not that I don’t understand, because I do. I get it, you saw me grow up, it’s hard to see me as an adult.”
    * “Dick, being eighteen does not make you an adult.”
    * “You’re right. Being independent does. Actually getting a chance to take care of myself does.” Dick spreads his arms. “Bruce. I need to do this.”
    * “I… I see.”
    * “Yeah? Good. Cause I don’t need your permission.”
  * The day of the graduation, everything is still tense. 
    * Barbara comes along. She sits besides Bruce and Alfred to wave at Dick.
    * “Did you know he was planning to move to Bludhaven?” Bruce whispers at her.
    * Barbara’s silent for a moment, watching Bruce out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah, I did.”
  * Of course, it wouldn’t been an episode of a superhero show, let alone the season finale, without some actual action. 
    * Two-Face breaks onto the scene.
    * The screaming starts immediately.
    * Gotham Academy is the most prestigious and expensive school in Gotham — meaning that the graduation is a day filled with rich parents collected in one room.
    * Two-Face sends goons around the seats, each shaking a bucket. The parents drop in their wallets, their jewellery, their watches, all the while their eyes on the guns.
    * The graduates themselves are crouching, terrified. Dick ducks down with them, but doesn’t bother to mould his face into anything but calculating.
  * Two-Face himself is carrying one of the buckets. 
    * Naturally, he’s the one who reaches Bruce.
    * Bruce’s face is stony as the rogue pushes the bucket at him, but he unbuckles his watch before Two-Face says a word. Keeping eye-contact, he drops his possessions in and is passed over.
    * A few people down, Two-Face pauses at a woman after she drops her necklace in. “I don’t think that’s _everything_ you have of value, Miss Karami.”
    * “Please, I—”
    * Two-Face slips the bucket into the hand holding the gun, to be able to hold up his coin. “Do you want to see if chance is on your side today?”
    * “No, no, here!” She pulls out a keycard.
    * Two-Face takes it and slips it into his pocket, not bothering with the bucket. Then he moves on to the next audience member.
  * The heist doesn’t take long. 
    * In minutes Two-Face and his even number of thugs have vanished.
    * When the cowering graduates stand up, Dick makes eye-contact with Bruce. Bruce nods.
    * It takes a while for them to be able to leave inconspicuously. The police are called — Commissioner Gordon heads straight for Babs, checking she’s alright — and statements must be taken.
    * While sitting in the back and fiddling with his graduation hat, Dick notices Miss Karami on her phone. “He got my card, I’m sorry, you’re going to need to change the passwords, set up lockdown — anything.”
    * Finally, one of the rich women says that it’s been a terrifying day, and she just wants to go home.
    * Bruce is quick to side with her, vocally agreeing that he just wants this to be done with, and the crowd starts to leave.
  * Finally, Batman and Robin can be on the case. 
    * Batgirl takes a little bit longer to arrive. Gordon isn’t an _unreasonably_ overprotective dad, but he doesn’t like letting his daughter leave his sight when a few hours earlier a supervillain put a gun in her face.
    * By the time Barbara’s able to excuse herself to bed and sneak out the window, Batman and Robin are already on-route to Miss Karami’s workplace at STAR Labs.
    * Well, Batman is. There are two separate STAR Labs facilities in Gotham. Miss Karami works in the smaller, more specialised one that seems more likely to have Two-Face’s arrival.
    * Robin — and Batgirl — are sent as a precaution to the other one.
  * The laboratories are already in lock down. 
    * Robin and Batgirl have to break in.
    * It’s easier than expected. Mostly because they find the guards are already unconscious.
    * “I guess Two-Face is here,” Robin says, checking the pulse of a guard. “That or we have someone else worth dealing with.”
    * “Nope.” Batgirl’s kneeling to inspect an empty gas cannister lying in the middle of the room. She lifts it up gingerly with two fingers. Half of it has been painted black, half white. “Definitely him.”
  * When they move in from the lobby, they trigger a trap. 
    * They notice the first tripwire, and carefully disarm it. They find that it leads to a matching gas cannister, and Robin puts it on the security desk for the paramedics to find.
    * But when they continue walking, Batgirl’s foot catches on a second tripwire. “Robin, _move!_ ”
    * Both Bats leap to the side, out of the way of the explosion.
    * After a moment they’re able to sit up again, panicked that the other might be hurt and relieved to find they’re not.
    * Very relieved.
  * The ‘ _will-they, won’t they’_ romance arc of the first season is concluded when Batgirl kisses Robin. 
    * Robin immediately melts into it, his arms coming up to hug her shoulders.
    * After a moment or two they break apart, still wrapped around each other.
    * “This is probably a bad time, isn’t it?” Robin murmurs, leaning his head against her forehead.
    * “Absolutely,” Batgirl agrees, noticeably not pulling away. “That bomb was probably just as much an alarm as it was a trap.”
    * “They know we’re here.”
    * “Yes.”
    * “We should do something about that.”
    * “Yep.”
    * “And we need to have a real talk.”
    * “But later.”
    * “Later.”
  * They move on, sprinting as soon as they let go. 
    * The STAR Labs has different levels of security. They reached the lobby, but Two-Face upped the tech once he heard the explosion.
    * The next section of the building is being blocked by the new tech.
  * Robin goes on ahead. 
    * He darts forward, handspringing over the lasers trip wires that are setting themselves up, and slides like Indiana Jones under the dropping door.
    * Batgirl is left a step behind, already turning and heading in another direction for a new entrance.
    * When Robin tries his comm., it’s to find that it’s been jammed.
    * Finally, he’s working solo.



 

  * Two-Face breaks Robin’s leg. 
    * It’s not directly, or even intentional. Two-Face had no idea he was there.
    * Robin slipped into the room Two-Face was in to spy on him. He hid himself behind a giant filing cabinet, the opposite end of the room to where the criminal crew was congregating, and listened.
    * As it turned out there was a reason why everyone was congregating around the other end of the room. The explosives they had placed on the wall was a good reason to stay away.
    * Robin can’t help the startled yelp when it starts going off, causing the criminals to tense.
  * When the debris clears, no-one can see him. 
    * Robin is lying very very still.
    * His leg is trapped under the giant filing cabinet. From his expression, it is very painful. Yet he doesn’t make a single noise.
    * Silently, he starts trying to extract himself. He bites his lip hard enough that he starts bleeding by the time he’s pulled his broken leg free.
    * But he’s out, and he starts crawling away.
  * Meanwhile, Batman is trying to find a way to get in there. 
    * He’s come over from the other facility, bringing with him exposition.
    * Apparently Two-Face is looking for new STAR Labs tech that could be used as a weapon. Miss Karami might have been based at the other facility, but her work often needed her to consult on other projects. Her clearance could easily gain access to the weapon’s vault, without tipping anyone off that he was coming here.
    * More frustratingly, Batman can’t get in. One of Two-Face’s thugs is in the control room, activating the measures that hadn’t been on when Batgirl/Robin broke in.
  * Currently, there are three levels of separated vigilantes. 
    * There’s Batman trapped on the outside of the building entirely, Batgirl caught in level one security, and Robin heading deeper into the building.
    * Two-Face has no idea that the Boy Wonder is approaching — mostly because Batgirl, unable to get further in or even make an exit, has decided to make a nuisance of herself and gets herself seen on camera.
    * No-one has any idea that Robin’s hurt.
  * Robin finds himself a secluded little space. 
    * It’s a janitor’s closet. He has to lunge to open the door, his broken leg still trailing behind him, but he hides successfully.
    * Once he’s in, he takes a moment to breathe. He removes his mask for just long enough to wipe away his tears, before replacing it. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Come on, Robin. You can do this.”
    * He has to set his own leg, using the materials he has available. He’s able to pull a roll of bandages out from his utility belt, but has to snap a plastic broom in two and use both halves to create the splint. Robin stuffs his mouth with paper towels before trying to set his leg, which successfully muffles his shriek.
    * When he’s done, he improves a crutch out of a mop, and heads off in the direction Two-Face was last seen going.
  * Robin’s fighting solo and injured, and has to get creative. 
    * He doesn’t fight the criminals as a whole, making sure that they’re split up into groups of two at most.
    * He tosses a smoke bomb into one room while someone is patrolling, and swings in to slap her with an escrima stick before she can call for backup.
    * Throwing an old brick at the side of the wall lures another guard in to investigate. Robin leaps onto his back like a violent koala, gagging the guard with his gloved hand as he wraps the man into a chokehold.
    * When another criminal goes to open a door, he’s completely caught off-guard to find a brightly dressed Boy Wonder standing at the doorframe waiting for him — far too off-guard to react before a green fist punches him in the face.
    * Eventually, Robin cuts down the crew.
  * He makes sure that Two-Face is alone before confronting the rogue personally. 
    * It’s the kind of climatic battle scene expected from a superhero show season finale, even if the core of the episode is Bruce and Dick’s frayed relationship.
    * Robin’s struggling on a fractured leg, which doesn’t take Two-Face long to realise and start aiming his attacks on the Boy Wonder’s lessened mobility.
    * But it’s a superhero show. The hero wins.
    * Exhausted, and bloodily, and potentially with a new bullet embedded in his armour when he leapt down on Two-Face from above, managing to land on and thereby tackle the villain down.
    * But Robin wins, single-handedly and with a broken leg, proving to himself that he’s capable.
  * And Batman doesn’t seem at all impressed. 
    * It’s an anger born of worry. “You went in alone, without recon. You got hurt—”
    * “Who cares if I got hurt?” Robin snaps. He’s standing up unsteadily, glaring at Batman through his mask.
    * The cops around them are somewhat uncomfortable by the two vigilantes seeming to get into a family argument, and studiously avoid looking at the Bats. Batgirl has a similar ‘I’m-staying-out-of-this’ stance.
    * Batman is more willing to glance at the uniforms around him, before scowling at Robin. “We’ll discuss this later. Get in the car.”
    * Robin’s jaw jumps, but he’s aware of the audience too. “Fine.” He rebuffs Batman’s arm, a silent offer to help, and limps into the Batmobile.
  * When they get back to the Cave, the situation isn’t much better. 
    * The only difference is that it’s not Batman and Robin arguing, it’s Bruce and Dick.
    * “I gave you a direct order to wait for me.”
    * “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not Robin anymore.” Dick pulls his utility belt off and tosses it aside, as symbolic as he can get considering the mask is already off and he can’t dramatically remove his armour. He starts stripping the green gloves nonetheless. “Nightwing doesn’t have to take your orders.”
    * He turns around and starts to limp off.
    * “You’re going to Bludhaven on a broken leg?”
    * “If I have to,” Dick grumbles, gripping the doorframe to hold himself steady. Then some of the tension leaves as he sighs. He doesn’t turn back to face Bruce. “I’ll stay long enough to make a cover story. Have Nightwing be already established in Bludhaven before Dick Grayson officially moves or something. But Robin is done.”
    * On that pronouncement, he leaves the room.



 

  * The episode flashes forward several weeks. 
    * After Dick leaves the Cave, the screen fades to black for a longer time than is traditional for an ordinary scene change.
    * After a few seconds, it brightens again to show a Wayne Manor sunrise, with golden light creeping over the house.
    * When it touches on Dick’s bedroom, it’s to reveal that most of his possessions are boxed up.
    * Dick’s not in bed. Instead, he’s pulling sit-ups on his doorframe.
    * He drops down onto the ground, winces slightly at putting pressure on his leg, before walking off.
  * It’s the day he’s leaving. 
    * There’s some indication that ‘Dick Grayson’ has injuries quite apart from Robin’s — a broken arm as well as a fractured leg, a busted nose — to throw off the press.
    * Plus, no-one but Two-Face ever really found out that Robin was hurt.
  * Barbara comes to the Manor to see him off. 
    * They mention their kiss at STAR, making it clear that’s the only time this has happened.
    * They’re not a couple, and the fact that Dick is leaving means that they agree it would be a bad idea to try.
    * “Are you sure you want to stay in Gotham? Bludhaven has plenty of space for Batgirl.”
    * “I’m sure.”
    * “But we’re good?”
    * Babs smiles. “We’re good.”
    * They go for a handshake which turns into a tight hug.
    * “Call me when you get there, okay, Boy Wonder?”
    * “Promise,” Dick murmurs, holding her back.
  * He also says goodbye to Alfred. 
    * “Make sure you keep your helmet on for the entirety of your trip. Quite apart from any safety reasons, Dick Grayson is still supposed to be recovering from that car crash and will be doing so for the next several weeks.”
    * “I know, Alfie.”
    * “I’ve sent your essential baggage ahead to your temporary accommodation. We’ll send the rest once we can announce your Gotham exit without connecting your arrival to ‘Nightwing’.”
    * Dick hugs the old butler.
    * Alfred rests a hand on his back carefully, his voice somewhat choked. “Should you ever get into any trouble, any problems at all, I want you to call immediately. You should not be left to fight alone.”
    * “I know,” Dick whispers, trying not to nuzzle his face into Alfred’s shoulder. “I know, Alfie. Don’t worry.”
    * “Of course I’m going to worry about you, Master Dick. Always.”
  * Season one finishes with Dick leaving Gotham. 
    * It’s already been mentioned that his luggage will be sent via truck.
    * Dick rides out of the house on his motorbike, blue helmet matching with his black jacket.
    * Alfred is standing at the door, having a warm farewell and making Dick promise to stay in contact.
    * Bruce watches from his office.
    * Dick takes a glance up to the window, but can’t see his father-figure through the tinted glass.
    * He rides off.



 

  * Roll credits. 
    * After the credits finish, there’s another scene.
    * The camera is watching a mirror, of someone in tight black boots.
    * The view scrolls up, showing black tights to a blue streak across the chest. The blue traces down the arms to fingerstripes.
    * Dick adjusts his new uniform, frowning thoughtfully.
    * Gunshots come from outside the window.
    * Nightwing grins, grabbing his grappling hook and mask from the bed. “Just like home.”




	2. Season Two - Robin Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat more brutal than the first. I don't think it's any worse than canon, but Joker is Joker and has a bigger part here and not just in Ethiopia. Step with caution if that could be a problem.

  * Time skips to several months after Dick leaves. 
    * Opens with Bruce working alone.
    * In the first episode he tries to call Dick.
    * But Bruce is still Bruce, and the ‘ _I miss you_ ’ kinda comes out more as ‘ _I’m ordering you to return’_ and the argument resumes.
    * Type of audience recap without actually being repetitive.



 

  * Batman goes out on patrol. 
    * He leaves the Batmobile to handle a mugging.
  * When he returns, the tyres are missing. 
    * Batman stares.
    * There’s a shot of a boy, twelve years old at the most, kneeling behind the last tyre as he removes it.
    * “Ahem.”
    * The kid nearly drops the tyre iron.
    * “You do realise that’s the Batmobile?”
    * “Yeah, well,” the boy stutters, stumbling backwards. His knuckles are white on his bar. “That’s what happens when you park in Crime Alley.”
  * The kid makes an abrupt, solid hit with the tyre iron and runs. 
    * He doesn’t get far before Batman catches him.
    * “Let me go, let me go, let me go!”
    * “Calm down,” Batman says gently to the child swinging in his grip. “I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”
    * “…Jason.”
    * “Well, Jason. I’ll make you a deal. You put those tyres back, and I’ll get you something to eat. Sounds fair?”
    * “…Okay.”
  * While Jason puts the tyres back on, Batman does his research. 
    * The audience can see files on Jason Todd on his screen. School records, excellent grades, bad home life. An old school photo, complete with gap-tooth smile, is in the corner.
    * A freezeframe of the screen mentions Willis Todd’s arrest.
  * As promised, Batman takes Jason for a burger. 
    * They go through the drive-thru, much to Jason and the drive-thru worker’s awe.
    * Batman orders a large amount of food. He glances at Jason. “Do you want one of their specialty children’s meals?”
    * “I… um… sure?”
    * The kid’s meal comes with a toy — a tiny flashlight with a facsimile of the Batsignal painted on the bulb. Jason finds it funny, but he quickly drops it on his seat in favour of the burger.
  * They park on an empty road and get out to eat. 
    * “How long have you been on the streets?”
    * “Bout a year, more or less.” Jason takes a bite of his second burger, speaking with his mouth full. “Sometimes I find a space at a shelter or somethin’, but they’re always full and crowds are more dangerous.”
    * “And your parents?”
    * “Dad went to prison when I was nine.” He swallows his mouthful, looks down at his burger. “Mom died last year. Drug overdose.”
  * Batman offers Jason a scholarship to a boarding school. 
    * Food, clothing, shelter, and an education would all be included.
    * Jason rifles through his bag for another fry. “What’s the catch?”
    * “Study. Graduate. Live.” Batman shrugs. He holds out his fry packet, and Jason cautiously takes one. “I made it my job to help Gotham. Sometimes that means taking down a crime ring, or stopping a scheme by someone who should be in Arkham Asylum. Sometimes it’s as simple as helping one kid get off the streets.”
    * “And I’m today’s lucky project?”
    * “I’m not going to force you. But there’s no catch. It’s a school. You wouldn’t have to worry about where to sleep in winter or where to find your next meal; all a child like you should be concerned with is passing their next English test.”
    * “I… I did really like English,” Jason admits, deliberately not looking at Batman as he says it.
  * So Jason is enrolled. 
    * He’s dressed in a plain grey uniform that’s clearly not comfortable, tugging at the fabric and itching at his collar.
    * The dining room food is nothing special, mostly pre-packaged, but it’s edible. Considering Jason lived on the streets three days ago, it’s a dream.
    * He doesn’t fall upon it with the same hunger he did with the burger. He only finishes half his plate, wrapping the other half in napkins to hide in his pockets.
    * There’s conversation in the dining hall from other students. They’re talking about an upcoming international school trip. One girl is incredulous they’re having another, since ‘Michael’ was arrested for smuggling on the last one. Jason glances in her direction, interested, but is more focused on eating than asking for details.
    * He goes to the library and tries to sneak one of the books out beneath his shirt, but the librarian catches him.
    * “You have to sign these out for a reason, you know.”
    * “Of… of course.”
    * The librarian takes a seat behind her desk. “Name?”
    * “Jason. Jason Todd.”
    * “Right, I heard of you. You’re that new kid sponsored by an anonymous donor?”
    * “Anonymous. Right. That’s me.”
  * Late at night, he slips out of the dormitory. 
    * None of his roommates so much as stir.
    * Jason finds a secluded nook and sits down, placing a couple of his stolen biscuits on the ground. He pulls out his library book and starts to read.
    * It’s because he’s hidden away that no-one notices him when several staff members walk past, discussing the next school trip.
    * Apparently it’s a smuggling racket. The kids are unknowing mules to ferry stolen art, among other items, across country borders.
    * “You’re going to need a better route this time,” the librarian warns. “We’ve already had too many students arrested. Even without the loss of product, eventually we won’t be able to brush off the case.”
    * “Having Agent Johnson bury the investigation is actually a lot cheaper than making changes. The riskier routes are more efficient, economically.”
  * They almost notice Jason. 
    * He escapes at the last minute.
    * They find the packages of his crackers, but don’t see any reason to assume a student had been there while they spoke.
  * Once he’s out, he has no idea what to do. 
    * After a few moments of panicking (should he call the cops? No, they’d never believe a street-kid), he gets an idea.
    * It’s remarkably easy for him to sneak into the police station. Jason hits the fire-alarm, and in the chaos he slips through the door to the roof.
    * Most bad guys trying to get Batman’s attention set up traps that don’t include an army of police-officers. The Batsignal isn’t much of a target, and as such, isn’t particularly protected. Jason flicks the lever easily.
    * That does trigger an alert downstairs, and two uniformed officers burst onto the roof.
    * He’s tiny, hidden, and the two policewoman are looking for an obvious threat. They don’t notice him.
    * When Batman turns up, he’s unimpressed to be told that it’s a false alarm.
  * Jason gets his attention, waving from his spot between the door and the vent. 
    * He thinks he doesn’t when Batman grapples off again, but as the officers start to walk back into the precinct, Batman turns up behind him.
    * “I can explain,” Jason blurts immediately.
    * “Please do.”
    * The explanation is quick, barely coherent, but Batman understands anyway.
  * The two return to the school. 
    * In the Batmobile, Jason is tense. “Where’s Robin?” he asks abruptly.
    * “What?”
    * “I — I was just thinking, if you need back-up or—” Jason trails off when he sees Batman’s expression. “No-one’s seen him in months. Is he—?”
    * “Robin’s fine, but will not be joining us.” Batman’s cheek jumps. “And I don’t want that gossip spreading.”
    * “No, sir.”
    * “You don’t have to call me ‘sir’.”
    * “Yes, sir.”
    * “Now you’re just being a smartass.”
    * “Also yes.”
    * They arrive at the school.
    * It doesn’t take much searching before Batman finds a secret room. Hoards of stolen art are piled against the walls, with smuggling plans scattered along the desk.
    * Batman pushes Jason to the side the moment the door opens, because the room was hosting a meeting at the time.
  * There’s a fight. 
    * Very few of the staff members are capable of fighting, at least up against the Dark Knight, but they know the terrain.
    * It’s more of a ‘tracking-the-bad-guys-through-the-labyrinth-of-a-school’ type scene than a typical fight.
    * Jason remains in the shadows, but he’s useful. He hits one of the bad guys with a plate to distract her from Batman, he works out where the computer is stored, and when he finds a handwritten ledger, guesses it’s important and stows it under his shirt.
    * At some point, a fire-alarm is pressed which gets all the students and unaffiliated staff members out of bed. Batman has to try to work out where everyone is.
  * Eventually, the day is won. 
    * Police are called, the smuggling ring is destroyed, the innocents are left confused.
    * Batman leaves the officers with the situation and goes to find Jason.
    * He’s sitting in his dormitory, alone, knees pressed to his chest. Jason’s watching the door as Batman enters. “So now what?”
    * “The school will reopen in a couple of weeks, once a new set of staff has been vetted. There will be no more side practices, and I’ll personally keep a close eye. You could stay here, if you want.”
    * “Don’t have anywhere else to go.”
    * “Not necessarily. I have another suggestion.”
    * Jason looks at him as Batman sits on the bed too.
    * “When you asked where Robin is — he quit. He felt that Gotham is… stifling… and left to explore a new identity. But, it does mean that his old position is open.”
    * Jason’s mouth falls open.
    * Bruce doesn’t even finish explaining how Robin is hard work, how it would involve training and he couldn’t let his grades slip, before Jason is agreeing.
    * “Are you kidding me that sounds _amazing_ , when can I start?”
  * They arrange a plan. 
    * Or at least Batman has a plan. Jason (and the audience) isn’t informed, only that he’ll be placed into housing with the rest of the students while the school is reset. “It won’t be long. I’ll pick you up within a week.”
    * “…Okay.”
  * A few days later, Jason is in the group home. 
    * It’s full to bursting. He isn’t the only child who didn’t have anywhere else to go.
    * He flicks through the channels on TV. He pauses on a report about the school, where they mention that several students — scapegoats of the smuggling ring — were now being released.
    * The house starts buzzing that an expensive sports car just pulled up outside. Jason goes along with the crowd pressing themselves to the windows.
    * “Is that Bruce Wayne?”
    * The camera stays on Jason as Bruce talks to the social worker in charge. No-one can hear what’s going on, but all the kids are craning their necks.
    * Jason is startled when he’s called over, is even more confused when Bruce mentions to the social worker that he’d been the anonymous sponsor.
    * Bruce notices that his new ward is increasingly weirded out by the situation and pulls something out of his pocket, deliberately angled so only Jason can see it.
    * The plastic Batsignal toy that Jason had left in the Batmobile wouldn’t have meant anything to someone else, but it makes Jason light up.
  * The two leave. 
    * Jason has the same reaction to the sports car as he did to the Batmobile.
    * They arrive at the Manor, where Alfred introduces himself.
    * Jason gets a tour that leaves him stunned. He dumps his meagre belongings in a bedroom bigger than his mom’s apartment had been, admires the paintings Alfred shows him in the hall, is suitably impressed by the dining room, and outright bounces when he finds there’s a library.
    * While he’s looking at the books, Bruce opens the library passage, the same one that Dick had shown in the pilot episode.
    * Jason gapes as he steps out of the elevator into the Batcave.
    * Bruce watches in amusement, letting Jason acclimatise to the new lair.
    * Finally, Jason turns around to face him. He’s grinning. “So where do we start?”



 

 

  * Season two, episode two: Dick going ‘ _what_ ’. 
    * He’s in his new Bludhaven apartment, scrolling through case files, when his tablet beeps. He has a news alert set up for ‘Bruce Wayne’.
    * “Another a woman claiming a pregnancy scare, or setting up a new homeless shelter?” Dick asks the air as he flicks it open.
    * The article instead talks about how Bruce Wayne has adopted another son, causing Dick to go rigid.
    * There’s a very visible photograph of Jason waving cheekily at the camera.
    * The fact the article itself — only noticeable in a freeze frame — speculates about how soon this son was adopted after his last one left probably doesn’t help.
  * A few hours later, Alfred opens the door at Wayne Manor. 
    * Dick had taken the time to get a physical newspaper with a similar article, holding it in front of his face.
    * “ _What_.”
    * “Good morning, Master Dick.”
    * Dick pauses, moves the paper away from his face, and smiles. “Hi, Alfie. Can I talk to B?”
    * “Of course.”
  * Jason is downstairs in training. 
    * He’s studying case files at the moment, going through folders of criminals.
    * Joker is the one he’s reading at the moment, at the same time as he’s doing push-ups.
    * Bruce is supervising, but when Dick comes down to the Cave, he tells Jason to continue.
    * Bruce and Dick step away to talk.
    * “So when was I going to be informed I had a new baby brother?”
  * The conversation gets worse when Dick finds a mostly finished new Robin uniform, clearly sized for Jason. 
    * “You’re making him _Robin_?”
    * “You said you didn’t want to be Robin anymore.”
    * “It’s still my name!” Dick flings the costume to the side. “You can have all the little sidekicks you want, but Robin is _mine_! My name, my costumes, my colours — you can come up with something new. I think you’ve got a spot left for ‘Batboy’.”
    * “He had to be Robin. It means that the criminal element is unaware you’ve left.”
    * “Right, right. Perfect. That’s why you got a new kid that looks like me, after all. So that no-one’ll ever know there’s a difference.”
    * “I thought you wanted Nightwing to be distinct from Robin?” Bruce crosses his arms. “Surely you don’t want your old name being common knowledge.”
    * “I didn’t say throw a media conference about the lineage of a superhero.”
  * Later, Dick finds Jason running through katas. 
    * The Batcave is deserted except for the two of them.
    * “Not enough force behind that last shot.”
    * Jason bristles. He doesn’t stop, kicks at another imaginary opponent. “I didn’t ask. Sides, a hit to the throat would take him down just fine.”
    * “If you can reach his throat. You are kinda short.”
    * Jason growls. “I can reach fine, _Dickie_.”
    * “You want a proper fight?”
    * Jason freezes mid-kata. He turns around to look at Dick, judging him. But there’s no way he was going to back down. “Yeah, alright.”
    * Dick grins, showing slightly too many teeth.
  * The two fight. 
    * It’s not that Dick attacks with everything he has, but he’s not holding back either. It’s more like Nightwing is playing with him than anything else.
    * Jason throws the first blow, which Dick dodges far too easily. “Carmine Falcone’s top three lieutenants.”
    * “What?” Jason’s caught off guard and gets a knee to his stomach for his distraction. “Ow!”
    * “If you’re going to be Robin, you’re going to have to do much better than that.” Dick dodges a sloppy punch. “Carmine Falcone’s top three lieutenants. Go.”
    * “I don’t — I — Fish Mooney, Mitchell Johnson, and… uh, Kieran Morrison?”
    * “ _Michael_ Johnson _."_  Dick swipes Jason’s feet out from under him. “What’s Black Mask’s most recent venture?”
    * “How would _you_ know?” Jason rolls to the side to avoid a vicious kick, springing back to his feet. “You ran out of Gotham.”
    * “I keep updated in general, but it doesn’t even matter if I know.” Dick flips backwards, a double handspring that was probably overdramatic in avoiding Jason lunging at him. “What matters is if you know.”
    * “Umm… Black Mask is working on… money laundering! He’s spent the past week money laundering.”
    * “Gotham Museum is overrun by no less than thirty henchmen in the Egyptian exhibit. Who is the most likely culprit?”
    * Jason gives several feet of ground as he dodges a vicious punch that could have broken his nose. “The Egyptian exhibit has a new cat statue worth—”
    * “Catwoman doesn’t use henchmen.”
    * “It… umm… Penguin?”
    * Jason moves too slow, and Dick’s next punch hits him straight in the jaw. He’s thrown to the ground with a yelp.
    * Dick sneers, moving to continue the spar.
    * “Dick!”
    * The fight freezes as Bruce steps into the room.
    * Slowly, the ugly expression on Dick’s face fades away. He glances down at Jason, who’s getting to his feet, and looks away.
    * “Just a friendly match,” Dick says icily, and climbs off the mats.
    * He leaves the room.
  * Bruce goes to help Jason. 
    * He’s fine, really. Dick hadn’t truly attacked him — a bit of ice pressed over his jaw and he’s fine.
    * Mostly, he’s confused that Bruce cares.
  * At that point, the Batsignal starts shining. 
    * Robin is not ready to step outside yet, and both Bruce and Dick would refuse Nightwing in Gotham.
    * So Batman goes out alone to talk to Gordon and gets into an appropriate fight.
    * Jason turns back to studying Joker’s file, holding the ice to his cheek and grumbling.
  * In between the action scenes, Alfred and Dick talk. 
    * Alfred finds Dick putting on his motorcycle helmet.
    * “Surely you wouldn’t leave without sharing a cup of tea with this old man, would you?”
    * Dick hesitates.
    * “It would be the two of us. Master Bruce is currently out, and Master Jason has no wish to join us.”
    * The next scene is them sitting in the kitchen. Dick is ranting. “And don’t you think it’s weird that he looks kinda like me? I’m not imagining that, am I? He looks like me. Did Bruce grab a random kid because he had black hair?”
    * “Master Dick, I feel any defence I might give on Master Bruce’s behalf would be dismissed—”
    * “Probably.
    * “— _But,_ I would like to remind you that you to keep your frustrations on whom they belong.”
    * “What?”
    * “It might be unreasonable to blame Master Jason for the vicious crime of having similar hair.”
    * “Oh. Right.”
  * Later, Jason climbs up onto the roof. 
    * He pulls himself out of his bedroom window, creeps up the wall. He nearly slips towards the top, and a hand catches his.
    * “You can put weight on the gutters,” Dick advises, hauling him up. “They’re specially reinforced.”
    * Jason yanks his hand away. “I didn’t know you’d be up here,” he mutters.
    * “Fair enough.” Dick leans back to watch the view. “You can almost see the full city skyline from here, if you angle yourself right.”
    * “Huh.”
    * “Sorry if I left a bruise.” Dick still doesn’t look at Jason. “Probably shouldn’t have hit that hard.”
    * Jason rubs his cheek. “That’s what you call a hit?”
    * Dick chuckles. “Fair enough.”
  * The two of them end up having a bonding moment. 
    * “So why’d you leave?”
    * “Didn’t B tell you?”
    * “Yeah, but he only knows so much.”
    * Dick shrugs. “Batman’s… great. He really is. He’s my hero, probably always will be.” He eyes Jason. “That does not get back to him.”
    * “I’ll keep that in mind.”
    * “But everything has to be done his way, and it started to feel like he doesn’t trust me to make my own judgements. Especially when the judgements I made aren’t the same as his.” Dick sighs. “I needed a place to spread my wings, if you’ll forgive the bird pun.”
    * “I would never forgive a bird pun.”
    * For a moment Dick looks startled, before he grins. “It’ll take a while before the starry-eyes wear off, and believe me, I know the feeling. Don’t worry. You’ll get there eventually.” He turns back to the Gotham skyline. “Good luck with him, Robin.”
    * Jason doesn’t know how to reply.
    * “You drop your left shoulder when you spar, by the way,” Dick says. “I did the same thing when I started. Keep an eye on that.”
    * “Uh, thanks. I will.” Jason stands there for another moment, awkward, before he turns around. He climbs back down into his bedroom, leaving Dick to skygaze.
  * Bruce returns to the Cave. 
    * He’s a little bloodied, a little worse for wear.
    * “And that’s why you need someone to watch your back, old man,” Jason says cheerfully, once it’s reassured that it’s all superficial and they’re back in the Manor.
    * Bruce smiles, exhausted. “Guess I do.”
    * There’s a rumble as a motorbike takes off.
    * Bruce turns to the window as Dick streaks away. “I guess a goodbye was too much to expect.”
    * “I believe it was you who taught him that,” Alfred says. “But it’s worth noting he waited to make sure you’d return.”
  * Bruce checks Jason’s progress through the reports. 
    * Everything is neatly done.
    * Bruce says that he might be ready for a little field experience.
    * “Really?” Jason bounces up, eager.
    * “Strictly for less than two hours, not a full patrol yet. And you will stay by my side the entire time.”
    * “Alright!”
  * The next night, Batman and Robin go out for the first time in months. 
    * Robin whoops as he swings through the air, and Batman smiles.
  * The episode finishes with Dick in Bludhaven, paralleling the opening. 
    * He opens his tablet to an article about Batman and Robin, complete with a giant picture.
    * “Costume suits him,” Dick mutters.
    * He tosses the tablet onto the couch petulantly.



 

 

  * Jason has his first Wayne gala. 
    * He’s shifting, uncomfortable. Alfred had given him etiquette lessons for high-class situations, but Jason still feels out of his depth.
    * Bruce leads him over to a couple with a son only a little younger than him.
    * “I don’t believe you’ve met my new ward. This is Jason. Jason, this is Jack and Janet Drake, and their son, Timothy.”
    * “Hi,” Jason says awkwardly.
    * Timothy fidgets, but smiles. “Hi. Um, call me Tim.” He holds out his hand, and Jason hesitates before shaking it, a too-formal gesture considering that Tim isn’t even a teenager.
  * The narrative doesn’t suggest Tim’s special. 
    * The scene’s focus is that Jason feels out-of-place. Tim is portrayed as a foil, someone who grew up with this wealth and knows how to handle himself.
    * If this series was your first introduction to the Batfam, you’d expect that Tim’s just there to show what Jason’s doing wrong.
    * He’s still shown to be nice, even if he babbles a little. Jason kind of attaches himself to his side, because Bruce is on the other side of the room, he doesn’t want to be alone, and Tim doesn’t seem to mind.
  * Jason tries to eat some of the ridiculously fancy food and realises he has no idea how. 
    * One of those rich-people tastes that has a shell and probably needs three precision tools just to get to the edible part.
    * “Oh, do you want me to—” Tim begins, reaching out.
    * “ _No_.”
    * Tim backs off immediately. “Sorry.”
  * There’s some talking to the rich people. 
    * Jason stumbles over the words, gets antsy when someone gets too close.
    * Meanwhile Tim knows everyone by name.
    * A gentleman asks how Jason likes the Manor, and how it compares to his previous home. Jason replies too honestly about the streets, winces at the resulting expressions.
    * “And Timothy Drake, I haven’t seen you in months. You’ve certainly gotten taller.”
    * “Thank you, Mr. Nathanials.” Tim smiles. “How did your granddaughter’s ballet recital go?”
  * Eventually, Jason flees the room, overwhelmed and embarrassed. 
    * Tim apologises to ‘Mr. Wayne’ for making Jason feel bad. “I didn’t mean—”
    * “It’s not your fault. Go back to the party,” Bruce says distractedly, pushing past Tim.
  * Bruce follows Jason. 
    * He’s hiding in the library, a book in his hands.
    * “Jason.”
    * “Sorry for making a scene,” Jason mumbles.
    * “You didn’t make a scene, but it wouldn’t matter if you had.”
    * “Let me guess. _Dick_ managed everything perfectly.”
    * Bruce sits down next to him. “Dick has seven years of practise. His first party, he got overwhelmed with so many people watching and did what he knew best: put on a show. He did eight handsprings across the room, misjudged his direction, and broke the refreshment’s table.”
    * “Really?”
    * “Really. But don’t tell him I told you.”
    * Jason smiles, and leans back against the wall. “Promise.”
    * They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.
    * “Should I go back?” Jason asks.
    * “That depends on whether you want to.”
    * Jason doesn’t answer.
    * “What are you reading?” Bruce asks.
    * He shows him the cover. _Treasure Island_. “I just… I’ve heard people talk about it, and when I saw it on the shelf I figured…”
    * “Are you enjoying it?”
    * Jason smiles as he nods. “Yeah.” He looks down at the book. “Can I have twenty minutes to read, and then I’ll go back?”
    * “Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Do you want me to stay?”
    * Jason looks hopeful, but he bites his lip.
    * Bruce takes a random book off the nearest shelf and settles in comfortably beside him.



 

  * It’s not common knowledge that there’s a new Robin. 
    * Some of the rogues (not all, but some) recognise the difference.
    * Gordon notices immediately when Robin #2 first visits the Batsignal, and spends several moments waiting for Batman to bring up the elephant in the room before doing it himself. “I just want to know, is the old Robin alright?”
    * “He’s fine.”
    * “That’s all I’m asking.”
  * But in general, the average criminal is unaware. 
    * Bats are cryptids, not celebrities. The series begins after Gotham knows they exist, but they’re not exactly having interviews.
    * Most people who meet Robin see a flash of red and yellow. They might see his mask, might have a conversation, but it’s a costume. There’s no way to compare the fact that the new one is shorter.
    * Newspapers report on Robin being back after an absence.
    * At least once a criminal references how ‘two years ago you broke my boyfriend’s nose’ and Robin agrees, improvising the story as he goes. (“ _It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.”_ )



 

  * As always, secret identity shenanigans. 
    * Jason is delighted to be back in class.
    * That doesn’t mean a former street kid at a prestigious school fits in.
  * Jason has friends among his classmates, but he also has bullies. 
    * He finds his notebook graffitied with elitist insults. Terms like ‘ _charity case_ ’ are some of the nicest, although the TV censors mean the worst isn’t shown on screen.
    * He tucks his book away, jaw tight, and politely asks the boy next to him if he can borrow a piece of paper. The camera shows a group of boys in the back of class laughing, but Jason refuses to look.
    * Another time, he gets shoved against his locker when the group rush past him. Jason tenses watching them laugh down the corridor, and forcibly relaxes his fist.
    * He’s walking to class with a couple of friends when he gets tripped up. His books go flying across the ground as he sprawls out painfully.
    * “Leave him alone!” one of his friends protests.
    * “It’s alright, Ariel,” Jason waves her off, reaching to pack up his stuff.
    * “It’s not _alright_ ,” the head bully says. He steps in front of Jason, who’s still on the floor and is forced to look up to see him. “It’s not _alright_ that the rest of us have to deal with a filthy street kid crawling through our school.”
    * “Yeah?” Jason gets to his feet, books in his hand. He’s the shorter of the two, but there’s more steel in his eyes. “Well, deal with it. I’m here.”
    * He’d have walked away, but he gets shoved in the back and stumbles.
    * His friends catch him before he hits the ground.
    * There’s laughter as the group of bullies start to walk off, not noticing that Jason’s shoulders have gone rigid.
    * “Fine.” Jason shoves his books into Ariel’s hands, drops his backpack onto the ground. “Fine.” He turns around to face the group of bullies again, unbuttoning his Gotham Academy blazer. “I tried to be nice.” He shrugs the blazer off, letting it fall. “But let’s do this your way.” He slips one foot forward, tensing into position. “You wanna see how a Crime Alley kid can fight?”
    * There had been about five people in the core group who were bullying him. Enough that they felt confident.
    * It takes Jason less than a minute to have them all groaning on the floor, the head bully screaming from a broken nose.
  * Naturally, they end up in the principal’s office. 
    * Jason is shrinking into his chair, unsure and guilty.
    * The bully’s parents arrived first, and they’re shrieking about lawyers.
    * The principal isn’t entirely being classist when she’s judging him, although there’s a strong possibility that’s where it started. But Jason did beat up five students which is frowned upon in most schools. It’s possible for her to both blame Jason and to have a clear understanding of what happened, even if she doesn’t quite know this isn’t the first time Jason’s been bullied.
    * “You should have dealt with this in a non-violent manner.”
    * “Tried that, didn’t work, got bored of them coming back every time.”
    * Then Alfred arrives.
    * He calmly and quickly eviscerates the principal, talking about how Jason should not have had to handle the situation on his own. “And on my way in, I spoke to a lovely young lady that seemed adamant Master Jason not get in trouble as, in her own words, ‘they started it’. Which does leave the question as to why such a witness was left outside.”
    * Jason’s meekness transitions into smirking.
    * “And Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, if you truly intend to sue, please contact the Wayne lawyers. I look forward to seeing our team dismantle your case in court.”
    * Alfred leads Jason out.
    * “So… am I expelled?”
    * “No, my lad. You are, however, suspended for three days.”
    * “Great,” he mutters, deflating slightly.
  * When Jason gets back to school, he’s successfully scared off the bullies. 
    * Unfortunately, he’s also accidentally hit a wedge between himself and his friends. Taking on five people bigger than you at once tends to do that.
    * Jason has to claim it’s his Crime Alley background that taught him to do that, and it’s not really a lie. But it highlights just how different he is from his friends.
    * He’s not entirely ostracised. They still talk to him, they’re still friends.
    * But when he sits at the table they shy away from him, and when he mentions maybe meeting up after school there’s a couple of excuses.
    * Jason smiles, and pretends not to care.



 

  * Joker gets a bigger part in season two. 
    * Specifically, there is an episode in which a subplot revolves around him and his new therapist, a Dr. Harleen Quinzel.
    * Because Batman might be well established by this point, but there should still be a couple of villain origin stories.
    * Quinzel is a minor character in a couple of episodes in the background of Arkham.
    * She talks to Joker, gets him to open up (she thinks), listens as he talks about his sad childhood and how he just wants to make everyone laugh.
    * Somehow Harleen is the one who ends up sharing more of her soul in these sessions.
  * Some of Joker’s crimes are given a different perspective. 
    * Not to the audience. Joker’s not meant to be sympathetic to an objective viewer. It’s just to the point we see what Harleen sees.
    * Quinzel flicks through some of Joker’s criminal reports to remind herself what her patient can do.
    * She overlooks the murders when she notices other details.
    * “It says here that you once spared a ‘Ryland Wong’ because… he asked?”
    * Joker laughs. “Oh, yes, I remember Ry-boy. Poor kid, half scared to death. He told me he’d do anything.”
    * “So you let him go?” Dr. Quinzel sounds less intrigued and more attracted than strictly appropriate.
    * “Sure. I do that a lot, actually.”
    * “It doesn’t say—”
    * “In my file? Pish-tosh, of course it wouldn’t. Ry-boy was probably the only one who told the cops. Most of them scram out of Gotham, or try to blend into the city in the hopes I won’t find ‘em again.”
    * Joker doesn’t really have a _lot_ of people blackmailed under this rule. He has only six or seven, which when you consider how many people have begged him, isn’t impressive.
    * Harleen disagrees.
  * Harleen Quinzel falls in love with the Joker. 
    * She thinks.
    * A combination of bad co-workers, feeling like he’s the only person in Arkham who cares what she has to say, and a gross misreading of his moral character makes the situation twist for her.
    * She proceeds to help him break out of Arkham.
    * Once they’re out, she designs herself a new costume, and goes by the name Harley Quinn.



 

  * Dick and Jason have a half brotherly relationship, half rivalry. 
    * Dick is mostly off screen in this season, because it is primarily a Gotham show and he’s avoiding Bruce.
    * Although there might be a Nightwing centric episode set in Bludhaven.
    * Still, this is the season where Dick has the smallest role.
  * Every once in a while he turns up in Gotham. Still arguing with Bruce, and with the bonus annoyance of being _replaced_. 
    * Dick walks into the Batcave and does several elaborate flips, acing the obstacle course that earlier in the episode Jason had struggled with.
    * “I’d like to see your new Robin do _that_ ,” he snips at B, not knowing that Jason’s listening behind the door.
    * Dick and Jason’s sparring matches are legendary. Nightwing wins every time, by sheer experience, but sometimes Jason cheats.
  * There are still sweet moments. 
    * Robin twists his ankle on patrol, taking down about three goons as he did, so Nightwing carries him.
    * “Hey, I can _walk_ , Dickhead!”
    * “This is faster than you trying to hobble. Besides, you’re so tiny, Little Wing.”
    * “’S what malnutrition does,” Robin mutters mutinously.
    * Robin doesn’t notice that Nightwing’s face tightens slightly, but he does notice at the end of the episode when Dick shoves a sandwich at him.
    * From his raised eyebrow, he knows exactly what Dick’s doing, but he shrugs and takes the sandwich without comment.
  * Jason also gets to hang out with Barbara. 
    * Not as much as Dick did, but Batgirl and Robin #2 still get some quality bonding time.
    * It’s a little obvious that Barbara thinks he’s not as good a Robin as Dick, but she’s willing to help him get there.
    * She takes him to Gotham U’s library once, and has a moment of sitcom-babysitter panic when he vanishes.
    * She finds him tucked away in one of the aisles with a copy of Hamlet in his hands.
    * “I know it’s his fatal flaw and the driving point of the plot,” Jason says without bothering with a greeting. “But Hamlet is beginning to annoy me. If he just killed Claudius from the first this could all be avoided.”
    * “Kinda simplifying things.”
    * “Yeah, I know, I get the nuances. It’s still annoying me.”



 

  * In one episode, Two-Face robs a casino. 
    * Complete with hostages.
    * Batman is on the other side of the city, already busy breaking up a kidnapping.
    * Robin had been halfway home from the patrol, excusing himself to finish a book report for class, when the call comes in.
    * He’s close, and isn’t so easily lured by homework that he’d ever ignore people in danger.
  * Robin goes in alone. 
    * The casino is styled with one main room, complete with a stage and dining tables across the floor from the slot machines.
    * Two-Face is standing in front of the stage, gun hold high. The crowds are huddled up, most of them still collected at their tables.
    * His speech is interrupted by someone singing, the chosen song starting slow.
    * He turns around to see the Boy Wonder on stage, stepping lightly around the stand-up comedian who is sitting hunched at the back of the stage.
    * Robin had picked up a microphone from somewhere and is taking full advantage.
    * He doesn’t do the whole song — three minutes is a lot of screen-time. He finishes a verse, just long enough to get everyone’s attention, before taking a seat on the edge of the stage.
  * Two-Face is unimpressed. 
    * “You’ll excuse me if I don’t applaud.” He points his gun.
    * “Well, if I end up punching you today, it’ll probably be for different reasons.”
    * “So you’re Robin number two.” Two-Face sneers. “Heard so much about you.”
    * “What makes you think I’m new?”
    * “Gonna claim that you got shorter?”
    * “Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen in Gotham.” Robin drops the microphone with a remarkable lack of respect for other people’s equipment and bounces to his feet. The stage means he’s looking down on Two-Face as he grins. “Or maybe I just got new boots, either-or. You gonna come quietly, or do I get to kick your ass first?”
  * Two-Face does not come quietly. 
    * “You know you’re not getting out of here,” Robin warns. “The GCPD has the building surrounded, and Batman is — well, it defies the point of a secret if I tell you where he is, but he’s _very_   close. Let these people go.”
    * “I’m not done yet.”
    * Two-Face grabs a man from the crowd — young, couldn’t be older than his early twenties, a small child with the same hair colour sitting at the same table. He drags the hostage up in one quick movement, a gun suddenly pressed to the man’s temple.
    * Immediately there’s a batarang in Robin’s hand. “Let him go!”
    * “And why should I do that, Boy Wonder?” Two-Face grins, as much as he can manage with his scarred face. “You asked how I’m getting out of here, and this here is part of my plan.”
    * The man whimpers, a beg on his lips before Two-Face tightens his grip. “Shut up.”
    * “You want a hostage?” Robin says, not moving. His mask eyes remain trained on Two-Face. “Take me instead.”
    * “What?”
    * “I’d be much more valuable if you’re trying to get leverage over Batman.”
  * Two-Face pulls out his coin. 
    * He has to yank the hostage in closer to himself, wrap the man’s neck in the crook of his elbow while holding the gun so that he has a free hand. It’s the kind of trap that would potentially be possible to break free from, but no smart civilian would attempt it with a gun to their head.
    * Robin is still standing on the stage, batarang at the ready, as the coin flips.
    * “Fine,” Two-Face growls. Robin slowly lowers his hand. “But you’re not staying armed.”
    * Robin’s expression doesn’t change, but he tucks the batarang away.
    * “No. Leave the belt.”
    * His glare darkens.
    * “I said—” Two-Face presses the gun tighter to his hostage. “Drop the belt.”
    * “Fine.” It takes one moment to unbuckle it. Robin drops it on the stage, kicks it behind himself. Then he glances away from Two-Face to look at one of the stage managers cowering in the same area. “Don’t touch that. It’ll electrocute anyone who’s not me or Batman.”
    * “And your earbud. And I know you’ve got lockpicks in those gloves, loose them too.”
    * Robin obeys, dropping his comm unit on the stage. He takes off his gloves and tosses them towards his belt. “So you know, there’s a limit to how much I’m going to strip.”
  * Two-Face releases his hostage. 
    * The man rushes back to the table where his family is sitting.
    * Robin steps off the stage, dropping a distance taller than him without wincing. “Let’s go.”
    * Two-Face raises the gun to him. Robin doesn’t blink.
  * The two of them walk away. 
    * “What exactly is your plan for getting past the cops?” Robin asks as he’s escorted downstairs. He’s careful with his bare hands, making sure not to leave fingerprints.
    * “Shut up.”
    * “What am I going to do with this information? You made me leave my earbud,” he protests as they enter the underground carpark. “Besides, hostages tend to notice how you travel.”
    * Several of Two-Face’s thugs are already downstairs, packing a van with stolen money. “Uh, is that Robin?” one asks.
    * Robin glances at him, waves his fingers like a ghost. “Boo.”
    * “Kid’s the best hostage we’ll get ‘round here.” Two-Face reaches into the front seat of the van and tosses a pair of handcuffs. “Put these on.”
    * “Since you asked so nice.”
    * Robin cuffs himself. Two-Face gestures and one of the thugs tightens it, to the point he winces.
  * They drive off. 
    * Robin is startled to notice Two-Face had a car meticulously degraded so that exactly the left half is scratched.
    * “What do you think?”
    * “It’s… a lot.”
    * He’s impressed despite himself that it turns out to be a distraction. One of the henchmen crawls in behind the tinted windscreen. Two-Face promises they’ll meet up soon.
    * Two-Face gets behind a much more ordinary two-door car, forcing Robin into the passenger seat.
  * The car drives off. 
    * The decoy car goes first, tearing out of the service entrance.
    * Two-Face’s actual car is waiting patiently behind as several cop cars chase after it.
    * “So did you hire a racer or was it always part of your plan that guy goes to jail?” Robin leans back in his chair, looking more like he’s at the movies then a hostage.
    * Two-Face grunts. “If Henry makes it back, he makes it back.”
    * “Chance. Right, your whole thing. Gotcha.” Robin rolls his eyes as the car continues out. “There’s still plenty of police out there.”
    * Despite his observation, the two waiting police cars don’t do anything to stop them, leaving Robin confused and Two-Face smug.
  * They escape into traffic. 
    * Robin keeps up a steady stream of smart-ass commentary throughout the drive.
    * “How does Batman put up with you?”
    * “I’m a lot less of a brat when I’m not handcuffed.” Robin lifts his wrists. “Wanna give me the keys, let me prove it?”
    * “How bout I try a gag, instead?”
    * “Ooh, are you going to stop driving and leave me unattended while you check the back?”
    * At one point, while chatting, Robin’s cuffed hands slowly creep towards the handbrake.
    * Two-Face has his gun in his face before he can try anything. “Don’t.”
    * Robin’s face sours, but he pulls back.
  * Meanwhile, Batman has arrived at the casino. 
    * The man Robin traded himself for is giving a statement, and is appropriately startled when a black shadow lands in front of him.
    * Batman hears the story and immediately swoops off.
    * The World’s Greatest Detective is able to find out how and when Two-Face got away.
    * He accuses the cops who didn’t chase of being bribed, and judging by their reactions (one tries to run), was right. When they babble that they don’t know anything more about Two-Face’s plans, he throws them at Gordon and gets into the Batmobile.
  * Batman’s chase is interspersed with various moments of Robin and Two-Face. 
    * “So do you actually know where you’re going?” Robin comments as they zoom through traffic. “Cause you seem to be doing about three loops to get there.” He wiggles his fingers, all the more obnoxious with his wrists bound. “I could recalibrate your GPS for you if you’re too old to work out how.”
    * Two-Face is driving with a gun pinned in one hand between the wheel and his fingers. The free hand lets go of the wheel and digs in his pocket. Without saying a word or looking away from the road, he takes out his coin and flips it.
    * He glances at the result, and puts it away without any further action.
    * Robin shuts up.
  * Batman tracks down ‘Henry’, the decoy driver. 
    * He’d already been caught by police, so it wasn’t hard.
    * Henry gives his information up very quickly about Two-Face’s rendezvous point.
  * The first sign of Two-Face’s plan going awry is when they run into a road block. 
    * He veers violently to avoid them.
    * “That wasn’t suspicious,” Robin says brightly as the rogue searches for another route.
    * Two-Face is getting more annoyed, which isn’t helped when the Batmobile shows up.
  * Cue a car chase. 
    * Two-Face is too distracted to notice when Robin slips off his seatbelt.
    * During a particularly sharp turn, one that Two-Face had to hit the brakes to make, Robin takes advantage and flings open the door. He rolls, landing on the edge of the sidewalk.
    * Two-Face curses, but doesn’t go back.
    * Batman is more willing to stop. Robin leaps into the Batmobile and the tyres screech off again.
    * Robin’s belt, gloves, and earbud are sitting on the chair. He starts working on removing his handcuffs almost immediately, even as Batman starts talking about how risky it was. The lecture is occasionally paused with a particularly sharp obstacle as they chase a supervillain.
  * They eventually catch him. 
    * Two-Face is arrested, the thugs are similarly caught, and most of the cash is recovered.
  * Later in the Cave, Bruce and Jason talk. 
    * The general gist is that what he did was reckless, but overall, Bruce is proud of him. “Don’t do that again, though.”
    * The episode finishes with Jason finally starting on that book report he should have done hours earlier.



 

  * Throughout the season, Batgirl is struggling with some of her courses. 
    * She takes time off her patrols to keep up to date.
  * At least once she turns up unannounced in Dick’s apartment. 
    * “Um, hi, BG…?”
    * “Sit down and listen. Life is beating me at the moment and I need to rant about this with someone who also knows what it is to wear a cape.”
    * “…Sure.”
    * “Also I ordered a pizza and it’ll be here any minute.”
    * “Okay then.”
  * They end up patrolling Bludhaven together. 
    * She’s much calmer after spending time with Dick.



 

  * Jason is ultimately a cheerful little Robin. 
    * But there’s still hints that he’s angry, that sometimes he thinks there should be more permanent consequences even if he accepts Batman’s rule of no killing.
  * He comes downstairs to find Bruce working on another case. 
    * Jay picks up the file. “What happened?”
    * “Someone murdered a prostitute. Left her corpse on the street for the rats to find. It matches previous killings, suggesting we have a serial killer.”
    * “Always fun.” Jason opens the crime scene photos and freezes.
    * “Her name was—”
    * “Jane Irene. But she told the street kids to call her Irey. She’d always carry cheap candy in her purse and whenever she had a good night, she’d hand it out as long as we said ‘thank you’.” He puts the file down and takes a deep breath. “Do we have any leads?”
    * “Are you sure you want to—”
    * “I’m sure.”
  * Batman and Robin spend the first half of the episode tracking down the killer. 
    * They find evidence he’s killed at least a dozen prostitutes, more than Bruce had thought.
    * Some of the police who found the bodies hadn’t reported it with enough detail for it to get classified as part of the serial killer MO. Gotham always has murders to solve, and these were never high on the priorities.
  * Eventually, they track down a rich businessman called Felipe Garzonas. 
    * They hand him over to the police, and there isn’t enough evidence for the legal system.
    * Felipe’s rich. The girls he killed weren’t just poor, they were prostitutes. Gotham’s judicial system is still corrupt.
    * He’s not afraid and doesn’t have any reason to be.
    * (Perhaps if the show truly wants to make a point, in this adaptation Felipe might become Felix Gardener. Rich white men are the ones who really get away with anything.)
  * The night Felipe walks, he finds a red-and-green shadow in his top floor apartment. 
    * Felipe laughs. “And where’s the Bat?”
    * “Not here tonight.”
    * “Think I’m afraid of a kid, huh?”
    * Robin punches him, holds him up by the shirt. He has to stand on the table to be tall enough. “Admit it! You killed them!”
    * Felipe spits blood, but grins. “Even if you’ve got a wire, a confession like this wouldn’t be admissible in court. Brutality and double jeopardy, after all.”
    * “Do I look like a lawyer?”
    * “Tch. Then yeah. I did it. Who even cares about a little less scum cluttering up our streets?”
  * The camera cuts away to Batman approaching the building, too far away to be able to catch Felipe as he falls, screaming. 
    * Batman arrives on Felipe’s balcony to find Jason sitting on the table, holding his head. His mask is off, scrunched up between two fingers.
    * “He fell,” he says before Bruce has a chance to speak. Jason looks up, and his face is completely blank. “I guess my arrival spooked him. He fell.”
    * Batman watches Jason, unsure what to say.
    * Jason shakes his head, puts on his mask, and then calmly walks to the edge. “Come on. Let’s go.”



 

  * Joker and Harley Quinn track down Ryland Wong. 
    * He’s still in Gotham.
    * Joker needs a getaway driver, and for no particular reason has decided he wants to call in his favour from Ryland.
    * “You can drive, right, Ry-boy?”
  * Ryland refuses. 
    * Joker reminds him that he owes him, his voice growing darker.
    * Ryland stands firm. He’s shaking, and cold sweat trickles down his face, but he refuses.
  * The next scene involves the police at the house, hours later. 
    * The audience is never shown quite what’s inside, but Ryland is confirmed dead. Messily.
    * The police know it was Joker, but that doesn’t really help. The clown is long gone.



 

  * The villain of one episode is Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter. 
    * Jason Todd, the literature lover, ~~the future English major~~ , the kid who reads all the classics for fun, apparently has strong feelings against _Alice in Wonderland_.
    * He tries to read the book and is incredibly frustrated.
    * “The rules of the world don’t even make any _sense_. Carrol seems to go out of his way to contradict the pre-established continuity.”
    * “That’s the point,” says Bruce. “It’s a dreamland.”
    * “Yeah, well, I know for a fact Dick only bought me this book because he knew how awful it is, and that as a gift he could use social obligation to guilt me. Joke’s on him, I am happy to burn it anyway.”
    * “First of all, you would never burn _any_ book. Secondly, I really think Dick was trying to be nice.”
    * Barbara, by contrast, likes the book, even if has her own complaints about a supervillain so obsessed with it.
    * She and Jason spend most of the episode bickering good naturedly about it and whether or not Tetch is ruining something good or just being a pain in other ways.
  * Robin informs Tetch of his opinion on _Alice in Wonderland_. 
    * Tetch is very displeased about it.
    * Batman (several rooms over and listening via the coms) is also unimpressed, less so with Robin’s opinions and more because Robin seems to have forgotten Tetch is trying to sew his brain-washing microchips into every police cap to make the precincts his own personal tea party.
    * He’d be even more unimpressed to know that Robin gets so into the argument that Tetch is able to get a hat on him.
    * Unfortunately, not being in the room, Batman misses that development.
  * It’s Batgirl who works out that Robin is under mind control. 
    * Tetch’s mind control in this version is very good, one of the styles that lets the controlled act completely natural unless they’re obeying specific orders. And Tetch is smart enough to switch the hat (which was easy to get on) with a black barrette (which is nearly impossible to see among Robin’s hair) before sending his new bodyguard out to stall Batman.
    * But the Mad Hatter also won’t let anyone insult his favoured story. So when Batgirl makes a sly comment about why _Alice_ is good, Robin — despite having taken the bait each time all episode — agrees.
    * Batgirl is immediately suspicious, but smiles.
    * She manages to remove the chip, Robin comes back to himself, and the trap he’d accidentally lured himself and the others into is escaped from just in time.
  * At the end of the episode, Jason tries the book again. 
    * He still can’t get through _Alice in Wonderland_ , but apparently he enjoyed _Alice through the Looking Glass_.
    * Barbara opens her mouth to protest, but Bruce waves her to be quiet. “Don’t question it.”



 

  * Throughout the season, there’s this running event of a camera going off. 
    * The audience sees the camera, sees the click, while Batman and Robin are reflected in the lens.
    * The audience never sees the photographer’s face, but sometimes we get a hint of where it’s set up — a packet of chips left on a rooftop, footprints in the dust.
    * Occasionally we see part of the photographer, like shoes or a shadow as they parkour down from the roof.
    * Once or twice there’s a moment where it looks like Batman is going to find them — when he lands on the same roof, when he notices the chip packet and clear evidence someone has been there recently, but although it’s clear he suspects _something_ , we don’t find out what.
    * Because that’s all unsubstantiated. Meanwhile, Joker hasn’t been seen in a week and Harley Quinn seems to be running his gang, clearly under direct instructions from her puddin’.
    * At the same time, Robin has just found he’s been adopted twice in his life, and Bruce ultimately has more immediate concerns then a suspicious chip packet.



 

  * Willis Todd is stabbed in jail. 
    * The prison admin contacts the next-of-kin. Jason has a permanent address, one of the easiest cases for them to track.
    * When he’s told his father is dead, he doesn’t flip out, he doesn’t cry. But his mouth does grow a little tighter, even as he hunches his shoulders defensively.
  * Jason picks up Willis’s possessions. 
    * He asks Bruce not to come with him.
    * Settled among them is reference to signing adoption papers.
    * Willis Todd is Jason’s biological father. But as it turns out, Catherine Todd was his adopted mother.
  * As soon as Jason realises he has a biological relative somewhere, he starts trying to track her down. 
    * It starts off as a subplot, researching people who could potentially be his mother.
    * Minor scenes of him going door-to-door at adoption agencies, smiling and playing the perfect part of little orphan boy looking for his relatives.
    * “Of course I don’t want to leave,” Jason tells Bruce as he flicks through files from the hospital. “I just… want to meet her, that’s all.”
    * “I understand.”
  * Eventually, he gets his hands on the proper records. 
    * _Sheila Haywood_.
    * Apparently, his bio-mother moved to Ethiopia two years ago.
    * Something about surviving a robbery that had scared her out of Gotham.



 

  * Jason runs off to Ethiopia. 
    * Originally, the plan was to go with Bruce.
    * But Bruce got delayed by a work meeting and the next day at school Jason’s friends reference a party.
    * When he asks about it, they get sheepish and say that Jason was always so busy, they figured he wouldn’t be able to make it.
    * There had been a wedge between Jason and his classmates for a while now, ever since he broke someone’s nose and claimed it was street smarts. His friends agreed it was justified, but it changed their interactions.
    * Jason’s lonely and homesick and it doesn’t help when he sees a mother picking up her son after school, hugging the kid and asking how his day went.
    * So he picks up the credit card Bruce gave him and buys himself a plane ticket.
  * He arrives at the airport alone. 
    * It’s not difficult for him to get a taxi to where he wants to go, a small town —more of an ambitious village — about twenty minutes from the airport.
    * He tracks down the post-office, and finds a blonde woman behind the counter.
    * “Can I help you?” she asks brightly when she notices Jason watching her, dressed in his now-usual expensive clothes with his hair brushed back.
    * “Are — are you Sheila Haywood?”
    * “I am.”
    * “I — I’m sorry, this is really unexpected, I should come back later—”
    * Sheila stops him backing away to the door again. With a friendly smile, she tells him it’s okay. “What are you looking for?”
    * “I… I don’t know.” Jason swallows, looks away, and then forces himself to meet her eyes. “My name is Jason Todd, and I’m looking for my birth mother.”
    * Sheila stares at him. “Jason Todd. As in… Willis Todd?”
    * Jason nods silently.
    * He’s tense, ready for the rejection, when Sheila comes out from around the counter. She approaches him slowly, watching him carefully, before she reaches out and hugs him.
  * Everything is happy for a day or so. 
    * Sheila owns the post-office, and has a small little flat on top of it where she lives and offers to let Jason stay.
    * Jason finally gives in and calls Bruce, updating him on where he is.
    * He assures B that he’s fine, really, he doesn’t need to cut his business meeting short.
    * Meanwhile, Sheila and Jason get bonding moments.
    * Sheila’s horrified to find out that Jason ended up on the street for a year, after watching his adopted mother wither under drugs and his father be arrested. Jason is remarkably blasé about it.
    * “If I’d known—”
    * “But you didn’t. It’s okay.”
    * She’s amazed to hear he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, yes, _that_ Bruce Wayne.
    * When he asks why she left Gotham, Sheila gets evasive. Jason doesn’t pry.
  * And then Jason finds evidence that the Joker is also in the city. 
    * That night, Jason is lying on the blow-up mattress in Sheila’s living room. He seems to be asleep when she sneaks past, but the moment the door closes behind her his eyes open.
    * He sneaks out to investigate.
    * Downstairs in the post-office, Sheila lets two bulky men in and directs them to several large crates. They load them into a truck and drive off.
    * Sheila waits for them to leave and goes back upstairs.
    * Jason glances between her and the vanishing truck, and decides to follow the men.
    * The truck leads him to a warehouse. He creeps in through a broken window, as silent as only Robin can be, and finds the crates.
    * A crowbar is lying on the ground. Jason picks it up to crack open the lid.
    * The crate is filled with weapons. Weapons with a very specific purple-and-red aesthetic, things that look like they might be child’s toys but very clearly are not. Half of them have a jester’s face printed on.
  * The next morning, Jason confronts Sheila. 
    * She nearly bursts into tears.
    * Jason is immediately awkward, trying to be reassuring while still requesting answers.
    * “Years ago, I was working as a waitress in one of those fancy rich-people places. Then _he_ turned up. The Joker. He said he just wanted a meal, and since he took a seat in my section, I was the one who had to deal with him. And I tried, I really did, but I was so scared. I… I spilled his drink on him.” Sheila gulps for air. “I really thought he was going to kill me, with that big ridiculous smile. And… I begged him not to. I told him I’d do anything. And he said okay.”
    * “He said _okay_?”
    * “He said okay. He said he wouldn’t kill me, but I was going to have to owe him a favour.” Sheila hiccups. “I tried to run. I got out of Gotham, moved halfway across the world. But he _found me_.” Sheila hiccups. “He said if I didn’t help him, he was going to kill me.”
    * “I understand,” Jason says quietly.
    * “No, you don’t.” Sheila shakes her head, and takes out a cigarette.
    * “Sure, I do. Everyone in Gotham’s afraid of the Joker. You were scared and alone and a psychopathic clown threatened to kill you. I don’t blame you for running.”
    * Sheila smiles through her tears, ruffles Jason’s hair. He pulls back, mildly annoyed.
    * “What did I do to deserve a son like you?”
  * Jason declares that they could figure out a way to get her out of the situation. 
    * He talks about calling Bruce.
    * “Look, Jason, I get it. From your perspective it probably seems like Bruce Wayne can fix anything. But sometimes, he can’t.”
    * “You have no idea what Bruce can do.”
    * There are also comments about how even if Bruce Wayne somehow got Joker arrested, he’d just break out again. Jason can’t even refute that, can only say that they’d be able to hide her where he wouldn’t find her.
    * Sheila says that she’ll just cave to the blackmail. Then the clown’ll leave her alone.
    * “You’d rather trust Joker than Bruce? Mom, as soon as he gets what he wants, he’ll shoot you anyway.”
    * The end result of the situation is that Sheila doesn’t believe Jason can help, and insists that he stays at her house while she handles it.
    * Jason sighs, and agrees.
  * As soon as Sheila leaves, he calls Bruce. 
    * “I’m leaving now. I’ll be there within twelve hours. Stay there until I arrive.”
    * “Right,” Jason says as he hangs up. “Yeah, sure. Stay here.”
    * He’s already reaching through the hidden interior pocket of his suitcase to pull out his Robin costume.
  * He sneaks back to the warehouse to find Sheila taking a smokebreak outside. 
    * He’s wearing his uniform, but with the cape and tunic bundled up under a jacket. The mask is in his pocket rather than his hands.
    * “Mom!”
    * “Jason!” Sheila’s so startled that she drops her cigarette, grinding it beneath her foot. “I told you to—”
    * “But I can help!”
    * Sheila glances around frantically, before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the forest, out of view. “Go back, _now_. You don’t have any idea what—”
    * “Yes. I _do_.” Jason tugs his arm free, and then unzips his jacket. He lets it fall onto the ground.
  * Sheila stares as the cape unfurls. The _R_ glimmers. 
    * “Jason. What are you wearing?”
    * The domino mask is held between his fingers as Jason meets her gaze. “I told you. I can help.”
    * “Who are you?”
    * “I’m Robin.” Jason carefully fits the mask over his face, as his biological mother gapes. “The Boy Wonder.”
    * “You — you—”
    * “I met Batman when I was living on the streets. I tried to steal his tyres, actually.” Robin grins. “Guess I impressed him, because he offered me a job. And when I say I can help, I mean it. Let me help you.”
    * Sheila’s still staring, but slowly, she nods. “Okay.”
  * Robin and Sheila come up with a plan. 
    * The fact that the audience hears them discussing it is never a good sign for a TV show.
    * Sheila says there’s a back entrance, and they decide to break in and take out the guards. Robin’s confident about his abilities against the five goons Sheila tells him about, and she's doubtful but doesn’t argue.
    * So they creep through the back.
    * Robin’s so focused on what’s in front of him he doesn’t notice Sheila picking a crowbar from the ground.
    * Not until she slams it into his skull and he drops.



 

  * Robin wakes up blearily. 
    * It takes him a few moments to realise he’s handcuffed on the ground, legs bound together. His utility belt is missing.
    * In the background, he can make out Sheila’s voice talking hurriedly.
    * He struggles against the handcuffs, before giving up and instead twisting until he can activate his com unit, still attached in his ear.
    * “Robin calling Batman. Come in, Batman.”
    * “ _Batman here_.” The scene switches to Bruce in his private jet. He’s impatiently tapping at the armrests, willing the plane to go faster. “Robin, what’s the situation?”
    * “I think." Robin takes a deep breath. "I think I’m in trouble.”
    * _“Where are you?”_
    * “I’m at the warehouse I told you about. I—”
  * That’s the point where Joker steps out of the darkness. 
    * The blood drains from Robin’s face. “Joker.”
    * In his jet, Bruce sits bolt upright.
    * Joker tuts, comments that kids these days are always on their phones, how _dreadfully_ rude _._
    * As he talks, he reaches over. Robin fights as well as he can, twisting his head violently away from the hand, but Joker grips his jaw to hold him still and yanks out the comm.
    * “I guess I’ll have to teach you some manners.” Joker holds the earbud between two fingers and cackles, before shattering the comm.
    * Bruce hears the comm switch to static and swallows, horrified.
    * “So is this enough?” Sheila asks from where she’s standing at the back of the warehouse.
    * “Mom?” Robin’s voice is broken.
    * “Hmm? Yes, yes, whatever.” Joker waves Sheila aside dismissively, barely glancing at her. “Consider us even or whatever. But you, Boy Blunder… we’re going to have some fun.”
  * Joker looks around the warehouse. 
    * He finds the crowbar that Sheila had left on top of a crate.
  * It’s the whole dramatic scene that we already know. 
    * The camera is more on Sheila then it is on Robin. A nice way of censoring the attack while ultimately making it worse.
    * There’s just the sound of a repeated, sickening _thud_ and Jason muffling his scream.
    * Behind Sheila, Robin’s legs jerk with every _smack_.
    * Sheila takes another breath of her cigarette and looks away. Her eyes are wet.
  * Meanwhile, Bruce is getting desperate. 
    * He asks Alfred, back in the Cave, for Jason’s uniform’s most recent co-ordinates.
    * He bursts into the cockpit to tell his pilot to land as close as he can to this valley.
    * “I don’t care if it’s not possible!”
    * “Mr. Wayne—”
    * Suddenly the fight seems to drain from Bruce. “Nevermind.”
    * He walks out of the cockpit again, and pulls his Batsuit out of the closet.
    * When the co-pilot steps out to check on him, the plane is empty.
    * Batman’s parachute is billowing when he hits the ground. He strips it off, already running.
    * He landed in visual distance of the village/town where Sheila works.
    * Technically speaking, Batman didn’t pay for the motorcycle he left on, but at this point he doesn’t care.



 

  * Finally, Joker walks out of the warehouse. 
    * Sheila has moved to sitting on one of the crates. The ashes of her two previous cigarettes are smouldering beside her as she continues the third.
    * Joker goes past her without appearing to notice she’s still there.
    * He pauses at the door, glances back with a vicious grin, and shuts it.
    * The bomb in the corner activates and starts counting down.
  * After the Joker leaves, Sheila slowly steps towards Robin. “Jason?” 
    * He’s lying still, but flinches when she touches him. His breathing is ragged.
    * “Jason,” Sheila whispers, as one eye cracks open to look at her.
    * “Hi, _Mom_ ,” Robin spits. “Feel better?”
    * “This wasn’t what I—,” she breaks off as Robin glares. “I’m sorry.”
    * He snorts, letting his eyes drift close again. “Whatev’r.” His Crime Alley accent is thicker than usual.
    * “Can you walk?”
    * Robin’s silent for a long moment. “No.”
    * “I’m going to help you up now. We have to get out of here.”
    * “…’kay.”
  * Sheila picks Robin up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to support him. 
    * Together they limp towards the door.
    * Sheila tries to open it, and finds it locked.
    * “No. No, no, no, he wouldn’t, no!” She lets Robin slide from her grip as she punches against the door. “There’s gotta… there’s gotta be another way out. Something else we—”
    * “Can you get me to the bomb?” Robin asks, leaning heavily against the wall. “I might… _ow…_ I might be able to defuse it.”
    * “You can?”
    * “Course. I told you before. I’m Robin.” Jason smiles. There’s blood in his mouth.
  * Sheila carries Jason to the bomb. 
    * There’s barely a minute left.
    * He cringes as he kneels besides it, one arm clutching at his ribs.
    * Still, he tells Sheila to go to the back of the warehouse. “Just in case.”
    * Sheila obeys.
    * The seconds tick down as Jason, bleeding and without any tools, struggles to open the hatch. He doesn’t even have the nails to pry it.
    * _00:05. 00:04. 00:03._
    * Jason glances behind him at where Sheila is cowering, and hisses. “Oh, come on.”
    * _00:02._
    * He flings himself over the bomb.
    * _00:01._
    * _00:00._



 

  * Batman is so close to the warehouse that he sees the explosion. 
    * He doesn’t bother to slow his bike when he reaches the rubble.
    * He scrambles through until he sees a sign of movement.
    * Bruce pulls Sheila free of the wreckage, bleeding, injured, and semi-conscious.
    * “He… saved me,” she whispers. “Jason was… better than I deserved.”
    * It’s her last words. Her hand falls back down.
  * Batman scrambles back into the wreckage.
  *     * He searches for a long while before he catches a glimpse of black cape.
    * Bruce reaches Jason, lying completely still. His eyes are open and glassy when Bruce removes the mask, one arm laid straight out.
    * The armour took some of the explosion, enough that he was in one piece. Not enough that he survived.
    * Bruce picks his son up gently, cradling his corpse among the ruins of the warehouse, and starts to sob.



 

  * Jason doesn’t die in the season finale. No, he dies in the penultimate. 
    * Credits roll with the famous shot of Batman carrying Robin’s body from the warehouse.
  * The season finale is about Batman tracking down Joker. 
    * It’s brutal and emotional and all Bruce is letting himself be is angry because if he focuses on anything else he’s going to collapse.
    * He tracks Joker to the airport, where the pilot of a small private plane had been tossed out of the cockpit. Batman’s grappling hook hits the wheels as it takes off, and he drags himself into the plane.
    * Joker switches on autopilot for the fight.
    * “Were you his father?” Joker asks as he ducks from a batarang, haphazardly thrown and stabbing into the plane door. “I just want to know if the ‘Dad’ he begged to save him was you or some other poor schmuck that failed him too.”
    * Batman takes that as expected.
    * The autopilot breaks, the plane is going down, and Bruce throws Joker against the wall, smashing his fist into his jaw.
  * Batman doesn’t exactly kill the Joker. 
    * He just leaves him to die in the plane crash.
    * It’s a very deliberate act, despite the high speed stakes.
    * Bruce pauses for just a moment when he’s at the door, glancing at the semi-conscious clown, and jumps out.
    * His cape spreads out into a glide and he stays above the plane as it crashes.
  * And once Joker’s gone, that’s when Bruce can finally collapse. 
    * He glides to the ground, in the opposite direction of where the plane broke into pieces, and lands.
    * He stumbles on the landing, and quietly slips his glider back into cape form.
    * Then he starts on the long walk back to civilisation, limping all the way.
  * The scene changes to some time later, Bruce sitting in the Batcave. 
    * He’s in half his costume, without the cowl, cape, or gloves.
    * One of Jason’s old capes is clutched in his hands like a security blanket.
    * “I shouldn’t have let him die,” Bruce confesses to Alfred.
    * “Master Bruce, you certainly didn’t let—”
    * “Not Jason.” Bruce chokes at the name. “Joker. I shouldn’t have — that’s not what Batman and Robin stands for. That’s not what Jason would have wanted.”
  * The episode/season finishes at Jason’s funeral.
  *     * Dick is crying, holding Barbara’s hand. Babs is white as a sheet, but seems too stunned for tears.
    * There’s a wide selection of guests. High society Gothamites are kept back several steps. Jason’s friends from school, including Ariel, are allowed to be closer.
    * After the funeral, everyone leaves but Bruce.
    * He just stands outside his son’s grave and watches as the sun goes down.



 

  * Roll credits 
    * The after credit scene opens on a news article talking about the death of Bruce Wayne’s adopted son.
    * The camera pulls out to show it on a desk in a messy bedroom. A poster for the _Flying Graysons_ can be noticed on the wall.
    * A black haired boy is sitting at the desk, scrapbooking photos.
    * Scan around to see a familiar pair of shoes sitting by the door.
    * And then the audience sees the same camera that has been following Batman throughout the season.
    * A woman’s voice calls out _“Timothy, we’re going to be late!”_
    * The kid, and immediately slams the book shut. He quickly reaches under a loose floorboard and shoves it under. “Coming, mom!”
    * Tim Drake runs out, not noticing one of his photos has fallen out of the book.
    * The last shot of the season is of one of the photographs of Batman and Robin the audience saw taken, slowly zooming in on the Robin ‘R’.




	3. Season Three - Robin Tim

  * This season opens with Tim the average student. 
    * He’s in class, clearly uninterested. He taps his pen in mats, sketching the Batsignal in the margins around 3/4-completed (all correct) sums. He gazes out the window during English, and pretends to take a photo of a bird.
    * Midway through the _I’d-rather-be-stalking-Batman_ montage he’s interrupted and asked for the proper precautions for the science experiment.
    * Tim has no idea what anyone’s talking about.
    * He glances around the room. There’s a box of safety goggles sitting on the teacher’s desk, diagrams for the experiment on the board, a girl three rows back pulling long hair into a bun.
    * He answers correctly, before returning to daydreaming.
  * After school he goes home. 
    * “Hey, Timothy,” Jack Drake says as his son enters, not putting down his phone. “How was school?”
    * “Ordinary. I’ve got a new assignment for—”
    * “Good, that’s good.” Jack still doesn’t look up. “Mrs. Mac will be here tomorrow at three.”
    * “I thought your trip was next week.”
    * “We had to push it up after the meeting on Monday.”
    * “Does that mean you’re coming home sooner?”
    * Jack doesn’t hear him, too absorbed in his phone.
    * “Okay.” Tim sighs. “I’ll see you when you get back.”



 

  * Camera flips to hours later as Bruce prepares for patrol. 
    * He stops before a glass case displaying a Robin suit.
    * _Jason Todd: A Good Soldier_.
  * That night, Tim crawl out his window, camera around his neck. 
    * He’s got a scribbled map in one of his books, detailing Batman’s patrol routes.
    * He climbs a rooftop and waits.
  * Batman gets into a fight just in front of Tim’s perch. 
    * Tim’s gleeful, snapping photos.
    * And then Batman _loses_.
    * Tim presses himself against the side of the wall, watching in horror as his hero gets beaten.
    * He abandons his camera, grabs a rock from the roof. Showing impressive parkour abilities, Tim climbs closer and throws the rock.
    * It clatters against a wall, causing the bad guys to hesitate.
    * Someone calls that it’s Robin.
    * The goons scatter.
    * Tim’s already halfway down to help when Batman gets up again. The Batmobile roars over to pick him up.
  * Tim watches Batman leave. 
    * “Batman needs a Robin,” he whispers.



 

  * Batman’s rejecting all offers of help. 
    * His and Dick’s relationship is only deteriorating. Both are in mourning for Jason, and Bruce thinks Dick might blame him. Bruce certainly blames himself.
    * At some point Dick does admit to Babs maybe he does blame Bruce. He knows it makes him a hypocrite, that he was even younger as Robin. “But it’s easier than blaming myself for making that costume in the first place.”
    * “Jason made his own choices. Respect him enough to remember that. He chose to be a hero, and he did a lot of good while he was Robin.”
    * Meanwhile, Batgirl is having her own arguments with Batman about getting shut out of the loop, about the fact he’s taken to telling her to go home.
    * She also doesn’t have _time_ to be a vigilante. She’s failing several college courses, and rapidly losing patience about helping Bruce.
    * Batman is more alone than ever. Mostly by design.
  * And then young Tim Drake knocks on the door to his office to announce he knows he’s Batman, and he needs to call Dick. Bruce can’t do this alone. 
    * “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”
  * That night, the Batmobile nearly runs over Tim, standing outside one of the hidden entrances to the Cave. 
    * Batman stops in time, but doesn’t get out.
    * Tim talks at the tinted glass, staying mid-road as he explains why Batman needs a Robin.
    * After several minutes, he gives up, stepping aside at letting the Batmobile drive off.
  * Thus begins Tim’s attempts to talk to Bruce. 
    * Not just Bruce. Dick finds him sitting outside his apartment one day.
    * Tim nearly begs him to go back to working with Bruce. Dick refuses.
    * Alfred doesn’t exactly think there should be another Robin, but he agrees Bruce needs more company. Fortunately, he has a volunteer who refuses to be driven off.
    * Bruce is indignant when Alfred lets Tim into the kitchen for afternoon tea, even more so when he stumbles on the Batcave.
    * But by now Tim’s not considered a threat. Bruce grumbles, changes codes, and doesn’t do huge security upgrades.
  * Another night, Batman finds him on a rooftop, photographing the patrol. 
    * “Don’t make me drag you home.”
    * Tim glares. “Try it.”
    * Batman grabs the camera, picks up Tim, swings down to the Batmobile, and tosses him in the passenger seat.
    * Tim is silent the entire drive.
    * When they get to the Drake residence, Batman threatens to tell his parents. It’s an empty threat — the Dark Knight does not tattle on children missing curfew — but he’d hoped it would scare Tim.
    * Tim says that they’re out of the country, theoretically for another two days but he doubts they’ll be home on schedule.
    * Bruce pauses. Then he bluntly tells Tim to go to bed and drives off.



 

  * Tim makes himself useful even as he knows he’s being a nuisance. 
    * Bruce is in the Manor, trying to explain to a journalist that of course he hadn’t been halfway across the city an hour ago, while hiding the bulletwound in his leg.
    * Tim’s camera slides along the floor, stopping at Bruce’s feet. He stops mid-sentence to pick it up.
    * At that point Tim comes into the room, gushing with thanks for Mr. Wayne for finding it, his parents would kill him if he’d lost it at the party last week, it was so nice of Mr. Wayne to spend three hours helping him look.
    * Bruce hadn’t known Tim was visiting but takes the alibi.
  * He also proves that maybe, just maybe, he’s good enough to be Robin. 
    * Tim walks into the Batcave, almost expected at this point.
    * Dick gives him a case file. “A fresh pair of eyes can’t hurt.”
    * “Wait, really?”
    * Bruce barely begins his protest before Tim points out three odd things about the crime-scene photos, one of which Bruce hadn’t noticed.
    * “It’s friendly fire, but I think the fight was instigated by someone trying to slow down Cluemaster. Look, the broken window was recent, but none of the thugs could have done it. Someone came in from above.”



 

  * And then eventually, a situation arises where Batman needs a Robin. 
    * Batman’s caught by a villain, top floor of a skyscraper.
    * Batgirl’s busy, Nightwing’s not in Gotham, the police can’t help.
    * Tim is jittery in the Batcave, knowing they need to get a CD to Batman so he can destroy the villain’s supercomputer before it drains all of Gotham’s resources. And only someone with rather impressive climbing abilities would be able to get it to him.
    * Tim has already climbed that particular skyscraper to get photos. He knows a secret entrance.
    * It’s Alfred who drives. Tim grabs one of the Robin costumes (he reaches for one of Jason’s, hesitates, and chooses one that used to belong to Dick.) for armour and a mask.
    * Tim arrives, parkours the building rooftops to reach Batman, and hides from the bad guys long enough to untie Bruce.
    * Batman does what Batman does best, the day is saved, and all that’s left is talking to the newest Robin.
  * At the Batcave, Tim wilts under the glare. 
    * “Look, I know I’m not your first choice, but you need a Robin and you can’t exactly hold auditions. I’m here.”
    * Batman stares at him for so long Tim fidgets.
    * “You’ll need more training.”
    * Tim perks up. “Yes, sir!”
    * As he walks off, Tim punches the air, before blushing when he realises Bruce still saw that. But the new Robin can’t stop grinning.



 

  * Tim’s training arc shows he’s not naturally talented. 
    * He’s decent at parkour and passes the early obstacle courses without difficulty. More complicated ones make him gape, but he doesn’t back down.
    * He’s not much of a fighter. Dick flips him easily.
    * Every time, Tim gets up. “Let’s try again.”
    * At one point, Dick goes up to Bruce while they’re watching him in the Batcave. “You know he’s flunking his gym class?”
    * “It doesn’t matter if he has to work for it, as long as he does.”
    * Tim trains everywhere — push-ups in his bedroom late at night, sparring matches where he starts getting in hits, reading articles on villains in class.
    * The montage ends with Dick holding a report card. “Not bad. Your coach thinks you’re the most improved student in his class.”
    * “Oh. Uh. Should I keep failing gym?”
    * “Probably a good idea.”
  * Meanwhile, Bruce warms up to Tim. 
    * He doesn’t make it obvious.
    * But there are moments where Tim’s laugh carries through the Batcave and Bruce smiles.
    * Tim tries a new hairstyle. Bruce ruffles it.
    * Tim mentions his empty house. Bruce says it’s late: if he wants to stay there’s plenty of guest rooms.
  * It’s not until the end of episode six that Tim goes out as Robin officially. 
    * There’s only so many plots about ‘small child trying to get a job’, even if several episodes put Tim as a subplot and focus on a villain’s plot.
    * But there should be a gap to indicate: a) Bruce is in mourning; b) Bruce doesn’t want another Robin; and c) Tim has to work hard for it.



 

  * Jason’s absence is very noticeable. 
    * In Tim’s early days as Robin a civilian thanks him for saving her brother.
    * Tim beams until she adds it hadn’t been the fire last night, it had been a fire last year. But she liked his new costume.
    * He quietly accepts her thanks.
    * Later that episode he goes to Jason’s memorial case and passes on the message.



 

  * Dick teaches Tim to drive. 
    * In the Batmobile, in costume.
    * Tim’s lured there by promise of a mission, and Dick throws the keys. “Mission is Operation: Robin Learns to Drive.”
    * “Nightwing, I’m not old enough—”
    * “Legally you’re too young for a lot of things you do. And one day, you’ll have to take over while Batman is semi-conscious and a dozen Australian supervillains chase you in cars that nearly reach the Batmobile’s top speed.”
    * “That is very specific.”
    * “Twice. They weren’t even the same Australians.”
  * They go to a Drive-Thru. 
    * The cashier gapes.
    * They both smile at her and collect their burgers and chips.
  * At the end, Dick mentions Bruce didn’t know. 
    * “…Nightwing? Did… did we steal the Batmobile?”
    * Dick laughs.
  * Bruce is furious when they arrive back. 
    * Dick says it was his idea and Tim didn’t do anything wrong.
    * It had in fact been Tim’s idea to go through Drive-Thru, but Bruce doesn’t need to know that.
    * Bruce just sighs, and agrees Robin probably did need to learn to drive.
    * Tim stares at Dick in awe.



 

  * For the sake of TV pacing, the _The Killing Joke_ is here. 
    * Puts more drama in S3, and doesn’t overload S2.
    * Plus, everyone thinks Joker’s dead.
  * A threat is used to lure attention to an emptied building. 
    * Cue Joker’s dramatic, flashy, “ _I’m aliiiiiiiivvvveeee, BATSY!_ ” entrance.
    * He’s furious to realise it was Commissioner Gordon watching.
    * “You know, you’re annoyingly righteous,” Joker complains as Gordon tries to arrest him. “You act like you’re so much better than me.”
    * Gordon doesn’t say anything, gun held steady, but the raised eyebrow speaks volumes.
    * “Oh, don’t act like that. All it would take is one awful, _terrible_ day, and you’d be just like me.”
    * “Really.” The word is flat.
    * Joker’s smile broadens. “Yes,” he says, suddenly enthused. “That sounds like _fun_ , doesn’t it?”
    * At that moment the rest of the SWAT team breaks in.
    * Joker flees, but he’s smiling wider than usual.
  * Bruce visits Jason’s grave. 
    * “So apparently Joker survived,” Bruce says. He kneels to place a bouquet on the stone. “Maybe I should be relieved, but I can’t. I’ve felt guilty about leaving him in that plane to die, but knowing that he didn’t just makes me angry. It doesn’t seem fair he’s alive and you’re not.”
    * Bruce closes his eyes, swallows heavily before looking back at the gravestone.
    * “I miss you so much. There’s a new Robin in Gotham now, and sometimes when I turn around I still think it’s you. It breaks my heart every time to remember it’s not. And it’s not fair on Tim, I know, but I can’t help it.” He swallows. “He’s so different from you, but somehow not different at all. You’ve got the same — you’ve got the same drive, the same need to be a hero. I think you’d like him if you met. I hope — I hope you wouldn’t think I replaced you. Jason, I could never dream of replacing you. But since Tim arrived, I’ve realised how much I needed a partner. I need him, as much as I needed you.”
    * Finally, Bruce sighs, and stands up. “I’ve got to go. I need to… Joker’s in Gotham. I need to find him. But I won’t ever lose control like that again. He needs to be stopped, but I don’t have the right to decide who lives and who dies. I think you understand that. I hope you’d understand that.”
    * As he leaves, the camera sinks down and focuses on the silent grave.
  * Meanwhile, Joker breaks into Arkham. 
    * Harley is almost stable again. She takes her meds with a smile and chats cheerfully to her therapist.
    * But the moment she sees Joker, all progress is gone. “Puddin’!”
    * Joker allows her to cling to him and doesn’t push her off until after she’s kissed his cheek enough that there’s a notable slobber mark. He wipes it off in disgust.
    * Joker declares that it’s time for Gotham to have some
    * He proceeds to create a mass breakout.
    * Not the rogues, although someone like Zzasz might make an appearance.
    * But what Joker wants is the violent insane, the ones who never got the treatment they need.
    * The ones who will cause a riot rather than sit back and plot.
  * Gotham goes wild. 
    * Houses close up, people start looting, riots break out.
    * The police are frantic.
    * Gordon leads the charge, directing officers everywhere.
    * As soon as his last officer heads off, he hears a woman screaming. He runs off.
    * It turns out Harley Quinn can make her voice hysterical on cue.
    * Gordon falls into the trap. Joker captures him.
  * The Bats assemble in the Cave to strategize on the riots. 
    * Bruce refuses to let Tim out, yanking him away from the armoury as Nightwing and Batgirl pull on their gloves.
    * “You said I was good enough to—”
    * “Everyday situations. You are entirely unprepared to handle this.”
    * “But—”
    * “ _No,_ Tim!”
    * Tim glares, and then he notices at the glass case on the wall with Jason’s costume. The tension bleeds out, and he fingers the R on his own chest. “I’ll be homebase. You’ll need someone at a computer.”
    * “Deal.”
  * It’s through Robin’s monitoring they find out Gordon’s missing. 
    * “Joker,” Batman realises immediately. “He said he wanted to see what would happen if Gordon broke.”
    * Halfway across the city, Batgirl misses her step.
  * The episode is intercut with Gordon being tortured. 
    * He screams, curses at Joker. Occasionally he spits insults.
    * Jim’s clearly not having a fun time, but he’s not broken either.
  * While this happens, Harley slips into an apartment. 
    * The audience isn’t shown where she is. Only that she’s in someone’s house, and she attaches something to the wall.
    * She slips out again.
  * Not unjustifiably, Batgirl takes the search personally. 
    * She’s exhausted, panicked, violent, makes a dumb mistake that would have gotten her killed if Robin hadn’t directed Batman to rescue her.
    * Batman orders her home.
    * She’s furious, but when Nightwing agrees she needs a break, she gives up.
    * “We’ll find him, BG. Promise. Have a cup of tea, get an hour’s sleep, and then you can come back.”
  * Batgirl heads home. 
    * As she steps through the door, she triggers a silent motion sensor. The alert that Harley had planted in the Gordon house lights up a laptop. Joker notices immediately.
    * Meanwhile, Babs gets changed.
    * She brews a cup of tea. As it steeps, she picks up a photograph of herself and her father. She’s about eleven in the photo, complete with ribbons in her hair.
    * “I’ll find you, Dad. Just hang on.”
    * Her tea finishes. She takes a sip as the doorbell rings.
    * Babs goes to answer it.
  * It’s Joker. 
    * _The Killing Joke_ is the mid-season finale, and deserves a two-parter episode.
    * The first half finishes with Barbara frozen in her threshold, a gun pointed at her stomach.



 

  * The next episode opens at the same point. 
    * Babs is still standing.
    * In slow motion the Joker smiles, aims, and pulls the trigger.
    * There’s no sound. The scene is silent as Babs collapses, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The teacup shatters without noise, turning black-and-white as she hits the ground.
    * Something flashes, but she’s can’t focus. Babs can only stare at the ceiling.
    * The first thing she hears is the door slam, as the world returns to normal.
    * Babs gasps, but as her breathing fills the room again, there’s no other sound. Just the kettle bubbling. She’s alone.
  * It’s Nightwing who finds her. 
    * No-one’s stepping outside with a riot on the streets, but the neighbours rang the police when they heard a gunshot.
    * Robin caught the report, gasps when he sees the address, and immediately passes it on.
    * When Nightwing finds Babs lying on the floor, he panics. He barely resists moving her.
    * He rings the ambulance instead. Babs is lifted onto a stretcher and carried out.
  * Joker heads back to where Gordon is tied up. 
    * He has photos of Barbara bleeding on the floor.
    * The is the first thing that gets an untamed reaction from Jim, causing him to shriek and curse at the clown.
  * Meanwhile, the Bats are horrified. 
    * “Sure you don’t want me out there?” Robin asks, tapping frantically at the computer.
    * “We’re sure,” Nightwing says.
    * “Alright.”
    * Riots are still breaking out across the city. No matter how many they tie up, no matter how many the police arrest, it seems like the situation is getting worse.
    * It’s not only Arkham escapees contributing to the chaos. People are opportunists, after all, and Gotham is not known for law-abiding citizens. Looters are the best-case scenario.
  * Eventually, the Bats get a lead on Joker. 
    * Nightwing and Batman head straight for it.
    * “You are to rescue Gordon and get straight out of there.”
    * For once, Nightwing doesn’t protest being sidelined. “Got it.”
  * They track down the commissioner. 
    * “Barbara,” he blurts as soon as Nightwing cuts him free. “Joker got—”
    * “We know, we know. She’s in the hospital,” Nightwing assures him, wrapping Gordon’s arm around his neck.
    * “Is she okay?”
    * That makes Nightwing hesitate. “She’ll survive.”
    * Jim moans, wrapping himself tighter. “We need to get Joker.”
    * “We will.”
    * “Alive. We need to — we need to have him arrested by the book. We need to prove that he can’t—”
    * “We will,” Nightwing promises again. “Batman’s got it.” He starts helping Gordon limp to the exit. “You did good, Commish. The best anyone could. Let’s get you safe.”
  * Batman finds the Joker. 
    * He punches him in the face.
    * Harley is similarly arrested, with less raw fury but none of the pity Batman normally shows her.
  * The ending is calmer. 
    * The Bats and the GCPD have finally quashed the riots.
    * Joker and Harley are thrown back to Arkham.
    * Gordon is being treated, but his wounds aren’t permanent. He might have a couple of scars, maybe a stiff shoulder that needs physiotherapy, but Joker had been more interested in mentally breaking him than physically.
    * And while Jim is going to need time with a psychiatrist that isn’t Harley, Joker failed.
    * Gotham in general is more in the clean-up phase. The disaster is over.
    * But Barbara is unlikely to ever walk again.



 

  * The next episode should be less high-stake, more filler. 
    * Something to calm down after previous events.
    * The villain should be Scarface.
    * He’s still dangerous enough to be a threat worthy of his own episode, but there’s something inherently silly about a puppet being a supervillain.
  * Starts a month or two since Babs was shot. 
    * She’s starting to adjust to her new wheelchair.
    * Dick is sleeping on her couch for the moment.
    * Babs is relearning her independence, but she flinches when someone knocks on the door. Dick is always the one to take it – and only after checking through a periscopic peep hole where he isn’t in front of the door.
    * Her father’s starting to recover, too. Gordon’s finally allowed back to work, on desk-duty and with regular therapy appointments.
  * Meanwhile, there is a puppet who frequently insults his ventriloquist trying to rob the Gotham minting press. 
    * Batman and Robin stop them.
    * At some point Robin ends up on top of a giant penny, rolling it forwards under his feet as he chases a thug.
    * They end up keeping the coin. It’s set up in the Batcave.
    * Relatively easy to fit it in, too. Batman’s remodelled the Cave with wheelchair ramps.



 

 

  * Spoiler makes her appearance in Season Three 
    * She’s been earlier foreshadowed.
    * Subtle indications that there’s another vigilante in Gotham, one focused on Cluemaster.
    * Tim investigates and is startled to find a girl his age, despite how hard it is to tell with a mask over half her face.
    * Spoiler is a mix between geeking out about meeting Robin, _the_ Robin, and being defensive.
    * Although her disguise might seem to cover more skin than Robin’s, it’s homemade. A strand of blonde hair drops out from her hood and lands on her shoulder.
    * Robin notices and doesn’t say a word.
  * After Robin and Spoiler’s first meeting, Tim does some more research on her. 
    * It’s not actually that difficult.
    * Tim sits down at the computer, expecting to spend six hours on it tonight, and coming back tomorrow if he has to.
    * He looks up Cluemaster, and pauses when he notices the report says he has a fifteen year old daughter.
    * Tim brings up a picture of Stephanie Brown.
    * Blonde hair, the right age, the right build, motive, and her Instagram reveals a taste for purple.
    * He sits back, and blinks at the untouched giant bag of Cheetos he brought for his six-hour research session. “Oh.”
  * They meet up again. 
    * Robin runs into her staking out a warehouse, and accidentally refers to Cluemaster as her dad.
    * Spoiler freaks out and proceeds to hit him in the face with a brick.
    * Despite that minor setback in the relationship, the two work together.
  * Spoiler and Robin take down Cluemaster. 
    * “So… you going to hang up the cape now?” Robin asks.
    * Spoiler pauses. “I don’t know. Maybe.”
    * “Cause that would be fair, of course. But if you did decide you wanted to continue — I wouldn’t mind giving you a couple of pointers.”
    * Steph takes off her mask so he can see her grin. “Sounds good.”
  * Also, technically, since Tim noticing Spoiler was part of his ‘audition’ to be Robin, this means that Spoiler’s been doing this longer than Robin #3. 
    * When Steph finds out this little detail she’s both amused and indignant that he’s giving her instructions.
    * Robin points out that he’s had actual training.
    * It’s mainly played for laughs until Steph asks what happened to the previous Robin. When he goes silent, she gets it.
    * “You still took the job?”
    * “Someone had to.”



 

  * Barbara, meanwhile, is desperate to be able to help again. 
    * Bruce tells her that she doesn’t need to, that she’s done enough.
    * If she wants she can live a happy and fulfilling life as a civilian, with the best physical therapy money can buy.
    * Babs refuses.
  * She turns to computers. 
    * She’d always been fairly good at IT.
    * But now, she’s shown studying them. She has textbooks upon textbooks lying on her table. Dick comes in to her apartment after she doesn’t pick up the phone one night to find her asleep at her desk, head buried in a book.
    * Not that all of her education is from books.
    * At one point, she bribes an underground hacker to teach her. Bruce gives her a disappointed look, and Babs reminds him he trained with the League of Assassins.
  * She’s long since had access to the Batcave computers, but Bruce arranges to have a clock tower filled with the latest high tech. 
    * It’s his way of saying without saying that he supports her continued work.
  * Eventually, she’s sitting in her tower, talking in their ears. 
    * “Thanks, Batgirl,” Robin says after a door magically appears to unlock for him.
    * “I don’t think… Robin, I’m not— I’m not Batgirl anymore.”
    * “Oh! Sorry.” Robin pauses midstep.
    * “You changed your codename,” Batman says measuredly.
    * “The old one doesn’t fit.”
    * “If that’s how you feel.”
    * “What to?” Robin asks.
    * “I was thinking Oracle.”



 

 

  * This is about the point where Cass should be introduced.
  * Unfortunately, _three_ new Gotham superheroes in one season could feel like cramming. 
    * Especially since the whole bad-guy-Dad and rebelling against him theme would seem remarkably similar to Steph if placed together consecutively.
    * So instead, Cass is introduced as a potential new villain, a dark shadow that no-one knows anything about.
    * And unlike Steph’s minor-foreshadowing-then-one-episode-introduction, Cass gets an arc.
  * There is an assassin in Gotham. 
    * Someone who is unnoticeable and untouchable.
    * Oracle accesses video of her once. It’s clearly a woman, dressed in tight black, but her face is covered and the camera quality isn’t great.
    * It is good enough to see her movements are so fluid she seems to be seeing the future. Nightwing theorises their assassin might be psychic.
  * David Cain arrives as a villain. 
    * It’s revealed he was one of Batman’s teachers with the League.
    * Cain is aware that Batman is a former student, recognises the moves, but he never learned most of his student’s names.
    * Bruce had been about nineteen, dressed in ragged League uniforms and with bad teenage stubble — when Cain talks, it’s clear that he knows how Batman learned his tricks, but doesn’t know who’s behind the mask.
    * Meanwhile, Batman is very guarded about attacking outright. He’s very aware that Robin and Spoiler are sitting on the nearby fire-escape.
    * Robin only shakes his head when Batman gestures for him to leave, and if Robin leaps into the fight Spoiler will too.
    * “What are you doing in Gotham, Cain?”
    * “I’m here to pick up my daughter.”
    * “Your daughter?”
    * Cain says his daughter is the most dangerous assassin on the planet. “She can read your every movement before you even make it. You might have noticed her work scattered around the city.”
    * “…”
    * “She doesn’t know I’m shadowing her, nor does she need it. But a father tends to worry. Can’t help but be a little overprotective.”
    * Batman punches him in the face.
    * It’s so out of the blue that Cain’s actually caught off guard, even if he reacts with incredible reflexes.
    * They hand Cain off to the police, but he escapes from custody.
  * So they start researching. 
    * “Why would Cain tell us about his daughter?” Oracle asks as the Batmobile rolls into place in the Cave.
    * “He’s lying.”
    * Robin wrinkles his nose. “What would possibly be the point of—”
    * “Not about having a daughter. The girl’s most likely real. But he doesn’t know where she is. He’s using us as a shortcut to actually track her.”
    * “…But we’re going to have to track her anyway even if it’s playing into his hands.”
    * “We can’t let her run loose.” Batman leans around Oracle’s chair to see the screen. “Robin, inform your friend Spoiler she is not to join this search.”
  * Oracle finds evidence this assassin is in an abandoned apartment building. 
    * She found a video of a man trying to mug someone significantly smaller. The girl — who never looks at the camera — doesn’t respond, and manages to duck around every blow like she knew it was coming. The exact same style as the assassin.
    * Batman and Robin go to check it out.
  * Meanwhile, Cassandra Cain is sitting in an empty room. 
    * She’s younger than they were led to believe, about seventeen, maybe eighteen.
    * The apartment is empty. She’s curled up on a ragged blanket, biting into a cheap service station pie that she possibly stole.
    * Her head snaps up.
    * Batman breaks through the window to find the room empty.
  * Cass is hiding rather than gone. 
    * She can see the Dynamic Duo.
    * The camera gets a few shots from Cass’s perspective. Movements are highlighted.
    * Robin walks through the apartment. When he hears a cat from the window, he jumps.
    * The movement plays in slow-motion, and there’s a focus on the way his hand drops to his utility belt.
    * Suddenly the shot turns to black-and-white. Robin pulls out a batarang and throws it at the window.
    * Then the black-and-white shot implodes. Robin’s back where he was a moment ago, proving what Cass saw was a prediction rather than what was happening. His hand is still on his utility belt, before he shakes his head, and moves on.
    * When Cass looks at Batman, she can’t read him. The cape covers too much of his body.
    * It unsettles her.
  * Nightwing finds her. 
    * “Hey, wait!”
    * He tries to arrest her.
    * Cass resists. At first she’s merely dodging every blow, but eventually she strikes back. In three hits she sends him stumbling.
    * Cass escapes. By the time Nightwing follows her out, she’s vanished.



 

  * Eventually, it’s discovered that there’s several fighters with these abilities in Gotham 
    * So now they’re searching for both Cass and Lady Shiva.
    * The audience sees a scene of Shiva, incongruous in a filthy bar, picking up a knife.
    * She knows what’s going to happen before it does, watching an approaching man with distaste.
    * When the man tries to grope her, his fingers come within a centimetre of her chest before the knife is impaled in his arm.
  * Batman manages to track Cass down. 
    * He finds her sheltering in an apartment, having broken in while the owners are on vacation.
    * Because he’s _Batman_ and doors are not good enough, he goes in through the window.
    * Cass had been sleeping on the carpet rather than dirty the couch.
    * She jumps to her feet when the window opens.
    * For a long moment she stares at him.
  * She shrieks. 
    * It’s the first sound the audience hears her make.
    * She scrambles backwards, looking for an exit that Batman isn’t standing in front of.
    * Batman watches her panic, and slowly raises his hands. “It’s okay.”
  * Batman takes off his cape. 
    * The cowl is unattached; his face remains covered.
    * Cass watches in confusion, but her terror ebbs.
    * “I’m not going to hurt you.”
    * She tilts her head, watching him.
    * He moves so that she has a clear route to the exit. “I’m looking for your father. Do you know where he is?”
    * Cass continues watching.
    * Batman frowns. “Do you understand me?”
    * Cass bites her lip, but nods. “I… understand.” She swallows. “I don’t… know… where he is.”
    * “Why did he send you to Gotham?”
    * “Send?” Cass frowns. “No. I… ran. Alone. To get away.”
  * Cass agrees to help Batman find Cain.
  * Nightwing and Robin later return to the Cave and find Cass there. 
    * She is sitting on a chair, swinging her legs like a child, and licking an ice-cream.
    * “Um. B?” Nightwing asks. “You know Cain Junior’s here?”
    * “Her name is Cassandra.”
    * “Cass,” Cass corrects.
    * “I’ll take that as a yes.”
    * Nightwing and Robin glance at each other, shrug, and introduce their codenames.
    * Nightwing apologises if he scared her that one time he tried to arrest her.
    * At first Cass is equally apologetic about the fight, but she also gets mischievous when she points out that she won.



 

  * Cass can talk from the start here. 
    * I’m fairly confident that saying a disability never existed is _less_ ableist than magically healing it within two episodes.
    * Not to mention that while superpowers do exist (hello, Ivy), adding a telepath to fix Cass’s muteness might be hard with the limitations of a screen. It’s complicated enough in a comic.
    * She still has a limited vocabulary.
    * Cass was also never taught how to read, and throughout the rest of the series, struggles with words although her skill slowly gets better.



 

  * Motives are somewhat revealed. 
    * Cass believes Cain is there looking for her. She says she ran away when she was eight or nine (she doesn’t know her own age), although she doesn’t explain why.
    * Cass herself came to Gotham because she knew Lady Shiva was there. She hadn’t _expected_ to find a real family with her mother, but the underlying tone is she’d hoped.
    * She does know why Shiva’s there. She wants to fight Batman, because she wants to fight the best warriors in the world.
    * Tim suggests that the killing is nothing more than a way for Shiva to get B’s attention.
    * “You know, I think I understand why someone would go halfway across the world to punch you in the face,” Dick says.
    * Bruce gives him a look. “Lady Shiva has eight deaths to her name since she arrived in Gotham three weeks ago.”
    * “I didn’t say I’d do it the same way she did.”
  * Cass has several clues to Lady Shiva’s location, although she isn’t a detective. 
    * There are rumours about someone with her style playing in the fighting pits, but Cass — smart, but illiterate, been-in-Gotham-for-less-than-a-month, avoiding-human-contact Cass — couldn’t track them.
    * Bruce could put the information to better use.
    * Batman, Robin, and Nightwing suit up.
    * They find armour for Cass. She wrinkles her nose, complaining about weight, but accepts it eventually.
    * She smiles when Nightwing gives her a domino mask.
  * The four of them break into Shiva’s hideout. 
    * It’s a temporary home. Shiva never intended to set up in Gotham properly.
    * The basement is sparsely furnished, in the middle of a collection of alleyways. The twisting streets belong to a labyrinth rather than a city.
  * Shiva is a brilliant fighter, and unlike the Bats, knows where they are. 
    * She fights her way out of the building.
    * Her fights include the same black-and-white slow-motion shots that Cass uses.
    * She dismissively knocks Robin’s bo-staff from his hands, tosses him to the ground. “Who trained you?” she asks disdainfully.
    * Robin glares at her, before smirking. “Him.”
    * Batman leaps into the fight.
    * They exchange blows for a moment, before Robin kicks her legs out while she’s distracted. He gets her pinned against the wall.
    * “I heard you were looking for me.”
    * “I am. Heard you were one of the best.”
    * “David Cain. Where is he?”
    * “I have no idea.”
    * Batman says that he won their fight.
    * “Yeah. I guess I’ll have to prepare for our rematch.”
    * Shiva breaks free of his grip — she recognises a shift before he does it, uses the momentary weakness to get out — and escapes.
  * Lady Shiva is a good fighter, and fights dirty. 
    * The show already has Talia al Ghul for a warrior woman the epitome of grace, and Cass herself could be a dancer.
    * Let’s make Shiva a brawler.
    * She’s got the same skill as Cass, the same ability to read every movement. Lady Shiva _can_ be graceful when the urge strikes.
    * But going up against Batman, she uses her fists and elbows. She acts like she’s about to surrender before snapping a perfect roundhouse kick into Nightwing’s larynx. She uses her environment to her advantage, doesn’t flinch about the garbage that coats her hands after pushing a dumpster at her pursuers.
    * She doesn’t cheat. It’s just that her rules aren’t the same as the Bats.
  * It’s Cass’s fault Shiva gets away. 
    * Not on purpose.
    * But when it’s Cass standing between Shiva and the alleyway exit, she hesitates. “Mother.”
    * Shiva tilts her head to the side, watching Cass. “So you’re my daughter. I wondered why they thought I’d seen Cain recently.” She pauses. “What did he end up naming you?”
    * Cass’s fighting stance falters. She opens her mouth to reply, but Shiva strikes before she gets a chance.
    * It’s the only time Cass has ever fought someone else with her abilities. She’s completely knocked off by it.
    * Shiva’s gone by the time Cass climbs to her feet.
  * When they return to the Batcave, it’s clear Cass expects to be punished. 
    * She struggles to apologise for letting Shiva escape, cowers against the wall when Bruce goes to speak.
    * She’s shaking and terrified.
    * Nightwing hurries to reassure her that it’s okay, she’s okay, while Batman removes his cape.
    * Bruce nudges Robin to take his cape off, who hurries to obey.
    * Cass relaxes.
  * They wonder where Cass is going to stay next. 
    * Bruce is firm that she’s staying with them. “Assuming that is what you want.”
    * Cass beams.



 

  * In the next episode, rumours start circulating about a new Batgirl. 
    * The newspapers had gotten a picture of a girl in a domino mask, running alongside Batman/Robin/Nightwing.
    * They didn’t see the fight with Shiva, just the rooftop run. But that’s enough for speculation.
    * There is a valid theory that it’s the same Batgirl with a dose of hair-dye.
    * Barbara holds one of the headlines in her hands, glaring at it.
    * “Hey, Dick? Remember how you felt when you heard there was a new Robin the first time?”
    * Dick winces guiltily, but he nods. “Yeah?”
    * “Yeah.”
    * “You know this girl isn’t—”
    * “Batman didn’t pick _me_ , either. I just turned up.”
  * Cass is introduced to Oracle. 
    * Cass is very polite and smiles, but her lack of social interaction comes through.
    * She knows what a wheelchair is but has no idea how to act towards someone in one.
    * When Babs pushes herself to the tiny kitchenette in the Batcave — really the coffee island with a mini fridge that Nightwing and Robin keep snacks in — Cass reads her movements to see that she wants to get a jar of beans from the shelf.
    * The shelves are perfectly accessible, and Barbara would have been completely capable of getting it herself. Cass is faster, however, and hands the package over.
    * She can also read the annoyance on Bab’s face, and her smile fades.
  * Cass and Oracle are the B-plot of this episode.
  * The appropriate superhero action comes from Mr. Freeze as an antagonist. 
    * Something about a lost treasure and many diamonds hidden in Gotham.
    * It’s enough damage to turn the attention away from the missing Shiva and Cain.
    * Batman, Nightwing, and Robin head off to deal with him. Spoiler meets them there.
    * It’s Spoiler’s first time fighting a rogue other than Cluemaster (and a well-intentioned but failed attempt to intimidate David Cain, who isn’t really a rogue). She doesn’t do very well.
    * Technically speaking, she pushes Batman out of the way of an ice blast, but it was her fault that Freeze noticed them there at all.
  * Meanwhile, Cass and Oracle remain tense. 
    * Barbara’s still getting used to her wheelchair. She’s gotten the hang of it mostly, but every once in a while she falters.
    * Cass’s well-meaning but clumsy attempt to help include pushing Barbara’s chair without being asked, causing Babs to glare at her.
    * “Sorry, I—” Cass backs away from the handles.
    * “It’s fine.” Babs’ voice is clipped. “If you’re so determined to be useful, could you get me the book on Gotham legends, the treasure edition?”
    * Cass nods and walks over to the bookshelf. She pauses, tracing along the books for a moment, before glancing back at Babs.
    * “It says _Legends III: Treasure_ on the side.”
    * “I… can’t read… letters.”
    * “You can’t?” Babs’ annoyance fades.
    * Cass shrugs, a little self-conscious. “Father wanted… learn body language. Not written language. I’m not… good spoken language, either. He taught me… other things.”
    * “Oh. It’s, um, the red one. Not that one — little bit further, two more over, there you are. It should have a picture of a necklace on the front.”
    * Cass hands it over.
  * Cass goes to practise on the gym. 
    * Babs pauses her computer long enough to watch.
    * Cass is grace incarnate, moving like a dancer as she kicks a punching bag.
    * “You’re good,” Babs says when Cass takes a break.
    * Cass smiles at her. “Do you want to… train fight? Fake fight?”
    * “Spar?” Cass nods. “You think I’m capable of keeping up with you in a fight but not pouring my own coffee?”
    * “No! Not… not capable. Not not-capable. Yes capable.” Cass stumbles over her tongue, shakes her head in frustration. “I wanted to… help. Be nice. I wanted… liked.”
    * “You wanted me to trust you.”
    * “Not trust. Trust is… earned. Hard. Trust is time. We met… today.” Cass smiles sheepishly. “Like is fast.”
    * “True.” Babs looks softer. “So do you trust us?”
    * Cass waves a hand in a so-so gesture. “I can… read… people. Words lie, but… actions don’t. I can read… you want to help… me. Help people.” She shrugs. “You can’t read people. Can’t see my actions. Fair.”
  * The two start talking properly. 
    * Babs declines the offer for a spar.
    * “A couple of months ago I could have given it a shot. But right now… I’m kinda stuck.” Babs touches her wheelchair wistfully.
    * Cass frowns, but nods. “Okay. Let me know if you… decide again.”
    * “I will.”
    * Babs tells her about being Batgirl. She doesn’t talk about what happened to put her in the wheelchair, and Cass doesn’t ask.
    * “Could still be Batgirl. Even in chair.”
    * “I think my days of grappling hooks are behind me.”
    * Cass shrugs, agreeing. “Still have a name.”
    * “Yeah. But Batgirl didn’t feel like it fit anymore.”
    * “Oracle is a … nice name.”
  * Meanwhile, Freeze found his lost treasure. 
    * It was buried in a vault.
    * When the three Bats + Spoiler track him in, he submits to losing his diamonds.
    * It seems worth it to be able to lock the Gotham vigilantes in a room and ice the door shut, leaving them to die of hypothermia.
  * Babs and Cass’s conversation is cut short by an alert. 
    * Oracle is already back at her computer by the time Cass works out where the sound is coming from.
    * “The comms are busted, they can’t contact us,” Oracle complains as she taps. “Detective Montoya is in a squad car only a few minutes from them. I’ll redirect her to pick them up, but that means Freeze will get away.”
    * “I… get him.”
    * Oracle pauses, watches Cass for a long moment. Then she opens a drawer under the Bat-computer and tosses a comm. unit at her. “Put this in, stay in contact. Wear the same suit you wore to Shiva.”
    * Cass beams.
  * Cass runs out. 
    * She saves the day, taking down Freeze in a dramatic confrontation.
    * She doesn’t know what she’s doing any more than Spoiler did, but Cass has had actual combat training. Frankly, that’s better than Freeze.
    * She dodges around each ice blast with slightly dramatic flare, dodging like a dancer.
  * By the time the Bats + Spoiler have been rescued, shivering — except for Batman, who might feel cold but will certainly not commit to the indignity of letting the _GCPD_ see him shiver — Cass has taken Freeze down. 
    * They’re all surprised and impressed to see her drag the man over, tied up, with the freeze ray strapped across her back.
    * She smiles at Spoiler, who waves back.
    * “Uh, hi. You must be Batgirl. Nice to meet you.”
    * Cass looks trapped and glances at Nightwing. “No, I— I’m—”
    * “ _It’s okay,_ ” Oracle’s voice comes over the comms. “ _Agree with her. I think it’s nice to see what Batgirl looks like with dark hair.”_
    * Cass stops mid-stammer, and smiles. “Yes. I… I am Batgirl.”
    * “ _Oh, don’t look like that, B. ‘Batgirl’ has never been your jurisdiction to choose._ ”
    * “I wasn’t protesting,” Batman says, his voice too quiet for Spoiler to hear without a comm.
  * On the way back, Spoiler catches Robin by the arm. 
    * “That is the mini assassin you’ve spent the past week and a half chasing, isn’t it?”
    * “Well, yes, but turns out the assassin was her mother. ‘Batgirl’ is pretty nice.”
    * “Just checking. Next time, keep me updated.”
    * She lets him go and heads off.
  * At the end of the episode, Babs comes up to Cass. 
    * She’s carrying a whiteboard, whiteboard marker, and a book.
    * “Did you want me to teach you how to read?”
    * Cass is eager.
    * The episode ends with Babs writing ‘ _A_ ’ on the whiteboard, and beginning to explain the alphabet.



 

  * After Cain and Shiva escape, there’s a couple of filler episodes in between to break up the arc. 
    * Oracle is still searching for them, but having no luck.
    * There are a couple of infrequent references that this is still going on, occasional indications that one or both has stayed in Gotham, but it’s shifted to subplots.
  * So meanwhile, Cass is adjusting to having a team. 
    * Not quite a family, not yet.
    * But for Cass, having allies that care about her is incredible.
  * Cass gets to explore Gotham as an ordinary teenage girl. 
    * She visits the mall. She tries sushi for the first time. She sees the zoo.
    * She is fascinated by the library, but has to admit to Dick that she can’t read any of it.
  * Barbara has also decided to try more physical skills again. 
    * She good-naturedly bullies Dick into sparring with her.
    * She mentions that she promised Cass a fight at some point, but she wanted practise beforehand with someone who wasn’t as good as the new Batgirl. Dick is fake, dramatically insulted.
    * Their old flirting comes back as they spar, dancing and getting intimately close as Babs tries to work out how to use an escrima stick without her legs.



 

  * Steph still doesn’t actually know anyone’s secret identities. 
    * She hangs out with Robin, both wearing full masks even though Robin’s let slip he knows who she is.
    * She did already know the name of Cain’s ‘assassin’ daughter, and works out Cassandra Cain is the new Batgirl. But as Cass hasn’t exactly got another identity, that doesn’t help Steph.
  * One day, Spoiler and Robin are on a stakeout. Spoiler flips through a newspaper she grabbed out of boredom. 
    * A freeze-frame on the article says that Bruce is holding a fundraiser for one of the many charities Wayne Industries runs — a foodbank for homeless youth named after Catherine Todd that had been set up when Bruce had first taken in his second son. There’s a quote from Wayne about how it’s always been a topic close to his heart, but a recent event has made him want to do something more proactive then just writing a check every year.
    * Not that Spoiler discusses the details. She’s more focused on the headline that Bruce Wayne is hosting another Gala. “Probably full of rich idiots but I bet the food is great.”
    * Robin glances at her, his face very carefully neutral. “Would you like to go?”
    * “If I got the invitation, sure, why not? But I’m not really that fussed about missing it.”
    * “Huh.”
  * Two nights later Robin turns up at Steph’s house. 
    * “You know how creepy this is?” Steph asks, opening the window to let him in.
    * “I do. Sorry.”
  * He’s holding an envelope. 
    * “It obviously wouldn’t have to be an _actual_ date,” Robin babbles, gripping the envelope as Steph tries to tug it. “But you know, it would make it so much easier to just tell everyone that you are my date rather than try and explain you’re a vigilante I sometimes team up with.”
    * Steph finally wrests the envelope away and opens it, revealing two tickets to the Wayne Gala.
    * She stares, and then looks up at Robin, and then back at the tickets. “I haven’t got a dress for this kind of thing.”
    * “I got you one! I mean, if you want it. If you’d rather choose your own — or if that’s just your way of saying ‘no’ nicely, which is fine—”
    * “Robin.” Steph cuts in. “It sounds like fun.”
  * Tim reveals who he is. 
    * “So will the dress match my mask, or will I have to try and explain how Stephanie Brown knows the Boy Wonder?” Steph asks.
    * “I was thinking, none of the above?” Robin smiles sheepishly, and then takes off his mask. “My name’s Tim. Tim Drake.”
    * Steph takes the offered handshake. “About time, I guess,” she says, trying and failing to sound casual. “You’ve known me since we met. So if I look into your history, will I find out who Batman is?”
    * “Hopefully not.” Tim shakes his head. “I mean, not against you specifically, it’s just that I really hope that _no-one_ can track B from my identity. And I’d tell you, but um, I haven’t asked him if I can.”
  * After Tim leaves, Steph gets a package in the mail. 
    * It’s a gorgeous purple dress.
  * The day of the Gala, Tim comes by her place to pick her up. 
    * “Would it be pushing it to say you look beautiful?”
    * “I hear no lies.” Steph looks at his suit. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you out of your costume.”
    * “Disappointed?”
    * “Absolutely not.”
    * Tim meets her mother, is polite and respectful. Crystal Brown is quite pleased with him, and takes the opportunity to good-naturedly tease her daughter before telling them to be back by ten.
    * There are photos. Tim gives advice on how to take better photos and positions himself and Steph correctly in the light.
  * They head off to Wayne manor.
  * Once inside, Tim introduces her to his parents. 
    * They ask where she’s from.
    * When Steph gives her suburb, they pause. Tim glares at them, daring them to say anything, as Steph shuffles.
    * “How lovely. Is that near the new cupcake store?” Jack says finally.
    * “Yeah. Not quite a good replacement for our old laundromat since I’d rather have clean clothes than overpriced cupcakes, but yeah.”
    * Cue more awkward shuffling.
    * A new song comes on and Steph grabs Tim by the arm. “Sorry, but I’d really love to dance to this. Please excuse us.”
  * Meanwhile, Cass is trying out the new experience. 
    * She hasn’t been formally introduced to Gotham. She doesn’t have an identity that could stand up to scrutiny, but she has a new black dress and no-one wanted her to have to be hidden in the Cave.
    * Dick is protectively hovering beside her, making sure she’s included and has someone to lean on whenever she needs it. He quietly explains everything she points at.
    * Tim and Steph walk past. Steph does a double take to see Cass there, who smiles sheepishly.
    * Steph waves, and then continues on.
  * After a while, Steph is left alone at a table. 
    * Tim had to duck off to talk to his parents. Steph waved him off to go without her.
    * While she’s sipping at a brightly coloured drink, trying to work out what it is, Bruce comes up to her and starts a conversation.
    * He tells her that he’s glad that the dress fits. It had seemed like a breach of privacy to break into her house and check her other clothes for a size, even by his standards.
    * “What?”
    * “Tim asked for my help with it. It was easier than explaining the situation to his parents, but many things are.” Bruce hums as he picks up a chocolate from a passing waiter. “By the way, the two of you did a good job at the bodega last week. Sorry that it took so long for me to arrive, but you handled it well.”
    * Steph gapes at him, as Bruce walks off.
  * When Tim returns, she grabs him by the shoulder. 
    * Tim’s pleased that Bruce admitted his identity to her, and confirms what had been implied about as clearly as he can without actually saying the words ‘Bruce Wayne is Batman’ in a public place.
    * Later, they end up showing her the Batcave, where she tries very hard to hide her awe.
  * Someone asks Dick if being at the party means he’s coming back to Gotham. 
    * They’ve seen him around so frequently lately.
    * Dick falters, unsure how to answer.
  * Cass tries dancing for the first time. 
    * The crowds part to watch her move, poetry in motion.
    * When she finishes, Steph cheers. Dick joins in. Tim, Bruce and Alfred are more restrained in their applause, but soon the entire crowd is applauding.
    * Cass beams under the validation, and curtsies.



 

 

  * One of these ‘filler episodes’ includes a musical episode. 
    * A Pied Piper type villain comes to Gotham. (There are references to “ _Isn’t that guy supposed to be in Central City?” “Different guy.”_ )
    * His powers work on children. Specifically, anyone under the age of about eighteen. It’s never made entirely clear what the cut-off age is, just that Cass is immune. Of course, no-one really knows how old Cass is, either, considering her lack of birth certificate.
  * Tim is having an ordinary day at school, calmly walking past a couple having a break-up in the cafeteria, when the dramatic screaming match switches into a Broadway musical. 
    * Tim is alarmed, and as he continues through the school, other people are bursting into song. Music is playing, and from the way he turns it’s obvious he can hear it and can’t figure out from where.
    * “ _I need to finish my assignment for mathematics / but I can’t find the time without skipping football practise,_ ” one boy tells his friends, then claps a hand against his throat.
    * “ _I’ve spent so much time working on Miss Greene’s essay / that I completely forgot about the science test today!_ ” a girl sings, her voice calm despite the fact she’s frantically flipping through a textbook.
    * “ _He’s so handsome, he’d never notice me / what would I have to do to make him see?”_ another girl sings from her locker, glancing at a boy several doors away. He notices her singing, and she yelps, hiding behind her locker door.
    * Everyone is growing frantically confused by the music.
    * It eventually turns into a school wide song with everyone, including Tim, singing the same lyrics about “ _What’s going on? Why are we bursting into song?”_
  * Tim skips class to go to the Manor. 
    * When Bruce opens the door, he is alarmed to find his third Robin in a Broadway number.
    * Bruce agrees with the lyrics that there is something weird happening.
  * It’s not that Tim’s constantly speaking in song. 
    * He still talks normally most of the time.
    * It’s just that whenever he feels something particularly strongly, he has an automatic performance about it.
    * He’s very concerned that when he sings, it’s always the absolute truth about how he feels.
    * “I have a secret identity! I can’t go to school if I’m going to sing about wearing a cape!”
  * Dick finds it hilarious. 
    * When he hears about the situation he comes up from Bludhaven immediately.
    * He’s trying to be sympathetic, but it comes across as insincere when he’s filming the whole thing.
    * “Come on, just one little song for the camera?”
    * “Mmm-fff!” Tim shakes his head, hands clapped over his mouth defensively.
    * Babs tells Dick not to worry, she caught Tim’s last performance on security cameras. Tim looks offended.
  * Meanwhile, Cass is jealous she’s too old. 
    * “This is not a good thing, Cass,” Tim complains.
    * “Looks fun.”
    * “It is not.”
    * “Sourpuss.”
  * Tim has a song about being insecure in his place as Robin 
    * Batman informs him that he is not to get involved in the case.
    * Tim grumpily agrees, and stays alone in the Cave while everyone leaves.
    * He starts on the obstacle course, swinging up and down on the wires as he begins to sing.
    * “ _Batman needs a Robin / That much is plain to see / The question that I’m asking / Is the Robin he needs me?_ ”
    * He’s not insecure about being kept off this particular case, understanding if not liking it, but in general not sure about his ability to live up to the name.
    * It finishes with a more triumphant declaration that he can do this. He’s Robin, he’s earned his cape, watch him go.
  * Steph is equally affected by the curse. 
    * It’s the first time she’s turned up at the Cave, but she figured this was probably a big enough situation to be worth knocking.
    * She’s trying to make the most of it, and turns it into a game.
    * She acts like she’s finding it enjoyable. It’s almost believable until she does get a moment alone with Tim to confess that it’s creepy.
  * Steph and Tim have a duet. 
    * Dick’s attempt at provoking them into singing finally works.
    * The song starts with Tim being annoyed at Dick, and quickly fades into both of them admitting they’re annoyed with the situation. It’s a very fast-paced cheer about how they can’t stop singing, when they find out who’s responsible that person will find out just what Robin and Spoiler can do.
    * They’re dancing around, jumping on and off the equipment, and performing perfect choreography.
    * Dick and Cass applaud.
    * It finishes with Tim dipping Steph, her balancing with one leg in the air, when they both react in terror. Tim drops her.
    * “I didn’t want — we didn’t want to do that,” Tim blurts out.
    * “You don’t understand, it made us _move_. It’s never done that before. It actually controlled what we did.” Steph’s breathing heavily, still sitting on the ground.
  * It’s discovered that the musical magic is not only growing, and is turning into a more complete form of mind control. 
    * Dick and Cass suddenly no longer find it funny.
    * Within days, maybe even hours, the Pied Piper villain is likely to have an entire army of Gothamite children for choreographed villainy.
  * So, of course, the Bats push this situation up several rungs of the priorities. 
    * Tim and Steph were already off the case, but now they are banned from leaving the Cave until they know exactly what this song can do.
    * They each call their parents to inform them they’re staying at the other’s house. Steph swears up and down that she’s just studying with Tim, _seriously_ , she’ll bring home the flashcards as proof if she has to.
    * The two of them then actually end up making flashcards, because they no longer trust their bodies enough to train.
  * For a while everything is calm. 
    * Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Oracle are all focused intently on the case.
    * Alfred is watching the two youngest.
    * It’s not a joke anymore, but with Tim and Steph sitting casually on the ground, talking together completely normally and checking in via coms, the situation doesn’t seem red alert urgent.
    * No-one notices how Tim starts humming as he cuts out the next flashcard, or that Steph takes up the tune while she coats one in glitter.
    * The scenes of them humming along together is intercut along with moments of the others working the case. The audience is very aware — Tim and Steph’s song has no diegetic soundtrack, so all the audience can hear in the Cave scenes are Alfred’s footsteps, the scratch of pen and paper, and two teenagers humming too quietly for anyone else.
  * Up until the point where they actually start singing. 
    * Steph and Tim’s humming gradually changes into a song, harmonising together in a way that’s less charming and more creepy.
    * “ _Cut and paste and listen,”_ they murmer in unison, wistful and fanciful, still working on the flashcards. “ _Cut and paste and listen to the magic sound. Cut and paste and listen. The Piper is coming to town._ ”
    * Alfred is no longer dusting the computer. Instead, he clicks on the communicator so Batman can hear the chant, and carefully approaches.
    * Tim and Steph insist that they’re fine. They don’t speak in unison for it, but it does come out as more of a duet.
    * “ _Don’t worry, Alfred, we feel fine,_ ” Steph insists.
    * _“Absolutely marvellous,”_ Tim chimes in.
    * _“Completely sublime.”_
    * Tim gets to his feet with an encouraging smile, scissors dangling in his fingertips. “ _We’ve just got a song stuck in our heads.”_
    * “ _There’s no need to worry._ ”
    * “ _And no need to fret._ ”
    * “ _It’s just a shame you can’t hear that sound._ ” Steph tugs at her ear, grinning.
    * “ _It sinks to your bones and makes you feel like dancing around._ ”
    * Alfred cuts off the song to assure them that the Pied Piper will soon be defeated. This whole nonsense will be finished with by tomorrow, and by this point even Dick will be grateful for it.
    * The songbirds are oddly upset about that idea.
    * “ _You’re getting him chased down by the Big Bad Bat?_ ” Steph asks.
    * “ _That shouldn’t happen. The Piper won’t like that,”_ Tim says.
    * “No,” Alfred says slowly, warily. “I suppose he wouldn’t.”
  * The argument culminates when Tim nearly stabs Alfred with the scissors. 
    * Alfred dodges the blow on instinct, sidestepping the blade aimed at his head.
    * Tim freezes, his arm outstretched.
    * For a moment all three of them are still, Alfred watching the scissors over his shoulder and Tim’s eyes wide. Steph’s mouth hangs open.
    * The scissors clatter on the floor as Tim steps back.
    * “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry Alfred—” Tim nearly hyperventilates.
    * “Master Tim,” Alfred says after a moment, almost resting his hand on Tim’s shoulders but deciding against it. “I assure you I’m fine, but perhaps at the moment we should consider using the restraints.”
    * “Yes. Yes, we should do that.”
    * Tim practically bolts himself in to the medbay stretcher, and only allows Alfred to help because it’s not designed to be tightened by the patient.
    * Steph is slightly more reluctant, and has to force herself to take each step. She notably bites down on her lip, bunching her fingers into a fist while Alfred secures her to the other bay, but she allows it to happen.
  * The urgency is immediately upped. 
    * “Do you need someone to watch them with you?” Batman asks, pausing on a rooftop to talk into his comm.
    * “No. They’re quite lucid at the moment,” Alfred says, watching Tim and Steph talking nervously. “The best thing for everyone is for you to stay on the case.”
    * “I can come,” Oracle suggests. “The Cave has all the same tech so I can stay on the job, and if the kids are getting stabby you will need backup.”
    * It’s decided that is a good idea, especially as Steph starts humming again before slamming her head facedown into the pillow.
  * Batman successfully tracks down the location of the Piper. 
    * The three field vigilantes burst in, much to Piper’s horror.
    * They find him building a giant radio transmitter, and immediately start trying to shatter it.
    * Piper flees the room, carrying a small cassette player with him. Nightwing stays to make sure the transmitter is utterly broken. Batgirl and Batman split up to track the villain.
    * The Piper is caught by Batman, lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck, when a dozen children come barrelling into the room to rescue him.
    * The idea of punching hypnotised kids makes Batman hesitate, and Piper manages to get away.
    * Worse still is that breaking the transmitter didn’t fix the problem. The kids are still hypnotised, and Nightwing reports that it wasn’t even finished. Piper had been making it for something, but it wasn’t the cause of the problem.
    * They search through Piper’s files, and track down that it was the cassette player that influences the children.
  * Steph and Tim are drifting back into their musical hypnosis. 
    * “ _Don’t listen to them,”_ Steph murmurs, pulling her face out of the bed. Her voice is too quiet for anyone but Tim to hear. “ _Hold yourself steady.”_
    * “ _It’s time for a fight so you better get ready.”_ Tim holds up one hand. The picked restraints drop silently onto the mattress.
  * When Oracle arrives, Robin and Spoiler take the distraction and attack. 
    * When Alfred and Oracle return to the room, it’s to find the two youngest have gotten into their uniforms and are swinging down from the ceiling at them.
    * It’s not a real fight. The hypnosis is just telling them to go. It’s an escape attempt more than anything else.
    * Oracle is able to handle herself when Spoiler leaps at her, boot flying towards her face. A quick movement and Steph is thrown over Oracle’s shoulder, wincing.
    * But they don’t need to beat her, just outrace her. Spoiler jams a batarang into one of Oracle’s wheels while Robin locks Alfred in the cupboard, and by the time Babs can move again — it couldn’t have taken more than thirty seconds to untangle the batarang — they’re gone.
  * Fortunately, Batman already has a lead on where they must be going. 
    * Over two hundred children — some as young as ten, most closer to fifteen or sixteen — have converged on a Gotham news channel’s office.
    * It’s a very convenient way for a villain’s exposition to be told to the audience. The children are singing about Pied Piper’s plan to broadcast his song to every child in the country as they forcibly drag the communication workers out of their offices. The Piper himself is walking through the chaos with a self-satisfied smile.
    * The song seems like a normal triumphant villain song, with a hint of creepiness when every once in a while, someone will say that they don’t like what they’re doing, they’re so sorry, can’t anyone help them?
  * Piper locks himself in the CEO office. 
    * He’s humming to himself as he pulls out his cassette player. When he opens the case, an array of buttons that would look advanced on a phone blink back at him.
    * He begins to tap in a command when the window shatters.
  * Batman swings into the room. 
    * Batgirl and Nightwing are close behind.
    * When Piper tries to run, he doesn’t get five steps. Batman throws him against the wall.
    * Piper glances at the door.
    * In an instant Batgirl vaults over the desk to reach it, turning the lock with time to spare before teenagers start banging on it. “Nightwing. Help… ballaracade?”
    * Nightwing is already pushing the desk aside it.
    * Once they’ve successfully ensured no-one’s getting in Nightwing informs her the word is ‘barricade’. Batgirl nods, pleased.
    * “Where are they?” Batman growls, looming over the terrified Piper.
    * “Where are who? The children? They’re all outside, or at least the ones I called are—”
    * “Don’t play games with me.”
    * “How do we fix it?” Nightwing demands.
    * “You can’t. It’s unstoppab—”
    * “Lying,” Batgirl says sharply.
  * At that point Robin and Spoiler shatter a second window. 
    * They land between Batman and the Piper, standing protectively over the villain. Robin has his staff at the ready while Spoiler’s cloak flutters.
    * They’re also humming.
    * It takes a moment for Piper’s shock to fade, but then his lips twitch in a smile.
  * There’s a fight. 
    * Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl hold back.
    * Robin and Spoiler don’t, which means that the hypnotised fighters are actually able to gain ground.
    * And of course, Robin and Spoiler are singing all the while. By now that’s not the focus of the scene, feeling more like background music with lyrics than a Broadway fight scene. Potentially, the TV audience can’t even hear the music, just watches the singing characters.
    * The lyrics don’t really delve into anyone’s interiority (mainly). It’s just a fast-paced song about fighting.
    * Every once in a while, though there’s a line like “ _Of course I know I can’t win, but that’s never stopped me before._ ” “ _Of course I’ll try my best, but I’ve never wanted to lose more._ ”
    * Just enough to indicate that some part of Tim and Steph know what they’re doing.
  * Piper takes the distraction. 
    * He gets the barricade open and a hundred mind-controlled teenagers pour in, and suddenly the Bats have a much bigger disadvantage.
  * Piper escapes. Nightwing follows. 
    * There’s a chase as Piper rushes towards the ground floor.
    * A dozen children are thrown at Nightwing, diving in his way.
    * But a former Boy Wonder doesn’t get taken down by a thirteen-year-old attempting a tackle, not when he can bounce off the walls to somersault over their heads.
    * Piper goes for the elevator. Nightwing is delayed to the point that he misses the doors by centimetres.
    * He pushes off the eleven-year-old girl clinging to his back and rushes to the fire stairs. His grappling hook connect with the handrail as he leaps over the edge.
    * Freefalling down the spiral staircase centre gets him to the ground with time to spare. He bursts out of the door and is able to throw his bolos at the fleeing Piper, tripping the supervillain up.
    * Within seconds Nightwing’s on him, scrambling through his pockets. He finds the cassette player.
    * Before the children can converge again, Nightwing leaps up with his grappling hook, holding himself on the high ceiling and resting one foot on the top of a window.
    * He flips open the cassette player.
    * “Oh, look at that. A labelled ‘off’ switch.” Nightwing grins at Piper, who’s just managing to pull himself free from the bolos. “So if I flick it, will it do anything to inspire me to kick your teeth in?”
    * “No, no, please—”
    * “Begging sounds promising.” His fingers hover over the button. Below him, the children are swarming, trying to figure out how to climb the wall. “If this hurts anyone, I am going to break every bone in your body. So is there anything you want to tell me?” Nightwing pauses for an answer, but Piper doesn’t give one. The children are starting to create pyramids. “Alright. Here goes.”
    * He flicks the switch.
  * Immediately, the music turns off. 
    * The children stop pressing up against the wall and back away immediately.
    * “Is it over?”
  * Upstairs, the same happens. 
    * Everyone freezes in their attack on Batman and Batgirl.
    * Robin drops his staff and retreats several steps.
    * “Fixed?” Batgirl asks.
    * Spoiler touches her head. “I think so.”
  * Of course, this means the Piper just got himself trapped. 
    * He’s now surrounded by a sea of students who had been at least eighty-per-cent aware of what happened.
    * Nightwing swoops down and pulls him out before anyone can catch him, but waits just long enough for Piper to realise the danger he’s in.
    * Nightwing ties him up, and waits patiently for the others to come downstairs.
    * He hands over the cassette player to Batman and goes to hug the now-coherent younger two, but Spoiler brushes off the affection onto Robin. Instead, she walks up to Piper and punches him in the face.
    * “Feel better now?” Nightwing asks.
    * “Yeah.” Spoiler steps back and allows Nightwing to reassure himself that she’s okay, letting him wrap her in a short hug. “Much better.”
  * So the day is saved, everything neatly finished. 
    * Piper is arrested, the children/teenagers that hadn’t already dispersed are collected by the police to be taken home.
    * Later, everyone is back in the Batcave, exhausted. They’ve changed back into their civilian clothes.
    * “So I guess I am never going to another karaoke night ever again,” Steph mumbles.
    * “Karey-oakey?” Cass repeats.
    * “It’s like a place where you sing. You choose a song, and they’ll play the music for you so you can yell out the actual lyrics as badly as you like.”
    * “Oh.” Cass mulls that over. “The singing did look fun. Before the dancing started.”
    * “Are you seriously still upset you’re too old for mind-control?” Dick asks.
    * Cass shrugs.
    * There’s silence for a moment.
    * Tim groans. “Fine, I’ll come with you, but I’m not singing anything else today.”
    * “I know a great karaoke bar.” Dick picks up his jacket from over the chair. “They sell amazing nachos.”
    * “I could go for nachos.” Steph stands up.
    * “Already booking us a private room,” Babs says.
    * “I’ll prepare the car,” Alfred says.
    * Dick grins. “B, you coming?”
    * “No.”
    * “Please?”
    * “You won’t have to sing,” Tim adds. “Sit with me and Steph and watch while the rest of these losers get up on stage.”
    * “I assure you, Master Tim, I will not be singing.”
    * “Sit with me, Steph, and Alfred,” Tim corrects.
    * Bruce groans, but reluctantly gets up.
    * Dick leans over to Cass where Bruce can’t hear him. “Bet you five bucks I can convince him to get on stage.”
    * “Deal.”
  * End episode there.



 

 

  * Cass still doesn’t officially exist. 
    * The second Batgirl does, as much as any cryptid can. There’s still some uncertainty whether the black-haired girl and the red-haired girl are the same person, at least among the average citizens — to be fair, barely anyone knows there’s more than one Robin.
    * But Cassandra Cain, the former homeless girl with a deadly fighting style, hasn’t got an identity.
    * There aren’t even any rumours about her, no indication that people know there’s a girl staying at the Wayne manor.
    * The closest is a couple of tabloids questioning who the mystery girl at the last Wayne Gala had been, with such an expensive dress and incredible ballet skills.
    * Cass forces Dick to read the article out to her, and cheerfully repeats any particularly flattering quotes about her dance movements.
    * She’s also pleased that no-one knows about her.
  * At some point a civilian arrives at the Manor. 
    * Cass has to play ninja to avoid being noticed. It’s almost a sitcom as she dives between walls, Bruce trying very hard not to facepalm.
    * Fortunately, Cass is very, very good at being a ninja. She ends up hiding in the pantry.
    * “Tim?”
    * “Hey, Cass.”
    * “Why… here?”
    * “I was at the Manor to help with a case, and Alfred insisted I come upstairs instead of eating at the computer again, something about eyestrain—”
    * “No. Why _here_?”
    * “Yeah, I don’t want to draw a connection between Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake either.”



 

  * Tim is still really insecure about his place as Robin. 
    * Towards the end of the season, he snaps “I know you don’t want me here, but you need me!”
    * Bruce is shocked, and for once in his life, actually manages to communicate properly. “You think I don’t want you?”
    * “…What?”
    * Tim ends up getting a hug and a reassurance that, okay, finding out that a child had discovered his secret identity had been horrifying, but Bruce wouldn’t change a moment of it.



 

  * The season finale finishes the Cass’s parents arc
  * David Cain works out Batman’s identity. 
    * As one of the Bat’s former tutors, he has more of an advantage than most.
    * He knows Batman’s rough age, an idea of his background (mentioning that as a student the Bat had talent, but it was clear he’d never gone hungry before), and knows it must be someone who was out of Gotham during a certain timeframe.
    * Cain already has Bruce Wayne as a suspect when he does more research on Wayne, finding images of a familiar girl dancing at one of Wayne’s parties.
    * “Got you.”
  * The next day Wayne Manor gets a package on the doorstep. 
    * Before Alfred picks it up he inspects it, noticing that there is no address or stamp written on it. He checks the camera feed, and finds nothing. Whoever placed the package was able to avoid all security systems.
    * It’s Bruce who opens it, as careful as he can be while too curious to leave it. He insists on being alone as he does, and doesn’t move it from the porch as he delicately pulls off the brown paper.
    * It’s a CD. The words ‘ _CASSANDRA CAIN’_ are printed in block letters.
    * Bruce turns it over in his hands, frowning.
    * “Alfred, have we got any empty computers that are completely unconnected to any of our networks?”
  * They boot up a computer. 
    * It’s an ancient thing, from the mid 2000s at the latest.
    * They set it up in the garage.
    * Barbara is the one in front of the monitor, and the one to actually insert the disk. Cass is cross-legged on top of one of Bruce’s cars.
    * “Any idea what this is, Cass?” Babs asks as the computer loads.
    * Cass shakes her head.
    * Then the video starts.
  * It’s security footage of a man sitting at his desk. 
    * As soon as the image begins, Cass freezes. Blood drains out of her face.
    * But she’s in the background. Everyone else is too busy watching the screen to notice the literal ninja go quieter.
    * On the video, the man is doing paperwork when he looks up.
    * A younger David Cain walks into the room.
    * The paperwork man jumps backwards, knocking his chair out from under him as he stumbles away.
    * David barely seems to notice, instead waving someone in through the door.
    * A small girl, seven years old at the most — complete with pink ribbons in her black pigtails — slips in.
    * Little Cass glances at her father uncertainly, before heading towards the paperwork man.
    * He seems caught off guard by being approached by a child, but when Cass kicks him in the knee hard enough that he crashes against the wall, he reacts by grabbing the chair and throwing it at her. Tiny Cass is already out of the way, yanking him down to her level.
    * She jabs her fingers into his throat and the man jolts.
    * For the first time, little Cass’s carelessness vanishes. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes growing wider, as she watches the man’s face.
    * He drops to the ground, too still to be healthy.
    * All in all, it takes less than ninety seconds from Cass’s entrance to the man’s death.
    * After a long moment of little Cass staring at the corpse, her father touches her on the shoulder. It’s a gentle gesture that might have been a father pulling his daughter away from the candy store window, were it not for the sudden terror on Cass’s face at his approach.
    * David pulls her out of the room, leaving the man on the carpet.
  * Back in the garage, Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara watch in horror. 
    * When Bruce glances back at where Cass had been sitting, it’s to find the spot empty.
    * She’s disappeared.



 

  * So now the Bats are trying to track Cass as well as both of her parents. 
    * Bruce calls everyone to get involved.
    * Tim is in school when he gets the text.
    * He considers what to do for a few moments, before slipping a capsule into his mouth. Then he bites hard.
    * When his teacher looks back at him, very realistic blood is gushing from his mouth. “Holy shhh— _sugar_ , Tim, are you okay?”
    * “Mr. Mayer, can I go?” Tim asks through a mouthful of red.
    * The next scene is Tim skidding into the Batcave. “Sorry I’m late; what’s the emergency?”
    * “Cassie ran off — what happened to your shirt?” Babs asks, distracted from the laptop by the red stains.
    * “It’s fake; I had to get out of class somehow. What do you mean she ran off?”
    * Tim is updated on the situation as Alfred hands him a red-black-and-green outfit.
    * Nightwing is on his way, but he’d been in Bludhaven and it takes over three hours to arrive following normal traffic laws. Which is to say that Dick needs at least two.
    * “Should I call Steph?” Robin asks, leaving the changing rooms while pulling on his gloves.
    * Bruce considers the question. “Yes, but wait until her class finishes.”
  * The Bats split up. 
    * Robin is given strict instructions to stay out of the way. “The last thing we need is anyone connecting Tim Drake skipping class to Robin turning up in broad daylight.”
    * Batman takes busier routes, although he’s still trying his best to remain invisible.
    * There’s still a couple walking down the street that gasp as he swings around a skyscraper.
  * Meanwhile, Cass is sitting in a park tree, hidden from the picnicking families by the leaves. 
    * She watches the nearest family as the father cuts the crust off the younger daughter’s sandwich, while the mother rubs a napkin over a jam smear on the protesting ten-year-old sister’s mouth.
    * After a second Cass stiffens. She grabs the end of a branch and swings around the trunk to look.
    * Her father is standing on the ground.
    * “You.”
    * “Hello, Cassandra. Do you want to come down?”
    * Cass hesitates, before dropping from her branch. She lands in front of Cain. “Why are you here?”
    * “I’ve been looking for you.”
    * “You told… them.” Cass’s face is twisted. “You told them what I did.”
    * “Yes.”
    * “You knew they’d… re-tech-ed me.”
    * “I did. You don’t belong with them.”
    * Cass blinks at him. Something wet is glistening in her eyes. “I wanted to.”
    * “I know. But you know you don’t.”
    * She nods silently.
    * David holds out a hand. Cass hesitates, glances back at the picnicking family, and takes it.
    * He leads her out of the park, away from anyone else.
    * She tugs her hand free as they approach a car, but stays close by him.
    * David smiles at her, and for the briefest moment the camera pans away, following his eyesight as he pulls keys from his pocket.
    * When his attention returns to Cass, she’s gone.



 

  * Oracle gets a lead on where Cass might be. 
    * “I think I found something. Some regular jerk tried to rob a girl, got surprised when she fought back. Ended up in the hospital, and here’s where it gets interesting. He told the police that she fought ‘like she could see the future’.”
    * “It’s also likely to be Lady Shiva,” Alfred reminds them.
    * “Shiva wouldn’t leave him alive,” Batman says. The Batmobile takes a sharp turn down an alley. “What’s the location?”
  * The Batsignal lights up the moment it’s dark enough to be seen. 
    * It causes minor chaos at the police station, because no-one lit it.
    * “Turn it off,” Gordon orders, leaning on his cane that he’s still using from the Joker experience.
    * “It won’t turn off, sir.”
    * His jaw tightens. “Then cover it. Get a sheet, get something. And I want uniforms searching every inch of this roof — every inch of the precinct.” He turns around. “Something is out of place. Find it.”
  * The Bats are unaware of this. 
    * They’re conversing rapidly over their comms.
    * “Signal’s lit,” Oracle’s voice chimes to everyone.
    * “I’m only a few minutes away; I can talk to Gordon,” Robin offers.
    * “Do it,” Batman agrees, tyres screeching.
    * “I’ve also got another possible lead on Cass,” Oracle says. “Not as reliable, but maybe worth looking into.”
    * “Any chance is a chance,” Nightwing says, leaping off a building. He lands on the roof of the next one already running. “What’s the lead?”
  * That’s the point where Batman pulls up alongside a building similar to where he first met Cass. 
    * He climbs the steps, and in one of the old abandoned apartments finds a figure sitting in an armchair. She’s the right height, with the same black bob that Cass had been sporting.
    * Batman darts forward. “Cass?”
    * The figure doesn’t respond. It’s not until he gets directly in front of ‘her’ that he realises it’s a mannequin with a wig.
  * Shiva was waiting. 
    * “Where’s Cassandra?” Batman demands.
    * Shiva’s lips twitch. “I never knew what he named her. Cassandra Cain. It does have a ring.”
    * “Where is she?”
    * “I don’t know any more than you.” Shiva picks up the wig of the dummy, flicks it between her hands. “Cain said she ran off hours ago. If she’s truly my daughter, she might be long out of the country.”
    * “You’re working with Cain?”
    * “I didn’t say that.” She turns the wig over. “It’s more of a common goal. We both wanted to make a temporary division in your team. He contacted me and advised me now was the best occasion for our rematch.”
    * “I don’t have time for your games, Shiva.”
    * She appears to genuinely consider that for a moment, before smiling. “Make time.”
    * She throws the wig at him and attacks.
  * At the same time, Robin arrives to see the phony Batsignal. 
    * He pauses on the nearby rooftop, frowning. The roof of the precinct is crawling with officers, in uniform and plain clothes, each trying to find something new. A dozen sheets have been tied onto the top of the light, successfully blocking out the beam.
    * “Commissioner?” Robin swings down, landing neatly on the roof above the stairs. “What’s going on?”
    * “Get out of here, Robin,” Jim orders. “Whoever lit it is looking for a Bat.”
    * “True, but not that one.” One of the uniformed officers stops scouring the ground and stands up.
    * The camera focuses on his face underneath the stolen hat.
    * “Cain.” Robin’s staff is out immediately. The police follow his lead, guns pointed.
    * Cain looks unimpressed.



 

  * While all this action is going on, there’s a more emotional scene going on with Nightwing following Oracle’s other lead. 
    * Cass is scavenging supplies from a grocery store closed for the night.
    * “Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?”
    * Cass twists around. “Goodbye.”
    * “You can go if you want.” Nightwing’s hands are in the air, as nonthreatening as he can be. “We’re never going to hold you hostage. But, you don’t have to.”
    * “You don’t know—”
    * “What Cain made you do? Yeah, actually, I do.” Nightwing steps off from the wall, and pauses when it makes Cass back off. “You were a kid. You were just a little kid, Cass. Everything that was on that video, and anything else we don’t know about, that’s all on him.”
    * Cass shifts. She looks away from him. “Nothing else. That video… first time. Only time. I… ran away after.”
    * “It’s not your fault.”
    * “That was only kill. But… I hurt others. Broke bones. Hurt them… like Oracle was hurt, sometimes. Sometimes worse.” Cass rubs her arms. “Not with Cain. After I left. Those… my choice.”
    * “Why?”
    * “Steal. Run. Fight.” Cass shrugs. “Live.”
    * “You were a kid, alone. Sometimes you have to do hard things.”
    * He mentions Jason’s history, how they’d still loved him.
    * “Never… hurt… as many as me.”
    * “He could definitely throw a punch.”



 

  * Cain is still standing up at the police station. 
    * Robin touches his belt, taps a button. It starts beeping.
    * Cain glances at the fifteen guns pointed at him, a pellet in his fingers. “This is close quarters. Anyone fires, and you’ll hit your officers.”
    * Gordon eyes him. “Robin, who is this guy?”
    * “Long story. Assassin. A good one.”
    * “How good?”
    * “I’m the man who taught Batman how to throw a punch,” David says, causing the police to stiffen. Several eyes flick to Robin.
    * “…Batman had several teachers,” Robin admits, levelling his staff. “He’s one of them.”
  * In the Cave, Oracle’s alarmed. 
    * “Batman, Robin hit his emergency signal. Batman. Batman?”
    * Bruce’s comm statics. He’s busy anyway, in the middle of hand-to-hand combat with Lady Shiva.
    * Nightwing had taken out his comm to talk to Cass without distraction.
    * Babs contacts Spoiler. “Robin hit his emergency signal and I can’t get through to Batman. Check what’s happening?”
    * _“On it.”_
  * The precinct roof is a fight scene. 
    * Cain drops his pellet. Smoke billows around them.
    * Bullets start flying, but he’s already moved. Several officers yelp.
    * Most go for their batons and tasers.
    * It’s a parallel to what normally happens, Batman being outnumbered by fifteen thugs. Cain uses passably similar moves to duck and dodge, even as the smoke starts to clear.
    * Robin leaps into battle regularly, spinning his staff.
    * He’s good. Tim has improved since he started; he’s the most capable fighter on the good guy’s side. The problem is Cain’s better.
    * Spoiler freezes in horror on the opposite rooftop. “Oracle, it’s Cain. I’m going in.”
    * “ _No, don’t_ —”
  * Dick and Cass are still talking. 
    * “Do you really want to go? I thought you liked it here.”
    * “I do. But I don’t… belong. Here.” Cass sits on the ground.
    * “Says who?” Nightwing sits beside her. He pulls off his mask so he can look at her face-to-face. “You’re good. You’re honest. You’re kind. You want to help people. You like the colour black. Sounds like a Bat to me.”
    * “Black is pretty,” she agrees. Her eyes are wet.
    * “We’re not going to make you stay. But, we all want you to.” Dick rubs her shoulder. “I’ve always wanted a little sister.”
    * “Sister. I like that word.”
    * “I like it too.”
  * Cass agrees to go back. At least to say goodbye.
  * Dick puts in his comm to tell the good news, and freezes. 
    * Oracle yells at him for taking it off.
    * She also tells him about Robin and Spoiler fighting Cain and Batman being off-the-grid.
    * Dick he jumps to his feet. “It’s your father. He found Robin and Spoiler. Or they found him.” He grabs his mask.
    * Cass goes pale.
    * “You don’t have to face him, but I need to go. Will you wait here for me?”
    * “No.” Cass stands up. “I’m coming.”
    * Nightwing nods. “If you’re sure.” He pulls out a spare domino mask from his pocket. “I brought a uniform for you downstairs. Just in case.”
  * Batman is still fighting Shiva. 
    * It’s not much of a plot scene; it’s designed for the action.
    * Severe property damage is involved. She’s better than she was last time, prepared and not outnumbered.
    * His comm still isn’t working, despite Oracle frantically trying to signal him.
  * David Cain is against the GCPD. 
    * He’s caught slightly off guard when a purple warrior flies in and lands on his back, but the element of surprise doesn’t last and Spoiler’s quickly thrown off.
    * Cain had locked the door at some point while pretending to be an officer, barricading it. There are people downstairs trying to break in.
    * Gordon catches Robin and tugs him out of view for a moment. “What does this guy want?”
    * “Batgirl.”
    * “What?”
    * “She’s his daughter. It’s a really long story; I’ll try to catch you up later.”
    * “So we can’t negotiate with him. Great,” Gordon grumbles, touching his gun. “Let’s do this.”
  * Downstairs, Nightwing and Batgirl pull up on his motorbike. 
    * Someone tells them the door’s blocked, so they grapple up.
    * For the first time it’s Batgirl meeting David Cain, instead of Cassandra. She holds her head higher.
  * Cain threatens to blow up the entire police station if she doesn’t come with him. 
    * He has three bombs in the building. Not only are there many people inside who can’t be warned to evacuate, and several people trapped on the roof, but Robin and Spoiler are both slowed down. It would be possible to save some of them, but absolutely not everyone.
    * Batgirl looks torn.
    * “She’s not going anywhere,” Nightwing growls.



 “We’ll fight you for her,” Spoiler adds, as Robin nods.

  * “That wouldn’t happen to be the bombs hidden in Interview Room 5, one of the lieutenant’s desks, and — in what I can only assume was a personal insult — under the coffee machine, would it?” Gordon asks, almost amused.
  * When he’d sent people to search every inch of the building, they’d been discovered.


  * Cain tries to bluff through his broken plan. 
    * He’s a good liar. His immediate answers that he has multiple bombs set up elsewhere in the city sounds believable.
    * But not good enough to lie to Cass.
    * She calls him out and attacks. And for all his skill, he can’t beat her.
    * Cass wins.



 

  * Meanwhile, Batman is reaching the end of his fight with Shiva. 
    * She’s good.
    * But he’s better.
    * Finally, he has her handcuffed. It’s only when the immediate adrenalin is gone that he realises his earbud wasn’t working.
    * Turns out Shiva deliberately set off a block so that he couldn’t contact anyone.
    * He rushes back to the Batmobile, where his radio is untouched.
    * Oracle is delighted to report that they found Batgirl, and defeated Cain.
  * Unfortunately, Shiva was less unconscious than she appeared. 
    * When he heads back up again she’s already escaped from her bonds and vanished.
  * Bruce goes home. 
    * He’s relieved to find Cass safe and sound.
    * After a further recap, he’s also relieved that Tim and Steph are fine.



 

  * The end result is David Cain is arrested, while Lady Shiva vanishes. 
    * “Think she’ll be back?” Babs asks, watching the last security footage they have of her. Shiva had last been seen slipping past an ATM, hours earlier. It was almost certain she’d already left Gotham.
    * “I wouldn’t rule out the possibility,” Bruce admits.
  * Cassandra Cain is introduced to Gotham officially. 
    * Oracle has new ID papers forged that indicate a more solid backstory than former assassin.
    * It’s not like it matters.
    * Everyone agrees that ‘Cassandra Wayne’ has a much nicer ring.
  * The season finishes happily. 
    * Dick officially moves back into Gotham. His last scene is him and Babs in his new apartment, him unpacking boxes and her setting up a new computer system.
    * Bruce signs Cass up for a ballet class, with her bouncing over his shoulder.
    * Jim Gordon is cleared to leave desk duty again.
    * Steph comes home with a large bag of takeout, and she and her mother ignore the table to create a makeshift picnic together.
  * The last scene of the episode is on Tim in his bedroom. 
    * He’s tugged out his scrapbook from his loose floorboard.
    * He pauses for a moment as he passes over an image of Jason-as-Robin, before flicking to the empty pages in the back.
    * The pictures he pastes in next aren’t his own photography; they’re cut straight from a newspaper. He kept the captions and the articles, printed in tiny letters around the blurry photos.
    * _Boy Wonder Returns: Batman’s Robin is Back in the Sky._
    * _Bludhaven Hero ‘Nightwing’ Spotted In Gotham_
    * _New Vigilante ‘the Spoiler’ Teams Up with Robin to Take Down Cluemaster._
    * _Batgirl’s Victory: Mr. Freeze Arrested as Batgirl Returns to Gotham for the First Time in Weeks._
    * _Rumours of Another Hero: Batman Overheard Talking to ‘Oracle’._
    * Tim’s still doing his craft when his communicator buzzes, inside the still open floorboard gap.
    * “Hey, B.”
    * “ _Robin_.” It’s almost a cordial greeting, for Batman’s standards. “ _I’m going to need you back at the Cave.”_
    * Tim fingers the R on his suit lying on the ground, grins as if he still can’t believe it. “On my way.”



 

  * Roll credits 
    * After credit scene
    * A couple of kids are spray painting a mural of Batman on the wall.
    * Some thugs come up behind them, make comments about how Batman wasn’t the wisest move. They draw guns.
    * A bullet fires. The leader of the thugs drops. There’s a splash of blood, just enough to suggest it might be gory if the show was rated higher.
    * A new figure wearing a leather jacket and a red helmet jumps from a balcony, twirling guns in both hands.
    * “Crime Alley is my territory now. And I don’t hold much with killing kids for bad artistic choices.”
    * He shoots.
    * The kids run.
    * Red Hood stands on top of the thugs’ corpses, looking down the street. He turns and faces the mural of Batman.
    * He shoots the painting, bullet embedding right in the middle of Batman’s cowl.




	4. Season Four - Robin Tim pt II (+ Steph's Robin Interlude) - Under the Red Hood

* * *

  * This season opens with Bruce racing into a hospital. 
    * He demands the receptionist tell him which room.
    * “What’s the surname?”
    * “Drake.”



 

  * The episode flashes back several hours. 
    * Tim’s parents are preparing for another trip.
    * Tim waves goodbye flippantly.
    * Once they leave he pulls on his Robin outfit and swings out the window.
  * Batman and Robin have a case. 
    * Scarecrow is planning something.
    * His research discovered a promising new strain of fear gas. A delayed reaction.
    * Unfortunately, he needs money to create this new-and-improved fear toxin.
  * So Scarecrow robs a place. 
    * A bank is traditional, if cliché, and doing it in the middle of the day almost guarantees no Bat presence.
    * It works.
    * He escapes fairly easily, leaving a cannister of fear gas behind him for the police to hesitate over.
  * Throughout the episode, there’s several references to the weather. 
    * It’s a storm growing that breaks halfway through.
    * Not caused by a supervillain or anything other than natural causes, but a giant storm nonetheless.
    * It makes for good atmosphere when fighting the Master of Fear, especially as the sun goes down.
  * Batman, Robin, and Spoiler go deal with Scarecrow. 
    * Dick and Cass stay at the Manor for a more domestic situation: teaching Cass how to bake cookies.
    * It’s a much lighter B-plot with very little screentime. For them the storm outside makes the warm kitchen seem cosy.
    * The biggest conflict is convincing Cass that the white powders of flour/salt/baking powder/sugar aren’t interchangeable.
    * Dick teaches her to lick the spoon and Alfred’s lesson is further derailed.
    * The news plays in the background before Cass flicks to a cheerier channel.
    * “ _All Gotham planes have been grounded due to the storm, following the tragic crash of—”_ a journalist says before she’s switched to a sitcom.
  * The Bats track Scarecrow to a new lair. 
    * It’s dark and creepy.
    * Three people, two of whom are teenagers, are sneaking through an abandoned laboratory while a storm rages outside.
    * As appropriate for the theme, they split up to search for clues.
  * Robin triggers a boobytrap. 
    * He realises a gas is being let into the room almost immediately, has his rebreather clutched to his face within moments.
    * When he doesn’t react he assumes he was fast enough.
    * He reassures the concerns over their comms he’s fine, his yelp was just being startled.
  * Spoiler is the first to find Scarecrow. 
    * He’s working in his lab, mixing together chemicals.
    * When she arrives, he throws the half-finished concoction in her face.
    * She’s doubles over, choking, as Scarecrow grabs his mask and pushes past her. He picks up several vials on the way out.
    * The gas that hit Spoiler was incomplete and not designed for an instant effect. Together, those facts mean she has a comparatively minor response.
    * She’s nervous, she’s jittery, she’s hallucinating her memories lucid.
    * A young Steph, maybe seven, peeks out around the door.
    * “You have to run,” tiny Steph says.
    * “I… what? Why?”
    * “Dad’s not happy with us.”
    * Spoiler flinches, but stands up. Her knees are shaky as she grips the table. “Well, I’m not happy with him, either. I’m not afraid of Da — wait. Dad isn’t here.”
    * Her tiny self has vanished.
    * As has Scarecrow. And Spoiler is left disorientated and afraid.
  * Batman finds Scarecrow’s research. 
    * He learns what the audience already knows, that Scarecrow wanted to create a time-delay.
    * He also finds a collection of syringes labelled ‘antidote’.
    * He destroys the research, keeping a sample of the fear gas.
  * Meanwhile, Robin is starting to react. 
    * A rumble of thunder make him jump, needing to bite his hand to stop himself from screaming.
    * He’s increasingly frightened of the world around him.
    * For a moment he sees spiders crawling along his arms. Robin frantically starts to swipe, but they disappear before he touches them.
    * “ _Spoiler, Robin_.” The communicators crackle. “ _I discovered what Scarecrow’s working on. It’s a design that means that if you’re hit, you won’t start showing symptoms for almost an hour.”_
    * “Really?” Robin asks, his breathing coming quick. “That could… that could explain it.”
    * “ _Are you implying the trap you set off is impacting you?”_
    * Robin closes his eyes tight, trying not to look at the shadows reaching for his legs. They vanish when he ignores them. “Yep.”
    * “ _Where are you?_ ”
    * “I’m…” He turns around. The walls start to drip blood. “I… don’t know. Batman, I’m scared.”
    * _“Just remember it’s not real. Spoiler, stay where you are. You got dosed too, and it could come back any minute. I’ll find both of you.”_
  * There’s another crack of lightning. 
    * The power goes out. Robin flees into the nearest room.
    * His panic is not helped by finding Scarecrow.
    * “Oh, Boy Wonder. Good.” Jonathan Crane isn’t wearing his mask, is merely sitting on the table. “I was hoping to see the effects of my new toxin. You were sprayed forty-five minutes ago, was it?” He pulls a notebook and a pen from his labcoat.
    * “Are you real?” Robin asks, hating the tremor in his voice.
    * “Now that’s a promising reaction.”
    * Behind the scientist is a swirling mass of bats. Robin ducks as they fly overhead and shatter like glass when they hit the wall, shards showering to the ground.
    * Scarecrow laughs.
    * “Okay, okay.” Robin gets to his feet again unsteadily, pointing his staff at Scarecrow. “I’m going to go with the theory you’re real. That or I’m about to punch a hallucination in the face. Either works.”
    * “You’re not in any condition to fight anyone.” Scarecrow picks up a bladed sickle from the desk.
    * The audience is watching from Robin’s perspective as the sickle shifts, grows bigger with another hundred attachments and blades appearing, before snapping back to a simple blade. Robin shakes his head.
  * The fight is told almost entirely from Robin’s perspective, high on fear gas. 
    * The full effect hasn’t totally reached him yet. He’s still aware of most of what’s going on, knows that it’s not real. He’s able to fight off the hallucinations with a little effort, but he can’t afford the distractions.
    * He dodges Scarecrow, and has to jump to avoid Bane. At which point he twists around, confused, and Bane’s gone again.
    * He jumps to the side of the blade, a perfect somersault away, and springs into a crouch.
    * He falters when he notices a corpse in a similar costume with different colouring lying beside him. Jason Todd, face greyed out and starting to rot behind the mask.
    * For a long moment he stares at his predecessor’s body, before the second Robin sits up and lunges at him.
    * Robin scrambles away. He closes his eyes for a moment and the image of Jason vanishes, to be replaced with Joker, crowbar in hand and Harley Quinn on his arm.
    * There are shadows moving on the wall, silhouettes of thugs creeping towards him, and the floor is cracking into pieces. Lightning flashes again.
    * “Not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.” Robin closes his eyes.
    * When he opens them, everyone is gone — including Scarecrow. The lights have switched back on.
    * Tim stands up slowly, looking around suspiciously. Even the storm has vanished. “This can’t be real.”
    * As he says it, the edges of the room start to blur, fading into white. The blankness spreads fast until Tim is standing in an empty expanse of nothing, just him in the world.
    * “No, no, no, this isn’t real.” He sinks to his knees. “This can’t be real don’t leave me alone don’t leave me—”
  * The audience’s view changes back to reality. 
    * The room goes back to being darkened, night-time in a storm. Robin is still curled up on the ground, begging for someone to find him.
    * “Fascinating.” Scarecrow takes the time to put down his scythe. He writes down notes about Robin’s condition, before lifting the blade again.
    * Batman, always one to arrive at the last moment, breaks into the room.
  * Within moments Scarecrow is defeated. 
    * Crane might be a formidable opponent against a heavily drugged teenager, but a clear-headed Batman is out of his league.
    * Batman shoves him against the wall. “Explain. Now.” He holds one of the ‘antidote’ needles in front of Scarecrow’s face.
    * “Surely you understand how to read, Batm—ow, ow, ow!” Crane winces as he’s pushed harder.
    * “Will it work on whatever you hit Robin with?”
    * “Yes, yes, those are the ones designed for this formula.”
    * “If you’re lying, I will break every one of your bones piece by piece,” Batman warns, letting Scarecrow slide to the ground. “Don’t move.”
    * He kneels in front of Robin, who doesn’t seem to comprehend what’s in front of him. It does mean he doesn’t fight when Batman lifts his arm and injects the syringe into his skin.
    * Camera switches back to Robin’s perspective as the white blankness starts to implode. He blinks, frowns up at his mentor. “Batman?”
    * “Robin. Can you walk?”
    * Robin blinks again, looking sick. Batman helps him to his feet.
  * They leave Scarecrow handcuffed for the police. 
    * Spoiler is still sitting in the room.
    * Her younger self has come back, and they’re discussing life.
    * “Do you know we’re doing here?” Spoiler asks. Tiny Steph shakes her head. “We’re here to fight the Scarecrow. With _Batman_. And Robin. We’re here to help people.”
    * “We can’t even help ourself,” tiny Steph murmurs.
    * “Sure we can.” Spoilers smiles at her. “It gets better once you get bigger.”
    * Their conversation is a calmer hallucination than anything Tim had to deal with. It’s also a way of delving into Spoiler’s psyche with the literal embodiment of her fears in the room.
    * “When I get bigger?” tiny Steph repeats. “You mean, when I grow up like you? Don’t make me laugh. You think you’re a hero? You think you can make a difference in Gotham? You’re nothing.” Tiny Steph leans forwards, her baby teeth bared. “You’re going to get yourself killed and no-one is going to mourn you.”
    * Spoiler blanches.
    * The door opens and Batman is there, still supporting Robin.
    * The hallucination vanishes.
    * “Spoiler. Let’s go.”
    * He tells her that he has got an antidote, but since not even Scarecrow knows what she was doused with he doesn’t want to use it on her without further testing. Spoiler agrees to the wait, a little reluctantly, but her hallucination remains gone.
    * Robin is already picking up a sample from the dropped glass.
  * They all return to the Cave. 
    * Bruce has Tim and Steph thoroughly tested and given antidotes.
    * Cass comes downstairs with a plate of fresh cookies.
    * Steph and Tim try them, not noticing Dick frantically shaking his head, and nearly choke.
    * Despite Alfred’s best efforts, she had mixed up certain white powders — one teaspoon of sugar and a full cup of baking powder.
    * Alfred’s cookies, however, do wonders for helping them recover from the last of the fear gas.
    * The night finishes kind of cheerfully, with everyone joking and eating cookies and making a valiant-if-pointless attempt to sneak Cassandra Cain’s baking into the bin without her noticing.
  * Finally, Tim goes back home. 
    * He climbs through his bedroom window as Robin.
    * He places his phone on the table, puts it on charge, and flicks the voicemail onto speaker.
    * The camera remains on his desk as Robin walks offscreen to get changed, listening to the voicemail.
    * “ _Is this Timothy Drake? This is Erica calling from Gotham Private Hospital. I need you to call me back urgently._ ”
    * Tim slowly steps out of his closet to stare at the phone, his hairbrush still half caught in his hair.
  * The scene switches back to the hospital, where the episode opened.
  * Bruce finally gets to the room. 
    * Tim is sitting outside, safe and sound and so very very small.
    * The grimy hospital TV above him is playing a news channel, reporting on the plane crash.
    * When he sees Bruce he leaps to his feet and clings to him.
    * “I came as soon as I heard,” Bruce whispered, hugging him back.
  * A doctor comes out to talk to him. 
    * Tim clutches at Bruce’s sleeve, pinning himself to his mentor’s side.
    * His father is in a coma.
    * His mother is dead.
    * Tim whimpers, and Bruce tucks him in closer.
  * Tim is given permission to stay at Wayne Manor for as long as he needs.



 

  * Tim’s personal tragedy isn’t actually the last scene of the first episode. 
    * There’s also a character introduction, taking place just after Tim is given a place to stay.
  * A new costumed figure, one wearing a red helmet that obscures his entire face, walks along a dark street. 
    * The rain has stopped, but his steel-toed boots still splash.
    * A duffel bag is flung over his shoulder.
    * “Are you Joseph Phillips?” Red Hood asks a man standing on the corner.
    * Joseph smirks. “Depends what you’re looking for.”
    * “Drugs.”
    * “Then I’m Joseph Phillips. What type of drug?”
    * “I’m not buying.”
  * Red Hood flicks a knife into his hand. 
    * The camera cuts away.
    * When it turns back, Joseph’s feet are visible, lying on the ground.
    * Hood is busy fiddling with his duffel bag.
    * He shoves the dealer’s decapitated head into the bag. There’s a glimpse of other heads inside.
  * Finally, the credits roll.



 

  * The next episode opens with a drug ring.
  * Red Hood walks in and declares he’s the new boss. 
    * The drug dealers proceed to burst into laughter.
    * Hood just waits patiently for them to finish. It’s hard to tell behind the mask, but the slightly tilted head gives the feeling of a raised eyebrow. “Are you done?”
    * “Yeah. And so are you.” About five guns are pointed at him as soon as the laughter finishes.
    * Hood calmly shrugs his duffel bag off his shoulder and tosses it into the table. “Not even a little curious about what my offer is?”
    * Someone checks the bag, and is horrified to realise the decapitated heads.
    * The guns go a little higher. “Those are some of my friends,” the man who opened the bag spat.
    * Red Hood tuts. “Don’t act as if you believe in honour among thieves, Julian. We all know you’d be the first to stab any one of them if you thought it would advance your career. I just got there first.”
    * “How do you—”
    * “Know your name? You’re Julian Spike, formally known as Julius Jaconby but I guess you didn’t think that sounded scary enough.” Hood folds his arms. There’s a gun tucked in his jacket inner pocket, which his hand grips even as he looks casual. “You’re right, but ‘Spike’ is a little on-the-nose. Makes you look pathetic in a different way.”
  * There does end up being a fight. 
    * Red Hood shows off some incredible fighting skills, pulling his gun out of his pocket and already prepping to fire before anyone — with their weapons already pointed — can hit the trigger.
    * Julian Spike is killed. Not that Hood went out of his way to get him, but it wasn’t like he particularly cared about keeping him safe either.
  * Midway through the fight, Hood gets bored. 
    * He bounces on someone’s back to reach the bannisters of the overlooking balcony.
    * In a quick move he’d pulled himself over the edge, and before the downstairs pistols can readjust, picks up a machine gun to hold it over the edge.
    * The drug dealers freeze.
    * “Let me be clear. You have two choices: either you agree to my terms, or you don’t. And while I’ll give you respect for holding your independence, respect doesn’t mean much with a bullet in your head.”
    * “What do you want?”
    * “You listen to what I say, I take a forty percent cut, and we’ll add some new restrictions on who you sell to.” Hood adjusts the gun slightly, raises it just a little away. “In return, you get my protection.”
    * “From who?” That’s a different voice.
    * Hood shrugs. “The Bat. Black Mask. Myself. Condiment King, for all I care. They’re all gonna learn not to mess with me.”
    * “You think you’re gonna intimidate the Bat?”
    * The machine gun aims. “I collected a bag full of your high-ranking heads in a couple of hours. I fought one-on-thirty for no reason other than to show you exactly what I can do. I’m holding an AK-47 pointed at you right now; I’ve got another eight plans ready in case someone decides to be a moron tonight and you won’t like what happens in any of them; _and_ that’s all just happened in my first week in Gotham. So maybe the smart question isn’t whether I scare the Bat. Maybe you should worry about whether I scare you, and if so, are you going to be dumb about this or not?”
  * The whole thing takes five, maybe seven minutes of screentime.
  * And now he has a crew. 
    * “You got a name? Boss?”
    * Hood holsters his gun. “I’m the Red Hood.”



 

  * Meanwhile, Tim is going through a crisis, and no-one knows how to help him. 
    * It’s not that no-one knows what he’s going through, but everyone reacts to trauma differently.
    * Bruce does not consider himself to be a model of healthy grieving.
    * Dick not only has similar points about the mental health of wearing tights, he also admits that after his parents died, he had someone to go after — putting Zucco behind bars was the best kind of closure he could have gotten at twelve. The Drakes were hurt by natural causes. Who can Tim blame?
  * Tim’s coping mechanism is to not stop working. 
    * He doesn’t sleep, choosing instead to study.
    * Dick comes downstairs to find Robin had snuck back into the Batcave to continue a case after he swore he was going to bed.
    * Steph tries to give him distractions ( _“Do you want to see a movie? Go for a walk? Bruce said he’d pay, want to rent a hot air balloon?”_ ) but he brushes her away.
    * Cass physically drags him away from the Cave, which does work, but she can’t chain him. He allows himself to be bullied into eating a sandwich and heads back to his computer.
    * Dick tries to make a bet that if he beats Tim in a spar Tim will have a nap. Tim doesn’t take it, just saying that he has too much work to do.
  * Eventually, Bruce finds him asleep at the computer. 
    * He picks him up like a child.
    * Tim wakes up in bed.
    * There’s a note on his bedside table ordering him to eat before going back to work. In brackets, it adds ‘ _Alfred promised to make that French Toast you like_ ’.
    * For the first time all episode, he smiles.



 

  * Red Hood starts messing with Black Mask. 
    * He interferes with deliveries, he robs safehouses, he beats Black Mask’s enforcers to a pulp.
    * It’s implied that he kills several of them, but the fights the audience sees finish with Hood leaving them alive so they can pass the message.
    * There’s a limit to how bloody this season needs to be.



 

  * At the end of episode three, Jack Drake wakes up. 
    * Tim hiccups at the news, and has to wipe at his eyes.
    * When he turns up at the hospital Jack looks at his son, and smiles brighter than he’s done all series.
    * Tim rushes over to the bed and hugs his dad.
    * After a moment he realises what he’s doing and tries to pull away again, but Jack has his arms wrapped tightly around him and doesn’t let go. Tim lets himself indulge in the hug.
  * Tim is delighted to go home. 
    * Bruce helps him brings his boxes back to Drake residence.
    * He’d hadn’t unpacked at the Manor more than necessary. Tim’s room had remained like a guest bedroom for the three weeks he was there, because he refused to acknowledge what making it more personalised might mean.
  * When Bruce turns up carrying the boxes, Jack starts a conversation. 
    * Lots of thanks for taking care of ‘Timothy’, that Bruce smiles and waves off.
    * “Tim could never be a problem.”
    * “Yeah,” Jack says wistfully. He glances at his son, smiling as Tim unpacks his books. “He’s a good kid.”
    * “He was really worried about you.”
    * “I know. And I’m sorry for that. I’ll have to do some effort to make up for it. For a lot of things.”



 

  * Janet Drake’s funeral should not be forgotten. 
    * The next episode begins with Jack prepared to make the arrangements.
    * Tim hands over a full binder. Everything from the hearse to the catering is already planned, booked, and budgeted.
    * “Did, um, Bruce Wayne help with these?”
    * “Huh? No. He offered, but I — I felt like I needed to do it myself.”
    * “How did you end up at his place, anyway?”
    * “I don’t know.” The lie would be believable if the audience didn’t know better. “I’ve spoken to him a couple of times when we’ve gone to his parties. I guess he remembered me when he saw the news.” Tim shrugs. “Bruce is a really nice guy who just wants to help.”
  * The A-plot of the episode involves a burglary ring. 
    * It’s run by Penguin, who wants a certain expensive statue bought by an anonymous private collector.
    * Without knowing who to rob, he’s just going through the likely suspects. The Drakes are actually on his list, but he dismisses them — the auction had been before the crash, but Jack was in a coma when it was picked up. Similarly, Bruce Wayne doesn’t have enough subtlety to be anonymous.
    * Despite the fact the Bats have to work out what statue he’s even after, they still find it first.
    * The owner is law-abiding, but he’s also a jerk, and eventually Nightwing gets sick of trying to convince him to lend it.
    * Nightwing steals it. He leaves a post-it note saying he’ll put it back, later.
  * Every one of the Bats makes it to Janet’s funeral. 
    * Tim’s surprised, but also pleased.
    * They’re standing in the back while Tim is beside his father at the grave, but Bruce squeezes his shoulder as the group walks out.
  * That night, Tim and Jack are watching a movie, and Tim excuses himself to bed. 
    * He slips into his room, pulls on his Robin costume, and climbs out the window.
    * “You sure you don’t want another few days off?” Batman asks. “I can—”
    * “Don’t. Please. I just… I need to keep working.”
    * “Okay.”
  * Batman and Robin run to the sting operation they’d set up. 
    * The owner had remained anonymous even after Nightwing technically robbed him, and Penguin never heard that the Bats have the statue.
    * So they’re able to use it as bait.
    * It takes only a few minutes for the ring to be disassembled, with the perpetrators tied up waiting.
    * One nearly escapes, but Robin personally dragged her back to be arrested.
    * Penguin cannot be linked to the ring yet. Nightwing suggests someone will turn on him, but it’s a hope rather than expectation.
  * Meanwhile, Jack finishes his movie. 
    * He walks past Tim’s closed door before he hesitates, steps back.
    * “Tim? I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He opens the door.
    * Tim used pillows to indicate there was a sleeping body, but it doesn’t exactly hold up when Jack sits on the bed.
    * The room is empty, the window open.
    * When Jack hits the lights, he notices that one of the floorboards is slightly open.
  * Later, Robin sneaks back into his house. 
    * The light flicks on as he steps inside
    * Jack is in the doorway. Any Robin gear that Tim isn’t currently wearing, including a spare uniform, is spread over the bed.
    * “Timothy. Jackson. Drake.”
    * Robin freezes.
    * Then, slowly his shoulders slump. Tim takes off his mask. “Hey, Dad.”
    * Credits roll.



 

  * The next episode opens with Jack and Tim driving in silence. 
    * Tim’s wearing civilian attire.
    * The car reaches the Wayne Manor gates, which open for them.
    * Tim fidgets. “What are we doing—”
    * “Not a word.”
  * Jack raps on the front door. 
    * Alfred opens it, eyes widening as he sees who’s there. Tim is several steps behind his father, biting his lip.
    * Jack pushes past without waiting for an invitation. “Where’s Wayne?”
  * It doesn’t take long to find him. 
    * “What business do you have dragging my son into danger?”
    * “I’m… Mr. Drake, I’m afraid I don’t understand—”
    * “Dad, it’s not him, he’s not—”
    * “Do you think I’m an idiot?” Jack slams Tim’s spare utility belt on the table. “You think I didn’t wonder why Bruce Wayne took Timothy in?”
    * Tim keeps trying to claim that Bruce isn’t Batman, but Bruce silences him with a gesture. His posture changes; his head held higher and the confused expression gone.
    * “I assure you that I’ve done the best I can to ensure Tim’s safety.”
    * “And what about Jason Fog?” Jack snaps. “An ‘accident’ — tch. I bet that this,” he waves the belt again, “is what really got him killed.”
    * Bruce doesn’t answer.
    * “Jason _Todd_ was a hero,” Tim says icily. “He made his own choices, and so do I. Robin has saved thousands of people.”
  * It turns the bulk of Jack’s annoyance onto his son, and the argument explodes. 
    * “You let this man talk you into—”
    * “It wasn’t his idea! I was the one who told him he needed a partner. _Batman needs a Robin_ , Dad.”
    * “And why does it have to be you?”
    * “Because I — I — I’m Robin, and I’m good at it. I earned this cape.”
    * Bruce and Alfred are in the background, exchanging glances, unsure how to step into the family feud.
    * “You don’t know anything about me!”
    * “I know you’re my son—”
    * “When’s my birthday?” Tim demands. “Do you know when my birthday is? You’ve missed eight of them. Do you even know how old I am?”
    * Jack doesn’t answer the question, changing the topic to not wanting his son in danger.
    * “It’s a little late to start caring.”
    * “I just lost your mother; I won’t lose you too.”
    * The shouting stops immediately. Tim’s mouth closes with a click. “What?”
    * “I know I haven’t been the most attentive father. I’m sorry. I’m going to fix that. But, Timothy, I — if anything makes you realise the importance of the family you have left, it’s today. And I need — I can’t risk you getting hurt before I’ve had a chance to learn who you’ve grown up to be.”
    * Tim hugs him, sharp and fast and pushing his face into his shoulder to avoid crying.
  * The end result is that Tim agrees to give up being Robin. 
    * Bruce goes very still when Tim whispers it to Jack, but when Tim looks over at him, he nods.



 

  * The next day, Tim goes to the Batcave to return his things. 
    * Dick is waiting. “Are you sure you—”
    * “Yeah,” Tim murmurs. He places the Robin box down. “Thanks for everything.”
    * Cass hugs him before he can leave, and so does Dick.
    * Bruce makes a gesture as if he wants to hug Tim, too, but instead he shakes his hand.
    * Then Tim walks out.
  * Later, Tim’s shown calling someone. 
    * He stares at his Robin compartment while his phone rings. It’s open, showing the empty space where his costume belonged.
    * “Hey, Steph… you already heard about that? Yeah. I, um, I need a favour.”
  * At the end of the episode Steph turns up at the Batcave. 
    * She’s not in her Spoiler outfit. Instead, she’s wearing red, green, and yellow, a familiar _R_ emblazoned on her chest.
    * “Um, hi,” she says sheepishly. “I hear… Tim said… I heard from a reliable source that Batman needs a Robin. So here I am.”



 

  * There’s one full episode where Steph is Robin. 
    * She gets a scene where she turns up the Batcave in costume during the ‘Tim Quits’ episode, the entire next episode, and then most of the one after that.
    * It probably adds up to two.
    * There’s some elaboration on her character interiority.
    * She believes that no-one except _maybe_ Tim thinks she can handle it (and he probably only asked her as a last resort), but she can. She’s just as much a hero as any of the more official Bats. She can make it as Robin.
  * Bruce accepts her fairly well. 
    * She was ready to fight for it.
    * Tim had given her a letter of recommendation that she shoves in Bruce’s face.
    * Bruce takes the letter, and agrees. It causes Steph to pause, surprised.
  * Batman and Robin#4 go off and deal with a case. 
    * “Okay, you are officially _impossible_ to deal with.” Robin waves her arms as Batman walks off. “That is so cryptic. And you just want me doing busy work. I feel like — am I an intern? Is that what this is? Is this just an internship in green tights?”
    * “You volunteered for the job.” Batman doesn’t look at her.
    * Robin grumbles as she collects samples. “Yeah, I get it, I’m the new kid,” she mutters. “But I’ve actually been doing this for a while. Bet you would have let the last Robin actually help.”
    * In the conclusion, Batman informs her that her comms had been on. He’d heard her entire rant.
    * “For the record each of my Robins have been expected to do those duties.”
    * Steph is a little pleased, and a little indignant.



 

  * Jack and Tim have an awkward attempt at bonding. 
    * Tim’s bored as he sketches out his homework.
    * His father comes in with a newly bought baseball and two mitts. “Come on, let’s play catch.”
    * “… _What_?”
    * The next scene is them in the garden. Jack’s trying, but it’s obvious they’ve never done anything vaguely resembling this before.
    * Jack throws a bad shot, one that goes significantly overhead.
    * Tim leaps against the fence, bouncing off the tree. He does a mid-air somersault as he catches the ball, before handspringing down to the ground.
    * His father is very impressed.
    * Jack starts throwing more difficult balls for Tim to show off his skills.
    * It’s in general just a heartwarming scene where the two are actually bonding for the first time in the series.
  * Cass sneaks into Tim’s room that night. 
    * She hands him a box. When he opens it, he finds a Robin costume, complete with full utility belt.
    * It’s not the same as his old one. Black-and-red, rather than red-yellow-green-black.
    * “Cass, I can’t—”
    * “Just in case.”
    * She disappears.
    * Tim bites his lip, and tucks it into his secret compartment.



 

 

 

  * Red Hood has been steadily working against Black Mask. 
    * There’s probably been another villain or two in the past few episodes, because that’s how the series is formatted. Hood is a subplot, especially since he hasn’t interacted with a Bat.
    * Bruce is vaguely aware a new crime lord is starting up, but he doesn’t know much about this Red Hood.
    * He assumes Hood’s another thug trying to create a power vacuum, and although Batman would like to stop him before he gets to be a real problem, the Robin-drama and Riddler’s newest heist and Scarface having a scheme keep him distracted.
  * The plan culminates with Hood and five henchmen sneaking into a warehouse. 
    * It’s not clear what they’re doing, just it’s the middle of the night.
    * They find a guard, a bored woman with a rifle on her back, taking a cigarette break.
    * Hood waves his crew to stay and slips forwards. He slits her throat silently, catches her body before it hits the ground. He takes the time to remove her cigarette and grind it beneath his boot before returning to the hired thugs.
  * They continue through the warehouse. 
    * Hidden away from public view, behind a locked door that Hood taps in the passcode for, is an army of robots.
    * They look humanoid, but are not meant to be convincingly human. Too skinny, no flesh, just black exoskeletons and the occasional exposed wire.
    * “Keep searching the building,” Hood instructs two of his crew. “Black Mask might be selling these, but he’ll have a couple saved for personal use. You got the blueprints?”
    * The henchmen nod agreement, and then leave.
    * Hood turns to the remaining three. “Let’s get to work.”
  * The scene changes to them sneaking out again. 
    * The two that Hood had sent off arrive back.
    * “Any trouble?”
    * “Nup. Found it like you said, boss.”



 

  * The next day Black Mask is at his desk, talking with his lieutenants. 
    * It’s the office in the same warehouse.
    * They’re discussing the guard’s corpse that had been discovered. Specifically, they’re concerned nothing else seems to be different.
    * After going through several theories (“ _The droids?” “All present and accounted for.”_ “ _The cash?” “Untouched.” “Any of our supplies?” “The same.”_ ) Black Mask rests his head on one hand. “Any chance someone just didn’t like her specifically?”
  * That’s about the moment Black Mask’s specifically-set-aside robot drone bursts out of the cupboard. 
    * It’s wild and violent but unarmed.
    * The twelve gang members are not.
    * Within moments it’s in pieces.
    * Black Mask waves a tech over to it. “I thought you said that these things wouldn’t go off randomly.” His voice is very calm, and the tech doesn’t notice him raising a gun.
    * “It wasn’t random,” the tech says, still kneeling at the robot’s ‘head’. Black Mask pauses, his gun still cocked. “This was hacked — last night.”
    * There’s a beat of silence, dawning realisation almost tangible.
  * At which point, the rest of the robot army comes bursting out. 
    * The warehouse goes wild.
    * Black Mask is furious and demands his product be caught.
    * So now there’s gang members calling up more thugs with guns to match with the rampant robots.
  * The attack spirals into the streets. 
    * This isn’t a full-fledged gang war; this is a full -fledged supervillain attack.
    * People flee.
    * The police try to frantically minimise the damage.
  * This is the exact kind of rampage to make Batman come out in daylight.



 

  * The news reports are going wild. 
    * Tim had been casually listening to music, flipping through a textbook, when he looks up at the TV.
    * He yanks his headphones out.
  * Meanwhile, Red Hood and his thugs are also watching TV. 
    * The thugs cheer. Someone sets up a drinking game for every time a Bat gets hit.
    * Red Hood doesn’t say anything. His face is hidden as always, but for once even his body language is silent.
    * “How long has Batman had a girl Robin?” he asks, watching Robin take down another bad guy on screen.
    * “Dunno—”
    * “How many you think he’s got set aside for emergencies?” He leans slightly forward. “Think he’s got another dozen half trained children hidden in his Cave in case this one goes down too?”
    * The thugs glance at each other, confused. The party mood has spoiled.
    * Red Hood notices. He leans back, relaxed again. “Ignore that,” he says, more casual. “Go back to your drinking.”
  * Camera returns to the fight. 
    * Nightwing is working on crowd control, trying to talk to the police in where the best blockades should be set up.
    * He ducks as something whizzes over head, before kicking a robot so hard that its head shatters.
    * Meanwhile, Batgirl is focused on fighting humans. She ducks in and out of battles, knocking thugs down with single blows.
    * Robin does a rooftop run, firing her grappling hook as she leaps off the skyscraper. She swings downwards feet-first, slamming a kick with her full momentum against no less than five robots that the Girl Wonder chose because they were lined up.
    * Batman is fighting a mixture of both humans and robots, at least twelve at once and not faltering.
    * The moment he manages to get his crowd of enemies down, Batman grabs the nearest conscious gangmember for answers.
    * “You really think if I knew anything I’d tell you?” The thug spits.
    * Batman throws him to the ground, no time to be gentle, and dives back into the fight.
  * The Drake residence is tense. 
    * Jack is sitting next to his son on the couch.
    * On screen, Nightwing is sent flying by a particularly brutal swing.
    * “I can’t watch this,” Tim blurts out, and flees into his room.
    * He slams the door behind him and sinks to the floor.
    * After a long moment turns his attention to his bedroom’s hidden compartment and the box that Cass bought him.
    * Tim sits up straighter. He glances at his door, where there was no indication that his father was coming. Then he grabs his costume.
    * The Robin ‘R’ gleams.



 

  * The battle is pretty even. 
    * Batgirl swings effortlessly in the fight, but she doesn’t notice someone on the nearby skyscraper setting up a rifle at her.
    * The sniper almost gets the shot, before Robin the Boy Wonder slams her down, knocking her out and breaking the rifle.
  * Tim swings down to join in the fight. 
    * It’s the first time he’s seen in his new costume.
    * Batgirl nods when she sees him and continues on her way.
    * When Nightwing notices him, he grins. “Robin!”
    * “You needed me.”
  * The cameras are still rolling. Back at home, Jack’s jaw drops when he sees another Robin. 
    * He goes straight to Tim’s room, only to find it empty.
    * Both the floor compartment and the window are open.
  * Tim runs into Steph. 
    * They’re both going by ‘Robin’ now. Batman calls the name and they both react.
    * Tim tries to step aside. “I gave it up, it’s yours—”
    * “Can we talk about this later?”
    * Nightwing starts calling for ‘Boy Wonder’ and ‘Girl Wonder’.



 

  * After the battle is won, Tim glances at the crowds. 
    * Jack Drake is standing at the barricade.
    * “Uh-oh.”
    * Batman looks between Jack and Tim, and frowns. “Batgirl?”
    * Batgirl nods. As Tim grapples off into the sky, she makes eye contact with Jack and gestures for him to follow her.
    * He does, into an alley out of sight.
    * He is entirely unprepared when Batgirl grabs him by the arm and shoots her grappling hook into the air, sending them both skyward.
    * She takes them some distance, reaching a small apartment. The window is already open and Batgirl happily tosses Jack through it.
    * Tim-as-Robin is already waiting for them, as is Steph-Robin, Nightwing, and Batman.
    * Jack gasps when he’s let free. “Why—”
    * “Names.” Batgirl taps on her mask.
    * “This is one of my safehouses,” Nightwing explains, taking a seat on the couch. “Figured you’d need a place to talk without all the cameras.”
    * “No-one saw you, did they?” Batman asks Batgirl, who scoffs derisively.
  * Finally, Jack turns to Tim. 
    * He’s taken off his mask and is sitting on the kitchen counter. “I’m not sorry.”
    * “Timothy, you promised—”
    * “I also promised that I’d protect Gotham. This one seemed more important.”
    * Jack groans.
  * The rest of the Batfam is just quietly sitting around, trying not to be distracting. 
    * Cass slips into the kitchen silently, stepping around the Drakes as they talk.
    * Without being noticed she: pours four bowls of cereal; looks in the fridge; sniffs at the milk and recoils in disgust; pours the milk out the sink; sneaks back.
    * She passes a bowl each to Steph, Dick, and Bruce (Bruce doesn’t take his), before taking hers.
    * Steph makes a gesture about spoons and Cass facepalms. Dick takes to tossing the dry cereal into his mouth like popcorn.
    * The whole thing was in background, completely unnoticed by the father-son drama.
  * The conversation is still going on. 
    * “Look, I get it, you want to keep me safe. Fine. But this is Gotham. No-one’s safe. That’s _why_ we do this.”
    * “It’s just, I feel like I haven’t spent any time with—”
    * “And who’s fault is that?”
    * Jack flinches. “Even if I got you to promise again, it would only last until the next disaster you decided needed Robin.”
    * “Yep.”
  * Eventually, Jack agrees. 
    * Jack looks between Batman and Tim. “Take care of him.”
    * Tim looks startled.
    * Batman just nods. “Of course.”
  * Tim beams. 
    * Jack walks back to the window and pauses. “How do I get down?”
    * Cass reaches for her grappling hook.
    * Jack throws his hands up, stepping away from her. “No, no, no, let’s not do that again, shall we?”
    * Cass grins wickedly, but steps back anyway.
    * “There are stairs,” Dick says, placing his finished bowl of cereal in the sink. “Come on, I’ll walk you. Do you want me to call you a cab?”
  * Tim and Steph have a discussion on who should be Robin. 
    * “I gave it up. Robin should be yours now.”
    * “So who would you be? Spoiler?” Steph asks.
    * Tim grins. “Think I’d look good in purple?”
    * “Not as good as me. And to be honest, I never _really_ wanted to be Robin in the first place. It was fun, but I don’t think I handle tall-dark-and-grumpy half as well as you do. ‘Sides, I’m pretty sure I’d have to dye my hair black if I wanted to fit the look.”
  * Steph claims back Spoiler, and Tim happily takes Robin.



 

  * Later, Oracle reports almost no civilian casualties. 
    * “The robots weren’t designed to go for anyone except the drug dealers. That’s not to say everyone was uninjured, but there were no deaths.”
  * Back at Red Hood’s lair, they’re watching the recaps of the battle as journalists celebrate. 
    * Red Hood is staring at the recap of Tim-Robin swinging into battle, head slightly tilted. “Huh.”
    * “Do you think Batman’ll know we set it off?” one of the thugs asks.
    * Red Hood turns away from the TV to look at her. “I’d hope so. That was the point, after all.”



 

 

  * During the opening of the next episode, the Red Hood is overseeing his crime ring. 
    * The lighting in the room is very splotchy. The only lights shine down onto the table, and anyone not immediately at the table is almost hidden by the shadows.
    * A group of at least twelve high level dealers are sitting with him.
  * Someone starts a mutiny. 
    * “If there’s nothing else—”
    * “Yeah, actually,” one of the drug dealers cuts in. “I’ve got something to say.”
    * Red Hood stretches, utterly at ease. His face is covered, but the way he leans back on his chair, feet up on the table, shows his emotions pretty clearly. He twirls his gun in his hand. “I’m always open to feedback.”
    * “See, I’ve been talking to my buddies, and we’re not particularly thrilled with the new restrictions. Cutting out half our profits, that is.”
    * “Half your profits came from selling to little kids?” Hood asks, derisive. “They’re not that big a demographic.”
    * “You stopped more than just—”
    * “No buts. This is how we run now. You can accept it or… well, you won’t much like what’ll happen if you don’t.”
  * While Hood’s attention is on the talker, another mutineer comes up behind him with a bat.
  * Hood reacts slightly too slow to prevent his helmet from getting shattered as the bat collides with his protected jaw. 
    * The gun he’s twirling drops onto the table.
    * He’s thrown to the ground, red shards dropping from black hair. One hand covers his mouth, massaging where the bat hit.
    * There are derisive hoots from the dealers.
  * Finally, Hood looks up. 
    * His face is almost entirely hidden by shadow.
    * The only thing that’s noticeable are the eyes. They’re glowing bright green, shining beacons in the darkness.
    * Then he twitches his hand to reveal a knife in his boot.
  * The drug dealers hesitate. 
    * Hood moves.
    * The shot changes so that his face isn’t visible. Instead, it’s a shot from ground level — headless figures as the Hood attacks.
    * After a few moments most of the room is on the floor, groaning weakly.
    * Hood calmly drops the knife, now red, onto the table beside his gun. The logo of the League of Assassins is visible on the hilt.
  * Hood walks over to the lead mutineer, too stunned to comprehend what’s happening. 
    * The audience sees a shot from the Red Hood’s perspective, watching his hand lift the talker-mutineer off the ground by the neck.
    * Green flames engulf the backdrop, crawling up Hood’s arm and burning along the wall. The only thing that seems clear is the drug dealer.
    * ‘ _Kill him_ ’, a voice hisses. _‘Kill them all’_.
    * The camera flips to a full-body shot behind Hood, black hair obscuring the face. The flames go, revealing it’s only Hood who sees them.
    * The camera turns away for the _snap_ , but the audience is allowed to see the corpse drop to the ground.
    * Hood’s boots clunk on the ground as he walks past the remaining, terrified drug dealers. Calmly, without looking at them — not that the audience can really tell, as his face is still carefully out of frame — he pulls back his gloves.
    * The veins in his wrists are glowing green.
  * “So. How many of you knew about this?” 
    * There’s a chorus of denials.
    * “I’m not unreasonable. Or impractical. I’m not going to kill every one of my ranking dealers because of one incident you swear you had nothing to do with.”
    * “We didn’t, Mr. Hood, please—”
    * “Stop your begging, I already said you’re fine.” Hood gathers his knife again, tilts it so that the glow of his eyes is visible. “However, whether you had anything to do with it or not, I’d say it’s in your best interests to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Don’t you agree?”
    * There’s an immediate gush of agreement.
    * Hood sheaths his knife. Still maskless he heads for the door. “Someone get this cleaned up.”
  * He leaves.



 

  * Tim is trying to adjust to his new situation. 
    * For the first time, he’s allowed to be Robin openly within his house.
    * He tries hanging up his uniform in his closet with the rest of the clothes.
    * When he leaves his bedroom, the camera remains on the closet.
    * A moment later Tim returns, takes the costume out, and carefully places it in his floorboard stash.
  * He lies out of habit. 
    * “I’m going to head to the library after school. I’ve got an assignment on marine biology that I should work on.”
    * “Right, of course,” Jack says absently, and then looks up from his newspaper. “Wait. Where are you really going?”
    * Tim hesitates, and then smiles. “Batcave. Oracle asked for another pair of eyes to go through some files. I’ll be back in time for dinner.”
    * “And then you’ll be off again?”
    * “…Yes.”
    * It makes Jack’s fingers twitch, but he forces his hands to relax. “Alright, but the minute your… patrol? Is that what you call it?” Tim nods. “Right. The minute your patrol is over, I want you to text me that you’re safe, and then come straight home.”
    * Tim beams. “Sure.”
  * Steph is also adjusting to no longer being Robin. 
    * The whole thing makes her feel weird.
    * She hadn’t really liked being Robin, because she hadn’t had the chance. She’d known that she _could_. She might have learned to love it.
    * She ends up sitting in the kitchen with Alfred. He offers her a biscuit and asks if something’s troubling her, and the next thing she knows she can’t stop talking.
    * “I know giving Robin back was the right thing to do, and I don’t actually regret it. I was only Robin because Tim asked. And he’s such a better Robin than I could ever. It’s like it’s what he was born to be, or something.” Steph takes a sip of her hot chocolate, taps her fingers against the mug. “But it was… nice. To feel like I belonged.”
    * “Miss Stephanie—”
    * “And, y’know, being Robin was a lot of pressure. It felt like the weight of all of the earlier Robins were pulling on the cape. Jason Todd _died_ for it. I just… I don’t think I could live up to a legacy like that. But I thought I could at least try.”
    * “I’m sure you could have thrived under the mantle.”
    * “Yeah, right.” Steph snorts into her drink. “‘Robin do this’, ‘Robin do that’, and the Big Man never smiles when we’re out. Which I get is like, his whole thing, but — it’s not me. Spoiler is a lot more… free. I don’t have to deal with a legacy or anything, I can just work with who I am. So I’m glad I don’t have to be Robin anymore. Really.”
  * Alfred ends up designing her a new, official Spoiler outfit. 
    * It’s not overly different from her old one. It’s even the same purple cloak, if patched up and made nice, with new black armour to wear underneath.
    * “I have to admit, Miss Stephanie, your old suit made me anxious. There is almost no protection.”
    * “Hey, I’ve got armour. Tim got me some when we first met.”
    * But she also hugs him.
  * Nightwing compliments her on it when they next go out. 
    * “Thanks. Means a lot coming from a guy with no less than three pairs of crocs in his closet.”
    * “When did you — _why_ were you in my closet?”
    * Spoiler makes a joke about how her next costume might have a bat.
    * Nightwing doesn’t laugh, just watches her thoughtfully. “Do you want one?”
    * “Huh?”
    * “If you want to put a bat on it now, no-one would mind. Is that what you’d want?”
    * “I… I don’t know.” Spoiler’s oddly quiet.
    * Nightwing considers pushing, but decides against it. “Alright. The offer stands. But you don’t need a bat to _be_ a Bat. None of my costumes ever had one.”
    * Spoiler grins.



 

  * As Red Hood expected, word spreads that it was him who set off Black Mask’s armoury. 
    * Batman already knew about the new Gotham crime-lord, but now he’s had to readjust Hood’s danger ranking.
    * “What was even the point?” Tim asks, flicking through one of the files of the event.
    * “The point was to be noticed,” Bruce says, not looking at his Robin as he reviews footage of a robot fight. “Red Hood wanted to make a statement that he’s capable of taking on Black Mask.”
    * “So he’s starting a gang war. Does Hood even have enough of a gang to qualify?”
    * “He’s recruiting fast.”
  * Black Mask is not pleased with the Red Hood either. 
    * He puts out a bounty on Hood’s head.
    * Someone tries to jump Hood. The audience doesn’t see the fight — there’s a clip as someone pulls a knife and attempts to ambush him in an alley.
    * The scene skips ahead seventeen seconds as Hood continues walking down, leaving the wannabe-bounty-hunter semi-conscious.
  * But the more Red Hood’s reputation grows, the more research the Bats can do on him. 
    * Oracle has a list of rumours.
    * “He’s got a vigilante streak, too, you know,” Babs tells Bruce as she hands over a file. “I’ve got an eyewitness report here from a teenage girl who said she was being followed by a group of men when the Red Hood came by. There are other stories like that, saying he stopped a mugging here or interrupted a protection racket there. Violently, but civilians stayed unharmed.”
    * “A criminal is a criminal.”
    * “Did I say otherwise?” Babs raises an eyebrow. “Most of it’s probably trying to establish himself as the uncontested king of his territory, and the rest of it would be a rumour. But I’m just making sure you know. He’s got a different psych profile than the crime-lords we’ve seen before, and he’s even started to gain a bit of a following in Crime Alley.”



 

  * Meanwhile, Jack Drake is going back to having interests that don’t include his son. 
    * Tim comes home one night in full costume, and walks through the front door rather than the window.
    * Jack is still sitting at the kitchen table, working on something.
    * “Hey, Dad!” Tim says cheerfully.
    * “Hey, Timothy. How was patrol?”
    * “Not bad. I broke up a shop robbery, and Spoiler helped me take—”
    * “Good, that’s good,” Jack says distractedly.
    * Tim’s smile fades.
    * “I’ve got a couple of meetings the next few days, so I probably won’t be home. You can handle yourself alone, right?”
    * “I… yeah. I can probably just stay with B. Makes it easier to patrol.”
    * “Mm-hmm,” Jack says, without indicating that he heard Tim at all.
    * Tim goes back to his bedroom.



 

 

  * Finally, Red Hood and the Bats meet. 
    * It’s technically kinda by accident.
    * Black Mask is planning a meet-up with his lieutenants, every single one of them.
    * Batman knows that since Hood has been interfering with Black Mask’s movements it’s possible he will show up.
    * It’s also possible that he won’t. The Bats don’t know Hood’s thought processes yet; he might consider this to be too high risk.
    * But that doesn’t matter. They prepare in case Hood’s a complication, but they’re heading to the meeting to go after Black Mask.
  * It’s Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing who make the trip. 
    * Oracle is, as ever, sitting at a keyboard.
    * It’s 1am on a school-night. Tim now has a curfew for his vigilante duties, and Robin is banned from joining them.
    * He offers to sneak out anyway. But Bruce feels that since Jack knows about and accepts his son’s Robin-ing, Tim should try to cut down on the lies.
    * Besides, Batman never liked to keep Robin out too late on school-nights anyway.
    * It’s debatable if Steph would be invited if Tim was, but either way, it’s still a school-night for her too. If Robin isn’t allowed because of that, Spoiler certainly won’t be.
  * They creep in to watch the meeting. 
    * Black Mask had hired a restaurant for the night, far past normal closing.
    * There’s at least a hundred people there, maybe more.
    * The Bats creep about for a bit, listening in, trying to get to the best locations.
  * The camera angle switches to from inside a sniper lens, targeted on Black Mask. 
    * Red Hood pulls the trigger.
    * _Bang!_
    * Black Mask roars, one hand going up to his shoulder. The rest of the room explodes into action.
  * Batman and company are as surprised as anyone. 
    * “Us? Move?” Batgirl asks.
    * “Yes,” Batman growls. “Nightwing, go for the shooter.”
    * “On it.”
    * There’s a flash of cape as Batman drops into the middle of the room.
  * In his sniper perch, Red Hood hisses. “Dammit.” 
    * He starts packing up his gun, but despite it disassembling into a box in less than three seconds, Nightwing’s already there.
  * Cue three different fights. 
    * Halfway across Gotham, Oracle turns the power off.
    * The restaurant goes dark as Batman and Batgirl start trying to take down as many bad guys as they can.
    * Batgirl’s at the door, preventing anyone getting out that way.
    * There’s a crush of armed people coming at her, but she’s faster. Not to mention Bats thrive in the dark.
    * While she’s there, Batman is in the centre of the room.
    * He’s also surrounded by a crowd of attackers. Just like his daughter, he doesn’t seem slowed down.
  * Nightwing and Red Hood are in a one-on-one. 
    * Hood goes for his guns, but they’re in close-combat and Nightwing knocks them away before they’re out.
    * “That’s cheating,” Nightwing says, smiling without humour. He removes the magazine with expert hands, flings the empty guns off the roof.
    * “Do you think I’m the type to play fair?” Hood asks. There’s at least two metres of distance between them now — not far, but not in arm’s reach, either.
    * “I like to consider myself an optimist about human nature.”
    * “Really?” Hood pulls his dagger from his boot. “In Gotham?”
    * Nightwing smirks. His escrima sticks twirl. “I said optimist, not idiot.”
    * “What’s the difference?” Hood lunges without waiting for an answer.
  * Downstairs, Black Mask is injured and furious. 
    * Batman and Batgirl are appropriately distracted by the crowds.
    * There is a limit to how many places they can be at once. People are escaping, breaking out the windows.
    * Black Mask is one of those who slip through the cracks.
    * He turns back to take a last glance at the fight. Gunfire is lighting up the room inside.
    * His hand is still pressed to his bleeding shoulder when he looks up at the rooftop.
    * Nightwing and Red Hood are visible from down below, tiny figures going hand-to-hand.
    * “Huh.” Back Mask moves his hand for just long enough to check the blood covering it, before returning pressure. “So that’s how the game’s going, Red Hood? Alright. I can work with that.”
  * The focus of the scene returns to the Hood/Nightwing fight. 
    * The two of them are about evenly matched. Hood’s blade strikes up against the escrima sticks consistently, always blocked but just barely.
    * Nightwing gets lucky. He redirects the knife, rips it from Hood’s grip.
    * It’s not entirely intentional the knife slashes into Hood’s forearm, but Nightwing didn’t exactly mind.
    * The cut draws blood. It’s not crippling — nothing that can’t be cured with a couple of stitches — but the knife turns red.
    * Hood hisses in pain, steps back a little to grip his cut. “Nice shot, Dickhead.”
    * Nightwing falters so much that he nearly drops the knife. “What did you say?”
  * Hood takes the chance to turn and leap off the roof. 
    * Nightwing is too off-guard to chase him.



 

  * Later, the Bats return to the cave. 
    * Bruce is brooding that Black Mask got away. Behind him Cass is nodding, leaning against the back of Bab’s wheelchair as Oracle types.
    * “The Hood’s been studying us,” Dick says, holding still for Alfred to disinfect a shoulder wound. “He knew my moves, knew what I was doing.”
    * “He’s trained with the League of Assassins,” Babs says. She’s got footage of the fight on her screen and has zoomed in on the logo on Hood’s knife. The same knife is lying beside her, catalogued as evidence. “I doubt he’s working alongside them now, since he’s only had local muscle on his side since coming to Gotham.” She turns around to look at Dick. “There’s something else bothering you. Spill.”
    * “He didn’t just know how I fought. Red Hood knew my name.”
    * There’s a moment of silence as the weight of the words sink down on the room.
    * “Dick,” Babs says slowly. “are you sure he wasn’t calling you a—”
    * “I’m sure!”
  * Meanwhile, Bruce is inspecting the boody knife that Nightwing took off Hood. 
    * Batman meticulously drips the blood into a petrie dish, and submits it to the computer.
    * “It’s late. Everyone get some sleep.”
    * “I take it you don’t intend to follow your own advice, Master Bruce?”
    * “It’ll take the computer about an hour to run through our DNA database. I’ll work on the reports until it does.”
    * His companions glance at him, but Dick shrugs. “Well, that’s an unhealthy habit, but I’m too beat to try and argue with Batman. I’ll see if you’ve got anything new tomorrow.”
    * “Goodnight, Dick.” Bruce nods. “Barbara, are you staying the night?”
    * “Well, you made me a wheelchair-accessible bedroom and I haven’t had a chance to use it yet.”
  * Everyone leaves. 
    * Alfred tuts about leaving Bruce alone, but doesn’t argue.
    * Bruce starts typing on the screen.
    * He dozes off.
  * He’s woken by the beeping of the computer. 
    * Bruce startles awake. He blinks, rubs his eyes, and looks at the computer.
    * _Test Completed. Match Found._
    * Still yawning, he clicks through.
  * The audience doesn’t see the screen. 
    * Just his reaction.
    * Bruce shoves the chair away, immediately on his feet. “No.”
    * He taps frantically on the keyboard, trying multiple combinations of _something_. But whatever he’s typing, it’s not getting him a result that he wants.
  * After a few minutes, Bruce gropes for his comm. 
    * “B?” Tim says sleepily, having rolled out of his bed to grab his communicator. “It’s four in the morning.”
    * _“Robin. I need you to do something.”_
    * Tim’s immediately alert, slipping out of bed. “Okay.” One handedly he tugs at his secret compartment, pulling out his uniform. “Is everyone alright?”
    * _“Yes. No. I don’t know.”_
    * “It must be bad. What do you need?”
    * The camera cuts off before the answer.
  * Bruce proceeds to start searching for something. 
    * He tears half the Cave apart.
    * After a while, he goes upstairs – still in his suit, cowl abandoned – and searches the kitchen.
    * “Master Bruce!” Alfred hurries in, wrapping a dressing gown around himself. “What is—”
    * “I know Talia al Ghul gave me a contact number last time we spoke. Where is it?”
    * “I doubt very much it’s in our ‘upstairs’ address book.”
    * “I need to talk to her.”
  * Alfred manages to lead a half-frantic Bruce downstairs. 
    * He points out Bruce would have had no intention of using it, but he wouldn’t dismiss something potentially useful.
    * An email address (a scanned copy of the paper, written in Talia’s perfect calligraphy) is stored on the computer.
    * Bruce types out an immediate email saying _We Need To Talk_ with a number attached and sends it.
  * He leans back in his chair, exhausted suddenly. 
    * “Master Bruce. Surely now you can explain why you need to contact Miss al Ghul so desperately?”
  * At that point the comm buzzes. 
    * Bruce seizes on it.
    * “Robin, I don’t have time—”
    * “Yeah, well, I’m sorry but I’m going to need more than a ‘I told you so’.” The shot changes to Robin, a close-up to the point the audience can’t tell where he is. The only thing that’s noticeable is that he’s wearing his mask and outside somewhere. Dawn is beginning to creep over his shoulder.
    * Bruce says something. It’s not audible to the viewers, but it makes Robin frown. “Look, I know I said I’d trust you, but consider what you’re asking here. Why—” Bruce speaks. “You — what?” More talking. “You think that — B, that’s insane.” Talking. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it.”
    * Robin hangs up. He looks at the shovel in his hand, then at something off screen. “I’m really sorry about this. You understand, right? I’m guessing B gave you odd orders, too.”
    * The shot widens to show that he’s talking to Jason’s grave, as Robin hefts the shovel.
  * Back at the cave, Alfred stares. 
    * “You can’t honestly believe that—”
    * “I don’t know, Alfred, I don’t know.” Bruce slumps. “I know it’s impossible. It has to be impossible. But if there’s even a chance—”
  * At that moment, the Bat-computer registers an incoming call. 
    * “Talia.” Bruce sits up straighter.
    * He glances at Alfred, who nods, and then accepts the call.
    * On screen, Talia al Ghul is lying on a couch, a glass of wine in her hand. Immaculate in every way, including the unsheathed blade hanging on the wall behind her.
    * “Beloved. I’d say your message was a surprise, but truthfully I have been expecting it.”
    * “Talia. I need to talk to you, and I think I know what about.”
    * Talia smiles, lounges back. “Beloved, there are _several_ topics that could have you contacting me like this.”
    * “My son.”
    * That gets her attention. Talia sits up a little straighter, her wineglass gripped a little tighter. “That doesn’t quite narrow it down. _Which_ son?”
    * “Jason.”
    * Talia sits back, slightly more comfortable in her chair. “What about him?”
    * “What did you do?”
    * Talia smiles, and takes a sip.



 

  * Back at Robin in the graveyard. 
    * He jumps into the dug grave, wincing.
    * “Sorry,” he says, reaching for the coffin latch. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m… sorry?”
    * The latch has already been broken.
    * Robin stares at it, and then slowly cracks it open.
    * The coffin is empty.
    * Or at least, empty of any corpse. A long dagger is lying on the pillow as a calling card. The League of Assassins’ logo is on the hilt.
    * “Oh boy.”



 

  * Back to Bruce and Talia’s discussion. 
    * “I thought you’d be more appreciative. It certainly wasn’t easy.”
    * “Talia _._ Did you put Jason in a Lazarus Pit?”
    * “Yes.”
    * Bruce reels back.
    * For a long moment, he stares. Talia waits impatiently for him to reply, clinking her perfect nails against her glass.
    * “Why?” he asks finally, hollow. “When?”
    * “Several months after the incident in Ethiopia. I believe you had collected your new Robin, but recently.”
    * “Why — why didn’t you—?”
    * “Send him back?” Talia guesses. “He needed time to readjust. By the point where he could understand what had happened, and had been appropriately updated on what happened in his absence, Jason had… come to his own conclusions.”
    * “What conclusions?”
    * “I think that would be a conversation you should best have with him.”
    * In the background of Talia’s conversation, someone speaks at her. The words are unrecognisable even for Arabic speakers, but it’s a child’s voice.
    * Talia sighs. “Beloved, I must go. I wish you well in your attempt to track him.”
    * She ends the connection.
  * Bruce leans back in his chair, wipes a gauntlet through his hair. 
    * His communicator buzzes.
    * Robin sends him a picture of the empty coffin. The next picture has a zoom in on the dagger’s hilt, captioned ‘ _Ra’s al Ghul????’_.
    * “Alfred, wake up Dick, Cass, Barbara. Update them on what’s going on. Have Barbara at the computer, I’m going to need Oracle to track whatever clues I can find from the restaurant.”
    * “Of course.” Alfred watches as Bruce grabs his cowl. “And where might you be going?”
    * “I need to go talk to the Red Hood.”



 

  * Red Hood is sitting in an empty pharmacy. 
    * The room is dark, the door behind him is broken.
    * He’s wearing his hood, but he removed the jacket so he could stitch his own arm up.
    * Something moves in the backroom. Hood reaches for his gun immediately, looking behind the counter.
    * His movements are slow, draping his jacket over one arm as he steps towards the door. “Please tell me this is the regular kind of Gotham vermin,” he mutters, too quietly for anyone else to hear, and opens the door.
  * A dark shadow stands in the corner. The cowl makes for a distinctive silhouette. 
    * Hood leans against the doorframe. It’s deliberately casual, but one hand rests on his gun. “Evening, Batman. Wasn’t expecting you so soon. Is this a rematch, or are we continuing the same fight?”
    * “ _Jason_.”
    * The casualness vanishes. Hood pulls his hand away from his gun, hesitates, and puts it back. “So you worked it out.” His free hand touches against the side of the helmet. “Congratulations.”
  * He pulls off his hood. 
    * For the first time, the audience gets to see his face properly, standing under the dawn.
    * Jason Todd, with green eyes and a streak of white in his hair, but unmistakeably Jason.
    * He watches Batman for a reaction, one eyebrow raised, daring him to say anything.
  * “Hey, B.” 
    * Batman stares at him for a moment. He takes a step forward, causing Jason to tense, and he stops.
    * “Jay. What happened to you?”
    * “You know what happened to me.” Jason’s eyes start glowing as he leans against the door. “Or you should, but I guess you probably forgot. Not something that mattered, after all.”
    * “Jay—”
    * “Let me recap. Ethiopia, warehouse, Joker, crowbar, boom.” Jason flicks a fingernail against his gun, making a tapping noise to highlight the lack of soundtrack. “That good enough, or do you need more details? Need a reminder you ever had a second Robin?”
    * Batman doesn’t flinch, but somehow he looks smaller. “I’m sorr—”
    * “Don’t you _dare_ finish that word, old man,” Jason spits. It’s the first time he’s shown emotion in this conversation, and his eyes glow brighter. A hint of green starts creeping along his veins in his wrists, matching the shade in his eyes. “I don’t want to hear your apologies.”
  * The entire discussion is tense. 
    * “You’ve been in a Lazarus Pit.”
    * “Yeah. Funny, that. Seeing as I’m here talking to you.”
    * “What did Talia make you do?” Batman asks.
    * Jason laughs. His hand never wavers from the gun’s handle. “Make me? Well, she did _make_ me babysit her kid once. But teaching me to kill — that was something I asked for.”
    * “Why?”
    * “Oh, you know, kicks. Always liked learning new things. And, whoops, almost forgot — so I could actually make a difference in Gotham.” Jason’s sarcasm drops abruptly. “Dressing like a bat to scare criminals might have been a good idea in theory, but what about those who aren’t afraid? What about those who get worse and hurt more people? What about the ones who keep coming back? The Batman won’t do anything against them.”
    * “You’re killing people to be a vigilante.”
    * “Someone has to, and you’ve made it abundantly clear it’s not going to be you.”
    * “Jay. Whatever’s happened, we can fix this.” Batman steps forward. “Come home. Please.”
    * “The great Bruce Wayne, actually saying please. Alfred must be _so_ proud _._ ” Jason flicks his hair. “Well, sorry, old man, but I’m not your Robin anymore. I’ve changed.”
    * Hood steps away from the wall, still gripping the gun without drawing. Batman tenses, but Jason doesn’t approach him.
    * “And apparently, I’m the only thing that has. It’s still the same criminals, still the same tactics — there’s even still a _Robin_ flying around. How long did it take before you found him, huh? Was he already prepped in case something happened to your screw-up?”
  * Without waiting for an answer, he draws and fires. 
    * He hadn’t aimed to kill. Every shot hits the heavily armoured stomach area, causing Batman to take a step back, winded.
    * By the time he looks up again, Jason’s vanished.
  * When Bruce returns to the Cave, he has a whole family waiting for him. 
    * Everyone’s silent. Dick, Cass, and Babs are still in their pyjamas, while Tim is in half-Robin gear. Alfred is impeccably dressed, as usual.
    * There’s a long minute of silence as Bruce parks the car and walks past the group.
    * “B?” Dick asks finally. “Alfred said — and then Tim said —”
    * “Yes.”
    * “Jason—?”
    * “Yes.”
    * Bruce continues walking past them, leaving the family stunned as he goes upstairs.
    * He doesn’t look at the 2nd Robin’s memorial, although the camera hovers on it.



 

 

 

  * The next episode starts with blackness. 
    * Then the screen goes bright green. Voices echo, muffled as if from underwater.
    * Jason bursts out of the Lazarus Pit. He scrambles to the shore on blind instinct.
    * To him, everything is lit with green fire.
    * One of the League ninjas approaches him once he hits land. Jason lashes out, taking the ninja down in one move, and lunges at another.
    * It’s a frantic, disjointed scene. Jason isn’t comprehending what’s going on; he’s just reacting to anyone and everyone around him violently.
    * Then someone — Talia —sidesteps his fist and stabs a needle into his neck.
    * Jason drops.
  * He wakes up later in a room. 
    * He stirs slowly.
    * This time he’s more aware. When he slips out of bed, naked with the blanket preserving his modesty, he looks at his hands before touching his face. He tugs the streak of white hair in front of his eyes and blanches.
    * Then he notices a folded stack of clothes waiting for him on the floor.
    * As he finishes buttoning the shirt, the door opens. Talia al Ghul steps in; Jason goes very still.
    * “Good.” Her eyes flick over him. “You seem to be understanding more now.” Jason tilts his head to side. “Do you remember your name?”
    * “Robin.”
    * Talia’s lips twitch. “No, but you shouldn’t be expected to know that.”
    * Jason blinks at her. “What?”
    * “What’s the last thing you remember?”
    * “I… I don’t…” Jason glances away, and then snaps back to Talia, panicked. “Joker! He was — there was a bomb — and — my mom — and, and—!”
    * “That was eight months ago. You’re safe here.”
    * “What?” Jason stares, shakes his head. “No, I…” He trails off. “You put me in a Lazarus Pit.”
    * “I did.”
    * “I died.”
    * “Correct.”
    * Jason stumbles. He takes a seat on the bed, and grips his head in his hands.
    * “I realise this is overwhelming right now. I’ll leave you in peace.”
  * The flashback changes. 
    * Jason’s in a different room. He’s still wearing League clothes, but slightly different — a different shaped collar, another shade — to indicate he’s gotten changed. Time has passed.
    * This time, when Talia walks in the room, he’s unsurprised. “Talia.”
    * “Jason.”
    * “How long am I going to be here?”
    * “You’re not a prisoner. We simply needed to confirm you were adjusting well to the Lazarus experience.”
    * “Whatever.” Jason rolls his eyes. Talia is offended, but doesn’t say a word. “Could you at least let me know what’s going on in Gotham?”
    * “Are you sure you want to know?”
    * “I — yes?”
    * Talia gives him a tablet. Jason blinks, frowns at her, but he takes it.
    * He types in a search and then stiffens.
    * The audience sees what he’s looking at. A news article on the Joker being sent back to Arkham. “He’s alive?”
    * “Yes.”
    * “No.” The word is firm. Jason taps in another search. _Jason Todd_ gets his obituary, simple and unembellished; _Bruce Wayne_ has Bruce at a fancy party, beaming as always; _Batman_ has another article about a supervillain being taken down; _Robin_ gets an image of Robin#3.
    * Jason looks at Tim, grinning at the camera with his bo-staff over his shoulders, before tossing the tablet on the bed. “I don’t believe you.” The words are remarkably calm, but his eyes are beginning to glow.
    * “I have no reason to lie.”
    * “The League of Assassins trades in lies. These are faked.”
    * “They’re not.”
    * Jason picks up the tablet again, turns it to show her Robin#3. “Then who’s this?”
    * “My Beloved did not wait particularly long before replacing you.”
    * “He wouldn’t replace me.” Jason’s voice cracks. “Not like that.”
    * “I would have expected your death to make a more permanent impact on my Beloved’s city, too.” Talia pulls out a plane ticket from her pocket. “If you doubt me, you should see the situation yourself.”
  * The flashback changes to Jason in Gotham. 
    * He ducks through the familiar streets, a red hooded jacket over his face.
    * He snatches a newspaper from a vendor without pausing, ignoring the shout. When he unfolds it, the same headline of Joker being thrown in Arkham stares up at him.
    * He runs off, discarding the paper.
    * As he passes a TV, he see8s the news report mention _‘Batman and Robin_.’ He stops dead and watches the short phone-camera clip of Robin #3 soar through the sky, trailing behind Batman’s cape.
    * He catches a cab to Wayne manor, steps up to the gate key. He taps in his combination, and it blares an error.
    * He flinches, and sprints away again, making sure to keep his face hidden from the perimeter cameras.
  * Finally, he heads to the graveyard. 
    * He runs through the cemetery, careful not to disturb any graves.
    * He finds his own, _Jason Todd_ engraved on the stone. The dirt is relatively fresh, the flowers carelessly replanted.
    * Jason collapses to his knees with a soft moan.
    * Slowly, he reaches out, traces his name. “Rest in peace,” he mutters bitterly.
  * After a moment he looks at the grave beside him. 
    * “…No.” He crawls over to stare at Sheila Haywood’s gravestone. “He _didn’t_.”
    * Footsteps click behind him. Jason glances around, before turning back to the headstone.
    * “He buried me next to _her_.”
    * “He did,” Talia agrees.
    * “She sold me out to the Joker. She sat and smoked while he beat me to death with a crowbar. And Bruce put her next to me.”
    * Talia sits down next to him on the grave. “You told me you died trying to save her.”
    * “So?” Jason flicks his head in annoyance. “Fine, I didn’t want her dead. But since apparently I couldn’t even do that right, he didn’t need to put us together. She betrayed me.”
    * “I doubt my Beloved knew those details.”
    * “Why not? He’s the World’s Greatest Detective. He could have found out.”
    * “You were dead. There was no—”
    * “No reason to remember me? No reason to wonder what might have happened?” Jason’s voice is getting higher, mildly hysterical. “Out of sight, out of mind. He put me straight in the grave and got himself a brand new Robin.”
    * “There was no way to discover it. There was no evidence, no witnesses. How would you have him find out the details of your death?”
    * He’s silent for a moment, thinking. “He could have asked the Joker,” he spits. His eyes brighten, gleaming in the cloudy afternoon. “After all, _he_ survived _._  Bruce left him alive.”
    * “You expect your father to ask your murderer how you died?”
    * “I expected my father to do a lot of things.”
  * They sit in silence for a moment. 
    * Around them birds crow. Clouds move by overhead.
    * “What do you intend to do?” Talia asks.
    * “Aren’t you going to send me back? All wrapped up in a pretty little bow for your _beloved_.” The word is filled with venom. “Although fair warning, it doesn’t look like he’ll care. He doesn’t need another Robin.”
    * “Not if that’s not what you want.” Talia observes him for a moment. “You’re welcome to return with me until you decide on your next move.”
    * Jason looks at her, then back at his own grave. Silently, he nods.
    * Talia gets to her feet, and Jason follows her.
  * The flashback finishes.



 

  * The shot changes to Jason in the present, sitting in a room in Gotham. 
    * He’s holding his helmet in one hand, staring at his reflection in the red glint.
  * The TV is playing, volume turned low. 
    * After a moment Jason jerks up to watch it. A news report is talking about Robin.
    * It’s not even a serious article. Robin had walked into a café while on patrol and bought a cupcake. The cashier had asked for a selfie with him, which she’d posted on every social media site in existence. Apparently, she’d also given him the cupcake for free.
    * It’s a light-hearted, less-than-a-minute fluff piece about the vigilantes of Gotham — jokes that maybe Batman’s got a sweet tooth too, laughing comments about how one of the news anchor’s teenagers go through every snack they can find.
    * But Jason watches as the picture of Robin and the girl comes up on screen. Tim’s grinning, one gloved hand raised in a lazy salute, and the high angle of the picture means most of his uniform is in shot.
    * Jason’s knuckles go white and his wrists go green.



 

  * Tim gets home from school and dumps his backpack beside the door. 
    * “How was your day?” Jack asks. He does make an effort to look up from his laptop, but his eyes are clearly sliding back.
    * “Fine.” Tim’s already in the kitchen, pulling out a slice of pizza from the fridge. He bites it cold, stacking another piece onto a plate. “I’ve got a lot of homework to do before tonight.”
    * “Okay, enjoy.” Jack turns his attention back to his computer.
    * Tim walks up the stairs to his bedroom and freezes at the threshold.
  * Jason Todd’s leaning on Tim’s desk, twirling a crowbar in his leather gloves like it’s a baton. 
    * “So you’re my replacement?” Jason hums, terrifyingly casual. He’s wearing most of his usual Red Hood outfit, but the helmet has been placed on the chair. “I’m curious. How long was I in the ground for before he got himself a new one? A month? A week? A day? Was he already training you while I was being beaten with one of these?”
    * “Red Hood.” Tim places his plate of pizza on his bedroom shelf, not making any sudden movements.
    * His eyes dart to the ground, at the secret floorboard compartment with his utility belt. Jason’s standing on it; it’s impossible to tell if that’s deliberate.
    * Jason picks up the camera, rolls it in his hands. “I noticed your little collection of stalking photos. Not a very good hiding spot, I have to say. How long were you following him?”
    * “A while.” Tim swallows.
    * Jason smirks. The camera shatters. Tim looks visibly pained.
    * “So we’re going to fight?”
    * “That was my plan, Replacement.” Jason’s eyes glow green. He’s smiling, but there’s nothing good-natured about it. “Well, actually, I was thinking of killing you, but I suppose there’ll be a fight too.”
    * Tim nods. “Give me five minutes to get my father out.”
    * Jason freezes. His smile disappears, and the green glow dims just a bit. “Five minutes.”
    * “Hey, Dad?” Tim doesn’t move from where he’s standing, just calls out to the living room. “Mr. Patel from the office just called. He said something about the funding being cut for Project XJ-twelve?”
    * “What?”
    * There’s a flurry of movement off screen as Jack scrambles for his keys. “Okay-Timothy-got-to-go-be-back-later.”
    * “Bye.” Tim bites his lower lip. “Love you.”
    * There’s no reply, just the slamming of the car doors and the screech of tyres. Total time, less than a minute.
    * “I’ll admit that was impressive.”
    * “Thank you.” They pause for a moment longer, before Tim leaps forward. He grabs at the crowbar and tries to yank it from Jason’s grip.
  * Jason wins the fight. 
    * It’s not easy.
    * Tim puts up a good struggle, and half the room is destroyed in the attempt. He keeps going for his secret compartment, which Jason seems to be deliberately blocking.
    * Ultimately it’s the Red Hood who wins. And then proceeds to continue the beating.
  * He leaves Tim alive. 
    * His eyes are bright green, standing above Tim with the crowbar about to shatter his skull, until Jay forcibly drags himself back and they start to fade.
    * “I’ll see you around, Replacement.”



 

  * Once he’s gone, Tim rolls over. 
    * “Ow.” It’s a plain word, more of a groan then a curse.
    * He drags himself to his secret compartment and pulls out his utility belt, one arm hanging uselessly at his side.
    * Tim hits a button in his belt, causing it to start beeping. Then he groans and lies back.
  * The frontdoor opens. 
    * “Timothy, Mr. Patel had no idea what I was talking about.” Jack’s footsteps thud up the stairs. “I was humili-”
    * Jack stops talking when he reaches Tim’s bedroom.
    * The room is in disarray. The Flying Grayson poster has been ripped, and the Batsignal poster has been outright shredded. The desk is tipped over, the pillow is bleeding fluff, the wardrobe is splintered from taking a hit with the crowbar, his notebooks have been scattered, and the remains of Tim’s camera lie fractured on the ground. Even the pizza has splattered.
    * Most worrisome of all, Tim is lying on the ground, left arm cradled to his chest and blood dripping from his lip.
    * “…Hey, Dad.”
    * “Timothy!” Jack is kneeling beside his son instantly. He reaches out to touch him, and then holds back. “Are you okay? What happ—” He stops when he notices the utility belt clutched in Tim’s grip.
    * “I’m fine.”
    * “I’m calling an ambulance.”
    * “That’s not necce—” Tim tries to push himself up, but winces and drops back. “Actually yeah, maybe do that.”
  * Nightwing arrives at the Drake house at the same time as the ambulance does. 
    * He freezes on the nearby rooftop, horrified as the paramedics rush in.
    * They bring out Tim on a stretcher. It’s almost impossible to see if he’s moving from the distance.
    * It’s not until Tim notices him and gives him a little wave that Nightwing allows himself to breathe.



 

  * While this is happening, Black Mask’s plot is also moving along. 
    * He’s injured and severely annoyed and is willing to resort to extreme measures.
    * So he breaks into Arkham to discuss making a deal with the Joker.
    * He (and a hulking, silent bodyguard) slip into the solitary padded cell where Joker is currently being contained.
    * Joker blinks at his new visitors, but otherwise reacts as if he was expecting them all along. “Blackie! How nice of you to come see me.”
  * Black Mask wants Red Hood dead. 
    * Joker beams. “Well, Blackie, I’d love to help you out with that,” he croons, attempting to spread his arms. Since he’s wrapped in a straight jacket all he can do is stretch the material, but it emphasises his point. “But as you can see, I’m a little bit tied up at the moment.”
    * “Obviously we can break you out.”
    * “Well, that sounds like a _riot_!”
  * For the moment, Black Mask leaves him there. 
    * He informs Joker they’ll break him out in the next few days.



 

  * The Bats meet up at the hospital. 
    * Dick had already changed into civilian clothes.
    * “B’s on his way.” Dick sits in the visiting chair. The doctor had left, but Jack is still in the room. “O says when he got your signal he nearly climbed out his office window. Probably would have if I wasn’t closer.”
    * Tim smiles. “Thanks.”
    * “So what happened?”
    * “Official story is a burglary gone wrong. Someone broke into the house to rob us, found me still at home. I said I put up a struggle, but of course Tim Drake can’t fight and lost. Dad came home from work mid-beating and they ran when they heard the car.”
    * “That’s the official story?” Dick glances at Jack before focusing on Tim again. “What’s the real one?”
    * Tim swallows, and then smiles weakly. “It turns out Jason does consider me a replacement. And he doesn’t like it much.”
    * The blood drains from Dick’s face. “ _Jason_?”
    * “It’s not as bad as it looks.”
    * “Jason?” Jack repeats, getting to his feet. “Do you mean Jason Todd? The kid who was Ro—”
    * “Uh-uh-uh,” Tim cuts him off frantically. “We’re not _that_ secure—”
    * “—Fine, the kid who had your _night job_ before you? I thought he was dead?”
    * Dick and Tim exchange a look. “It’s complicated,” Dick says finally.
    * “Dad, could you give us a few minutes?”
    * Jack stares at the two of them for a moment, and then nods. “Okay.” He steps out of the room.
  * Dick and Tim talk. 
    * Bruce arrives not long after, his tie loose around his neck. “I wasn’t sure which suit to wear.”
    * “That one’s good,” Tim says.
    * When Bruce hears it was Jason, he goes very still. His face is completely blank. Tim shrinks down into his bed slightly.
    * Bruce then starts talking about added security. “Okay. Ideally we’ll have you moved to the Manor for the time being. While you’re here we’ll have to arrange shifts to cover you.”
    * Bruce steamrolls over Tim’s objections that Jason doesn’t seem likely to come back. When Tim looks to Dick for help, Dick’s on Bruce’s side.
  * Eventually, Jack returns. 
    * When he asks for a few moments with his son, Bruce and Dick agree immediately.
    * “They’re not going far, just so you know,” Tim tells him once the door closes. “Probably listening in to make sure I’m safe.”
    * “Fine, that’s fine.” Jack pauses. He reaches out as if to touch Tim’s hair, before pulling back and placing his hands in his pockets. He stands up and starts pacing. “Do you know what it’s like to come home and find your son dying on the floor?”
    * “I’m not dying—”
    * Jack isn’t paying attention. He’s babbling as he paces along the ground, just stream-of-consciousness. It’s actually very similar to how Tim sometimes starts talking and doesn’t stop.
    * One of his lines is “ _and you brought this into my house”_ and Tim flinches, even though his dad doesn’t notice.
    * He finishes with “I don’t think I can do that again. I don’t ever want to come home and find you hurt again. I don’t think I can handle that.”
    * Tim looks at his blanket. “I don’t want you to either.”
    * “But you’re not going to stop now, are you?”
    * “No.” There’s no hesitation. Tim’s jaw is set. “I’m not.”
    * Jack sits down in the chair, slumps forward. His tie is ragged from playing with it all day, his top buttons are undone. He’s spent the past few hours in the hospital waiting for his son to be okay, and it shows. “So what do we do?”
    * “I don’t know.”
  * Eventually Jack leaves. 
    * Tim isn’t quite left alone. When he glances out the window there’s the silhouette of a cape in the late afternoon sun. Batgirl’s got this shift.
    * But the room itself is empty.
    * Tim stares up at the ceiling in the silence, lost in thought.



 

  * Tim’s given the all-clear to leave the next morning. 
    * Cuts, bruises and cracked ribs, a fractured left arm that means he has to wear a sling. One eye is swelling badly, but there’s nothing permanent. Nothing worth keeping a hospital bed filled once they confirmed the concussion didn’t leave any lasting damage.
    * He comments to Dick he’s had worse beatings. “But, uh, don’t tell my Dad I said that. He’s freaking out as is.”
    * “Honestly, I’m not comfortable you said that.”
    * “It just looks bad because I’m in a hospital instead of getting patched up by A.”
  * Jack had already gone home. 
    * Dick drives Tim back to the Drake residence.
    * When Jack comes downstairs to open the door, he hasn’t changed. He slept in the same clothes he was in the hospital in.
    * “Timothy,” Jack says, stepping forward to help him in. Tim’s already grasping Dick and waves him off. “I would have picked you up.”
    * “It’s fine. Dick was already there.” Tim takes a seat at the table. “Dad, I think we need to talk.”
    * “I’ll check your room.” Dick heads up the stairs, leaving the Drakes alone.
  * Tim’s come up with a plan on how to keep Jack uninvolved from any more Robin situations. 
    * “I talked it over with Bruce. He helped me fix most of the details. I can get your job relocated to the other side of the country.”
    * “And what about you?”
    * Tim meets his father’s eyes. “I’m staying here.”
    * “…Okay.”
  * Later, Tim is in the Manor, in the bedroom he’d already more-or-less co-opted. 
    * He’s unpacking boxes, as best he can with one arm pinned to his chest.
    * Cass comes in and sits on his bed.
    * “Hey, Cassie. Should I keep my uniform here or is it safer in the Cave?”
    * “Keep weapons, hide uniform,” Cass says. “You’re sad.”
    * “Not—”
    * “You wanted this, but you didn’t want it?”
    * “I kinda—”
    * “You’re happy your father agreed, but not happy.”
    * Tim stops. He looks at her, and sighs. “Guess I can’t lie to you.”
    * “No.” Cass moves so he can sit down next to her.
    * “It’s good he left. It’s safer for him, and Robin’s easier for me. It was my idea.”
    * “But?”
    * “But… I kinda wish he’d at least argued about it first.” His voice cracks. Cass wraps her arms around him and he leans into the hug. “It would have been nice if he acted like he at least wanted me.”
    * “We want you,” Cass tells him. She squeezes tighter. “Little brother.”
    * Tim laughs weakly, and clings back.
    * Roll credits.



 

  * The next episode opens in Arkham Asylum. 
    * Joker is sitting in his cell, humming and chattering to himself, when an explosion gets his attention.
    * He grins when several of Black Mask’s goons appear. “So what took you so long?”
  * The Arkham escape is remarkably smooth. 
    * The explosions work to keep everyone distracted.
    * A hole has already been cut in the fence, and a nondescript van is waiting for them.
    * Joker is cackling all the while as the tyres speed off.
  * This episode has a subplot of Bruce trying to get Tim declared his legal ward. 
    * It’s more difficult than he anticipated, and harder than it was with his other children.
    * Tim has legal and technically capable family members. The quick and easy legal ward is not really an option, even considering that Jack agreed.



 

  * Joker arrives at Black Mask’s new lair. 
    * He comments on the new place being somewhat less upscale than Black Mask’s usual abodes, and Black Mask grumpily explains that he can’t take the risk Hood’s got a bug in any of his old places.
    * “Well, the first thing we’re going to want if we want to find your new bestie with a taste for my old costuming is to lure him out. And now _typically_ what I’d say is go after what he cares about, but we don’t know if he cares about anything. He might be just as heartless as you, Blackie, or even as coo-coo-cuh- _razy_ as me! But let’s suppose he’ll at least follow through on his promises. If he doesn’t, we can go from there. And from what I’ve heard, part of Little Red Plagiarised Hood’s scheme includes territories under his protection.”
    * Joker details a plan that involves sending some of the lower-ranked goons after one of Hood’s own men. When Hood turns up to play hero, the rest of the ambush can happen.
    * The fact that the plan is explained on screen is a very good sign that it won’t come to real fruition.
  * But they try. 
    * While on the other side of Gotham Bruce Wayne is being confused by his adoption lawyers explaining that Tim Drake has a different legal status than his previous three children, several thugs are breaking into a store.
    * “Alright, nobody… move…” The lead henchman lowers his gun as he walks in.
    * Despite the lights being on and the door unlocked, the store is empty.
    * One of them heads over to the till and rips it open. Empty. “They knew we were coming.”
    * “Dammit. Boss isn’t going to like this,” the third one complains, pulling out his phone.
    * While he’s trying to contact the ambush team, the thug at the till is trying to get into the safe. “Can’t hurt to have a look, right?” he says, shooting out the lock.
    * The phone is ringing out. “Uh, no-one’s picking up. I can’t get in touch with—”
    * The safe swings open, releasing a green gas into the air.
    * All three thugs immediately start trying to back away. When one begins giggling, then laughing, then drops to the ground clawing at his throat while cackling madly, it becomes entirely obvious what the gas is.
  * Joker reveals his betrayal. 
    * “Well, you asked for a plot Red Hoodie couldn’t see coming. And if you want unpredictable, the Clown Prince of Crime is certainly the man for the job.” He leers at Black Mask, watching as the group around him starts to collapse from the gas spilling into their room. “But, Blackie, I don’t take well to orders. Shall we say that I followed the letter if not the spirit of what you had in mind?”
  * Bruce is having a conversation with Tim in the Cave. 
    * “Gotham high society will expect me to throw a celebration to introduce my new ward, but I think we should try and delay the news from spreading as long as possible.”
    * “Want to wait until my bruises clear up?” Tim guesses, gesturing to the sling with his uninjured arm.
    * “More that I’m concerned as to Jason’s reaction. If he’s jealous that you’re Robin, who knows how he’ll respond to you staying here permanently.”
    * “Right.” Tim shifts.
    * Bruce places a hand on his shoulder. “Jason’s not thinking clearly. He might think I’m replacing him, but I want it to be clear to you at least I’m not. You’re here on your own merits.”
    * Tim smiles, glancing away to hide his blush. “Thanks, B.”
  * The cheerfulness is cut short by Oracle contacting them with the warning that Joker has been broken out of Arkham. 
    * “ _Been_ broken out?” Bruce repeats, already moving. “I thought Harley Quinn was in Arkham too?”
    * “ _Sadly, not that simple._ ” Oracle sighs. “ _Black Mask._ ”
    * The pronouncement gets the appropriate hiss from Tim.
    * There’s a quick explanation as Bruce grabs his suit. He steps out, still tugging on his gloves as Oracle finishes that the police hadn’t been able to track the getaway vehicle.
    * “The police haven’t, but can you?” Batman asks, tightening his gloves.
    * Oracle smirks on screen. “ _Who do you think you’re talking to?_ ” She types a few more buttons. “ _By the way, the sheer amount of cameras and city structures I had to hack was both illegal and very impressive, and I expect to be fully admired once the crisis is averted.”_
    * “We admire you, Babs,” Tim says obligingly.
    * “ _Thank you, Robin.”_ She glances at Batman through the screen. “ _Do you want me to call in the location to the GCPD?”_
    * Batman refuses, and denies Tim’s offer to get Cass. He doesn’t explain his reasoning, merely jumps into the Batmobile and zooms off.
  * Back in Black Mask’s lair, there’s a glimpse of Joker through the windows. 
    * He’s tying up his unconscious hostages, before pulling out a cannister of gasoline from one of the cupboards.
    * Red Hood is watching him from the neighbouring rooftop. “Finally.”
  * Before Hood enters the building, Batman lands on the roof. 
    * Hood isn’t looking, but he doesn’t need to. His back straightens the moment Batman’s boots hit.
    * “You attacked Robin.”
    * “Oh, good, you do care when people do that.” Hood turns around to face him, one hand still on the gun. “I was wondering if you’d do anything.”
    * “Why.”
    * Hood tilts his head to the side. “Why not?” It’s deliberately infuriating.
    * Batman’s muscles tense. One hand slips to his belt, reaching for a pouch.
    * Hood matches the movement, going for his holster. “You might not want to be wasting that much time with me, by the way,” he says, voice too calm to be natural. He glances at the window where Joker is visibly dousing the hostages in gasoline. “Personally I think Gotham would be better off if Black Mask goes up in smoke, but that’s not really your style, now, is it?”
    * Batman hates it, hates that he has to leave the conversation mid-sentence, but Jason has a point. He leaves the Hood on the building to swing through the window.
    * He breaks into the room, startling Joker before he can successfully light his match.
  * Minor chaos explodes for a few moments. 
    * Joker tries to set off the gasoline, seemingly not caring that Batman’s standing between him and his exit.
    * Batman tries to stop him.
    * The box of matches disappear, only for Joker to reveal his lighter. He clicks it and the fire starts.
    * For the second time in minutes, Batman prioritises the immediate threat to human life. Joker slips out of the room while B focuses on rescuing the hostages.
  * Not that Joker gets far. 
    * Pretty much as soon as he steps out of the building, congratulating himself on another escape well done, the butt of a pistol is slammed into his temple and he drops.
    * The red helmet makes his expressions hard to read, but Red Hood seems satisfied as he drags Joker’s unconscious body away.
  * Black Mask and the gang members with him are thrown into jail. 
    * Batman doesn’t exactly see this as a victory, not with the Red Hood and Joker both still running amok.
    * But it’s one thing for Oracle to be able to track a van that knew how to be unobtrusive in traffic. It’s another for her to follow an individual who was specifically trained by Batman himself to avoid cameras.
    * The Bats don’t even know Jason has the Joker. They just know both got away.
  * At home, Bruce changes back into civilian clothes before going to talk to Tim. 
    * Tim looks up from where he’s making himself a sandwich one handed. “Oracle said you ran into Red Hood. What happened?”
    * Bruce grimaces. “He got away.”
    * Tim nods. He opens his mouth, about to say something, and then closes it again, choosing just to nod a second time.
    * “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Bruce opens the jar of peanut butter without being asked. “I’ve spent most of today trying to talk to my lawyers and it turns out, because of your situation, I can’t have you declared my legal ward.”
    * “Oh.” Tim goes slightly still. “Okay.”
    * “Obviously you’re welcome to stay in the Manor as long as you like, legalities or not. But for me to be able to prove the security you deserve, I’d have to adopt you.”
    * “Adopt—?” Tim twists around to look at him, eyes wide.
    * “I completely understand if you’d rather not; you already have a father and I’d never try to replace him. It’s more of a formality; it would just be a more permanent arrangement that we certainly don’t have to—”
    * “But… you’d want me to stay?”
    * “Of course I’d want you.”
    * Tim hugs him as tight as he can one-handed. It takes Bruce a second to wrap his arms back, careful not to jolt the injuries.
    * “Is that a yes?”
    * Tim mumbles assent, still buried into Bruce’s shirt.
  * The episode proper finishes on Joker waking up blearily. 
    * It’s not an abandoned warehouse, exactly, but the room is desolate and clearly hasn’t been touched in years. Locked windows, no furniture, the carpet is so old that lying on rock might have been more comfortable.
    * He experimentally tugs on the handcuffs keeping his arms behind his back, checks at the chains locking his feet together. “Now this looks like a party.”
    * “Morning, Clown.”
    * Joker looks up to see Red Hood leaning on the wall watching him. There’s a bag lying by his feet.
    * “I take it you’re Gotham’s newest Red Hood.” Joker cackles. It’s his default sound, but it sounds eerier than normal when it’s bouncing around an empty room. There’s no soundtrack playing, nothing to detract from the silent building. “Have to say, I think I pulled off the costume better. So how come you’re playing hostess to little old me in this rather fine hotel, and will there be breakfast included?”
    * Hood crouches down to look at him better. “You wanna know why I chose this costume?”
    * “Not particularly.”
    * “To give Black Mask the idea of breaking you out. He was the only one with resources to be sure it would work, and I couldn’t do this while you’re in Arkham.”
    * “Aaw. I’m flattered,” Joker coos as Hood stands up again, heading for his bag. “So now you’ve got me. What next?”
    * “Just a little payback.” Hood turns around, a crowbar in his hand. It makes a satisfying smack as he hits it into his palm.
    * The episode ends rather than show what happens next, but it doesn’t exactly need to be spelled out.



 

 

 

 

  * The next episode starts several days later, with Dick, Babs, and Tim in the Cave. 
    * “Oh my sweet bed, how I miss you,” Dick mumbles as he sits down in front of a pile of reports.
    * “When was the last time you slept?” Babs asks, pausing from her typing long enough to rub her eyes.
    * “I think I napped on the couch for an hour yesterday.”
    * “Lucky. I miss naps.” She glances over to where Steph is collapsed on a Cave lounge, asleep in most of her armour.
    * “Alright, both of you need to take a break.” Tim sweeps Dick’s reports into his arm, causing Dick to make a slight noise of protest. He’s still wearing a sling, but the cuts and bruises on his face are healing. “I’ll handle these. You need at least five hours between you.”
    * “You’ve got your own reports to go through,” Babs says.
    * “Yeah, but I’m not allowed to go out and patrol right now.” He waves his sling. “And if I can’t make B go to bed at least I can help you.” He gestures across the Cave, where Bruce is moving through a dozen files at once. One of his screens shows footage of Batgirl on patrol.
    * “It’s not your job to take care of B. Or any of us,” Dick says.
    * “Kind of is.” Tim tugs one of the computer chairs over with his foot, still clutching the reports with his uninjured hand. “Just let me be useful.”
    * Dick and Babs exchange a glance, and then tiredly get up.
  * Babs hits the button for the elevator, but before it lands, the digital clock on the Batcomputer clicks to 1:00am. 
    * Immediately an alert starts.
    * “Red Hood!” Tim spins around, bringing up stolen security footage. There’s a familiar figure caught walking down a pier. “We found him, he’s at the docks— what?”
    * Another alert is flashing, another shot of footage showing the Red Hood in the Amusement Mile.
    * “I — I don’t—”
    * “I’ve got another here, too!” Oracle announces, already working on another screen. She brings up an image of the Red Hood in the Diamond District, talking remarkably casually to a club’s bouncer.
    * More shots arrive of cameras finding Hood in Crime Alley, in a tree in Robinson Park, in a café with a cup of coffee that he can’t actually drink in the helmet.
    * “He’s setting up decoys,” Dick hisses, already pulling on his Nightwing gloves. “You know, when I said we didn’t have any leads, this is not what I had in mind.”
    * “How many?” Bruce is already behind him.
    * “I count twelve,” Tim says. “One of them could be real. Hiding in plain sight.”
    * “Or maybe none of them are real and it’s all a distraction,” Steph counters. She’s sitting up from her impromptu nap, looking exhausted as she pulls her hair into her Spoiler-ponytail.
    * “Either way, he’s trying to lure us out.” Nightwing warns, slipping his escrima sticks into place. “Or at least you, Bruce.”
    * “I know.”
    * “You sure you don’t want me out there?” Tim asks. “I can still grapple just fine with one hand.”
    * “I’m sure.”
  * Everyone runs off to look at the Red Hoods. 
    * Spoiler and Nightwing are teamed up together, after Batman declares they need partners tonight. Robin is technically partnered with Batgirl, but from afar via cameras as Cass runs out alone. Oracle is still running everyone generally, hacking into reports and systems as needed. Batman, as usual, is flying solo.
    * Nightwing and Spoiler go for the Hood at the docks. He jumps when a batarang stabs into the wood by his feet, stumbles backwards when Nightwing lands in front of him with escrima drawn. This close, it’s obvious it’s not Jason, slightly smaller shoulders filling out the leather jacket.
    * “Take off the helmet,” Spoiler orders.
    * Fake!Hood hadn’t noticed her crouching on one of the dock lights, and rushes to obey. His red hair and freckles look incongruous with the rest of the uniform.
    * “You’re not the Red Hood.” Sometimes detective work involves stating the obvious, and Nightwing’s voice is sharp enough to be appropriately terrifying. “Why are you dressed like him?”
    * “Look, I dunno man, there was just this guy, gave me the costume, said he’d pay me a hundred bucks if I went out on the pier at exactly 1am.”
    * “What guy? What did he look like?”
    * Meanwhile Batgirl is in the Diamond District. She swings down from a skyscraper gracefully, kicking the feet out from a Hood’s legs as she does.
    * This guy crashes to the floor as Batgirl walks over to him. “Helmet. Now.”
    * He takes it off, revealing a Middle-Eastern complexion and a fearful expression.
    * “Not him.” Batgirl informs her comm, already walking away.
    * Back on the docks, Nightwing is heading back to the search.
    * “Quick tip?” Spoiler looks at the red-haired-not-Hood. “Next time someone pays you to dress up as a kinda-supervillain and go to a deserted area, maybe don’t say yes? Being found by us was literally the best-case scenario for you.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond, already swinging off.
  * Batman goes to the Red Hood in Crime Alley. 
    * “Hood.” Batman lands perfectly on the ground, cape spreading as dramatically as ever. “We need to talk.”
    * “Uh, I’m not actually—” The decoy is already ripping his false helmet off, but Batman gives him a dismissive wave.
    * “I wasn’t talking to you.” Cowled eyes scan the rooftop, skimming over the balconies.
    * Finally he stops. Red Hood — one that fills the costume right and has a perfect casual lounge — is on a balcony railing high above, gun pointed at the alley. “Good work, old man. Then again, your problem has never been finding me, just finding me in time.”
    * Hood clicks a button and an EMP goes off, frying Batman’s comm units into static. He flinches involuntarily, hand going up to his ear as he’s cut from the Cave.
    * Hood waves jauntily and then starts climbing the fire latter. He’s already running over the next roof by the time Batman grapples to the top.
    * The fake Hood is left blinking in the alley. “I’ll just go home, then?” he says to nobody.
  * Batman and Red Hood have a chase. 
    * Hood leaps off the edge of a building to reveal his own grappling hook, something he hasn’t shown so far this season and surprising Batman.
    * Not that the surprise slows him.
    * The chase is fast and high-stakes, moving over the skyscrapers as if it was on solid ground.
    * At some point Batman swings a bolo, which successfully catches Red Hood’s knees. The bloodier vigilante falls forwards onto the rooftop garden they’d been running through, hissing as he rolls over to start untangling.
    * Batman steps in front of him. “Jason. Enough.”
    * Hood glares at him. He slowly reaches up and clicks off his helmet, revealing the streak of white and a domino mask.
    * Batman takes a long breath. “This has to stop.”
    * “Really?” Jason sneers. He tosses the hood aside, no longer bothering with the rope around his legs. “You honestly think it’ll be that easy?” While he’s talking his feet are moving, shifting something in his boots. Batman’s attention remains on his son’s face. “You might have noticed, but I’m not that perfect angelic Robin who listens to you anymore. Don’t think I ever was. You remember Felipe?” The object in his boot is revealed to be a knife, plainer than the confiscated League weapon but sharp enough. Jason grins, toothy and violent. “I lied. He didn’t fall. I pushed him.”
    * “I know.”
    * Jason’s smile drips off. For a moment he looks blank, before his eyes flash bright enough to glow beneath the fabric. “He deserved it.”
    * Then in one quick movement Jason snatches his knife, ripping straight through the cords. He’s already off and running again, leaving his helmet behind, before Batman can adjust.
  * Hood is deliberately leading him. 
    * They run over buildings, around houses.
    * Batman’s electronics remain fried, and he’s too focussed to worry about contacting others.
    * Finally, Jason leaps down from a rooftop, climbing through the open window, and waits.
    * Batman follows him into the empty room, landing cautiously on the worn carpet. “Where are we?”
    * Jason’s breathing heavily from the run, a hint of sweat on his face. His eyes are still bright behind the mask. “I thought we needed a place to chat, old man.”
    * There’s a moment as Batman stares at him, before he nods. He tucks his batarang back into his belt. “Okay. Let’s talk.”
  * Brief interlude on the rest of the Bats. 
    * Tim is frantically reporting that he can’t get in contact with Batman. Last place they heard was in Crime Alley, and there is a reason why Bruce claimed it.
    * Nightwing tracks down the Fake!Hood from Crime Alley, and gets the information that the real Hood turned up and broke all the electronics, including the decoy’s phone.
    * Unfortunately, rooftop runs don’t leave footprints.
  * The scene switches back to Batman and Jason. 
    * “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”
    * “You’re sorry,” Jason repeats. “You’re _sorry_. Well, today’s your lucky day, B, ‘cause I forgive you for not saving me.” He steps out and spreads his arms wide, dramatically taking up space. “I never actually blamed you for that; I’ve always known that sometimes you can’t save them all. What I _can’t_ forgive is that _you didn’t do anything_ about it afterwards.”
    * Batman — or maybe it’s Bruce — is caught off guard. “Jason. What—”
    * “ _Why_. _Is he. Alive?!_ ”
  * Jason rips the closet open and Joker falls out. 
    * The clown is covered in bruises, his green hair matted with blood, but despite the trickle of red creeping down his smile he seems to be having a great time.
    * “Gotta give the new Hood credit.” Joker’s voice is slightly raspy, but as madly cheerful as ever. He sits up as best he can with his bruises, wriggling handcuffed fingers. “Never thought he’d be crawling out of his grave again when I was the one holding the crowbar. I’m a big enough man to admit when I’m impre—”
    * “Shut up,” Jason growls, his eyes on Batman.
    * “Ah, yes, quieting down when asked. That does sound like something I—”
    * Jason kicks him in the jaw. Droplets of blood splatter onto his boots as the Joker crashes back to the ground, still laughing.
    * “He _should_ have died years ago.” Jason kicks again, steel-toed boots connecting with ribs. “You _should_ have done something once it was clear Arkham is never going to hold him, once you knew he was going to keep killing.” Another brutal kick. “He’s filled graveyards.” Kick. “Overflowed hospitals.” Kick. “Crippled friends.” Kick. “The city would have a day of mourning his victims if they didn’t know he’d use it as an excuse to kill another thousand.” Kick.
    * Jason looks up, breathing heavily. The green light in his eyes fades, enough that it’s not visible beneath his mask. “He killed _me_. I thought… I thought that would have been enough for you to do something. I thought you’d cared.”
    * His voice is cracking. It’s the closest the Red Hood has been to the second Robin all season, and Batman is frozen.
  * Finally, Jason tosses a gun. “Catch.” 
    * Batman catches it without thinking. He blinks at the weapon in his hand, as off-guard by this as by everything else tonight. “What’s this for?”
    * “You’re gonna shoot the Joker.” Jason drags the cackling clown up to his feet, ignoring Batman’s expression. “Or I will.” He pulls out his other gun, placing it at the clown’s temple. “ _Or_ you’re going to have to shoot me.”
    * “Ja— Hood.”
    * “What’s it going to be, old man?”
    * Batman takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Hood, believe me, I know the temptation.” He looks at his son, his broken and furious son. “I’ve dreamed about it, putting him in the ground and never letting him hurt another person again.”
    * “Aaw, you do think about me!” Joker crows. No-one pays attention.
    * “But the simple fact is I don’t have the right.”
    * “I’d have done it for you in a heartbeat.”
    * “And that would have been wrong.” Batman meets Jason’s sudden glare. “I know. After Ethiopia, I tried. And it was a mistake. If I start deciding who lives and who dies, where does it end? It would just be an excuse to do it again the next time I wanted someone gone, and again, and again.”
    * “You tried?” Jason’s grip on the gun relaxes, just slightly.
    * “Well, he wasn’t the one who decided the plane should go down,” Joker comments, unconcerned by the gun muzzle suddenly pressed sharper into his head. “But he did seem surprised I survived. I was actually disappointed he never tried again; it would have been nice to properly shake up the rules of our little game—”
    * “Another word from you and I’ll make this worse than a clean bullet in the skull.” The green flares back up, lighting Jason’s domino as he turns his attention back to Batman. “You taught me when you fail, you change tactics and give it another shot. Well, here’s your chance. Someone in this room is getting a bullet in the head, and you’ve got five seconds to choose who.”
  * Bruce looks at the gun in his hand and sighs. 
    * In one movement he draws a batarang and tosses the gun aside.
    * Hood is distracted by the thrown gun, just long enough for the batarang to knock into his hand, pushing it away from Joker’s head as he fires.
    * The bullet misses by millimetres.
    * By the time Jason realises what happened, Batman is already in front of him.
  * The fight is quick and sharp. 
    * Jason had already given up one gun, and the other is out of his hands before he realises what’s happening.
    * He’s off guard and never expected this and has a bloodied hand.
    * Joker is knocked out of Jason’s grip. While Batman and Red Hood exchange blows, sharp and furious and too quick to choreograph, he crawls to one of the dropped guns.
    * Batman notices before Joker gets there. He breaks his fight to grab the clown back.
    * Jason’s given just enough space to focus on the present again.
  * He tugs a detonator out of his jacket pocket. 
    * The bomb that activates itself in the corner of the room looks exactly like the one Joker used in Ethiopia. The imagery is more obvious by the crowbar on top.
    * _00:10_
    * _00:09_
    * _00:08_
    * When Batman spins around to look for Jason, he’s vanished.
    * The room appears empty, both clown and Hood gone.
    * _00:05_
  * Batman barely makes it out. 
    * Heat from the explosion still hits him, forcing him to drag up his cape defensively.
    * When he lets it drop, the fire has died back. Half the roof has collapsed, and the fire is rapidly spreading to the equally abandoned buildings on either side.
    * Batman can only breathe heavily, watching the fire again.



 

 

  * Several hours later, the sun is beginning to creep up. 
    * A couple of police cars have parked outside the ruins.
    * Although the officers are searching through the rubble, none of them are willing to get close to Batman. They’re hiding in the background, combing through the debris while Batman works.
    * Nightwing and Batgirl are also working, each spread out between the houses. Batgirl is exploring the neighbouring ruin, while Nightwing focuses where Hood had been seen last.
  * Batman finds movement. 
    * Someone’s struggling underneath a large piece of broken ceiling.
    * He rushes to help.
    * Any kind of hope Batman had is crushed by green hair and inhumanly pale skin.
    * When Joker’s freed from the debris, he looks up and smiles broadly. Blood coats his face.
    * “Well, Batsy—”
    * He doesn’t get another word before Batman punches him out.
    * Batman drags him over to the police.
  * “B!” Nightwing calls. “Over here!” 
    * Batman immediately abandons the arrest and runs to his eldest son.
    * “You found him?”
    * “Not exactly.”
    * Someone had shifted rubble, large enough for a grown man to crawl through. A blood-trail drips along the path, outlining the left footprint as someone limped away from the park.
  * “Hood got out.” 
    * “Yeah.” Nightwing wipes a gloved hand across his forehead. “Should we track him?”
    * “No point. By now he’ll have bandaged the blood, found new clothes, blended into a crowd somewhere. He knows how to lose a tail,” Batman says. “At least he’s alive.”
    * “He is.” Nightwing swallows, as Batgirl swings over to join them. “Jay’s alive, B. And he — he hates us. What — what do we do?”
    * “I don’t know.”
  * They return to the Cave. 
    * Everyone is waiting up for them.
    * Steph is sitting on the arms of Tim’s chair, wearing a cute pair of dog-patterned pyjamas. It does not undercut the seriousness of her face. “Anything?”
    * “Good news is Jason got away. Bad news is Jason got away.” Nightwing peels off his mask, revealing bags under his eyes.
    * “We’ll find him,” Cass says certainly.
    * “The question is what happens when we do?” Babs asks gloomily.
  * It’s Alfred who refuses to let the season end on a dark note, instead choosing bittersweet optimism. 
    * He claps his hands together and declares it’s morning. Costumes are to be traded for more comfortable clothes while he makes pancakes. Afterwards, everyone is to go and have a deserved sleep.
    * “Alfred, I don’t think this is the time.”
    * “ _Au contraire,_ Master Bruce. Now is the perfect time to remember the good parts of being in a family.”
  * There’s no complaining when Alfred looks like that. 
    * So the group ends up sitting at the table, exhausted.
    * Steph is trying to explain the difference between waffles and pancakes to a very attentive Cass, but her explanations seem to be winding and only confuse her more.
    * Dick and Babs are laughing, a splot of whipped cream being sneakily pressed into her cheek.
    * Tim’s sling is preventing him from the cutlery, so he takes to rolling up his pancake like a wrap and sponging up the maple-syrup on his plate. Alfred is scandalised, and Tim grins at him. “Just another week until I can take this off, Alfred, and I promise my etiquette will be impeccable.”
    * “I’ll hold you to that, Master Tim.”
  * The camera switches to show a shot of Jason. 
    * He’s limping, covered in blood, and hiding between buildings. His jacket is zipped up and his mask is removed, making him seem more like an ordinary teenager than the fearsome Red Hood.
    * One hand is bandaged up.
    * He pauses for a moment to breathe heavily, his uninjured hand resting on a wall, before he presses on.
  * But for the moment, Wayne Manor is at breakfast. 
    * They’re joking and at a peace and that has to be enough for just one morning.
    * Watching them is enough to make Batman smile at least.
  * Credits roll.



 

  * After credits scene 
    * Jason limps into an apartment building, locking the door behind him before he bothers to hit the lights. He jumps when he sees a small figure sitting on his couch.
    * “Your security systems are awful.”
    * “I’ll be improving them, then,” Jason grumbles, tossing his gun onto the table. “Is your mother here, or are you just in need of a babysitter?”
    * “Tch. I wouldn’t—”
    * “Damian, enough.” Talia al Ghul steps out of the kitchen, her heels clicking on the floor.
    * Jason glares at her without any real hostility. “What do you want, Talia?”
    * “I have business in Gotham, and am loathe to enter without updated knowledge. I would appreciate a report on the newest changes that my Beloved has implemented. I believe you owe me that much.”
    * Jason rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He walks into the kitchen and pulls a glass out. “Would you like something to drink? Might have chocolate milk for the brat.”
    * “Excuse me?” Damian demands, leaping to his feet. “I am not a child who—”
    * Talia holds up a perfectly manicured hand.
    * Damian immediately shuts up. He turns and walks out the door. The camera follows him.
    * “I still can’t imagine who that kid’s father is,” Jason says in a voice-over.
    * “It’s not really any of your concern,” Talia replies as the camera angle begins to shift. The shadows around Damian lengthen until it looks like he’s wearing a cowl. Right at that moment a colony of bats takes flight, soaring over his head. “But I imagine you’ll discover it eventually.” 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I will admit that I fridged Janet Drake. I apologise. In my defence, it's more or less canon. I'd like to imagine that in an actual show, one that has multiple episodes and every minute of each episode can be scripted, she'd be referenced a little more. But considering my style and Tim's personality, it didn't seem natural for him to bring her up often. 
> 
> But I also kept Steph out of the fridge, mostly for simplicity's sake but also because that was an unnecessary storyline. So that ought to count for something.


	5. Season Five - Robin Damian (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I kinda wanted to upload a chapter each week. You may have noticed I got a little delayed with this one. Sorry. 
> 
> I started writing this fic months ago, and it was mostly done when I started posting. I reasoned that I’d be able to finish it before I got to the point where I was supposed to post the chapters which weren’t done yet. A mixture of lack of motivation and needing to polish up previous chapters kinda pulled me back on that. And then I kept getting stuck on particular scenes and wanting to add new 'episodes' and I kept spiralling deeper into my unplanned hiatus, plus the bonus problem that adding Damian, much as I love him, officially pushed me into 'too many characters to juggle' territory.  
> But I'd just like to say that every single one of your comments made me smile, and I truly hope that this chapter/season lives up to your hopes.
> 
> As you’ve been waiting for, meet the (blood) son of Batman.

  * Season five opens in the middle of the night as a shadow slips into the Batcave. 
    * The camera doesn’t focus, just fleeting glimpses.
    * The Cave is dim, lit only by the hibernating computer while the figure creeps upstairs.
    * As they move, the camera explores the empty rooms. A newspaper lies over the kitchen table, announcing the Red Hood hasn’t been seen for over three weeks.
    * Bedrooms are opened and checked too silently to disturb occupants. Tim is hugging his pillow; Cass is dangling off her mattress in a way that shouldn’t be comfortable; Alfred has surprisingly thorough bed-head. At each room the figure moves past.
    * Bruce is sprawled out, taking up most of the bed despite it being large enough for a small family. The door opens and the figure dressed in black steps inside, pulling a blade.
    * Despite utter silence, Bruce’s eyes open.
    * He leaps out of bed. His opening punch could have knocked a grown man unconscious, but his assailant was shorter than expected and the fist sailed overhead.
    * The fight is weighted towards the intruder, but just barely. Dressed entirely in black, a blade in hand, he knew this was coming; Batman doesn’t even have a shirt.
  * The fight goes on for a few minutes. 
    * The noises wakes the others.
    * Alfred is hurrying when he passes the living room. He stops mid-step.
    * Meanwhile, Tim and Cass burst into Bruce’s room. A knife strikes the doorway beside them and they freeze.
    * The fight pauses as everyone judges the situation. The three Bats are in pyjamas, technically in their civilian identities.
    * Kneeling on the dresser, the assailant glances around. Then he stands up slowly, throws his remaining dagger at the ground. It impales carpet.
    * For the first time, the camera gets a good look at his face, a focus on the fact the child could not be older than ten.
    * “Father.” Damian nods at Bruce. “You’re shorter than I expected.”



 

  * Opening credits. 
    * When the show returns, Alfred is making tea. He’s still in his pyjamas but has fixed his hair.
    * Talia al Ghul is at the table, holding her cup for Alfred to fill. She smiles as Bruce, Tim, Cass, and Damian enter the kitchen. “Beloved.”
    * “Talia.”
    * The conversation is paradoxically mundane. Occasionally Tim makes a ‘ _what’_ gesture, but ultimately everyone seems collected.
    * “How could we have a son?”
    * “Well, Beloved, there was a time when we were very close.” Talia smiles. “Several, in fact. Surely you remember those nights.”
    * “Of course I remember, but—”
    * “If you’re getting detailed, please let us know to get out,” Tim interrupts, faintly nauseated.
    * Talia admits she was hoping Bruce would train their son, causing confusion and annoyance from the Bats.
    * She sighs. “Damian. Leave us.”
    * Damian’s look at his mother is sharp, but he obeys.
    * It only takes a gesture from Bruce for Cass to nod and follow him, pulling Tim with her.
  * Once they’re gone, Talia is open why she wants Damian to stay. 
    * She’s spent the past few years training him, putting him through routines she designed for a child.
    * Difficult, bloody training that honed him into a weapon, but appropriate for his skill level.
    * Ra’s al Ghul has decided that her routines are not adequate and is intent on sending Damian through new lessons.
    * “I remember how the League trains.” Bruce’s eyes are distant. “He’s ten years old. Would he survive?”
    * “No.” Talia looks at the table, the first time she’s broken eye contact. “I’ve protected him from the Lazarus Pit so far. It is… a painful experience that would colour every moment he spends afterwards.”
    * “Is recovery possible?”
    * “With time and dedication it’s possible to temper the Pit consequences, but the rage never truly fades. It’s not an experience I wish for Damian.”
    * “Pardon me for interrupting,” Alfred says, refilling her cup. “But you expect us to hide Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson?”
    * “No. I would not advertise his presence, but my reasoning is that this is the sole place Father would not object. Any training you provide would be safer than what my Father intends.”
    * Bruce leans forward on the table. “Has he killed before?”
    * “Of course.”
    * “He’s a _child_.”
    * “There’s only so much I can protect him from. Not everyone can afford to live by your rules.”
    * “Is that what you told Jason?”
    * Talia frowns. “Is that relevant?”
    * “Is that — Talia, you trained my son against me. This isn’t something you can brush over.”
    * “I did no such thing. Jason made his own choices. I knew he harboured resentment for you, and I knew he intended to kill the Joker. These were his decisions.”
    * “Did you tell him not to?”
    * “Why would I do that?” Talia’s fingernails clink against her teacup. “I won’t argue how you run your city, even if I don’t understand why you insist on sparing every monster. But I will not enforce your standards. Jason deserves his blood, and the Joker deserves death.”
    * Bruce’s jaw tightens.
    * “Damian doesn’t. And I know you have no personal connection, but you have always gone to lengths to protect strangers. I am asking you, please. Keep our son safe.”
  * In the hall, Tim, Cass, and Damian are talking. 
    * “So, I think we made an odd first impression,” Tim says awkwardly. “Let’s start over. Hi. I’m Tim, and this is Cass.”
    * “Tch. I have done extensive study on my father’s apprentices, Drake. I know who you are.”
    * “…Mm-hmm. Well, that makes one of us. Damian, right?”
    * “Yes. The _true_ son of Batman.”
    * “…Uh-huh.” Tim’s smile is strained. “Nice to… meet you.”
    * The conversation is cut off by Bruce and Talia entering the room and announcing that yes, Damian will be staying.
    * Tim and Cass exchange a look. Damian’s shoulders straighten slightly.
    * As she leaves, Talia pauses to cup her son’s face, but doesn’t say a word.
    * The door shuts behind her.



 

  * In the morning, Dick is picking up a bagel when his phone rings. 
    * “Hey, Tim.” He has to juggle to keep the phone to his ear without dropping his breakfast. “What’s up — B did _what_?”
    * He shoves his paper bag into his jacket, out the door without waiting for his coffee. “I’m on my way, I’ll be ten minutes—”
    * Dick lunges aside as a van mounts the sidewalk, nearly clipping him as it takes the turn.
    * Behind it a police car wails.
    * Dick watches the chase into the distance and puts his phone back to his ear. “Actually, make that a few hours.”
    * So starts the subplot of Nightwing tracking a bank robbery.
  * Damian is being fleshed out to both characters and audience. 
    * He’s rude to Alfred, which gets sharp looks from everyone.
    * Bruce asks to test his fighting prowess.
    * Damian passes the obstacle course perfectly. 
      * The same one Jason struggled with and Tim repeatedly failed in their early episodes.
    * He goes through mannequins designed to mimic attacking thugs, katana slashing. Mannequins lose limbs, stuffing pours from chests.
    * A decapitated head lands at Bruce’s feet.
  * Nightwing spends most of the day tracking the robbers. 
    * They’d gotten away during the car chase.
    * He keeps trying to turn around and meet his newest brother, and then finding another clue. A tyre print, a bullet casing, a drop of blood. Nightwing leads himself into the bank to talk to witnesses, examines the vault doors, and is generally in a state of ‘five more minutes’.
    * Finally, he tracks them into an underground base and finds the bank robbers work for Killer Croc.
    * He calls for backup.
  * Back in the Cave, Bruce gets the message. 
    * He tells Tim to suit up and get their Killer Croc specific weapons.
    * He gives Cass a glance, not needing to ask aloud, and she nods.
    * “We’ll be back late tonight, or early morning.” Bruce starts towards his suit. “Damian, listen to _both_ Alfred and Cass while we’re gone.”
    * Damian stiffens. “You’re leaving me? Surely this would be an opportunity to prove my prowess in the field.”
    * “Killer Croc is not for beginners, and you need training.”
    * “I _am_ trained.”
    * “I said no.”
    * Damian’s mouth closes with a click. He stands a little straighter, bows his head slightly. “Yes, Father.”
    * He sits at a bench.
    * Robin darts past, carrying the Anti-Croc weapons, and Damian can’t help but glower.
  * The Batmobile takes off. 
    * “I assume Father left you because he believes you’re capable of defeating me.”
    * Cass nods.
    * “Tch.” Damian looks away. “I will respect my father’s authority, making your presence unnecessary, but you couldn’t win. I’ve studied you. You are an impressive combatant, but halted training when you ran from the League. Taking on a half-trained warrior like you would be effortless.”
    * Cass glances at the sparring mats. “Prove it.”
    * Damian is cocky for the first match, until Cass beats him.
    * He scowls, but stands up without complaint. “Rematch.”
    * He does better once he adds a little respect.
  * Nightwing is still scouting underground when Batman and Robin arrive. 
    * They meet up. Robin distributes the Anti-Croc batarangs, big enough to kill an ordinary criminal.
    * Batman insists he is to take Croc. The other two should focus on the henchmen.
    * He heads into battle before either can protest.
    * The fight is explosive and hard and water soaks everywhere.
    * Robin obediently stays clear of Croc, but at one point Batman is knocked down and Nightwing leaps in protectively, tossing a smoke bomb straight into Croc’s mouth and stunning the villain.
    * It’s Batman who makes the final blow, using Nightwing’s distraction.
    * Finally, the bad guys are rounded up and the stolen money is found. Robin contacts the police while they head back.
  * Exhausted, they go home. 
    * Damian and Cass finished sparring, but they’re waiting. Damian has several bruises beginning to form and is practising alone, sword cutting through the air, while Cass sips chocolate milk.
    * They look up as the Batmobile returns, Nightwing’s motorbike alongside it.
    * “Hey, Cass.” Dick swings off his bike, dropping his helmet on the seat and pulling off his mask. “You must be Damian. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”
    * Damian gives him a once over, and then rolls his eyes, turning back to his sword. “Tch.”
    * “Yeah, Tim mentioned that.”
    * Batman and Robin get out of the Batmobile. Bruce walks straight towards the computer, while Tim heads to his sister.
    * “Any more chocolate milk?”
    * She slides him the bottle. “Croc?”
    * “Batman and Nightwing took him down.” He pours a glass, not noticing Damian approach. “I couldn’t really see their fight, but Nightwing threw a smoke grenade in his mouth and Batman knocked him out. One of those perfect shots that made me wish I still had my camera.”
    * “If you weren’t even in the battle,” Damian interrupts, “Why were you permitted? As a glorified pack mule?”
    * “I — you — _what_?” Tim chokes on his milk. “I took down seven henchmen and found the stolen cash, what do you even—”
    * “Robin was necessary,” Bruce says, focused on his computer. “I can send you the full report if you want more details.”
    * “Hmph.”
    * Tim gapes at Damian for another moment, before shaking his head. “You know what? I don’t care. It’s been a long day, and you weren’t there. I’m going to take a hot shower, put on my most comfortable pyjamas, and watch a movie. Goodnight.”
    * He leaves.
  * Damian is sent to bed shortly after. 
    * Being told ‘it’s late’ isn’t convincing, but he doesn’t want a fight.
    * He goes to his new room and changes into his pyjamas.
    * The room is tastefully decorated, but as bland as a hotel. Damian tuts at a generic painting of a flower and tosses it into his bin.
    * He sits on his bed and looks out his window. “So this is Gotham.”
    * He closes his eyes, for once looking like a child. “Okay. I can do this. I can… I can earn Father’s approval. I can.” His pyjamas rustle as he tucks his knees beneath his chin. “I can do this. I know it.”



 

 

  * The second episode of the season starts with Talia al Ghul in an office. 
    * “Two branches of the bank have opened in towns where we have strongholds.” Talia’s writing with a quill, not looking at the man in a League uniform in front of her. Beside her sits Damian, maybe five years old. “The business seems legitimate, and although I suspect it’s a coincidence, I dislike surprises. I want a full report on their dealings within the week, Ruby Blade.”
    * She folds the letter. Damian hands her an envelope with unnecessary gravitas for a small child, and she gives the letter to Ruby Blade. He bows and leaves.
    * As soon as the door closes there’s a crash. Damian sits up.
    * Calmly, Talia opens a drawer, pulls out a dagger, and steps out of the desk.
    * She opens the door to find a woman in her early thirties, wearing the same League uniform as the Ruby Blade.
    * The camera remains inside the office. There’s a glimpse of Ruby Blade’s arm splayed on the ground.
    * “Congratulations on your promotion, Ruby Blade.” Talia lowers her dagger. “He had an envelope describing the next mission tucked within his left breast pocket. I need the report this week.”
    * The new Ruby Blade bows, and kneels to take the letter as Talia returns to her desk.
    * “Consider that a lesson not to get complacent, Damian,” she says, taking her seat again. “I’d considered the previous Ruby Blade to be worthy of some respect, but if you cannot maintain your title, you do not deserve it.”
    * “Yes, Mother,” Damian says, unfazed by the blood.
    * “Good. Where’s my quill?”
  * The flashback finishes to ten-year-old Damian with a calculating expression. 
    * He’s watching Tim spar in the Batcave, eyes on the uniform’s _R_.



 

  * Roll the opening credits. 
    * The A-plot is Bruce Wayne, not Batman, as Gotham’s hero.
    * He goes into work and is informed Miriam Carter wants to set up a factory in Gotham.
    * “We have enough people trying to poison our water supply, the last thing Gotham needs is CarterTech.” Bruce hisses. “Get me an appointment with her now.”
    * “I’ve already booked a lunch meeting at the Carousel Café.”
    * “Remind me to give you a raise.”
  * Bruce has his meeting with Carter. 
    * She’s elegant, graceful, and utterly callous.
    * She insists there is no proof linking CarterTech with the unfortunate illnesses and/or deaths near her factories. Legally speaking, she’s right.
    * “Besides, Mr. Wayne, even if these statistics were not misleading, what would it matter?” Her perfectly manicured nails return Bruce’s report. “Your mansion is far from any factory effects.”
    * “The people in local districts do matter.”
    * “There’s no profit without risk.” She smiles as she stands. “Thank you for the meal. It was lovely.”
  * Bruce contacts his office to inform them he will not be returning to Wayne Enterprises today. 
    * There’s less risk of distraction in his home office and he needs to focus on CarterTech.
    * He calls his lawyers on the drive.
    * He nearly runs over Tim in the driveway, might have if his son wasn’t Robin and able to do a handspring even in a Gotham Academy blazer.
    * “Seriously, B?”
    * “Sorry, Tim.” Bruce slams the door shut. “You’re alright?”
    * “I’m fine. What’s the rush?”
    * “Lawyer issues. I’ll explain later.”
  * They both head inside. 
    * Damian’s sitting in the foyer, a book in hand but eyes on them. Tim gives his newest brother a look but doesn’t comment.
    * Bruce heads to his office, still on the phone.
    * The moment he hangs up, he contacts Oracle.
    * Unfortunately, CarterTech’s systems are completely unconnected, internal access only. Anything that might hold reports of the actual statistics is offline.
    * Which is a good indication of guilt, but there’s only so much even Oracle can do.



 

  * Later, Tim is walking down the hallway. 
    * He just came out of the shower, has switched from his school uniform into a t-shirt. He’s playing a mobile app one-handed.
    * He’s unprepared for Damian to come out of nowhere with a sword. The first shot slashes into his shoulder, soaking red into his sleeve.
    * The fight’s brutal and fast and Tim’s unarmed.
    * But Robin doesn’t go down easily. Tim dodges and improvises and throws a vase and does his best to stay out of reach.
  * It’s not long before Bruce arrives. 
    * “ _Enough!_ What is happening here?”
    * “He attacked me!” Tim shrieks.
    * “Of course.” Damian genuinely doesn’t realise he did anything wrong.
  * Damian gets bundled into a holding cell downstairs. 
    * It’s not a prison, not meant to hold anyone for longer than a few hours. But it’s the best they’ve got.
  * Dick is called to handle the interrogation. 
    * He’s cold, sharp, and utterly serious.
    * For the first time, Damian gets defensive. “He doesn’t deserve the title. I do.”
    * “The title — you mean Robin?”
    * “Yes.”
    * “What makes you think that?”
    * “I should be the one alongside my father. If I defeated his current partner, that would be proof enough.”
    * Dick takes the seat across from Damian, frowning. “Is that how you do it in the League of Shadows?”
    * “Well—”
    * “Because that isn’t how it works in Gotham. Tim’s Robin because — well, a lot of reasons, but to start with he knows why we do this. You clearly don’t.” Dick leans forward. “I need you to understand, Damian. We don’t kill. We never kill anyone, ever, not even enemies. But absolutely not our allies. If you’d been a little luckier, or if he’d been a bit more distracted — if you’d actually hurt Tim, I promise you would never be one of us. We would never, ever forgive you.”
    * Damian’s head sinks a little bit, his shoulders hunch a little more. He’s no longer making eye-contact.
  * Dick goes to leave. 
    * He pauses at the door.
    * “You know, you’re a kid from a screwed-up family who doesn’t know better. With time and a little effort, this can probably be put under the bridge. You’d be surprised how forgiving Timmy is about attempted murder.”
    * “I don’t want his forgiveness.”
    * “Well, you’re apologising anyway, so start working on that speech.”
    * Dick locks the door behind him.
  * Meanwhile, Alfred stitches Tim up. 
    * Bruce is sitting with them, in theory. He’s more focused on his laptop, still working on CarterTech.
    * Dick arrives. “How is it?”
    * “It’ll scar but shouldn’t hold Master Tim back permanently, assuming he waits until the stitches are removed to resume acrobatics.”
    * “Did you find out Damian’s reasoning?” Bruce lowers his laptop.
    * “Turns out the League of Assassins has violent job applications.”
    * “Job applications?” Alfred repeats. “He wants to be Robin?”
    * “Is he likely to try again?” Bruce asks.
    * “No. I pointed out killing Tim is literally the worst way to get the role. He knows that there’s no point, so you should be safe.”
    * “No point?” Tim’s face screws up as Alfred puts the needle away. “That’s the biggest problem here? He shouldn’t kill me because it won’t work?”
    * Dick sighs. “He’s ten years old, and just following the rules he knows. Seriously twisted rules, but he didn’t write them.”
    * “He _stabbed_ ”
    * “I know.”
  * Damian is moved out of the cell back into his bedroom. 
    * They’re still working out his punishment, trying to decide what to do with him, but for the moment he might as well have a bed.
    * Damian is startled to find dinner waiting on his bedside table. Nothing fancy, a sandwich and a glass of water, but there.
    * “I know you could escape any time, so I won’t lock the door,” Alfred says. “I’m relying on your goodwill. You should understand your situation is… tenuous.”
    * “Yes, Pennyworth.”
  * The next day is the CarterTech trial. 
    * Carter had deliberately booked it on a Saturday with the hope of avoiding notice.
    * Batgirl and Spoiler break into Miriam Carter’s hotel room for her laptop.
    * It takes them too long to find it, too long to get a door for Oracle to hack through.
    * Carter has files proving she knows about the environmental hazards, but by the time it’s copied onto a USB the Wayne lawyers are already floundering.
  * Just as the judge is about to rule in favour of the new factory, the doors open. 
    * Poison Ivy walks in, followed by a creeping army of tendrils.
    * Bruce shoves Carter under a table.
    * “Mr. Wayne,” Ivy says politely, not noticing the cowering woman behind him.
    * “Miss Isely.”
    * “Doctor, actually.” A flower curls around her arm like an affectionate snake. “I know you only tried to stop CarterTech so they won’t cut your profit, but I appreciate it. I’m not here to kill you today.”
    * “…Thank you.”
    * “Where’s Carter?”
    * Bruce starts stalling, trying to keep her attention because if she asks someone else in the room, they’re going to talk.
    * Batgirl and Spoiler were already on their way. They burst into the room just as Carter is noticed.
    * There’s the appropriate superhero battle scene. Bruce spends it under the desk alongside a rival CEO, grinding his teeth.
    * The day is saved. Ivy escapes, but without causing any serious injuries.
    * Miriam Carter remains determined to build her factory (once she’s safely out of Gotham). Her confidence fades when Batgirl reveals the files proving not only are Wayne Enterprises’ accusations correct, Miriam knew about it.
    * Ivy interrupted before the case was closed, and Bruce Wayne has the best lawyers in Gotham. They leap on this new evidence, countering the CarterTech calls for warrants with Bat-precedents.
    * Batgirl and Spoiler leave rather then watch the trial.
  * That evening, Bruce isn’t surprised to find Steph at the manor, eating ice-cream with Cass. 
    * He tosses a copy of the Gotham Gazette and announces CarterTech has been successfully exiled. Other branches are already being looked at and stock is expected to take a dive.
    * “You should also know that after you left Judge Hardwell said Gotham is lucky to have such heroes protecting her.”
    * Steph stands on her chair to take a bow. “Of course, of course, we are the true heroes of Gotham, and we adore the praise of the little people.”
    * Bruce bites back a smile. “He did include my environmentalism in his statement, you know.”
    * “Whatever, rich man. All you did was pay for an expensive lawyer to turn up. I punched Poison Ivy in the face.”
    * “You did, you did,” Bruce concedes.
    * “ _I_ punched Ivy,” Cass says. “You punched plants.”
    * “I got her with a batarang, though. It still counts.”
    * Good natured bickering that leads to Steph capitulating that Bruce Wayne can occasionally be a hero, so much so that you might almost mistake him for a Bat. “Not as cool, obviously, but not bad.”
  * The episode finishes with Damian ‘apologising’ to Tim. 
    * He’d obediently waited in his room, only leaving to use the bathroom, and his grounding was loosened to have free reign of the house on the condition that he talked to Tim.
    * He heads into the media room where Cass, Steph, and Tim are sharing a bowl of popcorn and a movie.
    * “So that’s the new kid?” Steph asks, scooping up another handful of popcorn.
    * “It is.” Tim glances at the door, a little more rigid in his beanbag than he was a moment earlier. “He planning on stabbing me again?”
    * “Tch. If I intended—”
    * “Not talking to you.”
    * Cass glances at Damian before turning back to the movie. “No plans.”
    * “That’s a good sign. What do you want?”
    * Damian folds his arms petulantly. “Grayson has ordered me to apologise.”
    * “Mm-hmm.” Tim nods, waits.
    * Damian’s cheek jumps. “I’m… sorry, for attacking you, Drake.” The words sound like they’re dragged out of his throat.
    * There’s a pause, as if Tim is waiting for more, before Damian turns around and walks out.
    * “So that’s our new baby brother,” Tim mutters, sinking back into his beanbag. “Looks like this is going to be fun.”



 

 

 

  * In episode three, Gotham is attacked. 
    * It’s not Darkseid.
    * The Justice League only exists in oblique references here (“ _A bow and arrow? Isn’t that more Star City than Gotham?”_ ). For the Batfamily to ward off an invasion without even Superman would reduce Darkseid to a fraction of his power.
    * The man who marches into the city centre seems deceptively normal. He’s in his late thirties, early forties, unkept stubble over his chin, glasses that won’t stay straight.
    * He’s twitchy, declaring Gotham will pay, carrying what looks like a wizard’s staff with a purple rock glowing on the top, but he seems like an ordinary man who needs a little therapy.
  * The police are the first to deal with him. 
    * Renée Montoya finds him outside the GCPD, ranting about how today is Gotham’s reckoning.
    * It’s a sign of what Gotham is like that only one in three passer-by’s even glance over their shoulders.
    * “I am the Darkening.”
    * “Hello, Mr. Darkening. My name is Detective Montoya. I’d like to help.”
    * “I don’t need help to bring Gotham to its knees. All I need is this.” He gestures with his staff.
    * “I see. Is that the only weapon you have?”
    * “It’s all I need.”
    * “Yes or no, do you have any other weapons?”
    * The Darkening seems mildly put out she isn’t impressed. “No.”
  * When Montoya tries to gently lead him away from the road, he shows his crystal isn’t an LED light. 
    * He waves it and the ground cracks. The tarmac turns liquid, moving like a wave along the street.
    * The result includes appropriate screaming, crowds fleeing, Montoya drawing her gun only to find Darkening encased in stone armour, and other police officers bursting out of the HQ across the road.
  * Across the city, the Bats suit up. 
    * Bruce is hesitant to let Damian go, not helped by Tim vehemently protesting.
    * But it’s clear that they’re going to need all the help they can get.
    * Damian grabs a generic piece of armour and a mask.
    * Steph calls him ‘Batboy’, which is never officially his name but all they have for the moment.
    * “You are not to leave Nightwing’s side, understood?”
    * “Yes. Father.”



 

  * Darkening is standing on a pillar of stone, ranting about Gotham. 
    * He only moved to the city two years ago, during which he lost his job, his wife left him for another man, his parents disowned him, he got held hostage by the Riddler — all the things that would make for a very bad year but don’t quite justify destroying a city.
    * He’s personified Gotham, seeing it as a living being out to get him.
    * “I will no longer be at your mercy, Gotham! It’s my turn to ruin everything you care about!”
    * His rant is cut short when Batgirl swings across and knocks him off the pillar with one boot to the chest.
  * The fight is long and tiring. 
    * His magic crystal has a ridiculous amount of abilities, although he barely knows how to use it.
    * He waves it and a building starts to crumble on top of Robin. Darkening is more surprised than Robin.
    * Spoiler gets close enough to punch him. Darkening grabs his crystal and the next time Spoiler hits him it’s her hand that pops.
    * Pieces of the ground pick up and fly at Batman, tiny shards of rock that are fast enough to work like bullets.
  * Across the city, Jason watches the fight on the news. 
    * It’s the first time he’s been seen all season. He’s sitting cross-legged on his couch, polishing his guns.
    * On his TV, a fireball is flung at Nightwing. He throws himself to the ground hand enough to graze his chin, and still his hair is scorched.
    * Jason’s fingers tighten on his gun for a moment, and his eyes flicker to his red helmet, sitting on a bookshelf.
    * “Not my problem.”
  * The Bats know their best chance is getting the staff. 
    * Darkening doesn’t make it easy.
    * The police have already worked out that they can’t do much in the fight. They’re focusing on evacuating and setting up a perimeter.
    * Snipers aim at the Darkening, but the bullets bounce off his stone armour. When one strikes Batgirl, ricocheting against her armour but causing her to look around at them, they stop trying.
  * Damian/Batboy sneaks up at Darkening. 
    * He leaps at the man, sword swinging, when Batman notices. “No, don’t—!”
    * Damian falters, Darkening notices him, and a twirl of the staff has Damian flung several meters the street.
    * The various cameras pointed at the action show the ten year old standing up unsteadily, domino mask creased in a scowl.
    * In his apartment, Jason blinks at the TV. “Wait, what?”  
  * The climax of the fight is Batman vs Darkening. 
    * It took most of the battle for Batman to get close enough to go one-on-one, but once there he has the advantage.
    * Darkening isn’t a fighter, and although he develops new powers by touching his crystal (invulnerability, super-strength, super-speed), they fade within seconds.
  * Batman shatters the crystal. 
    * The gem flashes, bright enough to cause everyone to flinch.
    * When the light fades, the crystal is left in an empty crater, the broken pieces dimming.
    * The magic breaks.
    * Darkening howls as his armour dissolves. The tarmac solidifies, still frozen in the shape of waves. Floating rocks crumble to the ground.
    * And Batman’s gone.
  * The other Bats can only stare. 
    * Jason jumps to his feet. His eyes go green for a moment, before flashing back to normal, and he’s breathing hard.
    * Nightwing moves first, sliding into the crater. He doesn’t touch the crystals, just stares at the place his mentor used to be.
    * Damian is watching, his mouth slightly open.
    * Spoiler grabs Robin’s hand for support.
    * In the cave, Oracle’s fingers go still.
    * The only sound is Darkening sobbing about his ruined plans.
    * Batgirl drags him to his feet, knocking the broken pieces of the staff aside, and handcuffs him. She doesn’t speak, doesn’t say a word, just shoves him in the direct of the police.
  * For a moment, all of Gotham is silent. 
    * It might have lasted hours.
    * The Bats still aren’t talking by the time they’ve in the Cave, masks off.
    * Cass is sitting on the counter; Tim has his legs tucked into his chest; Damian glares at nothing; Steph is rubbing her arms; Babs is staring at air; Alfred is at the table, head in his hands; Dick is staring at the mask in his lap.
    * An alarm breaks the quiet, causing everyone to look at the computer.
    * Slowly, Dick stands up, and fits his mask back on.



 

 

  * Batman died in episode three, publicly and noticeably.
  * Episode four shows the chaos that unleashes on Gotham. 
    * Criminals are celebrating, and the Bats are struggling to keep everything calm.
  * There’s also private moments of mourning. 
    * Damian goes through the obstacle course, again and again.
    * Cass braves the kettle and attempts to make tea, silently sitting beside Alfred with her head on his shoulder.
    * Steph sits at home with the TV on, her gaze vacant.
    * Dick pulls out a battered toy elephant, long since tucked into his closet, and hugs it to his chest.
    * Gordon finds Barbara crying into her hands. He doesn’t say a word, just wraps a blanket around her and takes her hand.
  * Red Hood takes to the streets again. 
    * He interrupts a drug deal, forgoing his guns to instead get close and personal.
    * It’s bloodier than necessary, and when he’s the last one standing, he removes his hood for a deep breath.
    * His eyes are glowing.
    * He puts his hood back, and heads for another fight.
  * Tim’s focused on things that don’t add up. 
    * He’s flicking through videos of Batman’s disintegration, cellphones that went viral on the web.
    * “Master Tim, there is no need to torture yourself like—”
    * “I’m not. I’m missing something.” He clicks another link. “It doesn’t make sense.”
    * Alfred sighs. “Could you at least not watch those in public?”
    * “Oh — oh! Sorry, Alfred.” Tim moves the files to his tablet and heads to his room.
  * Tim’s study means that Robin doesn’t go with Nightwing to face down Falcone. 
    * The girls are busy elsewhere, Red Hood is not an option, and no-one should be unaccompanied.
    * Explaining why when Nightwing goes out alone, Damian follows, a stolen mask clutched to his face.
    * He provides back-up at a critical moment, causing a distraction by stabbing someone in the knee.
    * He drags a winded Nightwing behind a temporary makeshift cover.
    * “Da — um, Batboy.”
    * “Do _not_ call me that.”
    * “You saved me. Were you worried?”
    * “Tch. Of course not.” Damian folds his arms uncomfortably. “Gotham is — was my father’s city. As long as I am here, it seems reasonable to follow his wishes. Protecting his subordinates is obviously how he preferred it to be run.”
    * Nightwing smirks, ruffles Damian’s hair. “You know something? I think with a little time and a good influence, you could really grow into someone heroic.”
    * Damian straightens a little, surprised, before he rolls his eyes. “Obviously. I could become anything I decided worth my effort.”
    * “I’m sure you… could.” Nightwing sits up a little straighter. “And so could I.”
  * They head back to the Cave. 
    * Dick gets changed into one of Batman’s costumes.
    * He walks into Tim’s room and throws the Robin outfit at him. “Get dressed. Now.”
    * “I’m bus—” Tim trails off when he sees the blood Dick still hasn’t wiped off, and nods.
    * Damian stays behind as the two head off.
    * They return to the Falcone gun deal.
    * “I hear you were waiting for me,” Batman #2 growls from the shadows of the roof.
    * The scene is sold by Robin crouching beside him.
    * Together take out the gun runners.
  * Gotham needs Batman. 
    * And Dick fits the costume.
  * Dick pulls Tim aside. 
    * While Batman needs a Robin, it can’t be him.
    * “You’re a fantastic Robin, and we’d be amazing together, and in other circumstances I’d love to be your partner. But the thing is, you don’t need Robin anymore. Damian does.”
    * “ _Damian_?”
    * “I know, I know, but hear me out.”
    * “A month ago he tried to kill me for this, and now you’re giving it to him?”
    * “He’s still grounded for that,” Dick hurriedly assures him.
    * “Whoop-di-doo, he doesn’t get desert. You know I pulled my stitches against Darkening?”
    * “Tim, I know what this feels like, and I’m so sorry. But Damian’s a good kid, he just never had a chance to show it. This could be his chance.” Dick sits on the chair. “He needs a purpose, he needs a legacy, he needs someone to teach him he can be more than what the League said. He needs Robin.”
    * There’s more that Tim wants to say, more protests, but they die on his tongue. “Fine. I get it. I’m sure he’ll be great.”
    * “Tim—”
    * He brushes the hand off his shoulder. “Are we done? I’ve got research to do.”
    * Dick lets him go.
    * Tim locks his bedroom. He opens his laptop, bringing up the files of Batman’s ‘death’ once again.
    * He does a little bit of typing before carefully putting his laptop back down, picking up a book, and flinging it as hard as he could at the door.
    * Tim’s breakdown is controlled — he doesn’t throw anything irreplaceable, is careful to make a mess rather than a bombshell. He tosses his laptop onto his bed before overturning his desk, throws a cup of pens at the wall to watch his stationary scatter, screams into a pillow.
    * After a minute he’s in the middle of his broken room, breathing heavily.
    * He rights his desk, returns his laptop, and starts working.
  * Damian builds his Robin costume. 
    * He uses elements from previous ones, adds the katana.
    * Batman#2 and Robin#5 head out on patrol.



 

 

  * Tim throws himself into his research. 
    * He pulls some strings and gets an interview with Darkening, wearing a generic mask instead of the Robin costume.
    * It takes some interrogation, but Darkening admits his crystal had been found in a meteor that landed in his garden. He doesn’t know anything more.
    * But that’s a new lead, and Tim intends to work out what this space rock does.
  * He concludes Bruce is alive. 
    * His research on the crystal and on similar reports from around the world suggests that the gem has the defence mechanism of time-travel.
  * The others don’t believe him. 
    * Dick is gentle, but ‘ _I think Bruce was sent back in time and he’s currently travelling between periods’_ sounds like grasping at straws.
    * Alfred, Cass, and Steph have the same “I wish it could be true, but _Tim_ …” reaction.
    * Damian is blunter.
    * Tim refuses their rejections and throws himself further into the study.



 

 

  * Damian starts being introduced to the public. 
    * Dick teaches him about his first interview.
    * “Okay, it’s pretty likely that at some point — not necessarily today, but at some point — someone’s going to ask you about rumours you’re Robin.”
    * “Those are rumours?”
    * “Yeah.”
    * “Surely it would be easier to destroy any word of our identities rather than let the city—”
    * “No, it wouldn’t. We can’t stop anyone from considering it, but what we can do is make the idea that Damian Wayne is Robin ludicrous.”
  * Dick admits they can’t say Bruce is dead yet. 
    * “Half the city saw Batman disintegrated.” Dick fidgets with his tie as they prepare for an interview. “Even with Batman back, Bruce Wayne dying at the same time is suspicious. As far as the city’s aware, he’s on holiday. We’ll come up with a tragedy later.”
    * “I understand.”
    * “Besides, I think Tim needs time.”
    * Damian is contemptuous. Dick is tired. Damian quiets.



 

 

  * Batman and Robin visit Crime Alley. 
    * They’re on a rooftop, Robin adjusting his cape, when a scream breaks the night.
    * It’s not a far journey, only needing to swing around three corners, but there’s still gunshots before they arrive.
    * They arrive in an alley to find two men bleeding on the ground as the Red Hood helps a woman to her feet.
    * She clutches at Hood’s arm as she sees more movement, before loosening her grip. “ _Batman_.”
    * Hood turns around and goes still. His masked eyes stay on the roof, even as his voice is surprisingly gentle. “You’ll be safe. Go home.”
    * The woman disentangles herself and hurries off.
    * “So you’re back out.” Batman drops onto the ground.
    * “Could say the same for you, _Batman_. I saw the news.” Hood folds his arms, gun in hand. “Anyone pointed out he was taller than you?”
    * Batman doesn’t answer. Robin jumps down behind him.
    * “Making some changes. Hi, brat.”
    * “Todd.”
    * Batman twists around to stare at Robin.
    * “Careful,” Hood warns. “Names mean things in masks. What happened to the last Robin, another cautionary tale?”
    * “He’s fine.” Robin lifts his head haughtily. “Inferior and unworthy, but physically healthy.”
    * Batman glances between them. “You know each other?”
    * “Sure. Talia had me play babysitter once or twice.” Hood shrugs. “I’ll admit it was a surprise when I saw him on the news.”
    * “Tch.”
  * One of the unconscious men groans. 
    * Batman sends Robin to check on him.
    * “Why bother—”
    * “We’re not going over this again.”
    * Hood rolls his eyes but steps aside to let a grumbling Robin pass. “He’s B’s kid?”
    * “Yeah,” Batman says, guarded.
    * “Huh. I wondered, but I could never believe it. They’re pains in very different ways.” Hood glances at Robin, who’s kneeling to bandage the man. Robin glowers back.
  * The conversation is tense, but doesn’t reach violence. 
    * Hood keeps his gun ready and several times Batman drops his hand to his belt.
    * But they stay relatively civil.
    * Midway through the conversation, Robin finishes bandaging the first man. He crawls over to the second one, checks his pulse, pauses, and returns to aiding the first.
    * Batman’s too focused on Hood to notice.
  * “What are you doing, Red Hood?” 
    * “The city started falling apart after B — after B.” Hood stumbles. Batman raises an eyebrow. “I had to do something.”
    * “Huh.”
    * “You going to arrest me?” Hood challenges. His fingers grip his gun a little tighter.
    * Batman’s jaw clenches. He glances at Robin, diligent on his first-aid. “Not tonight.”
  * Hood leaves. 
    * Batman walks over to Robin. “Should we tell the police to bring an ambulance for them?”
    * “This one needs more treatment, but he should survive.” Robin nudges the man with his toe.
    * “And the other?”
    * “Already dead.”
    * Batman frowns, glances around.
    * It’s not clear what he might have done, because Hood’s gone.



 

 

  * Cass gives the Batgirl costume to Steph. 
    * Well, she tries.
    * Steph refuses, citing that she’s fine as Spoiler.
    * Cass is annoyed, but won’t explain why.
    * Still, she’s insistent Steph should be Batgirl, to the point where it annoys Steph.
    * “If I’m Batgirl, then what are you?”
    * “I…”
    * “Are you _quitting_ , is that what this is about? Are leaving Gotham?”
    * “No. I’m staying. Just not… as Batgirl. You.”
    * “I don’t _want_ to be Batgirl.”
  * Cass doesn’t have another name to change to. 
    * She discusses it with Dick.
    * The scene cuts straight to them going through options, implying Dick knows and agrees with why she’s changing.
    * “You could go with something to do with your mind-reading abilities.”
    * “Not mind-reading.”
    * “I know, I know, body language.”
    * Cass shakes her head.
    * “Okay. What if you and Steph switched? You’d make a good Spoiler.”
    * “I still want to be ‘bat’.”
    * Cass reveals she’s started sketching a new costume, one that’s entirely black and doesn’t reveal any skin. “For… chamo— cameo — camoa—”
    * “Camouflage.”
    * Cass nods. “‘I am the night’.” She smiles sadly. “Shadow Bat?”
    * “That’s not bad.”
  * Steph complains to Tim about the argument. 
    * “She won’t even explain why she wants me to be Batgirl.”
    * “Hmm.” Tim’s more focused on his files.
    * “Look, I didn’t really want to be Robin. I don’t want a legacy. I just want to be me.”
    * “Uh-huh?”
    * Steph rants about her insecurities and how she doesn’t need the responsibility. “I’m barely a Bat and I’m fine with it. I’m a free-lancer, basically. It works.”
    * Eventually, Steph sighs. “I’d say thanks for listening, but I know you aren’t. Still, this helped.”
    * “Huh.”
    * Steph walks out. “Good luck with your research.”
  * At the end of the episode, Steph finds a video on Cass’s account labelled ‘ _Stephanie_ ’. 
    * She clicks on it.
    * She immediately tries to backtrack when Bruce appears, giving a last message to his daughter.
    * But he mentions Steph, and she pauses.
    * As it turns out, it was Bruce’s idea for Steph to become Batgirl. He thought she was capable, and would be able to reach her potential more fully as Batgirl then Spoiler.
  * Finally, Steph and Cass pull on their new costumes. 
    * Batgirl admires herself in the reflection, blonde hair cascading over her back.
    * She’s added more purple to the design, almost similar to how Babs wore it.
    * After a moment she turns around.
    * Cass is entirely in black, without even a gap for her mouth. There are hints of gold outlining the bat on her chest, and her mask has two bat ears poking above her head.
    * “Looking good, Black Bat,” Batgirl says.
    * Black Bat gives a thumbs-up.
    * Batgirl links elbows with her. “Come on. Let’s show Gotham what we can do.”



 

 

  * Jason and Tim get an episode together. 
    * They break into the same facility, and freeze when they see each other.
    * Immediately there’s a gun and a staff out, pointed at the other.
    * Tim’s not Robin anymore. He’s dressed in generic black clothes and a mask, more ninja than Bat. The utility belt and bo-staff remain distinctive, though, and it’s the same domino mask he’s always worn.
    * “We going to fight?” Tim asks finally.
    * Hood considers for a moment, then puts his gun away. “I wasn’t planning it.”
    * Tim frowns, but lowers his staff. “What are you here for?”
    * “Information on a dealer on my turf.”
    * “…Okay.”
  * Then the security system triggers. 
    * Neither ex-Robin triggered it. It was a third party breaking in.
    * Hood and Tim are trapped inside, and neither have their information.
    * They also have to deal with a group of criminals, along with guards doing their jobs.
    * Almost accidentally, they team up.
  * There’s a lot of snarky dialogue. 
    * “Shouldn’t you be at school?”
    * “Is that what you’ve been doing since you dropped off the radar? Becoming a truancy officer?” Tim glowers. “I’m not having a lecture from you. I’m still mad about my camera.”
    * “Your… camera?”
    * “You broke into my house and shattered it.”
    * “…I beat you half to death.”
    * “And broke my camera.”
    * “I’m not denying it, I’m questioning your priorities.”
    * “You didn’t want to kill me.”
    * “What makes you think that?”
    * “Because you could have, and you didn’t.”
  * Tim admits he’s searching for evidence that Bruce’s alive. 
    * Hood’s first reaction is disbelief, but he shrugs.
    * “You don’t believe me.”
    * “No, but then again, I don’t have much room to judge.”
    * Tim can’t quite hide his delight, because Jason is the first person to acknowledge maybe he has a point.
  * Getting around the facility is difficult. 
    * The criminals are rounding up employees.
    * Tim and Hood aren’t aware of this, just know to duck whenever they hear footsteps and notice that the rooms are oddly empty.
    * At one point, a security guard notices them.
    * Both duck behind the same bench.
    * “Somehow, this is not how I wanted my day to go,” Tim hisses as a bullet flies overhead. He pulls out his bo-staff. “This was supposed to be in-and-out.”
    * It’s an impressive movement, the way he ducks out too fast for her to react. He swings his staff at her knees and she goes down.
    * “Sorry,” Tim mutters, handcuffing her.
    * The guard’s complaints are muffled by the gag, but she doesn’t appreciate the apology.
    * Tim reaches the doorway, glances back to see Hood kneeling beside her, and stiffens. “Don’t hurt her!”
    * Hood looks up at him, annoyed. “I’m not about to shoot a security guard for finding us.” He pulls her radio free of her belt. “She’s just doing her job.”
    * “Oh. Sorry.”
    * “Whatever.” Hood stands up, walks past the doorway. “You coming, Not-Robin?”
    * “Not-Robin?” Tim has to hurry to catch up.
    * “Yeah. I noticed the kid took the old colours. Is there a story there?”
    * Tim considers Hood. “Not one I want to share.”
    * “Alright.”
    * Regardless, Hood spends the rest of the episode calling Tim ‘Not-Robin’.
  * They get their information. 
    * Hood has reason to believe the new dealer on his territory worked at the facility, either currently or recently. He gets his information on the employees.
    * Meanwhile, Tim is after a starting point to look for Bruce. He’s already convinced about the timetravel, now he wants to know where to find him.
  * On their way out, they see the criminals. 
    * The bad guys have the employees hostage.
    * Technically, Tim and Hood could sneak past unnoticed. But that wasn’t really an option.
    * They interrupt.
    * The one calling the shots is also the dealer in Hood’s territory. He was raising funds to hire mercenaries as revenge for getting fired.
    * Hood is pleased. It’s efficient.
    * There are no deaths. Shots are fired, mercenaries scream as bullets hit their knees, but Tim gets to the ex-employee first.
    * Hood doesn’t bother shooting the man once he’s handcuffed, doesn’t challenge the way Tim stands in front of him protectively.
    * The civilians are released.
  * The guards are not very lenient about any of the masks in the room. 
    * They pull their guns.
    * It’s not clear what Hood might have done, because Tim yanks him out by the elbow. Hood allows himself to be led, which speaks volumes.
    * “Seriously?” he complains as they race through the hallway. “We saved—”
    * “You’re a crime lord, and I’m unrecognisable.” Tim takes a turn into an office.
    * “I was only a crime lord as a means to an end, which didn’t even work. I gave that up.” Hood helps him jimmy open the window.
    * “All anyone knows is your gang broke up.” Tim crawls out the window first and offers Hood a hand out.
  * They escape. 
    * The police were waiting outside, but the good guys won and the doors are being opened. The officers are distracted and the two slip past.
    * “Well, that was a quicker way of shutting down my new threat than I expected.” Hood stretches.
    * “I’m glad.”
    * “I’ll be seeing you ‘round, Not-Robin.”
    * “Please tell me you won’t be calling me that.”
    * “You got a better name in mind?”
    * Tim grimaces. “Like what?”
    * “I don’t know. Red Robin?”
    * “Red — what is that even supposed to mean?”
    * “Seems to be the colour for rejected Robins. You already stole my name once.”
    * Despite Tim rolling his eyes, they part amicably.
  * Later, a delivery man knocks on the Manor door. 
    * Alfred takes the package to Tim’s room, where he’s packing. “I believe you ordered something?”
    * Tim blinks, takes the box. The return address is a factory in Star City, ordered online with next-day shipping.
    * It’s new camera. Not the exact model Jason broke, but similar.
    * He almost grins.
  * At the end of the episode, Tim leaves Gotham. 
    * He’s waiting at a bus terminal, wearing sturdy clothes with a backpackers rucksack between his fingers.
    * Finally, the bus arrives.
    * Tim glances back at his city before boarding.



 

 

  * Dick is trying to get Damian to calm down 
    * “Batman?” the teenager behind the counter says, her mouth open. “Is something wrong?”
    * “No, no, you’re fine.” Batman turns to Robin. “Pick a flavour.”
    * “That’s why we’re here?” Robin’s appalled. “I assumed there was a lead—”
    * “The lead is we deserve ice-cream. What’s your favourite flavour?”
    * “I am not a _child_ , and this is humiliating for both of us whether or not you recognise it—”
    * Batman turns to the counter-girl while Robin is mid-rant. “We’ll take two single-scoop chocolates.”
    * “… Okay.” The girl hands Batman two cones, and he hands her cash.
    * “Keep the change. Robin, come on.”
    * The Dynamic Duo leave the shop, Robin muttering mutinously.
    * A few minutes later, they’re on the edge of a skyscraper. Robin has reluctantly accepted his ice-cream.
    * “Have you ever had it before?”
    * “No,” Robin admits. “It’s… an interesting texture. But entering a store in our costumes is surely the exact opposite of what Father wanted.”
    * Batman licks his chocolate. “Not really. It’s a grand Robin tradition. Every one of us did it at some point, and B knew every time. It’s fine.”
    * Robin returns to his ice-cream with slightly more enthusiasm.



 

 

  * Barbara goes to visit her father at the station one day. 
    * She brings Chinese food.
    * After a bit, she excuses herself to use the ladies.
    * The nearest disabled toilets have a _Cleaning in Progress: Do Not Enter_ sign, so she continues through the precinct.
    * Babs has been visiting her father since she can remember. She takes a shortcut through an old storage room that should have been empty.
  * She stills when she hears a man’s voice. 
    * The officer is growling to his phone. “I said it wouldn’t be a problem — well that’s going to be harder, but a little more generosity ought to — seriously, that’s your first number? If I didn’t know better I’d think you actively wanted to insult me — that’s more like it —”
    * Babs doesn’t actually make noise, but the officer looks at her anyway. His eyes widen. “Yeah, yeah, sounds good. We’ll hash out details later.” He tucks his phone away and glowers. “What are you doing?”
    * Babs blinks at him innocently, shifting her posture to be smaller. She’s a conventionally attractive young woman in a wheelchair; it doesn’t take her much effort to look harmless. “I was trying to avoid the crowds on the way to the bathroom. Is something wrong?”
    * “No,” he says gruffly. “Just helping a friend of a friend put together some furniture.”
    * “Oh, well, good luck.” She smiles. “Officer Bullock, right? I came here once with my dad when my school had a snowday, and you got me some colouring in pencils?”
    * “I — yeah. Yeah. You’d be Gordon’s kid, wouldn’t you?” Bullock’s eyes drift down to her chair for a moment. “I heard about what happened.”
    * “It’s fine.” Babs cuts off the pity before it starts.
    * She gives him another smile and excuses herself to the bathroom.
  * When she gets back to her father’s office, she asks about Bullock. 
    * “Harvey?” Jim digs chopsticks into his takeout box. “Good man, spent ten years on the force. A little rough around the edges sometimes, but I’d trust him with my life. Why?”
    * “Oh, nothing.” Babs stares down at her lunch. “I just… overheard him talking to someone on the phone. It sounded like negotiating a bribe.”
    * Gordon deliberately glances away. “Huh. Did you… hear anything specific?”
    * “Well, no.”
    * “Alright. I know you’re not the type to jump to conclusions, but I also know Harvey. I can double check his financials if you’re worried.”
    * “Thanks, Dad.”
  * That evening, Babs does her own research. 
    * She brings up financials, records, sends him a false email from his cable company that installs a virus.
    * The door opens. “I thought you took the day off?” Dick asks, carrying a tray of food.
    * “Personal project.” Oracle doesn’t look up. Files open and close almost faster than she types. “Checking a dirty cop.”
    * “Ah.” Dick puts the dinner down on the table. “Anything interesting?”
    * “Off-shore accounts making considerably more than the GCPD Christmas bonus and texts from a burner I’m pretty sure is connected with Falcone.” Babs growls. “And I can’t tell my dad.”
    * “Want me to put on the cowl and do it?”
    * “Not the same day I said I was suspicious. Maybe if I can’t come up with something in… what, two weeks?”
    * “Sounds fair.”
  * The two put aside work for the moment. 
    * Dinner was an Alfred-made roast they just need to put in the oven.
    * Batman will patrol later, but for the moment Batgirl and Black Bat are out (and even Red Hood is reducing the crime numbers) and Dick can afford a few hours. 
      * Robin has not been doing his homework and is therefore grounded.
    * They watch a cheesy rom-com. Halfway through, Dick looks at Babs laughing and smiles.
    * The oven dings and he pauses the movie to get the food, serving both plates.
    * “You know, I was thinking,” Dick says carefully, handing Babs hers. “That maybe if you wanted to — and I wouldn’t want anything to get awkward, say the word and I’ll drop it.” Babs doesn’t seem to notice his babbling, more focused on her plate. “And maybe it’s not the right time what with everything but I was thinking one night, you and me might—”
  * The computer buzzes. 
    * Babs had been mid-mouthful, but she shoves her plate into Dick’s hands and wheels towards her keyboard.
    * It’s Bullock. He’s calling the same number she had marked. This time, she can hear both ends of the conversation.
    * “ _Is that case dismissed yet?”_
    * “ _Done and dusted. It’s why I called.”_
    * “ _And the evidence?”_
    * “ _Mysteriously missing.”_
    * “ _I’ll transfer the remaining funds to the same account. You interested in another job?”_
    * “ _Always._ _”_
    * Dick and Babs listen in silence as the two discuss Bullock smuggling some of the GCPD’s more powerful weapons onto the streets.
    * Bullock suggests a higher bribe, but doesn’t push.
    * Eventually the call finishes.
    * Babs has scribbled several pages of notes, including _Tomorrow – 3pm – Diamond District_. Dick glances at her book. “Want backup?”
    * “I don’t want to link Batman to Barbara Gordon’s suspicions. I’ll bring my camera, tell Dad that I knew something was off when I followed him, and suffer the lecture on being reckless.” She puts down her pen and takes back the plate Dick’s still holding for her. “I’m sorry, I completely cut you off. What were you saying?”
    * “Nevermind.” Dick shakes his head, smiling bitterly. “Do you want to finish the movie or go back to work? Because I don’t know about you, but I am desperate to know whether Janey successfully wins her trophy and Mike’s heart.”
    * “Her name’s Amy.”
    * “I was close.”
    * They settle back.
  * The next day, Barbara catches the train into the dingy area of the city. 
    * She finds the old broken warehouse to be used for the trade.
    * “I wonder why they never show these places on Gotham tourist ads,” she grumbles, eyeing a spider web the size of her head. “Staple of our community.”
    * The backdoor is blocked by half-rotten wooden planks that Babs knocks free with one shot. She rests the wood against her exit and tucks herself behind a pile of discarded boxes.
    * She’s completely hidden by the time anyone turns up.
    * The first arrivals are a group of three men, guns beneath their jackets. Bullock arrives minutes later in a nondescript van.
    * Silently, Babs pulls out her phone and starts recording.
    * One of the thugs pulls out a crate of guns and does a cursory inspection. Bullock waves them aside. “It’s all there. Don’t you trust me by now, Ishmael?”
    * “Don’t take it personally. I don’t trust anybody.”
  * Things go sideways when the inspecting-thug shouts the guns are fake. 
    * Bullock starts immediately protesting as weapons are pointed at him. “What are you talking about, those are straight from the GCPD armoury—”
    * One of the men approaches him and grabs at his shirt, patting him down, and rips out a wire.
    * “I — I swear I don’t know how that—”
  * Babs puts away her phone and pulls out a smoke grenade instead. 
    * Before anything gets ugly, the room fills with smoke.
    * While they’re distracted she enters and her escrima sticks flash.
    * In seconds the thugs are unconscious.
    * Babs yanks Bullock towards her exit, needing to dump her sticks into her lap so she can still move her wheels.
  * The two escape into the back alley. 
    * The moment they stop, Bullock bends over, panting. “What are you doing here?”
    * Babs tells him the same story she intended to tell her father, about following him after hearing that first conversation. “But then when Batman came in, I thought I’d—”
    * “Batman?”
    * “Didn’t you see him? He was on the roof for twenty seconds before he threw that smoke bomb. Anyway, I figured he could probably handle that, but the two of us should have gotten out of there.”
    * “Do you even know how stupid an idea that was? If I had been—”
    * “You’d never know I was there.”
    * Bullock grudgingly thanks her.
    * As it turns out, the undercover situation had been Gordon’s idea. It was entirely off the books as they didn’t know how many moles Falcone had in the GCPD.
    * More relevantly, Gordon was the one listening on the other end of Bullock’s wire, and he was already on his way.
    * Babs has a hug and a lecture in short order.
  * The sting worked. 
    * Barbara’s video footage proves vital evidence.
    * Later, Gordon and Barbara take the chance to talk.
    * “Okay. Maybe I should have told you it was a sting. I know how competent you are—”
    * “What? No. You’re not expected to keep me in the loop. I mean, I’d like it, sure, but there’s no reason. You had no reason to think I was going to go follow a possibly-corrupt cop into a gun smuggling operation.” Babs shifts her shoulders uncomfortably. “It’s not like I’ve done anything like this before.”
    * Gordon’s smile is a little distant. He kisses her on the forehead. “I still worry.” He pulls away. “I’d better go. Late nights in Gotham are where the real problems start. Promise me that you won’t spend all night staring at a computer screen again?”
    * Babs smiles. “I promise.” It might be a lie.



 

 

  * Tim has an arc outside Gotham. 
    * The series isn’t locked within city borders, but this is the first time the audience has seen travel. Even when Dick lived in Bludhaven it just reduced his screentime.
    * But Tim being adamant that Bruce is alive is more plot relevant than Dick fighting the same type of villains they have in Gotham.
  * He’s not gone long before he gets into a fight. 
    * He’s in small-town France.
    * He’d only walked into the bar for directions, but he’s also angry at the world and sees an excuse when a man gropes the waitress.
    * A demand for an apology, a cocky refusal, and Tim knocks the man out without any effort. He gets directions from the frightened waitress and leaves.
    * Unfortunately, the guy he’d humiliated was popular, and here in Nowheresville France, they stick up for their own. At the very least, there’s thirty people (all of whom significantly bigger than Tim) willing to surround a teenager.
    * It doesn’t take long for him to realise he’s outmatched.
    * He reaches for his communicator, and his thumb freezes on the button. There’s no-one who could make it.
  * He loses the fight. 
    * Just as he’s drifting into unconsciousness, he sees someone leap into the fray.
    * A group of people, lithe and faceless and in the same uniform.
  * Tim wakes up in a different room. 
    * He’s wearing new clothes, but his rucksack is also in the room.
    * He sits up, checks his injuries. Someone treated them.
  * Someone knocks on the door. 
    * Tim opens it to find a woman dressed in League of Assassin clothes.
    * She informs him he has been invited to dinner in an hour, and should make himself presentable.
    * Tim considers her, face unreadable, and nods.
  * An hour later, Tim is at the table. 
    * Ra’s al Ghul is opposite him, at ease in all the ways Tim isn’t.
    * “What happened to the guys I was fighting?”
    * “They survived, which I’ll assume is what you’re asking. Most will even make full recoveries.”
  * The meal is served. 
    * “What did you do, hack my takeout orders?”
    * “Yes.” Ra’s takes a bite from the delicacy on his plate, something significantly fancier than the pizza-with-artichokes-and-onions in front of Tim. “It was not difficult. You’ve subsided on fast-food since you left Gotham.”
    * “How long have you been watching me?”
    * “I haven’t. Not until you arrived in a town with one of my smaller facilities.”
    * “I wasn’t searching for you.”
    * “I know.”
  * Ra’s and Tim talk. 
    * Ra’s offers Tim a position.
    * He’d have access to the Leagues’ resources. If you want to track someone through time, an ancient organisation with considerable records is a good place to start.
    * Ra’s confesses he doesn’t believe the Detective survived, but he’s willing to be proven wrong. “Whichever way your research proves, you’d finish faster.”
    * “And what do you get out of it?” Tim sits back. “I know my own abilities. I’m good, but you have plenty of good fighters and you know I won’t kill.”
    * “You have other talents that could be of use.” Ra’s lifts his glass in a semi-toast. “Even if Grayson didn’t recognise that, I still can.”
    * Tim bristles, and Ra’s smiles.
    * “How long would it be for?”
    * “As long as it takes. This is an invitation, not an offer. You’re free to leave at any time.”
    * Tim glances at the doors, where lines of ninjas watch them. “If you say so.”
  * Tim agrees to stay.



 

 

  * Dick gets sick. 
    * Just the ordinary flu. Nothing particularly dangerous, no dramatic supervillain plot to weaken the Bat, just a night in the rain.
    * He refuses to acknowledge it.
    * Damian starts off contemptuous, but after a while it’s apparent he’s worried and has no idea how to show it.
    * “Perhaps you should consider not tormenting all of us with your germs and return to your bedroom. I am perfectly capable of finishing this case.”
    * “Yeah, not happening, Little D. There is no way I’m leaving you alone.”
  * Batman eventually collapses on patrol. 
    * Robin has to let the perp he was chasing get away to carry him back to the Batmobile.
  * Dick and Damian have a discussion. 
    * Going out alone on patrol versus going out when you’re too ill.
    * Damian concedes to the rule that Robin needs backup (“ _although understand it is unnecessary, Grayson, I am perfectly able to fight on my own behalf”_ ).
    * However, Dick is in no condition to leave his bed for the next forty-eight hours.
  * In the end, it’s Batgirl and Robin who catch the bad guys. 
    * “You know you’re like a grumpy teddy bear, right?” Steph says brightly.
    * “Are you deliberately saying inane things to annoy me?”
    * “Wow, I honestly thought it would take you longer to pick up on that.”



 

 

  * One night, the Red Hood arrives on the docks to interrupt a gun-smuggling operation. 
    * Gotham mobs are looking for weapons, and the runners don’t take kindly to a vigilante’s arrival.
    * Bullets fly, blood flows, people get shot.
    * One guy gets only two meters from the Red Hood, holding a heavy pipe, before Hood shoots him in the chest.
    * Once the crime is stopped and the day is saved, Hood goes home.
  * The next morning, Jason is eating breakfast and watching the news. 
    * “Among the casualties included fifteen-year-old Branden Michaelson.” The news report shows a photograph.
    * Branden had been pretty tall for a fifteen-year-old, but the picture of him smiling at the camera, arm wrapped around his mother’s shoulders, makes him look a lot younger than when he’d attacked Red Hood with a pipe.
    * Jason’s fork clatters. “Fifteen?” he repeats, but the report’s already moved on.
    * He stares at his food for a moment, before switching off the TV. “Whatever. The kid shouldn’t have been there.”
  * A few hours later, as the main plot of the episode progresses elsewhere, Jason researches Branden Michaelson online. 
    * There’s no sob-story; he wasn’t earning money for his mother’s chemotherapy or anything.
    * Branden had a juvenile record, had been caught shoplifting and using drugs. He’d ended up in the gang after he’d made friends with other members in his school.
    * But he had two younger siblings. Jason finds a photograph of Branden, age thirteen, leaning on his little sister obnoxiously but good-naturedly.
    * Branden played the violin when he was younger, but his parents couldn’t afford the lessons. His sister said that one time he completely missed her birthday, but when he got home two days late he’d brought cake.
    * Eventually Jason slams the laptop shut.
  * Later, he’s washing his face. 
    * He’s just out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and is getting out the shaving cream.
    * When he looks in the mirror, for a split second he can see a crowbar. He squeezes his eyes shut, causing it to vanish.
    * “That’s different,” he mutters. “The kid made his choice. Hell, I made my choice, whatever B’s guilt complex was. And if I hadn’t been in those docks last night, those guns would have gotten a hundred kids shot.”
    * He opens his eyes to see green flames. “ _They all deserve to die,_ ” the Pit whispers.
    * Jason swipes a hand through the air dismissively. “You shut up.” The flames vanish.
    * He’s left staring at himself, eyes notably not glowing, and sighs.
  * He visits the family. 
    * Not that he lets them know, and he doesn’t wear his helmet.
    * Jason sits on top of a building and watches as the Michaelson family hug each other through the grimy window.
    * He can’t hear anything they’re saying, but mourning is obvious enough.
  * Afterwards, he sits on his couch, cleaning his guns. 
    * He’s rubbing more vigorously then necessary, teeth ground.
    * “What was I supposed to do?” he asks the empty apartment abruptly. “Just let the guns smuggle in because one of the runners was a kid? How many other kids would have died?”
    * He shakes his head, holds his gun up to the light to see the shine. “The Gotham legal system is a joke. If I left them for the cops they’d’ve been out in a day. Cut a deal, walk so that the cops don’t have to do actual work and track down everyone who needs arresting. Or at least the high-rankers would.”
    * He’s silent for another moment, just continues aggressively scrubbing.
    * Then he flings the unloaded gun at the table.
    * “Okay, fine! I admit it! The kid didn’t deserve it! I should have tied him up and let him take his chances in prison. I didn’t. Now he’s dead. You happy?”
    * Unsurprisingly, the empty apartment doesn’t answer.
    * Jason is left to sit in the gathering darkness and prepare for patrol.



 

 

  * There haven’t been any holiday episodes so far. Let’s celebrate Halloween with the Batfamily.
  * Cass, Steph, and Babs wander the Gotham University Halloween fete at dusk. 
    * For the moment, they’re just having fun. Steph goes apple-bobbing. Babs aces a ring-toss. Cass is unimpressed with cotton-candy.
    * A commotion catches their attention.
    * The girls hurry to where one of the students had tried to tear apart a light display. By the time they arrive, two security guards have already pulled the skinny twenty-year-old off.
    * He’s babbling about how lights will attract Batman, even as the security guards breathalyse him.
    * In his theory, the Batsignal is a way for the police to announce when they have a new victim for him, so it’s very unwise for them to have their own vampire-beacon on Halloween night.
    * “Batman and his colony are feeding on criminals to lure us into a false sense of security before he unleashes his dark powers—”
    * Steph laughs so hard she falls over. The student pauses long enough to glare at her, which doesn’t help.
    * Babs bites her hand to stop giggling. Cass is trying to pull Steph to her feet.
    * Finally, the student is escorted back to his dorm, mumbling that Gotham is going to be enslaved because they believe a blood-sucking monster wants to help.
    * Robin’s been a child for over ten years now, how is that not suspicious?
    * If anything would get Steph off the ground, it was not that.
    * Once he’s gone, Cass asks what a vampire is.
  * Meanwhile, Dick and Damian are arguing in the Manor living room. 
    * “I’m not asking you to go trick-or-treating.” Dick pinches the bridge of his nose. “Or dress up, or put on a spooky voice, or do anything beneath the outrageous dignity of a ten-year-old. All I’m asking is you open the door, smile, and give out candy.”
    * “I don’t understand why we reward these pitiful efforts.” Damian looks out the window. Alfred is visible handing chocolate to a girl dressed as a dragon. “I have seen three facsimiles of armour tonight, none of which would stand up to the shoddiest of blades, and there’s no challenge in approaching the door. Surely we should have at least set up a basic trap to be worth overcoming?”
    * “Okay, the point of fun is a lesson for later.” Dick picks up a novelty candy bucket and shoves it into Damian’s hands. “Right now is social skills.” He drags his youngest brother to the hallway. Through the window, there’s another group of trick-or-treaters. “Talk to these kids, and then we’ll go on patrol.”
    * “Tch! Fine!” Damian storms to the door as Alfred steps out of the way. He sends an icy glare over his shoulder before turning the knob.
    * “ _Trick or treat!_ ” Three eight-year-olds beam at him: a princess, an astronaut, and a dinosaur.
    * It’s impressive Damian’s forced grin doesn’t scare them. There’s nothing genuine about the teeth on show. “I… like… your costumes.”
    * “Thank you!” The astronaut holds out her sack.
    * “You must be a dead astronaut.” Damian gives her a chocolate. “Appropriately ‘spooky’.”
    * “I’m not a _scary_ astronaut”
    * “No, you’re a scared astronaut.” Damian hands confectionary to her companions. “Even accepting the useless fabric as part of the holiday, your ‘suit’ stops at your wrists and ankles, exposing much of your skin to the void. Your ‘helmet’ is improperly attached to your shirt, and there is no indication your character has an air supply. By now you would have suffocated as your blood vessels rupture and the fluid in your eye sockets boil.”
    * The children gape at him.
    * “Happy Halloween.” He shuts the door. “Well?”
    * Dick and Alfred exchange a look. “He did smile.”
  * Night falls and the Bats go on patrol. 
    * Batgirl detours back to campus, tucking her comm unit into her belt.
    * The conspiracist-student is getting ready for bed. When he steps into his bedroom, he screams to find Batgirl on his desk.
    * “For someone so afraid of Bats, you’d think you lock your window.”
    * He stumbles back, pressing himself against the wall. “You… you can’t come in here without an invitation. You shouldn’t be—”
    * “Vampires can’t enter _houses_ without permission. This isn’t a house.” Batgirl waves at the dorm. “It’s not your home, not a permanent space, it’s basically public property. I can come and go.”
    * Maybe it’s a little cruel, but it’s supposed to be a harmless prank.
    * Batgirl’s rattles off vampire lore, occasionally slips into a bad Transylvanian accent she can’t hold, makes spooky gestures with her hands.
    * She does promise that the Bats of Gotham don’t kill — maybe they’ll take a sip from a mugger, but nothing they can’t spare.
    * “Calm down, I’m not going to bite _you_. We’re harmless, really, at least to law-abiding citizens like—”
    * The student had been pushing himself along the wall to his closet, where he rips out a clove of garlic.
    * Batgirl is delighted, and plays the part. Hissing, retreating, hands out defensively. It’s awful acting, but she’s only there for a joke. It certainly convinces him.
    * While Batgirl is dramatically cowering from a spice, the student grabs a heavy metal water bottle from the desk and hits her over the head.
  * Batgirl wakes up tied to a chair in a lecture theatre. 
    * A garlic garland is draped around her neck.
    * Steph is more concerned with the ropes. Her arms are pinned to the arm rests, done so vigorously she can barely wriggle her fingers. Her legs are similarly tied.
    * It’s still night. The lecture theatre is dark, with the only light being a glimpse of the festival from the windows and the candles the student is lighting.
    * “Um, hi?”
    * The student leaps to his feet, brandishing a cross at her. “Stay back!”
    * “Sure. Just untie me first.” Batgirl tugs at her ropes. “Okay, we _may_ have gotten off on the wrong foot. I was kinda joking. I’m not a vampire.”
    * Shockingly, he is unconvinced. “I will not allow your colony to feast on the innocent.”
    * Batgirl switches her argument from ‘not-a-vampire’ to ‘not-an-evil-vampire’. It doesn’t work either.
    * Finally she groans, letting her head hang forwards. “How long am I going to be here?”
    * “Until morning, when you are destroyed by the rays of the sun.” With that dramatic pronouncement he picks up his book and leaves.
    * Batgirl sighs. “Nobody will ever let me hear the end of this.”
  * Meanwhile, the episode needs a bigger threat than a uni student with a stroke of luck. 
    * Clayface is a more traditional Halloween villain.
    * Batman and Robin get waved down from a building by a nearly hysterical man, babbling about a monster that just mugged him.
    * At first Batman just tries to calm him down, but the revelation that the mud coating his shirt is attempting to crawl away makes them realise Clayface is active.
    * They give him money to take a cab home and the Dynamic Duo split up to search.
    * Contacting the others reveals that Oracle’s cameras caught glimpses of Clayface an hour ago, that Black Bat is patrolling on the North End but will keep an eye out, and Batgirl isn’t picking up,
  * While Batman continues the A-plot with an actual rogue, Robin is sent to find Batgirl. 
    * He’s growing. He grumbles as he leaves, but doesn’t protest.
    * Steph hadn’t wanted to advertise her plans to prank a civilian, and had switched her tracker/comms off as she arrived on campus. That was still enough of a record for Oracle to note she went back to the university.
    * Oracle takes a guess and researches the vampire conspiracist. Henry Davids has posted a lot online.
    * The window to his dorm is open. Robin grapples up, pauses when he finds identical grapple marks already in the wood.
    * Inside the room are signs of a struggle. A single blonde hair is caught on the curtain.
    * “Oracle. Batgirl was here and appears to have been outmatched by someone with less combat training than a goldfish. What can you tell me about this building’s activities?”
    * “ _Not much, kiddo. Most of the dorm building cameras have been broken for months, needing new funding that hasn’t gone through.”_
    * Black Bat is in the middle of stopping a convenience store robbery, but she takes the time to touch her comms. “Do you want back-up?” she asks, spinning neatly to slam her knee into someone’s throat. “Can be there twenty minutes.”
    * “No.” Robin climbs out the window. “I can handle this.”
    * He swings up and drops down to the ground.
  * Meanwhile, Henry has returned to the lecture theatre. 
    * Batgirl is bored, but her cowl’s eyes widen when she sees him placing a pile of wooden stakes on the teacher’s desk. “Wait, I thought you were going to burn me in sunlight?”
    * “I said you would die _at_  sunrise. I’m not dumb enough to think a vampire can be defeated by one.”
    * “How about garlic and sunlight? Throw in some holy water, too, that’ll do the trick — is that one silver?”
  * Robin is combing the campus. 
    * Oracle tries to help, but Batgirl’s offline and there aren’t enough security cameras. Plus, she’s also concerned with finding Clayface.
    * “Are we sure Davids is still on the grounds?” Robin asks.
    * “ _No, but he hasn’t got a vehicle, the buses aren’t running, and there haven’t been any taxis. If Henry left campus, he was on foot. Even in Gotham, you can’t drag an unconscious girl through a crowd unnoticed.”_
    * “ _You think she was unconscious?”_ Batman asks, crouching in an alleyway. More of Clayface’s mud is splattered over the ground, steadily making the way to a manhole cover.
    * “ _Hard to imagine what he could have threatened her with to make her go willingly, and Robin said there was a fight.”_
    * “ _And there’s no digital trail.”_ Batman puts a sliver of mud into a tray as a compass and slides into the underground. “ _Guess you’re on physical detective work, Robin._ ”
    * “How? Drunken crowds roam every pathway. Even if he left footprints, every sign would be obliterated.”
    * “ _Those crowds happen to be your best bet,_ ” Oracle says. “ _Just ask for information._ ”
    * “ _Nicely,_ ” Black Bat adds, handcuffing the last of her robbers to a streetlight. “ _Don’t hurt anyone._ ”
    * “ _Or tip anyone off,_ ” Batman says. He flicks his torch against the walls, which bounces back and lights up his grin. “ _You need to go undercover._ ”
    * “How would I do that?”
  * Cut to Damian knocking on a door. 
    * “Trick or treat,” Robin mumbles reluctantly, holding out a bag from the fete.
    * He’s given a slew of compliments about how adorable he is, how cute his Robin costume is ( _“Did you make that yourself?"_ ) and a small shower of candy.
    * “Thank you,” he says, forcing a smile. “Have you seen my… older sister? We’re in matching costumes. She’s Batgirl.”
    * He’s told they must look adorable, but nobody’s seen her.
    * At another party someone waves over someone dressed in a well-intentioned-but-badly-designed Batgirl costume Robin has to visibly bite back comments about.
    * His bag fills quickly. Once in a while he double-checks no-one’s watching before sneaking a chocolate.
    * Finally, he gets some useful information. No-one’s seen his ‘sister’, but when he adds that her boyfriend is Henry Davids, someone recognises him. “Yeah, I saw him an hour ago heading into the Arts Building with a lot of candles.”
    * “ _Thank you_.”
    * “Wait, kid.”
    * “Yes?” He pauses midstep.
    * “Look, see, um… sometimes when a boyfriend and girlfriend get candles and go into a place alone—”
    * Robin leaves without another word.
    * He palms another piece of candy before dumping his bag.
  * Robin lands on the Arts Building. 
    * He pauses at the stairs, finding paper cut-outs of crosses and garlic cloves dotted around.
    * “Tch.” He taps his comm as he walks. “Robin to Batman. I’m pretty sure I found him. Give me ten minutes and this will be handled.”
    * “ _Alright_.” Batman is distracted, climbing out of another storm drain and frowning at the giant Halloween party in the building in front of him. “ _Keep me updated._ ”
  * Batman watches the party. 
    * He notices the same man who’d begged him for help earlier that night — now cheerily joking with friends, the same clothes mysteriously clean — and contacts Black Bat.
    * While she arrives, he heads over to the party, only to find not only is there a strict guestlist that requires an invitation and ID, but also that the bouncers don’t recognise he’s really Batman.
    * Batman doesn’t insist on his identity, instead asking why the security is tight enough he can see patrols walking the upper balconies.
    * The guards don’t answer.
    * Oracle explains that company parties mean it’s very difficult to keep track of everyone’s movements, and this particular company has a lot of valuable prizes stored in the same building.
    * She’s cut-off when the suspiciously-not-muddy man notices Batman, curses, and transforms into Clayface.
  * Back in the theatre, Batgirl is sulking. 
    * Henry has set up the room with enough candles to be a fire hazard, each connected with string.
    * He’s sitting in the row behind her. Several wooden stakes are resting in easy reach.
    * Batgirl sits up a little straighter when a small red-green-black figure appears in the doorway. “Oh. It’s you. Great.”
    * “What is this?” Robin steps inside, gesturing at the room.
    * “This is… umm…”
    * She’s spared the explanation as Henry lunges forward over her shoulder. He presses a wooden stake against her chest plate, the other hand gripping a mallet.
    * Robin has a batarang out immediately. “Let her go.”
    * “I can’t.” Henry’s pale, his eyes frantic. “I have to — I have to protect Gotham. This is my only chance.”
    * “Protect Gotham from what?”
    * “ _You_.” Henry’s breaths are quick and shallow. “I know what you are, I know what you’re going to do to the city. I’m the only one willing to stop you.”
    * “He thinks we’re the terrifying vampire heroes of Gotham,” Batgirl says. Her voice is unconcerned, but she can’t stop glancing at the stake.
    * “You’re not heroes.”
    * Robin rubs his forehead, lowering his batarang. “Look, we’re not va—” He stops mid-word. Slowly, he pulls his hand down, smiles with too many teeth. “We only _feed_ on those who deserve it. Criminals, muggers, the occasional student too nosy for their own good.”
    * Henry jolts.
    * “I’ve been very good lately.” Robin takes a step forwards. “But it’s Halloween, and no-one can deny I look like a child. I think I deserve a _treat_.”
    * Batgirl tries not to laugh.
  * The panic serves to motivate Henry and he swings the mallet with all his might, digging the stake forwards. 
    * Reinforced armour meets pointy stick. The wood splinters.
    * There’s a long moment where he’s frozen, unable to comprehend what happened, before Batgirl headbutts him. He falls back.
    * Robin bites down his smile, stepping into the maze of tripwires.
    * “No, no, no!” Henry stumbles to his feet, one hand clutching a bloody nose. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his emergency garlic clove, throwing it at Robin.
    * There is a long moment where Robin considers the spice that landed by his feet, before he grins.
    * He takes a dramatic leap back, flipping midair, and bares his teeth in a hiss. “That was unwise. Now you’re out of ammunition.”
    * “Not yet!” Henry rips the garlic necklace off Batgirl’s neck, and starts flinging the individual cloves.
    * His aim’s pretty good. It’s useless, but accurate.
    * Robin plays the game. He ducks and dodges and somersaults to avoid the garlic, trying to hide his smile. Once he pauses long enough to wave his fingers like claws.
    * Batgirl is trying very hard not to laugh. When Robin abruptly remembers her presence, she grins at him.
  * Meanwhile, Batman’s dealing with Clayface. 
    * The security guards fire, but the bullets do nothing except splatter people with mud. He reaches up to swipe at the balcony, and the guards are no longer interested in shooting.
    * Batman darts past the bouncers, causing a reaction as people recognise it’s not another costume.
    * Clayface doesn’t stand and fight, and instead moves to the upper levels by stretching an arm as a grappling hook. Batman follows him, as the party flees.
    * Upstairs, amongst enough art to be a gallery, they fight.
    * Black Bat arrives through a window mid-battle.
    * It takes a while, ducking between pieces of fancy artwork (Black Bat takes the time to move one statue out of the way) but eventually Clayface ends up caught in containment fluid.
  * Henry is still throwing garlic. 
    * He attempts a particularly ambitious shot and trips over the string criss-crossing his theatre.
    * Around the room, his candles are knocked over.
    * Flames start to spread.
    * Robin flings a batarang. It stabs Batgirl’s chair, narrowly avoiding her arm.
    * “Hey!” She scowls, even as she’s rubbing her tied wrists against it.
    * Robin leaps over the chairs.
    * Henry is tangled in string and mildly dazed. Robin slices the thread and drags the student to his feet.
    * Batgirl’s free by the time they’re standing.
    * The three of them flee the burning building, Robin and Batgirl dragging Henry by the elbows.
    * Batgirl pauses at the door, turns, and tosses a pellet into the midst of the fire. Foam explodes out, suffocating the worst of the flames.
    * Combined with the sprinklers finally turning on, the damage is halted.
  * The moment they’re out, Henry slides to the ground. 
    * The Bats let him.
    * “You okay?” Batgirl asks.
    * “I — I think so.” He takes a deep breath, still on his knees. “You saved me.”
    * “We did.”
    * “Are you going to bite me now?”
    * “No,” Robin says.
    * “I might slap you, though,” Batgirl mutters.
    * “How exactly did you get into that situation?” Robin asks her. She ignores him.
    * “So — so you were telling the truth? You’re heroic?”
    * Batgirl and Robin share a look. Robin rolls his eyes and turns away, and Batgirl shrugs. “Yep.”
    * “I… I was wrong?”
    * “Also yep.”
    * “About everything? What about the Riddler being an escaped thrall? And the Bat-signal announcing new victims? And — Batman came back after being disintegrated, I had to be right about the time-travel.”
    * Robin jerks out of his folded arms. Batgirl stiffens. They stare at him.
    * “Or… not. I guess I _was_ ” He stumbles to his feet.
    * The sound of sirens reach them. The fire’s out, but smoke drifts from the windows.
    * “I’m sorry. About everything. I shouldn’t have — I should have put more together, realised vampire doesn’t equal monster.” There’s no response, but Henry’s looking at the fire engines anyway. “I’ll talk to the firemen. Thank you for not biting me—”
    * When he turns around, he’s alone.
  * Later, the Bats have met up on top of a building. 
    * “It doesn’t mean anything.” Robin says, balancing on the roof railing. “He tried to put a stake in Batgirl’s heart. I wouldn’t consider him a reliable source.”
    * “No,” Black Bat agrees, sitting with her back against the railing. “But Tim is.”
    * “Names,” Batman says without thinking.
    * “I figured T was in denial.” Batgirl’s pacing. “I got it, I might have done the same. He didn’t want to lose three parents in ten months. But our little conspiracist had the same theory.”
    * “We already knew T must have had something to base it on.” Batman stares out at the city. “Some detail he’d decided was a clue. Even good detectives come to wrong conclusions and he’d never insist if he hadn’t found something he called evidence. Someone else just found the same clues.”
    * “Nothing Davids said can be considered relevant,” Robin insists.
    * Batgirl stops pacing and sighs. “No. Probably not.”
  * There’s a moment as they let it sink in. 
    * Oracle informs them Henry had admitted the truth and been arrested. He’ll only be held overnight, but is likely to be expelled. He’ll probably head back home, leaving Gotham.
    * “Good.” Batgirl nods. “I don’t think he deserves Arkham but I really don’t want to deal with him again.”
    * “I still have questions about how you were captured by that incompetent,” Robin says.
    * “Don’t act so dignified, I saw you playing along and hissing like a good little vampire.”
    * Robin’s cheeks colour. “I was not — I did not _play_ — and even if I — that does not answer how you were caught!”
    * Batman places a hand on Robin’s shoulder, trying not to grin. “It’s not Halloween without a horror movie. Shall we finish patrol and meet up?”
    * “ _Make it the Cave_ ,” Oracle advises. “ _Better atmosphere if we turn off the lights. I’ll bring popcorn._ ”
    * “I vote cheesy horror,” Batgirl says, swinging off the roof.
    * “With vampires!” Black Bat calls, following her.
    * Batman glances at Robin. “Did you have fun?”
    * “I—”
    * “Good.”
    * They pull out their grappling hooks and swing away.



 

 

 

  * Tim is still with the League of Assassins. 
    * He’s been given quarters that are nicer than the norm. They’re still spartan, but there’s room for a desk.
    * He uses this desk to go through weighty tomes, most of which are yellowed with age.
    * He has filled several notebooks with any information he finds useful.
    * Ra’s asks him to keep him up-to-date.
    * At one point Tim hands over a notebook. Ra’s looks at it, and pulls an identical notebook out of his robe. “I wonder, does your decoy have true-but-useless facts, or outright lies?”
    * The blood drains from Tim’s face.
    * Ra’s makes a gesture, and one of the ninjas standing in the corner leaps at Tim. He barely gets his staff out in time.
    * It takes a few moments, but she wins the fight. Tim is thrown to the floor, knife at his neck, as the ninja glances at Ra’s.
    * “Consider this a warning, Timothy.” Ra’s tosses the decoy notebook at him. “I don’t take well to deception.”
    * “Yes. Sir,” Tim says calmly, his jaw firmly set despite the silent woman threatening to kill him.
    * “Good.”
    * The ninja gets off and Tim sits up.
  * Tim develops a new costume. 
    * He uses the _Red Robin_ name that Jason suggested.
    * There’s something vaguely League about the armour, because what else would he use?
    * He gets a montage of what he’s doing there, how he trains with the other Leaguers and collapses into his bed at night, how he experiments with a new armour and how even while he’s eating in the communal hall he’s still studying Bruce’s disappearance.



 

 

  * Dick is asked on a date. 
    * Dick and Damian are at a TV station for a talk-show interview when he meets one of the make-up artists.
    * They flirt, much to Damian’s irritation.
    * Damian’s mood isn’t improved when Nikki coos about how adorable he is.
    * Eventually, she asks if Dick wants to grab dinner with her that night. He accepts.
    * As soon as she’s gone, Damian hisses protests about why would anyone want to spend time with someone as inane as her—
    * Dick more-or-less ignores him.
  * On the date, Damian follows them. 
    * He sneaks into the restaurant and sits in the back.
    * Dick notices, rolls his eyes, and politely excuses himself.
    * He slides into Damian’s booth. “I take it this kind of disguise wasn’t one of your mother’s lessons.”
    * “Tch.” Damian irritably looks away.
    * “Look, Damian. I get that you’re feeling insecure. But I can have other friends while still liking you. And even if I start dating someone seriously, we’ll still have plenty of time—”
    * “What are you prattling about, Grayson? I don’t care where you spend your time.”
    * “Right. You’re not jealous at all.”
    * Damian grumbles, glaring at the menu. “I’m just… concerned. For you. If you became invested with this inane woman, you would have nothing in common. You would be unable to share experiences.”
    * “This is a first date. If it goes well, maybe we’ll have a second. I’m not proposing.”
    * Dick sends Damian home.
  * Afterwards, Dick and Nikki head to her apartment. 
    * Kissing and flirting and coy mentions of the bedroom that cut off when Dick notices a pair of men’s shoes.
    * A little more detective work — clothes in the closet, men’s razor in the bathroom — and Dick asks her about it.
    * Nikki confesses to having a fiancé in Star City for the night, and Dick leaves.
  * At the end of the episode, Barbara heads to the Cave. 
    * She tells Dick she has had a day and asks him to spar. He obliges.
    * As the two work together, escrima sticks blocking and blasting, they don’t notice Damian start to come into the Cave and pause.
    * He watches them. “Acceptable,” he murmurs, and leaves them in peace.



 

 

  * Red Hood pays a visit to Darkening. 
    * It’s not hard.
    * He’d been moved out of high security once it became apparent Batman was still in Gotham.
    * The less famous wings in Arkham are more functional as an asylum; Darkening’s group goes into the gardens for paint therapy.
    * Darkening — or as the therapist calls him, Franklin — curses when his paper starts flying. He chases it out of the circle, heading behind a tree.
    * The Red Hood is waiting for him, gun in hand. Fishing wire is wound around his free fingers, dangling the half-painted canvas.
    * “What – what are you doing here?”
    * “Figure I owed the old man this, at least.” Hood glances at the sunlight trickling through the leaves. “Pretty place for a prison.”
    * Darkening makes a very quick transition to begging for his life. He points out the guards will hear (Hood laughs), Nightwing told him he couldn’t (“ _You think I care?_ ”), he doesn’t want to die.
    * Eventually, Darkening sinks to his knees. “Please.”
    * Hood’s expression is unreadable, but his gun wavers. Then he holsters it. “You’re not worth the bullet.”
    * Darkening is left startled, tear marks on his face, as Hood walks away.



 

 

  * Harley Quinn is more present in this season. 
    * Ever since she became a supervillain sidekick in S2, she’s been peripheral to Joker.
    * Visible and integral to many of his schemes, beaten and still helplessly ‘in love’, and a couple of scenes have developed her slightly such as flinching at the idea of shooting an innocent.
    * But overall she’s been a comparatively minor character.
    * S5, though, is when she starts trying to leave Joker.
    * She tries, several times, at least once choosing to lock herself in Arkham to get away from him, but she goes back to dreamily swooning when she hears his laugh before she realises she’s also shaking.
  * It’s Damian who convinces her to try again. 
    * “He doesn’t care about you, Quinn. All he cares about is what you can do for him.”
    * “And what would you know?”
    * Robin considers the question, sitting down on the rooftop beside her. “Before I became Robin, I lived with my grandfather. My mother, too, but… I was always told that I was important. Yet Grandfather only cared about my bloodline. I’d say he didn’t care about who I was personally, but I was never allowed to be anything unrelated to him. It took some time and many mistakes before I began to be free of his influence.”
    * “Oh.”
    * “I don’t think I could have done it alone.” Robin’s staring at the city, not looking at Harley. “Batman took me in, taught me how to be myself. He never expected… he always gave me a choice.” He swings his legs slightly, looking like a child for once. “Do you have anyone you could call?”
    * Harley’s silent.
    * Robin gives her a number. “It’s untraceable, but you can call me.”
    * “To give up Mistah Jay’s newest plans?”
    * Pause as Robin sorts through her tone. “I would not object to information, no,” he says finally. “Or I could find you the number of an anonymous support group. There are others with similar stories to yours.”
    * Harley takes the card. “Well, thanks, kid.”
  * Harley ends up moving in with Poison Ivy. 
    * Damian is awkward when he tells Dick, feeling he will disapprove.
    * Dick shrugs, says that literally anyone was a step up from the Joker. “Besides, it helped Harley. Sometimes all you can do is help one person.”



 

 

  * Cass and Alfred get an episode. 
    * The two of them go out for high tea.
    * Unfortunately, as this is an extraordinarily high-class event, most of the people at the restaurant are rich. And since this is Gotham, that makes it a target.
  * The restaurant gets taken hostage. 
    * So the two of them get fun identity shenanigans as they try to minimise the damage without revealing themselves.
    * Cass is impressive in her fighting. Alfred also gets a few moments to show off.
  * Cass calls Alfred her grandfather. 
    * She says it with false tears, begging the gunman not to hurt her grandfather, mostly as a distraction to get closer.
    * It’s still a very sweet moment.
    * At the end of the episode, when they’re being taken care of by the police, she nudges him and calls him ‘Grandpa’ again.
    * Alfred laughs. “I’m not quite that old, Miss Cassandra.”
    * “… Uncle Alfred?”
    * “I think just ‘Alfred’ has worked fine so far.”



 

 

  * Tim runs into Talia in the League. 
    * Specifically, she sought him out.
    * “Why did you send Damian to Gotham?”
    * “Are you upset?”
    * “Not with you.”
    * Talia consider it, but answers. Damian was getting old enough to catch Ra’s al Ghul’s attention as an heir, and the route to becoming his heir — not just the _de facto_ heir, but the genuine, fully trained heir to the League — was not she wanted her son to follow. At the very least, Damian deserved another year of childhood.
    * “Some childhood you gave him.”
    * “What else would you expect?”
    * “So what does your Dad want with me?”
    * “Spite, I expect. As long as Damian is in Gotham, Father will enjoy having your presence to dangle over Richard.”
    * Tim smiles wryly. “I’m not free to go, am I?”
    * “Did you believe you were?”
    * “Not for a moment.”
    * When Tim turns to leave, Talia calls him back. “Do you truly believe your father’s alive?”
    * He stands a little straighter, the better to look her in the eye despite her height advantage. “I do.”
    * “Then I wish you luck.”



 

 

  * A supervillain with shadow-based powers takes the library captive. 
    * Her darkness covers the building.
    * Despite being the middle of the day, blatant supervillainy has Dick suiting up.
    * Damian is at school, and Dick decides not to call him.
  * He breaks into the building. 
    * Jason’s sitting with the hostages. He’s the only one who looks calm, calculating the situation.
    * Shadows are walking on the walls, silhouettes of the same woman.
    * When Jason gets a chance, he slips away from the other hostages, only to run immediately into Batman.
    * “What are you doing here?” Batman demands.
    * “What do you think?”
    * “Jay.”
    * Jason flicks his head. “A couple of years ago I started reading _the Hobbit_ , but I never exactly finished it. Bit of a distraction in Ethiopia. Figured I’d take a day to track down a copy. Don’t get much of a chance to read anymore.”
    * Dick stares at him, his expression unreadable. “Right.”
  * Jason spends the time trying to find a weapon. 
    * “Don’t shoot anyone.”
    * “With what, my library card?”
    * “You didn’t bring any guns?”
    * “I didn’t want to deal with the metal detector. I only came for a couple of books; I didn’t think I’d be more than an hour.”
    * Batman tries to tell him to go back. He can sit with the other hostages and play civilian. “You don’t have your gear, you don’t have your _mask_. I can handle this.”
    * “I’m not waiting to be rescued ever again.”
  * Throughout the episode, Jason avoids calling Dick ‘Batman’. 
    * But he can’t call him Nightwing, either.
    * At one point he tries “Hey, Dickhead!”
    * Batman is unimpressed.
  * They talk about Damian. 
    * “You babysat Robin when he was a kid? How did that go?”
    * Flashback to half a dozen assassins clad in black trying to attack a four-year-old Damian. Sixteen-year-old Jason has to fight them back.
    * Little Damian joins in the fight and stabs someone.
    * Teenage Jason yanks the small child off the ninja’s back and carries him, despite shrieking protests he can fight.
    * Jason leaps though a window (using his body to shield Damian from the shattering glass) just as the room they were in explodes.
    * Return to the present. “It was eventful,” Jason admits awkwardly.
  * They find the villain. 
    * She immediately darkens the room to pitch-black.
    * Batman pulls out a torch, and the darkness itself grabs it from his hands, shatters it into pieces.
    * They hear the door slam and footsteps fleeing.
    * “Can you make your eyes glow?”
    * “Only if I feel particularly murder-y.”
    * “Would you be able to control it?”
    * “Ugh. Fine, I’ll try.”
    * Jason closes his eyes, and the the Lazarus Pit starts whispering in his ear _(“Joker, crowbar, forgotten, replaced, never mattered…_ ”).
    * When he opens his eyes, they’re green.
    * They proceed to use this as a way to ground themselves and break out of the room.
  * As it turns out, the villain is there for one of the civilians. 
    * The Shadow wants revenge on an ex-boyfriend.
    * The ex is terrified when Batman and Jason pull him aside.
    * “I see why you broke up with her,” Batman mutters.
    * Shadow hasn’t been able to track his exact whereabouts in the library yet.
  * The climatic fight is Jason vs. Shadow. 
    * The room is full of darkness.
    * The only light is from Jason’s eyes and wrists.
    * Jason wins, and nearly beats the Shadow to death.
    * With every blow the light in the room brightens, but Jason’s still glowing.
    * Batman grabs him. “She’s had enough.”
    * Jason spins around, glaring, completely alight.
    * Then he lets the Shadow, broken and bloody, drop. “Fine,” Jason spits, even as the green begins to fade.
  * It almost looks like it’ll be a happy ending. 
    * The hostages are shuffled out. Jason slips back in among them.
    * The Shadow is being forced into a police car.
    * “ _This is not over_!” she rants, fighting fiercely against the grip. “ _I will be back, and I will slaughter you!”_
    * Jason is sitting calmly with a blanket, just another of the poor hostages, watching as the Shadow screams.
    * He glances at the shivering ex-boyfriend, face an unhealthy shade of white.
    * “Enough of this,” Jason mutters. In one swift movement, he ditches the blanket and crosses half the parking lot.
    * He snatches a gun from a police officer’s hand, gracefully and too unexpected for them to stop him.
    * And he fires.
    * The Shadow collapses.
    * By the time Batman’s spun around, Jason’s vanished.
  * The episode ends on a bittersweet note. 
    * Dick comes home to find Damian furious that he wasn’t contacted. “Not now, Little D.”
    * Damian quiets.
    * On the other side of Gotham, Jason is watching the news, a little sadly.
    * “Whatever,” he mutters, picking up a knife and cutting his carrots with more violence then strictly necessary.



 

 

  * Towards the end of the season, Ra’s al Ghul summons Tim into his office. 
    * He hands Tim a letter, yellowed from age. “One of my scouts discovered this in France a few days ago.”
    * Tim takes it cautiously, and his mouth falls open.
    * It’s dated from the Renaissance and signed with a bat.
    * “That’s… that’s Bruce’s handwriting.” Tim looks up and beams, bounces once in sheer elation he hasn’t shown since he was Robin. “ _I knew it!_ ”
    * “There’s more.”
    * “There is? Where?” Tim’s nearly vibrating, flicking through the letter again. “I’ve almost worked out the formula to expel the time energy from his system, I should be able to keep him here if I can just—”
    * “Of course, if you want the letters, you’ll have to do something in return.”
    * Tim’s excitement vanishes immediately as he remembers where he is, who he’s bouncing ideas off. He straightens, his smile slipping into determination. “What did you have in mind?”
  * Ra’s al Ghul wants Tim to take down a rival assassination guild. 
    * It’s a new group, only established for a few years. Ra’s considers it to be an easy task, almost an audition.
    * Tim agrees.
  * It’s the first time Red Robin truly goes to work. 
    * A woman gives him a briefing, Red Robin listening intently.
    * “The head of the organisation is Darnell Laurent. He’s effective as a strategist and administrator, but has very little personal bloodshed and is unskilled in combat. I would recommend striking him first to cripple the—”
    * “Sorry, Aliya, is it?”
    * “That’s the name I’m using, yes.”
    * “Right. I appreciate the advice, but I have my own plans.”
  * The attack goes without a hitch. 
    * Red Robin slips into Darnell Laurent’s house alone. It causes his ninja escort to wrinkle her nose, but she doesn’t protest after Red promises he’ll wear a bodycam.
    * He breaks past the security system with ease, impressing the watching assassins.
    * There’s some confusion when he moves around the sleeping man’s bed and hacks into the computer without slitting anyone’s throat.
    * Red Robin turns on the security system as he leaves, and no-one knew he was ever inside.
    * He doesn’t answer his handler’s questions, and heads back to their hotel room with new information and backdoor systems.
  * Red takes down the assassins from his hotel room. 
    * He rearranges schedules. He sets off each of the assassinations currently being prepped with bad intel, erasing information about security systems.
    * Then he gets a montage on his phone. 
      * “I’m sorry, I was walking my dog and I saw this guy sitting outside a house and I swear I’m not crazy but I think he had a gun!”
      * “Good evening. Congratulations on pulling ahead in the polls. I wanted to let you know that your current mayor doesn’t like your progress and has hired an assassin to poison your coffee tomorrow.”
      * “Hi, Ray, it’s Johnny, Johnny Stevens. Look, I didn’t want to say anything because Cathy is my little sister and you cheated on her, but the fact she got a hitman is a little out of my comfort zone.”
      * “Why, yes, officer, I _can_ describe the man I saw.”


  * Within one night the organisation is crippled. 
    * News reports on the leader arrested due to an anonymous tip.
    * He’s escorted out of his house car swearing he didn’t do anything, even as police break into what should have been an uncrackable computer.
  * Once the rivals are gone, Ra’s is pleased. 
    * He’s less pleased when a messenger bursts into the room to report Red Robin has vanished.
    * Ra’s checks on Bruce’s letters, and finds the safe empty.
    * Ra’s’ eyes glow green. The veins in his arm start spreading neon, a green race zipping along his wrists from his hand up through his sleeves.
    * He takes a deep breath, and the glow vanishes. “I’ll admit I am impressed.”



 

  * It’s raining in Gotham. 
    * Everyone’s in the Manor kitchen when someone knocks on the door.
    * Alfred opens it to find Tim. His hair is slightly longer than when he left, very clearly unbrushed, and there’s the beginning of teenage stubble on his cheek. He’s wearing plain black clothes, the same ones he wore when he left.
    * “Master Tim.”
    * “Hey, Alfred.” Tim grins warmly at the old butler. “Can I come in?” He pulls out a bundle of letters from his jacket, keeping them carefully out of the rain. “I’ve got some proof to show.”



 

 

  * Tim returns in victory. 
    * Tim doesn’t actually say _I told you so_ to his startled family, but he clearly rejoices in Dick’s apology for not believing him.
  * Then comes the problem that they need to get Bruce home. 
    * He’s not hovering in one time, he’s passing back and forward through history.
    * From Bruce’s notes, and his own studies, Tim has worked out that Bruce will arrive in approximately one week, before being yanked back into the timestream.
    * He’ll be there for about ten minutes.
    * Unfortunately, Ra’s al Ghul has access to all of Tim’s notes, too. He’s already worked out the location, and has set up his own base around it.
    * “Grandfather will also want to anchor Father in the present. Would it be simpler to let him and rescue Father when we can properly prepare?”
    * “No way. If Ra’s gets Bruce, it’ll be nearly impossible to get him back. Our best chance is while they’re in this half-built campsite rather than a League stronghold.”
  * They need all hands on deck. 
    * Tim suggests recruiting Jason.
    * Dick is sceptical.
    * Tim glances meaningfully at the _Jason Todd: A Good Soldier_ memorial case. “He’s been here before, you know.”
    * “He tried to kill you.”
    * “If he wanted to kill me, he would have. Trust me. He helped me out a few months ago and was perfectly sane.”
    * Dick remains hesitant, but the magic words _trust me_ make him agree.
    * Still, he mentions ‘sane’ isn’t the minimum requirement. Dick had worked alongside Red Hood too, and Jason had been calm shooting a supervillain in cold blood.
  * Red Robin knocks on Jason’s window before letting himself in. 
    * “I’m not here to fight.”
    * Jason hums. He’d been in the middle of a book, but a gun was already pointed at Red. “So what do you want?”
    * “I was right.” Tim takes off his cowl. “Bruce is alive.”
    * That makes Jason’s false nonchalance falter. “He’s what?”
    * Tim explains the situation, about only one week and ten minutes to catch him and Ra’s al Ghul.
    * When Tim asks if Jason wants to help, he refuses.
    * Tim leaves. Jason is left staring at the window, book forgotten.



 

  * The Bats start prepping for the assault. 
    * Dick hesitates when suiting up, passes over the Batsuit.
    * Instead, he comes out as Nightwing.
    * It makes Damian bite his lip, but everyone else smiles.
  * The day before Bruce is set to return, Nightwing goes for surveillance. 
    * He sits in the Gotham swamp, watching the LoA’s impressive tent operation, and nearly falls from the tree when he notices someone watching him.
    * He considers his options and slides down, landing beside the Red Hood. “Are you here to help?”
    * Hood folds his arms, glancing away. “Yeah.”
    * “Good.” Nightwing doesn’t let it become a thing. He asks if Hood’s willing to take over his sentry point while he scouts ahead.
    * Hood stares at him for a moment, clearly debating how obedient he wants to be, before he nods.
  * After the recon, both Hood and Nightwing head back to the Cave. 
    * Nightwing is obviously trying to act like it’s normal; the rest take the cue. Cass tosses wary looks over her shoulder and Steph visibly bites her tongue, but nobody comments.
    * Jason drops his helmet on a table and ignores most stares, but Barbara’s gaze makes him glance away.
    * Tim just gives Jason a quick smile and turns back to their maps.
    * While Dick gives his report, Jason is left to wander the Cave. He’s very aware of the eyes following him and determined not to react.
    * It’s easier to ignore them once he finds his memorial. He freezes in front of it.
    * He’s still standing there when Alfred arrives. “Master Jason.”
    * “Hey, Alfred.” Jason turns, face softening. “Been a while.”
    * “It… it has.” Alfred reaches without thinking about it, touching Jason’s cheek. Jason goes still. “Forgive me, I… I know you’ve been in Gotham for a while, but I confess I… I never realised I didn’t believe it.”
    * That makes Jason pull away, almost sheepish. “It’s me.”
    * “Yes. I can see that.”
  * Meanwhile, the conference table is sketching out the final details of their plan. 
    * Red Robin took point, laying out the roles and instructions.
    * The full plan isn’t laid out to the audience, just enough to get the vague image of different roles.
    * Jason joins them. Tim’s already readjusted his plan for him.
    * They suit up and head out.
  * On their way, Nightwing catches Hood by the shoulder. 
    * “No killing. Not tonight.”
    * He’s expecting a fight, but Hood rolls his eyes, exaggerating the motion so it comes across in his helmet. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”



 

  * On the outskirts of Gotham, Ra’s al Ghul is setting up. 
    * They’ve gotten all the practicalities right, the target point of Bruce’s arrival.
    * At the moment it’s a focus on the dramatics.
    * Ra’s sits on a dramatic chair that might qualify as a throne and waits.
  * Batman arrives. 
    * He’s wearing ragged burlap clothes. The beginnings of a beard covering his jaw, and his hair is longer. It’s not unwashed, but it is tangled.
    * The moment he arrives on the LoA’s target, he collapses to his knees.
    * He reacts when a dozen ninja swarm him, grabbing by the arms. One injects a needle into his neck despite his struggles.
    * “Detective.” Ra’s al Ghul steps in front of him.
    * Bruce freezes, and looks up at him. “Ra’s al Ghul. What did you just—”
    * “Just something to keep you in the present; nothing to be concerned about. Your son designed it.”
    * Bruce sucks in a short breath. “My son?” He tries to pull himself free, but he’s exhausted and surrounded. “Where am I — _when_ am I?”
  * Cue an explosion. 
    * Ra’s isn’t surprised. His eyes glow as he looks out at the distraction. “I presume, Detective, that would be your rescue party.”
    * It doesn’t take long before the Bats prove him right.
    * Bruce is chained to the floor rather than be held by potential fighters.
    * Black Bat breaks into the room, followed closely by Nightwing, Robin, and Red Robin.
  * It’s Steph who runs to get Bruce. 
    * While Bruce’s children take on the fight, Batgirl easiest to overlook. Especially when the boys + Black Bat are creating such a dramatic distraction.
    * Bruce is staring as Nightwing swings from the ceiling to strike three ninjas with one blow, when suddenly Batgirl is by his shoulder.
    * It takes a moment to recognise her. “Spoiler?”
    * “Close enough.” Batgirl focuses on the chains. “We need to get you out of here.”
  * Outside, Red Hood is causing distractions. 
    * He flings grenades out randomly.
    * Each beeps three times before exploding, loudly. It’s enough for the assassins to start moving back.
    * He also plays sniper, moving location frequently. Each of his shots aim for the knee, the foot, shoulder.
    * There aren’t actually that many people outside. The whole point of this attack was that Ra’s wouldn’t have a full army in Gotham, and most of his fighters are inside the main tent. Hood is just keeping everything unbalanced.
    * He spins around, gun raised as someone else approaches, and freezes.
    * Talia is walking towards him, unafraid with her hands up peacefully. “Jason, or would you prefer ‘Red Hood’ in mask?”
    * “Either.” He lowers his gun, watching her warily.
    * Talia smiles, drops her hands as she steps next to him. “I see you’re working with your family again.”
    * “I — they’re not — yeah. I guess I am. Just for today.”
    * “I understand.” Talia looks out at the battle. They have their own separate clearing, untouched by the chaos.
    * “What are you doing here?” Hood puts his gun away. “If you wanted a fight you wouldn’t just walk up, and this is a pretty transparent way to distract me.”
    * “Not at all.” Talia closes her eyes, opens them again. “Do you know if Damian is happy here?”
    * “Dunno. Haven’t really talked to him. I avoid Bats as a general rule and I don’t think he wants to see me either.” Hood pulls out a trigger, presses a button. A tree on the other side of the fight goes up in flames. “Probably. Being Robin has that effect.”
    * She smiles, still watching the battle. “I’m glad. I’m also pleased you’re making steps with your family.”
    * “Wouldn’t really call it—”
    * “Jason. You don’t have to be defensive. I won’t tell anyone you care.”
    * “I—” Before Hood can protest, Talia’s already walking away.



 

  * Back inside, the battle rages. 
    * Nightwing and Robin are fighting back-to-back, showing off the practised choreography they’ve learned over the season.
    * Black Bat is taking several at once.
    * Batgirl remains focused on dragging Bruce out the exit. Every once in a while another Bat will leap in to help drag away an assassin.
  * Meanwhile, Ra’s al Ghul has stepped into the fight, and the closest Bat is Red Robin. 
    * Blade and bo-staff clink together.
    * “Hey, Ra’s.” Red Robin is pushed several steps backwards under the force of the blow. “You upset I left?
    * “Among other issues,” Ra’s says, calm. “I believed we had a deal.”
    * The weapons meet in another blow. Red retreats more. “You said I could go anytime.”
    * _Clink_. “You stole from us.”
    * “And you would have locked the door if I told you I was leaving. Neither of us intended to follow our deal. Besides, you only wanted a Robin because your grandson moved to Gotham.”
    * “True.” Another blow. “But it’s the principle of the matter.”
    * Ra’s al Ghul is the better combatant. Red Robin is capable, but he’s losing.
    * Red gets knocked to the ground, staff skittering from his fingers.
    * He looks up to see glowing green eyes and a blade heading straight for him.
  * Nightwing pushes the sword aside with an escrima stick, suddenly standing over Red protectively. 
    * Before Ra’s can readjust, a sword emerges from his stomach, going straight through his back.
    * He slides to his knees. Robin withdraws his sword.
    * “You alright?” Nightwing holds a hand out to Red, who allows himself to be helped up.
    * “Yeah, thanks.”
    * Ra’s rolls over. One hand is clutching his green robes at the growing dark stain. “Damian. Impressive.”
    * Robin kneels beside him. He rips the green fabric and ties it in a quick bandage around the wound.
    * Red glances at Nightwing. “A couple of changes since I left.”
    * “A couple.”
    * Robin stands up. “He’ll be fine.”
    * “He’d be fine anyway.” Red shrugs. “Thanks. Robin.”
  * Batgirl half-carries Bruce to the door. 
    * Despite the situation, Bruce freezes when he sees the Red Hood taking on two assassins at once. “Is that—?”
    * “Hood? Yep.” Batgirl tugs him. “I’ll fill you in later.”
  * Finally, they manage to get outside. 
    * The full group — Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Bruce, Red Robin, and Black Bat — stumble out of the tent, still fending off attackers as they make their way further into open air.
    * A grenade lands by their feet, the same type that Hood was flinging. It beeps three times, long enough for the assassins to react and step back, before it releases a thick billow of smoke.
    * The Batwing drops from the sky and into the smoke. Hood’s already on his way, disappearing into the fog.
  * The League of Assassins might have still caught them, but Talia tells them to leave it. 
    * The Batwing flies off over the swamp, the camouflage mode switching on.
    * “My father is injured,” she says, waving a wisp of smoke from her face. “As are several of our own. It’s more important to find medical treatment and comforts than to continue a petty grudge.”



 

  * So the Bats escape. 
    * Oracle’s the one flying the plane. The moment they’re safe she turns around to look at the group and takes a deep breath.
    * “Want me to take over?”
    * Babs startles to see Hood appeared next to her.
    * He gestures again to the joystick. “I can fly if you want to join them.”
    * “You sure?”
    * “Definitely.”
    * Babs hesitates a moment more, before surrendering the cockpit and wheeling out to join the others.
  * Dick’s already pushed Bruce into a chair. 
    * Bruce is silent, watching his children bustle around him frantically.
    * Cass peels off her mask and tugs at Bruce’s arm, frantic about the half-healed cut she found. Tim is already getting the first-aid kit, cowl tossed aside, babbling about how he’s so sorry it took them so long. Babs is at the other arm, less checking for injuries and more just gripping him for proof he’s there. Dick is sitting in the front, beaming widely enough his face might break. Steph and Damian are standing back, a little awkward, but determined not to be excluded.
    * There’s a whole cacophony of noise, but everyone immediately quiets as Bruce talks. “You found me.”
    * “It was all Tim,” Dick says, causing Tim to smile. “Red Robin was the one who worked it out.”
    * “ _Red_ Robin?” Bruce repeats. “You made a new suit.”
    * “I — I did.”
    * Bruce scans the room until he stops on Damian again, shifting in his red-and-green. “So you’re Robin, now, Damian?”
    * Damian stiffens. “Yes. I am. Father.”
    * “Well, you’ve certainly made the suit work for you.” Bruce glances at Tim, who bites his lip but shrugs.
    * Damian lights up. “Thank you.”
    * “I see there’s been a couple of changes,” Bruce says, smiling softly as he glances around him.
    * “That’s Black Bat, and Batgirl.” Babs points. “I’m still Oracle, and Dick has been Batman recently.”
    * “You were?”
    * Dick shifts, a red tinge in his cheeks.
    * “I’m sure you were great.” Bruce winces as he moves, causing everyone to startle and crouch closer as he adjusts his position.
  * Hood sets the plane down on a rooftop. 
    * “And this is my stop.” He stands up and heads for the open door, giving a casual salute. “Later.”
    * “Jason—” Bruce starts, not knowing how to finish the sentence.
    * Hood pauses for just a moment, before continuing out the door.
    * Nobody stops him.
  * Dick takes over the flight on the way back. 
    * The Batwing slides into the Batcave.
    * Everyone goes to help Bruce as he tries to stand up.
    * “—You joined the League of Assassins?” he’s saying as the door starts to open.
    * “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Tim babbles, holding Bruce by the arm. “I had to work with them, because Ra’s was the only one who had the resources I needed, which maybe backfired a little but—”
    * “Tim. It’s okay.” Bruce limps to the exit, holding onto his son. “We can talk about it later if you’re worried, but it’s okay. Thank you.”
  * Alfred is waiting for them. 
    * His eyes are wide as Bruce emerges from the plane, barely able to believe it.
    * But Bruce only smiles, weary and exhausted and so glad to be home. “Hey, Alfred. Miss me?”
    * “More than I can say.”
    * Bruce makes it down the stairs and pulls Alfred into a tight hug. It’s a moment before Alfred can reciprocate, but he holds him close.



 

  * The scene changes to the next morning at breakfast. 
    * “You dropped out of school,” Bruce asks Tim, frowning.
    * Tim winces. “I kinda had to.”
    * Bruce’s frown deepens, and then clears. “We’ll arrange for you to sit your exams elsewhere.”
    * “What?” Tim whines, as Damian tries not to snigger. “Come on, B—”
    * “You’re graduating.”
    * Tim can’t keep his irritated expression. “Okay.” He picks up a piece of toast and butters it. “I’m glad you’re back.”
    * “So am I.”
    * “Oh, by the way, B,” Dick cuts in. “The official story is Bruce Wayne has been on holiday. You’re not due back for another month. I was thinking you might want to stay behind the scenes for a bit.”
    * Bruce agrees that Bruce Wayne can be hidden from view, but Batman should be going out soon.
    * Alfred informs him that Batman will not be going without at least a week of bedrest. “The city can survive another few days without you.”
    * Bruce winces as he rubs his shoulder, accepts that without argument. But he does have one task to handle as Batman.
  * That night, Jason is sitting on a rooftop, watching the skyline. 
    * He’s mostly in costume, but his helmet is resting on the side of the roof beside him.
    * Batman drops onto the roof behind him.
    * Jason jumps and draws his gun.
    * Batman waves him down. “I wanted to thank you.”
    * “Oh. Well.” Jason holsters his gun again, tense. “I didn’t… yeah.”
  * The season ends with them talking. 
    * Despite the fact the Outlaws don’t exist in this world, there’s the shoutout as Bruce gives his “ _T_ _he world has enough heroes. Maybe it could use a few outlaws_ ,” line.
    * He makes Jason swear not to kill anymore.
    * Jason’s face twists, and for a split second his eyes glow brighter, before dropping back. “Fine. Whatever. I promise.”
    * “Good.” Batman hesitates. “You know, you’re welcome back at the Manor.”
    * Jason hesitates. “I think I’ll pass.”
    * “It doesn’t have to be permanent. We could start small. I’m sure Alfred would be delighted if you came to dinner.”
    * “I… yeah, maybe.”
    * “Good.” Batman goes to leave.
    * “Hey, B,” Jason says abruptly. “I — I lied.”
    * Batman turns to look at him. “About what?”
    * “Felipe Garzonas. The guy… back when I was Robin… I pushed him off the edge. But I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to scare him, maybe break a couple bones. And when I pushed him against the railing… it broke. But it was an accident.”
    * “Oh.”
    * Jason holds his head up, defensive. “I don’t regret it, and I didn’t back then. He deserved it. But that wasn’t what I meant to do.”
    * “I understand.”
    * “Yeah. Just… something I wanted to tell you.” Jason shuffles uncomfortably, and then picks up his helmet. “Whatever. Later, old man.”
    * He leaps off the edge of the building, and swings up along the other side.
    * Batman heads home. For once, he leaves an interaction with Jason smiling.



 

  * Roll credits.



 

  * The end credits scene starts in an old basement. 
    * The Scarecrow is inspecting a vial, frowning.
    * “I won’t deny that it’s quality, but I don’t understand why you’re willing to give me ingredients for my experiments.”
    * “Consider it a gift.” Penguin leans on his umbrella. “An opening gesture to a potential trade.”
    * “What trade?”
    * “Both of us are members of a certain… element, shall we say, of Gotham.”
    * “Your point being?”
    * “Our element wants many things. Money, power, knowledge—” Penguin nods at the chemistry, “—respect, freedom. And yet, there is one thing we all agree on. It would be far easier to achieve our individual goals if the Bat and his Batlings were put out of the picture.”
    * “Obviously. Are you proposing a team effort?”
    * “More or less. After which, we would go our separate ways once again.”
    * Scarecrow pauses, and then pulls his mask off. “I’m… interested.”
    * “Excellent.” Penguin pulls out several files from his jacket, tosses them over the table. The pictures of other Gotham rogues — Riddler, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Joker, Firefly, Scarface — stare up at the ceiling. “Because we will need to consider our recruits.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. As much as I'd love to say that Chapter Six will be up this time next week, it... will not. The finale is mapped out in my head but not the page, I've got thoughts about the midseason finale, and there are more character dynamics to finish fleshing out. Not to mention I have real life about to happen in the next few weeks, which will also push things back.
> 
> In the meantime, I am on tumblr. http://12freddofrogs.tumblr.com/. Feel free to come say hello and chat, and if I'm taking too long, politely poke me with a stick. I may need it.


End file.
